l'aimant à malheurs
by crazybells
Summary: Ysaline, 19 ans, s'installe à Juneau, où elle souhaite oublier un passé trop douloureux. Malheureusement pour elle, la rencontre qu'elle fit avec la famille Cullen n'y arrangea rien. Absolument rien... Histoire et évolution en trois tomes.
1. presentation

Coucou à tous :)  
je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfic qui, si tout va bien, sera contituée de **trois tomes**. Une trilogie quoi :), répondant au doux nom de: _l'Aimant à malheurs_  
**Le premier tome se nomme: **_**Condamnation**_

Mon histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Ysaline, une étudiante de 19 ans que vous découvrirez au fil de mes posts, parce que vous pourrez me harceler, jamais je ne vous devoilerai pas l'intrigue :p  
Ceci mis à part, le prince charmant sur son cheval blanc... c'est Jazz... *** long et profond soupir....***

et juste pour dire que c'est pas tout public... pour le moment, c'est déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans...  
au fur et à mesure, ça le deviendra pour les moins de 16 (ou du moins, je le souhaite à mes persos ^^)  
ah oui et... l'excusivité des personnages revient à SM, je ne la copie pas bla bla bla :)

HAVE FUN


	2. Chapitre 1

**Livre un: Condamnation**

chapter un: welcome Ysa dans ton nouvel enfer

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me

La musique se répercuta rapidement sur les murs de la chambre, agressant mes oreilles habituées au calme depuis trop longtemps. Pourquoi une musique si forte alors qu'il ne faisait pas encore jour ? M'étais-je endormie, la musique allumée ? Alors que les paroles s'insinuaient en moi, l'évidence fit son apparition : c'est mon réveil... Ce gentil son qui t'annonce que tu dois sortir de ta couette moelleuse pour affronter une journée pourrie.  
J'allumais rapidement ma lampe de chevet pour ne pas me rendormir. Ca aurait été con que je me rendorme et rate ma première journée de cours depuis... 3 ans. Est-il nécessaire que je précise que ça me foutait une trouille pas croyable? Pourtant, putain, j'ai vécu bien pire qu'une rentrée scolaire.  
Ce jour-là, je faisais ma rentrée à l'université de Juneau, en Alaska. Ca faisait trois ans que je faisais mes cours par correspondance. J'avais fait mon lycée par corres'. J'ai pas toujours été motivée, faut dire que ces années là n'ont pas été de tout repos. J'eu néanmoins réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à obtenir mon bac avec mention bien. Mais personne n'était là pour me féliciter... J'espérais vraiment que Juneau allait me permettre de tourner cette foutue page... ou mieux: la déchirer en tout petits morceaux.  
Je finis par me lever et me diriger vers la salle de bain pour une rapide douche, regardant droit devant moi pour que mes yeux ne se fixent pas sur les centaines de photos accrochées sur chacun des murs de l'appart. C'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à eux.  
Ca faisait deux semaines que j'étais installée à Juneau, mais putain, je regrettais déjà d'être partie... je le regrettais amèrement ! Je n'avais mis les pieds dehors que pour faire des courses, et encore, je n'achetais que le strict minimum. Des trucs me permettant de manger sans avoir à me lever de mon lit... En deux semaines, les douches furent rares, et l'alimentation très limitée. Ce n'était pas un comportement nouveau... à Chicago, l'année précédente, mon lit avait fait office de bureau, de salle de bain, de cuisine... mes cours étaient répartis sur la deuxième place du lit, la salle de bain se résumait à les lingettes afin d'assurer une toilette sommaire, et la cuisine ... au pied de mon lit, étaient réparti les sachets de chips, des tomates, des boites de thon... j'aimais pas sortir, j'avais peur de sortir. Cette peur m'a suivi jusqu'à Juneau. Je préférais vivre dans une porcherie plutôt que sortir prendre l'air. Je cultivais une flemme digne d'un livre de records. Il faut dire que j'allais mal, très mal... mais c'est une autre histoire.

Nouvelle ville, nouvelles habitudes... ! Mouais. J'ignorais ce qui me poussait à aller à la fac, mais j'y voyais un potentiel nouveau départ.  
Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, je le regrette amèrement, j'aurai du rester pourrir à Chicago à ressasser mes souvenirs !

Une fois la douche prise, je mis les premiers vêtements de chaque pile de mon armoire, autant dire que les fringues étaient mal repassées, mal assorties, mais franchement... rien à foutre ! Là dessus, je passais, sans boutonner, une chemise bleue marine d'homme... de mon homme. Ca faisait un an que je me baladais avec ses chemises sur le dos. Je ne pouvais vivre sans, même si elles ne portaient plus son parfum. Je ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier mon apparence dans un miroir, je savais déjà ce que j'y verrai : des cheveux trop longs, abîmés, pas coiffés et encore mouillés, un visage sans imperfection mais jamais mis en valeur, mais surtout une jeune fille qui a vieillie bien trop vite, et elle, je ne veux pas la voir.  
Je mis mes baskets (sales et usées sans pour autant être trouées) et pris mon sac à dos, mon antivol et mon vélo, à l'entrée de l'appart. Une fois dans le couloir de l'immeuble, je fermais à clé, pris l'ascenseur et partie à la fac en vélo. Il me fallait une demie heure pour rejoindre le campus, mais ce lapse de temps m'était nécessaire pour me détendre.

Biensûr, j'aurais préféré y aller en moto... j'adorais la moto et les sensations éprouvées lors que l'on en pilote une. C'est Alex qui m'a fait découvrir la moto... Alex ? C'est l'amour de ma vie. Le propriétaire de mes nombreuses chemises trop grandes. Mais je ne conduisais plus, ni voiture, ni moto, je me résignais à utiliser un vélo. Ouais, c'est sans danger les vélos hein... ? Ca faisait un an que je n'étais pas montée dans une voiture. Putain, j'avais trop peur de remettre les pieds dans une bagnole... Trop de souffrance...  
Bref, j'arpentais les rues de Juneau, mon MP3 à fond sur les oreilles, direction le bahut, avec _My Sacrifice_ des Creed dans les oreilles.  
Est-ce que je m'attendais à ce que ma vie prenne un si grand tournant ? Absolument pas, tout comme je ne m'attendais pas à ce putain de coup de fil le 27 Août 2008, cet appel a ruiné ma vie. Ce jour-là, j'ai tout perdu, ma famille, mes amis, ma dignité, bordel, j'y ai perdu la vie...  
Je ne me suis jamais vraiment demandé s'il y avait une toute puissance au dessus de nos têtes, Alex, lui, croyait au Karma. La vie te punissant ou te récompensant selon tes actes... Bon sang, j'ai du en noyer alors des chatons pour mériter ça...  
_Ysa, pense à autre chose putain d'merde..._ Je me ressaisis rapidement alors que les larmes commençaient à me brouiller la vue. J'étais là pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, je devais penser à autre chose et ne pas me laisser engluer dans des souvenirs oh combien blessants.

J'arrivais enfin sur le parking de l'université plongé dans une brume matinale que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. Je me déchargeais de mon vélo et suivis les pancartes guidant les élèves de première année vers un amphi afin d'assister à un éternel discours sur le mode de fonctionnement de l'établissement.  
J'avais opté pour une licence sur les sciences du comportement, avec de la psycho sociale, de la bio et pleins de trucs super géniaux et motivants... _est-ce que la note de fatalisme ressort assez bien là ?_ Nan parce que en toute franchise, là en face de tous ces gens, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour retourner m'enfermer dans ma chambre et en sortir des années plus tard !  
Je glissais ma main dans la poche avant de mon sac pour pouvoir caresser cette petite boite couverte de velours que je traînais partout avec moi depuis l'an précédente. Le moindre contact avec cette boîte me redonnait assez de courage pour affronter le monde extérieur.  
Comment les gens peuvent-ils sourirent alors que le monde s'écroule autour d'eux ? N'ont-ils pas conscience de toutes les personnes qui décèdent chaque jour ? Accident ? Règlement de compte ? Maladie ? Faim ? Aucun sourire ne s'était pointé sur mes lèvres depuis ce putain d'accident...  
Mes doigts se crispèrent autour de ma petite boîte en velours alors que j'entrais dans l'amphithéâtre. L'entrée étant en haut de la salle, ma vue surplomba la salle. Elle était à l'image de mon humeur : lugubre. Une forte odeur d'humidité régnait (n'y avait il personne pour aérer la pièce pendant les vacances ?), les fenêtres étaient obscurcies par la crasse accumulée pendant fort longtemps de toute évidence laissant entrer une faible lumière, la tapisserie était décollée à de nombreux endroits, les tables taguées étaient nombreuses, et la pièce n'était pas chauffée.

Je m'asseyais tout de suite à ma gauche, ne cherchant pas à m'intégrer aux gens. Le directeur fit rapidement son entrée sur l'estrade et nous salua. Commença alors le sempiternel discours de présentation. Les premiers années étaient divisés selon les séries : scientifiques, médecine, droit... il ne fallait pourtant pas deux heures pour expliquer ça. Alors que mon esprit était sur le point de divaguer loin de cette classe pour filer droit vers mes années de bonheur à Chicago j'aperçu un groupe d'étudiants retourné vers moi.  
Comme une conne et vraiment mal à l'aise, je regardais autour de moi pour voir s'ils ne regardaient pas quelqu'un d'autre... nan yavait personne, je me retournai sur mi même, j'étais au dernier rang... c'était pas ça non plus... pourtant ils regardent toujours dans ma direction et j'aime vraiment pas ça. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond, peut-être le regardaient-ils parce qu'il allait s'effondrer sur moi. A cette pensée, je croisais les doigts pour que le plafond tombe réellement sur moi, mais il était intact. Je m'enfonçais sur ma chaise, me concentrant pour la première fois sur le discours du directeur, afin d'éviter ces ... heuuu cinq paires d'yeux fixés sur moi.

Le petit groupe était trop loin en contre bas pour que je sache vraiment à quoi ils ressemblaient ou même pour que je puisse voir l'expression de leur visage, ce qui aurait pu m'éclairer sur leurs intentions. Enfin, au bout de deux heures et demie, bien trop chiantes pour une immersion dans un monde scolaire bien réel, le directeur répartit les groupes par branche, et quand les « sciences du comportement humain » furent appelés, je me levais et suivais les autres élèves vers une nouvelle salle de cours.  
Sur le chemin, je me postais un peu à l'écart, ne supportant pas la présence des autres élèves, leurs regards, leur insouciance, leurs jugements. Je commençais à suffoquer, des gouttes de sueur perlaient dans mon dos et sur ma nuque. La panique s'emparait progressivement de moi. J'haletais, ne trouvant plus suffisament d'air. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là?!? J'aurais dû rester à Chicago... des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues.  
Soudain, je sursautais, entrechoquant mes dents et me mordant la joue. Une espèce de truc blanc flottait devant mes yeux, j'eu un instinctif mouvement de recul puis m'aperçu que c'était un mouchoir en toile blanc. Lequel était tenu par une main... _bin biensur Ysa, un mouchoir ça vole pas, t'es conne ou quoi... ?_ Je détournais rapidement mon regard du mouchoir pour voir ce qu'il faisait sous mes yeux.  
C'est là que je le vis pour la première fois. _Merde... si j'avais su, je serais partie en courant le plus vite possible. _  
Le jeune détenteur du mouchoir me regardait en plissant légèrement ses yeux, un sourire amical posé sur ses lèvres. Il avait des cheveux blonds du genre « je fais genre jme suis pas coiffé smatin alors que j'ai passé deux heures devant mon miroir à mfaire beau », des yeux dorés clairs, genre : « en plus de me la péter avec ma coupe, je me démarque avec des lentilles trop bizarres. ». Il me fit un timide sourire freedent max white avec ses dents bien trop parfaites pour ne pas être le fruit d'un long et onéreux travail. Ses fringues étaient classiques mais lui donnaient une certaine prestance, bref, si j'avais été de bonne humeur à ce moment là, j'aurais pu dire que c'était un homme charismatique, mais m'a légendaire gaieté (***raclement de gorge***) me faisant défaut ce jour là, je ne réussi qu'à penser que c'était encore un gosse de bourge.  
-« Tiens, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile. » me proposa-t-il en regardant son mouchoir  
Genre, j'ai pas assez de tunes pour m'acheter un mouchoir... connard. C'est mort, toi je vais pas pouvoir te saquer... J'essuyais d'un geste rageur mes larmes avec le revers de ma main tout en accélérant le pas, heurtant son bras qui m'offrait le mouchoir, sans y prêter attention. En quelques enjambées, il fut à côté de moi et regardait les murs autour de lui avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
- « Au fait, moi c'est Jasper Hale, et toi ? » Qu'est-ce que jm'en tape qu'il s'appelle Djaspeur Eïle, nan mais jvous jure ! Je me stoppais, il fit de même, puis braquais mes yeux sur les siens, levant le menton, arquant un sourcil, le tout lentement et d'un air naturellement hautain:  
-« Nan pas moi », il perdit son sourire et fière de moi, la tête levée, je m'engouffrais à grands pas dans la salle de cours et m'asseyais entre le mur et une jeune fille de toute évidence mal dans sa peau qui ne devrait pas trop me poser de problème.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapter two : socialisation

L'heure passa lentement, une feuille circula entre les élèves pour y écrire nos noms et prénoms, c'est comme ça que l'on faisait l'appelle à la fac. C'est vrai que lire tout les noms demanderait trop de travail aux profs, faut pas qu'ils soient débordés, hein ?  
J'éprouvais une certaine satisfaction en voyant que la feuille de présences passait d'abord par les mains de mister freedent max white, qui était assis sur le rang devant moi, côté porte. Ainsi, j'emportais une petite victoire en sachant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas encore mon prénom. Comme si c'était une barrière entre lui et moi, un moyen pour moi de mettre de la distance entre nous. J'appris grâce à la feuille d'émargements que la fille à mes côtés s'appelait Morgane. Elle ne m'adressa pas la parole durant l'heure. Peut-être était-elle aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Ou peut-être que je n'inspirais pas vraiment la sympathie des gens. Je croisais les doigts pour que ça soit cette dernière option qui soit responsable de son mutisme.  
Le prof nous dicta une bibliographie à acquérir rapidement, et nous donna une liste d'écrivains et de scientifiques dont nous devions faire les biographies pour la semaine suivante. Il monologuait sur les différents cours que nous suivions dans le cursus, puis détailla son programme.  
Il finit par conclure en nous souhaitant un bon appétit. Il n'y avait aucune sonnerie signalant la fin des cours, comme dans mes souvenirs. Mister freedent max white sortit de la salle avant moi, ce qui me soulagea d'un poids. Morgane, ma camarade, rassemblait ses affaires, m'empêchant de sortir, les tables étant collées au mur de droite. Quand, dans un geste maladroit elle fit tomber son agenda, je me baissais rapidement pour le lui ramasser, déjà qu'elle prenait tout son temps... était-elle assez tordue pour le faire exprès ? Cependant, je lui tendais en me relevant. Elle me sourit en le reprenant.  
Ce fut le second sourire de la journée qui m'était adressé, le second en un an. Cependant, celui-là n'avait rien à voir avec la grimace sponsorisée par freedent, nan, il était gratuit, innocent, il me fit chaud au cœur.  
-« Est-ce que t'as d'jà quelqu'un avec qui manger ? »  
Sa voix timide et posée me fit sortir de ma rêverie et je refoulais rapidement les larmes qui commençaient à me brûler les yeux. J'hochais négativement la tête, n'étant pas sûre de ma propre voix. De quoi aurais-je eu l'air si les sons sortant de la bouche exprimaient toute la confusion présente en moi.  
Morgane finit de rassembler ses affaires et se dirigeait hors de la classe. Je marchais derrière quand elle prit le couloir à droit, j'étais sûre que le resto universitaire était vers la gauche. Sur le chemin, elle m'expliqua qu'elle faisait sa deuxième année à la fac, elle avait passé sa première année en lettres modernes mais s'ennuyait trop. Elle connaissait bien les lieux, c'est pourquoi je ne m'inquiétais pas. Elle ne me posa pas de question sur moi, et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. J'appréciais Morgane. Finalement, mon inscription dans cette école n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.

Nous avions fini devant un distributeur, nous prîmes des sandwichs puis allâmes à l'extérieur. On avait passé deux heures assises dans l'herbe, les pieds nus à regarder les gens passer. J'appris ainsi qu'elle préférait éviter le RU * pour voir le moins de monde possible, mais qu'elle se sentait à l'aise avec moi. Je lui ai alors sourit.  
Mon sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était venu sur mes lèvres... Je ne pouvais pas sourire aux gens. C'était trop dangereux, égoïste. Je ne pouvais pas être heureuse. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'exposait. Elle ignorait que toutes les personnes qui m'étaient proches finissaient males... très males... Engrais pour pommier, garde manger pour asticot, pensionnaires d'hôpitaux psychiatriques... J'ignorais ce qu'il adviendrait de cette jeune femme, mais putain, je pouvais pas la laisser s'exposer au danger.  
Heureusement pour moi, pour elle, les quatorze heures arrivèrent, et nous avions des cours différents. Je me levais rapidement, la laissant en plan sur la pelouse et me dirigeais facilement vers un amphi que je ne connaissais pas encore. Une fois arrivée -en avance, tiens donc...- je pris possession d'un siège sur ma gauche, contre le mur où je m'appuyais sans retenue.  
J'avais un cours d'Histoire. Le prof de ce matin disait que pour comprendre les hommes, il fallait comprendre leur passer. Merveilleux... _le passé forge-t-il les gens ? Serais-je différente si je n'avais jamais eu cet appel l'an dernier ? Et si je n'avais jamais connu Alex ? Sacha n'aurait jamais existée, je serais toujours chez mes parents, vivants et sains d'esprit. Un sourire franc et innocent s'afficherait sur mes lèvres sans que je ne culpabilise.__  
__Alors oui, l'histoire fait de nous ce que nous sommes mais..._  
- « Salut ! On peut s'asseoir ? » Cette voix haut perchée mais agréable me fit sursauter, interrompant mes pensées. Mon rythme cardiaque doubla quasiment sa vitesse.  
- « Putain ! » murmurais-je en portant rapidement une main sur mon sein gauche comme si cela pouvait faire ralentir mon cœur affolé. De l'autre main je poussais mes affaires que j'avais sorties quand j'étais encore dans mes pensées et qui empiétaient sur la place à ma droite.  
Je vis trois sacs s'abattre sur ma droite mais ne levais pas la tête pour voir celle de mes nouveaux camarades, parce que je ne comptais pas accumuler les potentiels nouveaux amis. Une c'était déjà assez tordu. Et pourtant...  
- « Moi c'est Alice Cullen, je suis en Histoire de l'art, c'est ma première année à Juneau et franchement j'adore, -commençait-elle à débiter- les boutiques sont vraiment bien agencées dans le coin, tu trouves tellement facilement ce que tu cherches, un vrai bonheur ! Lui – enchaîna-t-elle sans reprendre sa respiration et en pointant le mec à sa droite- c'est mon petit copain, Edward, c'est l'homme de ma vie. Oh oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire : parler de l'homme de sa vie à dix-neuf ans, c'est un peu niais et prétentieux, mais je suis si sûre de moi -là, elle frétillait. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris sa respiration, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle fasse une pause dans son monologue pour que je lui crache à la gueule que j'en n'avais rien à foutre de sa vie. Ses yeux pétillaient. Ses yeux ? dorés...- j'attends avec impatience le jour où il me demandera en mariage, ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie, et on aura le mariage le plus grandiose que la Terre n'ait jamais vu. A côté d'Edward, c'est mon demi frère : Jasper -là, j'avais souhaité que le sol s'ouvre sous moi et m'engloutisse sans jamais se rouvrir, ne me permettant plus de sortir, ou même respirer. L'égérie de Freedent était bel et bien assise aux côtés de l'amouuuur de vie d'la fille- enfin, mon frère adoptif. Lui et moi avons été adoptés par Carlisle. Ah Carlisle ! Un grand homme, je t'en parlerai plus tard – et là, elle me fit un clin d'œil... _j'parie cent dollars que jvais jamais, oh grand jamais réussir à la supporter_- et puis j'ai un autre demi frère, Emmett, mais il n'est pas là, il fait médecine, et là bas, ils n'ont pas Histoire. Pour en revenir à Jasper, je le considère comme mon frère de sang, mais ça me fend le cœur de le voir aussi malheureux, je te promets, il est toujours morose... » Et elle allait continuer à me raconter sa vie de fille à papa super heureuse quand son copain posa sa main sur son bras :  
- « Alice, mon amour, tu devrais peut-être laisser le temps à ton amie de se présenter avant de l'assiéger d'informations » Il lui avait dit ça avec tellement de tendresse que j'en eu un haut le cœur. Je pris enfin le temps de regarder ces gens assis à mes côtés.  
Alice, la championne d'apnée, assise à ma droite était plutôt petite, avait un nez fin que l'on ne peux avoir que grâce à la chirurgie esthétique, ses cheveux étaient courts, noirs et pointaient dans tout les sens, comme Mr Freedent : style « coiffé pas coiffé ». A la vue de ses vêtements, bien plus chics et mieux assortis que ceux d'un mannequin sur une couverture de magasine, je me rendis compte que cette fille était du genre à passer des heures à se faire belle avant de mettre un pied dehors.  
Quand mon regard se posa sur l'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur de sa vie, je compris que l'apparence soignée était un trait commun pour les trois personnes à mes côtés. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient coiffés en brosse, j'aurais pu parié que la fille pouvait passer des heures à le coiffé. Ses yeux (devinez – en la couleur...) étaient posés sur sa copine et on pouvait y lire beaucoup d'amour. Sa peau était pâle. A cet instant, je me rendis compte que les trois avait la peau pâle. _Chouette, encore des fans de wow qui ne mettent pas un pied dehors!_  
Je ne posais même pas les yeux sur le troisième dont j'avais également zappé le nom. Sa tête, je m'en rappelais suffisamment.  
- « A oui, exact, parle moi de toi. Raconte moi tout. » Me répondit l'apnéiste avec un sourire bien trop large qui mit en avant les mêmes dents que sont frère. Putain, ces gens me collaient la gerbe !  
A ce moment, une intervention divine eu lieu : le prof entra sur l'estrade et tout le monde ferma sa gueule, même la petite brune ! si si c'est vrai !  
Le cours commença rapidement, et je m'étais laissée absorbée par son cours. Oh non l'Histoire ne m'a jamais absorbée, mais paraître attentive semblait me permettre d'échapper à la tornade brune qui, parfois, se tournait vers moi, la bouche ouverte, comme si elle voulait ENCORE me parler. Ou alors prenait-elle de grandes goulées d'air afin de se remettre de sa tirade.  
Soudain, l'un des deux hommes assis sur mon banc explosa de rire. Se fut un rire mélodieux et agréable. Après une courte réflexion, je me rendis compte que le dernier rire que j'avais entendu était celui de Sacha... Ma gorge se noua.  
J'aperçu du coin de l'œil, le grand blond de mon cours de science du comportement donner un vilain coup de coude dans les côtes du rouquin. Lequel grimaça suite au coup. De toute évidence, il s'était foutu de la gueule du blond. Valait mieux pour moi que ce mec n'apprenne jamais que je me foutais régulièrement de lui.  
Ca, c'est mon instinct de préservation. Je ne veux pas que les gens m'approchent, alors j'agresse.  
Le cours finit. Je remballais rapidement mes affaires pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux potentielles questions de la brune, mais quand je me tournais sur ma droite pour sortir, je me rendis compte que eux, prenaient tout leur temps. A ma gauche, la table était collée au mur, j'aurais pu être bloquée, mais rien que pour éviter la brune, je m'assis sur ma table, passa mes jambes par-dessus en tournant sur mes fesses – plus élégamment que ce que j'aurais cru – et j'atterrie sur le rang devant eux, je me saisis de mon sac et partie rapidement de l'amphi.  
Il était quinze heures trente, ma journée était terminée. C'est ce que j'aime à la fac : les emplois du temps. Je partie récupérer mon vélo et rentrais chez moi.

* RU: restaurant Universitaire


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three : Rencontre

Jasper POV

Rose et moi jouions aux échecs. Il fallait avouer qu'y jouer avec mes frères et sœurs n'était pas mince affaire ! Avec Alice, l'extralucide, Edward le télépathe et Emmett qui n'aimait pas jouer aux échecs -il prétendait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas de patience, mais on savait tous que c'était parce que le jeu demandait trop de concentration- les équipes étaient vite faites. Les normaux ensemble et les bizarres de leurs côtés.

J'entendais Edward grogner. Il était devant la télé, avec Emmett, Alice sur ses genoux à lire un magasine. Mon beau-frère a du m'entendre... encore. C'est ça qui est ennuyeux quand on vit chez les Cullen : le manque d'intimité. Enfin, pour en revenir aux bizarreries d'Alice, ma sœur, et d'Edward, son époux, je n'étais pas mieux qu'eux, mais moi, je n'en profitais pas pour tricher.

Moi je suis un empathe. Je ressens tout ce que les gens ressentent. Et oui, nous avons une famille quelque peu bizarre, exclusivement composée de vampires, d'où l'existence de nos dons. Notre vie ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celle que l'on trouve dans les romans. Nous n'avions pas de château en Transylvanie mais une jolie villa dans la foret, on ne cramait pas au soleil, mais on y brillait, et surtout on ne se nourrissait pas de sang humain: nous Cullen, avions préféré opter pour le sang animal.

Carlisle, notre « père adoptif », et créateur de chaque membre de la famille, sauf moi, travaillait à l'Hospital de Juneau, où nous étions arrivés deux ans auparavant. Esmée, sa femme restait au foyer et retapait quelques maisons de temps à autres. Et nous, les enfants – Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et moi – nous faisions notre entrée à la fac, le lendemain matin, après deux années à rester à la maison pour le simple plaisir de rester ensemble.

Pour en revenir à mon don, je pouvais identifier les sentiments, mais également les modifier. Quand je m'ennuyais trop en cours, je rendais joyeux et euphoriques les profs qui se mettaient à chanter devant les élèves. C'était assez divertissant à voir. Par contre, mon don me permettait d'absorber les sentiments de mon entourage, leurs sensations devenaient les miennes. J'avais appris à contrôler ça, mais quand je me retrouvais à la maison, le soir, et que les trois couples de la famille s'activaient à se prouver leur amour... je me sentais seul.

Et oui, j'étais seul. Je faisais parti d'une famille de sept personnes, et j'étais la septième roue du van...  
-« Jazz... » soupira Edward. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler de ce que je ressentais quant à ma solitude, il le lisait dans ma tête. Il avait essayé de m'expliquer que j'avais ma place dans la famille, mais c'était plus fort que moi : je me sentais comme un étranger. Je suppose que c'est à cause du fait que je n'ai pas été transformé par Carlisle. J'avais rejoint les Cullen dans les années 50 afin d'adhérer à leur mode de vie qui consistait à vivre avec les humains, sans jamais leur faire de mal.

Après Carlisle, j'étais le plus vieux vampire de la famille, étant né en 1872, au Canada. Vingt années plus tard une femme nommée Maria m'avait mordu pour créer une armée de redoutables vampires. Je n'aimais pas vraiment aborder cette partie de ma vie, préférant les soixante suivantes, celles avec les Cullen.  
J'étais en train de gagner contre Rose que je sentais enrager quand Alice et Edward ressentirent en même temps une joie immense.

Ces deux là c'étaient bien trouvés, ils pouvaient communiquer sans jamais prononcer un mot, grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Je me doutais qu'ils prévoyaient un début de matinée riche en émotions, ce qui pouvait expliquer ce sentiment soudain et partagé, mais quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Alice, je me rendis compte que son regard était perdu : elle avait une vision.

Sa joie se mutait en bonheur, avec une très légère note d'appréhension. Revenant à elle, Alice se mit à sauter sur le canapé en battant des bras et en criant hystériquement. Emmett, Rose et moi dévisagions Edward qui devait avoir vu la vision d'Alice dans ses pensées, mais au lieu de répondre à notre interrogation, il fixait sa femme avec autant d'amour qu'il le put.

Au son des cris d'Alice, Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent en courant, à vitesse vampirique donc. Edward se saisi doucement des poignets de sa femme pour qu'elle cesse de sauter partout et avec un grand sourire, Alice finit par nous annoncer la nouvelle :  
-« J'ai une nouvelle amiiiie ! » et elle se mit à taper dans ses mains en sautant sur place. Alice rayonnait de bonheur à ce moment là mais ne semblait pas vouloir nous en dire un peu plus.

-« ah oui, il y a d'autres vampires à Juneau ? » lui demandais-je afin de lui soutirer de plus amples informations. Mais à ce moment là, l'appréhension d'Alice éclipsa son bonheur et elle me répondit :  
-« Non non », elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé en souriant, les mollets sur un accoudoir : « Ysaline McAlistaire est humaine, et elle suit les cours à la fac, comme nous. »

Alors qu'Alice avait prononcé le mot « fac », nous jetions tous un regard vers la pendule : cinq heures. Il était temps pour nous de nous préparer.  
-« hey, les gars, c'est la rentrée des classes, dans une nouvelle ville : vous savez ce que ça veut dire... » nous dit Rosalie avec entrain. Elle ne trompait personne, elle voulait changer de sujet, ne pas s'éterniser sur la menace que représenterait une humaine dans notre environnement. On hocha tous la tête puis nous nous séparâmes.

Je montais dans ma chambre, ignorant la joie d'Esmée, l'inquiétude de Carlisle, l'engouement d'Emmett et le dégoût refoulé de Rosalie. Au moins, la nouvelle amie d'Alice ne laissait personne indifférent.  
Comme les filles aimaient se faire remarquer, mais que nous ne pouvions nous le permettre, nous profitions du jour de la rentrée pour attirer les regards, puis le reste de l'année, on se tenait à carreaux. Alice et Rose voulaient donc faire leur « entrée des tops »: évoluer sur le campus avec la classe des plus grands mannequins.

Je pris soin, alors, de bien me coiffer après avoir pris une longue douche. Les différents couples de la maison avaient été sages cette nuit, ils voulaient être gentils avec moi, pour ne pas me mettre en rogne dès le premier jour d'école. Pourtant, ça ne changeait rien, je me sentais toujours aussi seul. Souvent, il m'arrivait de regretter d'avoir été transformé. Trouver vampire à son pied n'est pas facile... J'étais dans mes réflexions quand j'optais pour un jean bleu foncé, parait-il qu'il m'allait bien, je voulais également une chemise, j'en prie une rouge sang, puis enfilais un léger pull avec un col en V. Je lissais mon pull pour qu'il se pose parfaitement sur la chemise, puis descendit vers l'entrée après avoir mis mes chaussures.

Edward, Emmett et moi attendîmes trente minutes les filles qui avaient commencé à se prendre pour des top models. Elles descendirent les escaliers très lentement, jouant des épaules et des hanches, en des mouvements amples et fluides, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur conjoint respectif, et pour mon plus grand agacement. Avant de sortir de la villa, Alice s'approcha de moi et me tendit un petit carré blanc que je reconnu comme étant un des mouchoirs que nous avions à la maison afin de paraître les plus humains possibles.  
-« A cas où... » me dit elle sans plus de détail.

Malgré le retard des filles, nous arrivâmes en avance à l'université.  
On se dirigeait avec élégance vers l'amphi où avait lieux le regroupement des premiers années, nous étions tous cote à cote, afin d'attirer l'attention. Rose et Alice n'avaient qu'un seul but : que chaque personne qui nous regarde ressente à la fois du désir et de la jalousie. Et ça marchait ! J'en fis part aux autres, et nous arborions tous un immense sourire de satisfaction.

Une fois installés au centre de l'amphithéâtre, et donc de l'attention, les yeux d'Alice papillonnèrent dans la salle, à la recherche de sa future amie. Le discours du directeur commença et la joie d'Alice qui n'avait pas diminuée depuis sa vision retomba rapidement laissant place à une énorme déception.

- « t'es sure au moins de la rencontrer cette année ? » Demanda Rosalie complètement dépassée par l'engouement d'Alice quant à la perceptive de devenir amie avec une humaine.  
- « Tsss » fut la seule réponse d'Alice.

Nous étions attentifs au discours, qui était pourtant affreusement prévisible, quand Alice se mit à sautiller sur son siège, la tête tournée vers le haut de la salle. Nous suivions tous son regard et mes yeux trouvèrent la jeune fille. Elle par contre, elle avait vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer. Nous l'observions sans retenue alors que ses yeux finirent par rencontrer les nôtres.

Quand elle s'aperçut qu'on la dévisageait, elle détourna rapidement ses yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment où les poser. A ce moment là, elle était... elle ressentait... merde, elle ne ressentait rien ! Je ne ressentais rien de la part de cette fille assise à l'écart du reste.

Je me tournais vers Edward et compris que lui n'entendait rien de sa part. Pourtant, les humains pensent et ressentent toujours quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pas savoir ce qu'éprouvait cette fille m'intriguait au plus haut point. Alors que le reste de la famille avait fixé son attention sur le directeur, la mienne restait au fond de la salle, avec la jeune fille.

Quel était son nom au fait ? J'aurais du prêter plus d'attention au délire d'Alice, ce matin-là.  
Pour mon plus grand bonheur, nous, vampires, avons une excellente vue : le manque de luminosité dans la pièce n'était pas un frein à ma contemplation.

Ses cheveux bruns mal domptés encadrant son joli visage lui donnaient un air sauvage très sexy. Ses yeux bleus entourés de longs cils noirs étaient perdus dans le vague et j'aurai aimé qu'Edward m'oriente vers la destination de ses pensées. Sa peau était claire, comme si –dernièrement- elle avait manqué de soleil, sans être trop pâle.

Ses lèvres étaient roses et effroyablement attirantes. Je me surpris à me demander si elles étaient aussi douces que sa peau semblait l'être. Mon regard descendit lentement le long de son visage pour s'arrêter sur la courbe de son cou. Je me voyais y glisser mon nez, de son épaule à son oreille, en écartant sa chemise trop grande pour elle et son t-shirt. Et puis pourquoi ne pas les lui enlever ...?

Mes pensées allaient prendre un nouveau virage, bien plus plaisant quand Edward se racla la gorge mal à l'aise. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit télépathe celui-là?  
-« excuse » murmurais-je. A qui l'avais-je dis ? A Edward à cause de ce début de fantasme qu'il a dû subir, ou à la jeune fille pour en faire le centre de mes idées lubriques qui pourraient l'anéantir si jamais je perdais le contrôle. Car jamais, au grand jamais je ne pourrais glisser mon nez le long de son cou, car avant d'y sentir son parfum, ou même le désir s'insinuer en moi, je sentirais l'odeur de son sang et ça, c'est pas bon du tout pour elle.

Le directeur sépara enfin les étudiants selon les branches, et les groupes se dirigèrent tour à tour vers des salles de classes afin de faire connaissance avec les profs et les matières. Alice partit en Histoire de l'Art, Emmett et Rosalie avaient suivi le groupe allant en Médecine. Edward irait en Droit. Le directeur appela les élèves de la section « sciences du comportement », puis je quittais Edward et lui souhaitant bon courage.

Je suivais mes nouveaux camarades sans éprouver trop de problème par rapport à l'odeur de leur sang quand j'aperçus la future copine d'Alice, et, j'espérais de tout cœur : ma future copine à moi... pas du genre avec qui je ferai du shopping, nan j'imaginais facilement bien d'autres choses à faire avec elle.  
Oh ! je ne suis as du genre obsédé ou pervers, mais cette fille là m'attirait vraiment. C'était la première personne pour qui je ressentais ce genre de chose. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais réaliser les images qui défilaient dans ma tête, j'aurai trop peur de lui faire du mal. Alors que mes yeux ne réussissaient pas à la quitter, je me rendis compte que des larmes glissaient sur ses magnifiques joues.

J'étais frustré de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, alors je me focalisais sur ce que je pouvais apprendre de son état. Son cœur battait bien trop vite par rapport à la normal, et je ne pensais pas que ça soit le fait d'arpenter les couloirs qui la mette dans cet état. Sa respiration était laborieuse, j'avais de la peine pour la jeune fille, je voulais plus que tout la prendre dans mes bras.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rappelais Alice, juste avant que l'on ne quitte la maison : elle l'avait vu pleurer. Elle m'avait donné un mouchoir. Je m'approchais alors de la fille, me rendant compte, au passage, qu'elle était à l'écart du groupe. Je lui tendis le mouchoir, ce qui l'a fit sursauter. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le mouchoir, puis elle se détourna, vers moi.

Grand Dieu qu'elle était belle. Ses traits étaient fins et réguliers, nullement cachés sous une tonne de maquillage. De toute évidence elle n'en portait pas. Je lui souriais doucement, ébloui par tant de beauté. L'odeur de son sang était apaisante, pas du tout agressive. Attirante sans pour autant me donner envie de la saigner. C'était un bon début ! Mes yeux se posèrent furtivement sur ses lèvres. L'envie de la toucher était bien plus présente que l'envie de la saigner.

Je l'entendis racler légèrement sa gorge, attendait-elle que je parle ? Etait-elle mal à l'aise ?  
-« Tiens, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile. » lui proposais-je en posant mes yeux sur le mouchoir afin de m'éloigner de la chaleur envoûtante que dégageaient ses lèvres.  
Malheureusement, de toute évidence, mon offre l'avait vexée car elle repris le chemin vers la classe plus rapidement, sans prêter attention à mon bras qui était devant elle, après avoir rageusement effacer les larmes sur ses joues avec sa main.

Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Je la rattrapais rapidement, trop content d'avoir pu lui parler sans vouloir lui sauter à la gorge. J'avais envie d'essayer tellement de choses avec elle...j'en souriais bêtement et ne cherchait pas à le cacher. A quelques pas devant notre nouvelle salle, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas mon prénom et que j'avais oublié le sien :

-« Au fait, moi c'est Jasper Hale, et toi ? » lui demandais-je poliment et plein d'espoir. Quand elle arrêta de marcher, je pensais sincèrement que c'était pour me raconter un peu plus de chose que son prénom, c'est pourquoi je m'étais tout naturellement arrêté à ses côtés.

Je ne m'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle me réponde sur la défensive : elle leva un sourcil et son menton. Mon visage était alors assez proche du sien.

Je sentais son souffle sur mon cou et ça ne produisait rien de dangereux pour sa vie, ce qui m'emplit de joie.  
Elle allait m'envoyer sur les roses, je le savais, mais à cet instant, elle était si sexy, si désirable qu'elle pouvait me répondre n'importe quoi, ça ne changerait rien au désir que je lui porte. Pourtant quand elle me cracha :  
-« Nan pas moi », et qu'elle s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle de classe, je ne pu m'empêcher de regretter la tournure des événements. Apres tout, je ne lui avais rien fait.  
Bon d'accord, ma simple présence à ses côtés était extrêmement dangereuse pour elle, mais elle l'ignorait.

J'étais loin, très loin de la conversation que j'avais imaginé dans laquelle elle me racontait des centaines de choses sur elle, sa vie, sa famille. J'étais à des années lumière de ce que j'avais pu imaginer au sujet de la belle et de ses lèvres. Je finis par pénétrer dans la classe.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four : Fantasmes

Jasper POV

La présentation de la filière « Science du Comportement » fut incroyablement longue. Le prof expliqua en détails le fonctionnement de l'établissement puis la relation entre les différentes matières. Il nous imposa des biographies à faire pour la semaine suivante, pouvais-je lui rétorquer que je connaissais personnellement quelques uns de ces scientifiques morts il y a plus de cinquante ans ? Définitivement non.

Si le cours me parut tellement long, c'était à cause de la jeune fille assise à quelques tables de moi. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage. Certes, je devais me retourner pour la voir, et ce n'était pas discret mais je le faisais suffisamment vite pour éviter de me faire remarquer. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Je n'avais jamais autant regretté de ne pas être humain. J'aurais tellement aimé m'approcher d'elle pour pouvoir lui parler, comprendre la cause des ses larmes. J'aurais aimé la consoler, la faire sourire.

J'aurais sacrifié tout ce que j'avais pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Les goûter. La sentir s'offrir à moi, et glisser lentement ma langue dans sa bouche. Mes mains auraient frôlé ses côtes jusqu'à ses hanches que j'aurais caressées pendant que ses doigts s'agripperaient à mes cheveux. Nos langues se seraient caressées de plus en plus passionnément, jusqu'à ce que sa langue frôle mes dents et que son sang s'écoule jusqu'à ma langue. Son sang chaud et incroyablement bon auraient envahit ma bouche, ma gorge et mes doigts se seraient enfoncés dans la chair de ses hanches.  
L'horreur de mes pensées me frappa quand le prof nous souhaita une bon appétit et quitta la salle. Je pris précipitamment mes affaires entre mes bras et quitta la salle en veillant à ne pas marcher plus vite que la normale.

Je me dirigeai vers le RU quand je me rendis compte que l'odeur de son sang, et surtout ma nature, seraient toujours un frein à une hypothétique relation. Pourtant en lui parlant tout à l'heure, j'avais cru que son parfum n'avait aucune incidence sur moi, mais me voilà condamné, à cause de ma nature monstrueuse, à rester loin d'elle.

Une fois au RU, je pris un plateau que je remplis avec les premiers aliments qui me venaient sous la main et me dirigeais vers la table où se trouvaient les Hale et Cullen. Aux yeux des mortels, Alice, Emmett et moi étions adoptés par Carlisle, Edward et Rosalie gravitaient autour de notre famille pour raisons sentimentales. Nous étions aussi proches que l'on en avait l'air. C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent compte de ma nervosité. Je plantais ma fourchette dans ce qui devait être une lasagne afin de donner l'illusion que je me nourrissais – il fallait jouer la comédie en présence des humains – et fuyais le regard de ma famille, ne souhaitant pas m'expliquer.

Je me mis à chanter mentalement la première chanson qui me venait à l'esprit, pour qu'Edward sorte de ma tête, je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il apprenne que j'avais des pensées bien trop salaces envers une jeune femme. Mais, quelle femme !

Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés  
Si je savais où la trouver  
Donnez-moi l'espoir  
Prêtez-moi un soir  
Une nuit, juste, pour elle et moi  
Et demain matin, elle s'en ira

Quand je me rendis compte de la signification des paroles d' « il était une fois », j'aurais pu en rougir de honte. Même pour sortir mon frère télépathe de ma tête, il fallait que je pense à ELLE. Il fallait que je sorte son visage de mon esprit... son corps aussi. Je ne devais plus jamais l'approcher. Ma simple présence à ses côtés la mettait en danger. J'étais blessé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle courre le moindre risque.

Mais après tout, quand je lui avais parlé, ce matin là, je n'avais pas eu envie de son sang, juste de ... _Jasper pense à autre chose que son corps _m'intimais-je sachant qu'Edward captait mes pensées. Plus je m'enfonçais dans mes pensées, plus les sensations des personnes m'entourant étaient floues, j'étais trop absorbé par mon propre ressenti.

Peut-être que mon esprit était le seul endroit où j'avais envie de son sang. L'espèce de vision que j'avais eu n'était sûrement que le reflet de mon appréhension et pas la manifestation de mon désir animal. Quand bien même, c'était trop dangereux pour elle. Si je n'avais pas chassé la veille, je n'aurais probablement pas su résister quand je l'ai accosté dans le couloir.

Je ne devais pas risquer sa vie pour de simples pulsions ! Etait-ce vraiment de simples pulsions ? Après tout, je n'arrive pas à sortir son visage, son sourire, son corps, ses lèvres, son parfum de mon esprit. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle l'amour ? Edward sourit à ma question mentale et PERSONNELLE, mais, pour mon plus grand bonheur il ne dit rien. Mon don était vraiment nul. Je pouvais identifier les émotions des autres, quand il s'agissait des miennes, je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots dessus...  
- « Oh Jazz, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! » s'écria Alice en sautant sur ses pieds, courant –humainement – vers moi et m'enlaçant.  
Elle fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans le self et tout le monde nous regardait, curieux, intrigué, et certains avaient un peu de pitié en me voyant enlacé par Alice, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle voulait me décapiter tant elle serait fort.

Elle, par contre, était réellement heureuse, Edward également, lui, en plus, était fière. Fière ? de quoi ? Qu'Alice nous fasse remarquer ?  
- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » murmura Emmett qui détestait être en dehors des confidences. Pour le coup, je devais avouer que moi aussi je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. Alice desserra enfin ses bras de mon cou, tous les élèves nous regardaient encore, alors ma sœur chuchota :  
- « Jasper est amoureux d'Ysaline ! » Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller sur place, ses bras toujours autour de mon cou.

Alors son nom, c'était Ysaline... Alice avait prononcé ce nom ce matin, mais je ne l'avais pas mémorisé, pensant que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Maintenant que le visage de ma belle était associé à ce prénom, il prenait beaucoup plus d'importance. Puis soudain, les paroles d'Alice s'insinuaient en moi.  
- « Quoi ? Non mais n'importe quoi toi. Comme... Comme si... comme si je pouvais être amoureux d'une humaine. » J'avais murmuré ma réplique, voulant y insuffler la rage qui stagnait en moi depuis ce matin-là, mais tout ce que je réussi à produire fut des bégaiements. Alice retournait s'asseoir en chuchotant :  
- « Oh ! Je t'en prie Jazz, je t'ai vu me confier, ce soir même, que tu étais amoureux d'Ysaline McAlistaire. Alors maintenant, je veux tous les détails ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel puis les posais sur ma montre. On était déjà en retard pour le cours d'Histoire.  
- « Pas le temps ma belle, on a cours ! » Lui rétorquais-je en riant. Emmett et Rose partirent vers leur cours de microbiologie et Alice, Edward et moi nous dirigions vers l'Amphi Skinner pour une heure et demie d'Histoire, en compagnie d'une Alice survoltée et sautillante qui voulait tous les détails sur une vie sentimentale que je n'avais pas.

Puis instinctivement, je décryptais leurs émotions, et je me rendis compte que quelque chose était étrange. Ma sœur était instable, surexcitée, mais le problème, c'est qu'Edward était pareil, et pour une fois, ça n'était pas sexuel. On entra dans l'amphi et ils se dirigèrent vers un banc, pendant que je les suivais, regardant mes pieds en me préparant à ma prochaine conversation avec Alice.

- « Salut ! On peut s'asseoir ? » Demanda Alice, toute guillerette. Je levais la tête pour voir à qui elle s'adressait. La personne sursauta en jurant, puis dégagea la table afin que l'on puisse s'asseoir. Je posais mon sac sur la table, et Alice – à peine assise- commença un loooong monologue pour nous présenter. Pendant le discours d'Alice, l'élève leva la tête et écarta ses cheveux sur le côté.  
Si j'avais un cœur battant, mon rythme cardiaque aurait doublé, se répercutant dans mes tempes. Alice était assise à côté d'Ysaline. De toute évidence, elle s'en fichait de ce que lui disait ma sœur. Je profitais de la distraction apportée par le petit lutin qui me sert de sœur pour respirer l'odeur de la fille. Même séparé de deux sièges, je capte son parfum, et celui-ci n'est pas agressif, tout comme ce matin, je n'ai pas envie de me nourrir de la fille.

J'aurais tellement aimé savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'Edward lisait dans son esprit. Mais pour une raison qui nous était toujours inconnue, son esprit et son cœur nous étaient interdits d'accès.

Alice continuait à parler à ma camarade sans avoir reprit sa respiration. Edward paniqua quand il appris ce léger détail dans mes pensées et intervint pour calmer un peu sa femme. Laquelle enchaîna de suite pour connaître les détails de la vie d'Ysaline. Au même moment, le professeur fit son entrée sur l'estrade et ma Line semblait absorbée par le prof. Oh je n'étais pas jaloux, mais il était clair qu'elle profitait du prof pour échapper à Alice.

Peut-être que la vision d'Alice, la nuit dernière, était erronée. Il semblait y avoir une légère incompatibilité de caractère entre les deux, enfin... le petit lutin vampirisé ne s'en rendait pas compte.  
Le cours fut ennuyeux à l'extrême et mes yeux n'avaient de cesse de papillonner vers la fille assise au bout de notre banc. Elle était adossée contre le mur, le plus loin possible d'Alice, de nous. Elle semblait suivre le cours et prendre de nombreuses notes. Ma copine était une élève sérieuse. Ma ... copine... ? _Jazz tu débloques mon pauvre !_ Je ne peux pas être amoureux. Certes, je pensais beaucoup à elle, mais c'était physique, et donc impossible.

Je me torturais dans les méandres de mes pensées qui me rappelaient sans cesse que j'étais un monstre, et elle... mmmh ! L'image de la Belle et la Bête dansant dans le salon s'imposa à moi, Ysaline dans la somptueuse robe dorée, épousant les formes de son corps.

Edward explosa de rire en voyant dans ma tête la scène du bal remixé. Je lui assenai un coup de coude dans les côtes et j'entendis, satisfait, un os se rompre. Edward grimaça et se tut.

-« A la fin du cours, vous pourriez prendre tout votre temps pour remballer vos affaires, je voudrais en profiter pour parler à Line, s'il vous plait messieurs ? » nous demanda Alice d'une voix basse que seule notre ouïe pouvait intercepter.  
_Line ? Alice appelle – t – elle son ex-future-amie « Line » comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années ? _Edward hocha la tête, me confirmant mes pensées. Pauvre Alice qui ne se rendait pas compte que ma belle Line l'évitait.

Quand le prof annonça la fin du cours, Edward et moi prîmes tout notre temps pour ranger nos affaires dans nos sacs, surjouant un peu. Alice allait questionner Ysaline sur sa vie, quand celle-ci trop impatiente passa par-dessus nos tables en passant ses pieds par-dessus. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant. Mes yeux avaient pu se poser pour la première fois sur ses jambes, même si elles étaient camouflées dans un jeans. Je pouvais imaginer facilement de longues jambes fines qui s'écarteraient facilement pour moi... Jazz, crétin...

Une fois Ysaline hors de l'amphi, nous fîmes pareil. On ne souhaitait pas l'importuner encore plus. Emmett et Rose nous rejoignirent à la voiture d'Edward et on partit pour la villa.

Le retour à la maison se fit simplement. Esmée, Carlisle, Rose et Emmett étaient partis chassé, j'avais bossé mes cours, Alice et Edward papotaient au sujet d'un quinzième mariage. Une fois tout le monde à la maison, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche, fuyant les regards amoureux de chaque membre de la famille. Aucune pitié pour les célibataires ! Comme pour faire échos à mes pensées, des vagues de désirs et de passion me submergèrent.

Naaan, c'est pas le moment... Ces vagues venaient de chaque personne présente dans la villa. Des respirations saccadées provenaient des trois autres chambres. C'est dans ces moments-là que je déteste mon don. Ma condition aussi. En temps que vampire, on n'a pas besoin de se reposer après l'amour, et donc, dans la villa, les différents couples passent leurs nuits à s'envoyer en l'air, non – stop.

Et moi pauvre empathe, je dois encaisser. Je tournais le robinet pour changer la température de l'eau, changeant la chaleur en un froid glacial. Autre problème avec ma condition : les changements de température ne sont pas perçus. Pas moyen de me calmer. Le désir ressenti aux quatre coins de la maison se transforma en plaisir, souligné par de nombreux gémissements féminins. Je me surpris à imaginer le doux son qui sortirait des lèvres d'Ysaline lorsque je serai en elle. Cette image mentale m'excita au plus haut point. J'étais content qu'Edward et Alice fussent assez occupés pour ne pas voir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Alors que mon esprit divaguait à m'imaginer m'enfonçant en Line, ma main droite vint se poser sur mon sexe tendu. J'avais honte de m'adonner à de telles pratiques, mais ma rencontre avec Ysaline ne m'avait pas laissé indifférent. Elle était vraiment séduisante... désirable. L'eau coulait toujours sur ma peau quand mes doigts se refermèrent sur mon sexe, avant d'entamer un lent va et vient.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer Line à mes côtés. Je m'imaginais l'embrasser passionnément, lécher le lobe de son oreille, faire glisser ma langue dans son cou, faisant abstraction de son sang. Ma main accéléra sur ma verge, le plaisir monta rapidement. Je devais me l'avouer, je la désirais.

Je m'imaginais la prendre, là, maintenant, sous la douche. Je pouvais l'entendre crier mon nom, me demandant d'accélérer en elle. J'allais bientôt jouir dans la douche, ma respiration, bien que superflue, était saccadée et des grognements de plaisir s'échappaient de mon torse. J'étais à deux doigts de l'explosion quand :  
- « Jasper Hale, t'as pas honte ? » me sermonna Emmett de l'autre côté de la porte. Lui qui n'avait jamais été discret aux côtés de Rosalie explosa de rire et s'éloigna dans le couloir  
- « On part dans une heure. » a-t-il continué.

Merde, déjà ? L'intervention d'Emmett m'avait cassé dans mon élan, je coupais l'eau et me séchais. Avec le recule, j'avais honte... comment avais-je pu me conduire ainsi ? Jamais je ne pourrais prétendre être un gentleman si je fantasme ainsi sur ma Line. Je me sentais sale, fautif.  
Comment allais-je pouvoir me conduire normalement face à la femme que j'aimais ?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Adaptation  
Ysaline POV

Le réveil sonnait depuis de longues minutes, diffusant un son agressif, qui m'aurait poussé à me bouger le cul pour l'éteindre si j'avais été en forme. Au lieu de ça, je le laissais sonner, pensant qu'il cesserait bien un jour ou l'autre.  
Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée. Morgane, ma camarade, avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir à côté de moi, pendant les cours. Cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, mais je ne lui prêtais pas attention. Je m'obstinais à l'ignorer, n'ayant pas envie de m'en faire une amie. Ma conversation se résumait à des grognements qui l'ont rapidement découragée.

Le mec blond au mouchoir n'avait pas essayé de me reparler, bien qu'à plusieurs reprises, je l'avais surpris me regardant. Au moins, il avait eu le bon goût de changer la couleur de ses affreuses lentilles, pour un noir sombre. Le reste de sa famille, par contre, avait gardé cette horrible couleur dorée trop superficielle.

Les cours de la fac s'étaient révélés intéressants, à mon grand étonnement. Je m'étais laissée passionner par le profilage - mais pas par le prof, un vrai con... - et testais mes maigres connaissances sur les personnes que je croisais dans la rue. Et oui, dans la vie, faut bien occuper son temps libre comme on peut...

Mon moral, par contre...

En une petite semaine, il était descendu en flèche. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour Alex biensûr... Dès la rentrée, j'avais redouté le premier Week-end de septembre. Et pour cause...

Me voilà au Vendredi matin, à peine debout, à allumer mon ordinateur puis à me diriger dans la salle de bain.

Je m'étais souvent demandé ce qui faisait que j'étais encore en vie. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais cherché à mourir ? Ce n'était pas comme si je devais rester vivante pour une personne qui tenait à moi. La seule personne encore en vie – à l'époque en tout cas- qui ait, un jour ou l'autre, eu de l'affection pour moi était internée en hôpital spécialisé pour forte dépression et complètement amorphe à cause des médocs. La cause de sa dépression ? Moi biensûr.

Dire qu'Alex voudrait que je vive, pour lui, est complètement con. Il ne peut plus rien vouloir, six pieds sous terre. Est-ce qu'il s'est battu lui ? Il s'est battu pour moi ? Pour Sacha ? « Sa mort fut instantanée » m'avait-on dit. Non, il n'a fait aucun effort pour moi.

Alors je me levais chaque matin ne sachant pas pour quelle raison. Nous faisons tous parti d'une farce cosmique. Nous sommes tous des pantins crées pour combler la terre et la pourrir un peu plus. Pourquoi continuer à vivre alors qu'on n'a même pas demander à venir au monde ?

C'était sur cette réflexion -au combien joyeuse- qu'après ma douche et mon rapide petit dej, je m'étais postée devant l'ordi, vérifiant fréquemment l'heure pour ne pas me mettre en retard. Rapidement connectée à ma boîte mails, je fis un tri radical dans les nouveaux messages, effaçant les pubs, les mails de Morgane et ceux de l'hôpital Saint Saëns(la villa gaiement ensoleillée de ma chère mère). Il ne restait que le mail que j'attendais : celui de Rachel.

Cette fille était vraiment géniale, mais depuis la disparition d'Alex, je m'obstinais à ne pas répondre à ses messages, et pourtant, elle m'en avait laissé un grand nombre.

C'est elle qui était venue me chercher à la morgue, une semaine après l'accident, pour que je lâche littéralement le corps d'Alex, son frère. Ces jours-là, passés aux côtés d'Alex, furent les pires de ma vie. Collée à son corps refroidissant et contusionné, je refusais d'écouter le corps médical qui me conseillait de descendre de la table où reposait celui qui avait été l'homme de ma courte vie. Étendue contre Alex, j'avais trouvé une certaine paix malgré l'incompréhension des médecins, et la distance entre Sacha qui avait besoin de sa mère et moi.

Rachel avait été contactée par le médecin légiste, qui avait autopsié mon homme, pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour moi. Le jour de son arrivée à la morgue, elle s'était préoccupée de moi, et avait tenté de me réconforter quant à l'avenir. En effet, je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir vivre sans lui. Ce fut le cas pendant longtemps.

Depuis notre retour à l'appart, Rachel a toujours pris soin de moi. Elle avait du repartir pour son boulot mais m'avait promis de ne pas m'abandonner. Sa compassion se traduisait, les premières semaines, par des SMS m'ordonnant d'aller prendre une douche, ou d'aller faire les courses. Je dois avouer que cette fille me connaissait plus que je ne le pensais. Puis, les messages s'étaient raréfiés, à mesure que je supportais ce qui m'arrivait.

Après quelques inspirations, j'ouvris son message :

_« __Salut ma belle,  
J'ai appris par ton proprio que tu avais déménagé, je suis sûre que, dans quelques temps,  
Tu te diras que c'était une bonne idée.  
Tu avais besoin de changer d'air.  
Je ne suis pas vexée que tu ne m'ais pas fait part de ta décision._

Je sais que demain sera un jour difficile.  
Je t'envoie mon message aujourd'hui pour que la journée de demain soit plus facile pour toi à supporter.  
S'il avait été à tes côtés, il aurait aimé fêter son 21ieme anniversaire au restaurant.  
Il aurait passé sa journée à te faire sourire, car ton sourire était la plus belle chose à ses yeux.  
Alors souris ma belle.

Je n'ai pas pu me libérer pour passer ma journée avec toi, mais s'il te plait, demain, sors un peu.  
Fais les boutiques, vas boire un verre, souris à d'autres hommes, car tu dois continuer à vivre ma belle.

Je pense très fort à toi, Alex et Sacha aussi, quelque soit l'endroit où ils sont. »

Ca, c'est Rachel tout craché ! Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, comme toujours. Je refoulais au plus profond de moi les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et pris mon vélo pour aller en cours, la tête pleine des consignes de Rachel.

J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait après la mort. Est-ce que Sacha et son père pensaient réellement à moi ? Etaient-ils en train de flotter ou d'errer autour de moi à épier chaque faits et gestes ? Parce que si c'était le cas, ils devaient vraiment être déçus. Mais en revanche, s'ils étaient restés au fond de leur cercueil, sous trois mètres de terre – comme je le pensais – je n'allais pas me faire chier à sourire alors qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Je n'allais pas faire d'efforts simplement parce que, peut-être, quelque part...

Nan. J'avais décidé de faire des efforts pour Rachel. Alex ne méritait pas autant de travail de ma part. Lui, il m'avait A – BAN – DO – NNE ! J'avais alors décidé de sortir le lendemain. J'allais fêter -seule- l'anniversaire d'Alex.

Arrivée à la fac, je plongeais ma main dans mon sac et en sortais le petit écrin en velours que je n'avais pas ouvert depuis longtemps. Une fois la boite ouverte, mes doigts caressèrent le solitaire qui y trônait gracieusement. Je m'approchais de l'amphi où aurait lieu le premier cours de la journée quand je passais l'anneau en or blanc autour de mon annulaire.

A mon retour de la morgue, l'année précédente, et une fois Rachel partie, l'hôpital m'avait appelé parce que j'avais oublié de récupérer les affaires de mon homme. Outres les traditionnels portefeuille et téléphone portable, une petite boite s'était retrouvée dans le carton destiné à la famille.

J'étais adossée contre le présentoir de l'accueil, à l'hôpital, quand j'ouvris pour la première fois cet écrin. J'avais été subjuguée par la beauté immaculée de l'anneau, mettant en valeur le parfait diamant se trouvant au centre du boîtier. Je n'avais pas saisi la raison de la présence d'une bague dans les affaires d'Alex. Debout, à la vue de toute personne entrant ou sortant de l'établissement médical, je sentais mes yeux brûler par les larmes. Non seulement Alex m'avait abandonné, mais en plus il voyait en cachette une autre femme.

La femme de l'accueil me regardait avec un sourire timide quand je pris l'anneau entre mes doigts. Alors mes yeux furent attirés par l'inscription gravée à l'intérieur de la bague :

« _Mon Ysa. A jamais_»

- « Oh putain de merde » fut ma seule réaction avant que mes jambes ne cèdent, face à la nouvelle, me laissant tomber sur le sol de l'accueil.  
Jamais Alex n'était allé voir ailleurs, au contraire, il me voulait, moi, pour toujours. Il me voulait en tant qu'épouse !

J'étais assise dans l'amphi, attendant le prof, les yeux fixés sur l'alliance à mon doigt quand une main se posa sur mon épaule gauche. Après avoir violemment sursauté, je me retournais pour voir qui était la cause de ma frayeur et mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Alice Cullen, l'apnéiste qui m'avait raconté sa vie le jour de la rentrée.

Je l'avais soigneusement évité depuis ce jour-là.  
- « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Si jamais tu as envie de te confier, ou si tu cherches quelqu'un pour te changer les idées, je suis là. » En me disant cela, la fille Cullen avait légèrement pressé mon épaule pour... me réconforter ? Sans vraiment attendre, la fille continua son chemin et rejoignit le reste de sa famille.

Pour une fois, j'avais vraiment apprécié cette fille. Elle était restée discrète et attentionnée. Je n'aurais jamais, non jamais, cru ça d'elle ! Je la regardais s'éloigner et chuchoter quelque chose à son demi-frère quand le prof entra et commença son cours.

La journée passa assez vite, malgré la menace d'un lendemain plus que morose. La fille Cullen m'invita à manger à sa table, le midi, avec sa famille et d'autres élèves que je ne connaissais pas, mais avec soulagement j'avais répliqué que je mangeais chez moi. En effet, j'avais, au cours de la semaine, trouvé plus judicieux de me préparer des repas les soirs pour les midis, afin d'éviter de me retrouver avec une Morgane qui risquait de se faire plus curieuse de jour en jour.

En psycho sociale, le demi-frère d'Alice – dont je commençais enfin à me rappeler le nom – me demanda timidement s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'avais accepté sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il s'était fait discret, même si la nouvelle couleur sombre de ses lentilles était plus angoissante qu'autre chose. Il ne me posa aucune question sur l'alliance à mon doigt bien qu'il ne cessait de la regarder, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l'air triste, et moi, l'air d'une conne car je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Ma journée s'était finie sur les coups des seize heures.

Cette nuit-là fut longue et pleine de cauchemars alors que le lendemain s'annonçait difficile et douloureux.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six : L'effet papillon  
YPOV

Je sentais déjà la lueur du soleil à travers mes paupières closes. La journée allait commencer dans quelques minutes, juste le temps de trouver assez de motivation pour ouvrir les yeux et affronter le monde extérieur.  
J'étais décidé à vivre pleinement cet anniversaire et mon programme devait commencer par un tour en moto. Rien que la pensée de notre moto attendant dans le garage me poussa à retirer les couvertures du lit. Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain et en sortis quelques minutes plus tard, nue, à la recherche de mes vêtements.

La partie moto - shopping se ferait en pantalon, bien plus pratique pour parcourir le periph' à toute allure. Je finis par opter pour un jean blanc, un débardeur marron et un chemisier (à moi, pour une fois) noir. Je chaussais mes boites à talons et pris les ray ban d'Alex sur le guéridon à l'entrée.

Je dévalais les marches de l'appart, en direction du garage. La moto était une passion qu'Alex et moi partagions. C'est lui qui m'avait fait découvrir les plaisirs de la vitesse, bien qu'après l'arrivée de Sacha, la pratique du deux-roues était plus délicate. C'était pas comme si nos parents avaient été là pour la garder de temps en temps...

Quand mes yeux se posèrent enfin sur notre moto noire et étrangement sensuelle, je me rendis compte que la faire rapatrier de Chicago était vraiment une bonne idée. C'était vraiment faire hommage à mon pseudo fiancé que de remonter dessus.

Une fois l'engin enfourché, je quittais prudemment le parking pour me lancer sur la route, les lunettes de soleil classieuses sur le nez. Je pris la direction de l'autoroute et accéléra, les cheveux au vent. Cette sensation était enivrante, et la peur de la route, installée depuis l'accident de ma famille, se fit discrète aux côtés de l'adrénaline libérée par la course.

Je doublais les véhicules présents sur la route, sans me préoccuper de la vitesse qu'affichait le compteur, bien trop exaltée par le vent qui fouettait chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je me laissais porter vers la zone commerciale de la ville, suivant les conseils de mon ex-future-belle-sœur.

Quand Alex avait appris que j'attendais un enfant de lui, il avait demandé à faire un testament, me léguant la part de l'entreprise de son père dont il avait hérité à son 18ième anniversaire, c'est-à-dire, 75% de l'industrie pétrolière de l'Etat. Autant dire que la famille Parker ne manquait pas d'argent. Après l'accident, j'avais hérité –comme il se devait- de sa fortune. Mr Parker senior n'ayant pas supporté que son argent parte dans les poches de celle qu'il appelait « la catin » avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours.

Voilà l'illustration de ce qu'on appelle l'effet papillon : une fille qui quitte le foyer parental pour un homme, des parents qui renient leurs enfants, un jeune couple qui attend un bébé, une révision de testament, un futur grand père –maternel- qui n'accepte pas le bafouage des lois chrétiennes et qui, dans un élan désespéré se tranche les veines, une épouse éplorée, puis internée, un enfant qui naît et grandit, un fossé s'élargissant entre jeunes parents et jeunes grands-parents, puis, la pluie qui tombe, une voiture qui glisse et heurte des barrières, un conducteur qui meure sur le coup, une fillette qui agonise plusieurs jours durant, un héritage qui revient à la jeune mère détruite, un beau père qui ne supporte pas le gâchis de son argent et met, lui aussi, fin à ses jours, une belle mère qui quitte le pays pour se consoler, ce qui finit par donner une séance shopping dans le plus chic magasin de Juneau.

Je garais la moto devant la boutique, pris mon portefeuille et fis glisser les lunettes sur ma tête. Si j'étais là, c'était pour Rachel... Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette boutique : trop de gens, trop de vie, trop d'insouciance. _Rachel... un jour, tu me paieras cette virée. _

Je ne savais pas réellement ce que je voulais acheter : ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder ce qui garnissait ma garde-robe. Je me laissais aller entre les étalages de viscose, lin et coton, mes doigts glissant sur les différentes matières exposées quand des éclats de voix familiers me parvinrent du fond du magasin.

-« Ah non ça va pas du tout ! Faites moi raccourcir ça de cinq millimètres, on en reparlera après. »  
Je reconnu la voix impatiente et autoritaire d'une Alice Cullen intenable. Je me dirigeais vers elle, restant sur la bonne impression qu'elle m'avait faite la veille et la trouvait face à une vendeuse et en compagnie de son homme, de Jasper et de trois autres personnes que je n'avais encore jamais vues, mais provocant en moi une sensation de déjà-vu.

La première d'entre elles était une jeune femme à la beauté impressionnante : pâle, fine et élancée, elle arborait une chevelure longue, blonde et domptée en de lâches vagues encadrant un visage dessiné avec soins.

L'homme qui enlaçait sa taille était massif, brun et tout aussi pâle qu'elle, aux épaules larges.

Parmi l'entourage d'Alice, c'était sûrement la personne la plus simple et la moins sophistiquée que j'avais vue.

La troisième personne qui m'était inconnue était une jolie femme aux yeux dorés – _noter sur un post – it qu'il faut vraiment leur dire que ça ne leur va pas !- _et aux cheveux d'une couleur qui approchait celle du caramel.

La vendeuse s'éloigna, laissant Jasper debout sur une petite estrade. Il portait un costume couleur taupe auquel s'ajoutait des étiquettes à quelques endroits indiquant prix et taille. Il faisait face à trois miroirs et à quatre pairs d'yeux scrutateurs. De toute évidence, le costume était la source de l'agacement de sa demie sœur. Laquelle ne mit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir de ma présence :

-« Oh Ysaline, quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici! Viens voir .» Elle prononça la fin de sa phrase en saisissant mon bras et me tira doucement face à l'estrade, et donc à un Jasper mal à l'aise devant moi.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers lui : je n'étais pourtant pas du genre timide, ou gênée par la gente masculine.

- « T'en penses quoi, toi, de son costume ? » m'interrogea poliment Alice. La Alice qui se tenait à côté de moi était largement différente de celle à qui j'avais eu à faire le jour de la rentrée. C'était-elle rendue compte de son exubérance ?  
- « Eh bien ; heu... la couleur ne lui va pas vraiment. » Lui répondis-je doucement, me doutant bien que c'était elle qui l'avait choisit, et ce n'était pas vraiment le bon jour pour l'affronter. « Je pense qu'un gris clair le mettrait plus en valeur » Continuais-je en me glissant derrière Jasper, faisant face à notre reflet dans le miroir.

C'était moi qui était chargée de choisir les habits d'Alex à l'époque, alors je m'y connaissais un peu question vestimentaire.  
- « Peut-être choisir une coupe un peu plus franche qui ferait ressortir sa musculature. » poursuivais-je en lissant délicatement sa veste, sur son épaule, le regardant via le miroir. Il tressaillit au contact de ma main sur son épaule couverte, alors qu'Alice et son homme souriaient de ce frisson.

A mon plus grand étonnement, je n'étais pas gênée de notre proximité ni de sa réaction, au contraire, cela m'amusait. Je laissais ma main s'éterniser sur l'épaule de Jasper, écoutant sa respiration s'accélérer pendant que la vendeuse allait nous chercher un nouveau costume. Jouer avec un homme ne me gênait pas vis-à-vis d'Alex, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire. S'était pour moi comme une vengeance, je lui faisais payer son abandon.

La vendeuse revint chargée d'un costume et je m'écartais du grand blond, retournant vers les étales de vêtements, suivie d'Alice et de l'autre femme brune. Les deux se dirigèrent vers les layettes, trop colorées à mes yeux, pendant que moi, je partais vers les pantalons. Mon choix se fixa sur deux pantalons à la coupe simple et dénués de motif quand Jasper libéra l'unique cabine d'essayage.

Me dirigeant vers celle-ci, je passais prêt des deux femmes. Celle dont je ne connaissais pas le nom brandit un petit pull pour bébé, aux couleurs des Yankees.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda-t-elle à Alice alors que mes yeux s'embuèrent devant la petite forme exposée ainsi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un pull aux couleurs d'une équipe de base-ball me plonge aussi brutalement dans mes propres souvenirs, ceux de mon bonheur pur aux côtés d'un Alex ravi par sa toute nouvelle paternité. Toute à mes souvenirs, je vis Alice se tourner vers moi, me demandant :  
- « Et toi, tu aimes ? » Mes bras se refermèrent brutalement sur les pantalons, plaqués contre ma poitrine, luttant pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

- « Non. Je hais les gosses ! » Crachais-je, partant à grands pas vers la cabine.

_Et tu t'en vas danser au ciel_ diffusa la radio.

La famille Cullen et les nouveaux (que je n'avais pas vus avant cette journée) qui constituaient les seuls clients du magasin - moi mis à part - avaient les yeux rivés vers moi. Surprise et incompréhension se mêlèrent dans leurs regards et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : leur crier d'aller se faire foutre !

Une fois dans la cabine, je refermais vivement le rideau derrière moi alors que le refrain de la chanson atteignait mes oreilles :

_Puis tu glisses doucement  
Vers le plus beau des sommeils._

Dors mon ange  
Dans l'éternelle candeur

Dors mon ange  
Le ciel est ta demeure.

Vole mon ange,  
La vie est plus douce ailleurs.

Le dos collé au mur, mes genoux fléchirent, me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, mes mains posées sur mon abdomen, les pensées rivées vers cet enfant, tué par la douleur qui avait succédée à la mort d'Alex.

_C'est mon enfance qui s'envole. _

J'étais tombée enceinte peu avant sa mort. Il ne l'avait jamais su. Moi-même, je l'avais appris seulement lors de ma fausse couche : le fait de m'être réveillée en pleine nuit, couverte de sang, m'avait mis sur la voie... Ayant eu la tête pleine de remords, je n'avais pas prêtée attention à ce que mon corps me criait.

_Ce sont mes rêves que l'on viole_

J'étais dans un état second, le visage ravagé par les larmes, les doigts enfoncés dans mon ventre, retenant un cri, quand le rideau de la cabine s'ouvrit.

_Et je plonge dans l'écume des jours qui me parlent de toi._

Je sentis deux bras froids se refermer autour de moi. Je ne savais pas qui prenait la peine de me prendre dans ses bras, mais ce premier geste de réconfort pur assécha instantanément mes larmes.

Je me laissais aller à poser ma tête sur le torse de la personne qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Une odeur délicate s'élevait d'elle. Je n'aurais pas su mettre de mots sur son parfum, mais c'était le plus exquis que je n'avais jamais senti.

Une main vint se poser sur mes cheveux, me les caressant lentement, tentant de me réconforter. Je m'accrochais alors à son cou, comme à une bouée en pleine tempête. Je levais enfin les yeux pour voir qui se montrait si tendre envers moi, et je fus surprise en me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Jasper.

Quand il se rendit compte que je le regardais, il hésita légèrement, se demandant sûrement s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.  
Nous étions tout les deux assis par terre, dans la cabine, lui dans son costume gris qui lui allait bien mieux que celui choisit par Alice. J'enfouissais à nouveau ma tête contre son torse, trouvant une certaine sérénité à son contact. Il referma ses bras autour de moi, posant son menton sur le sommet de ma tête. Nous restions un long moment dans la cabine, l'un contre l'autre. Il ne s'agissait plus de vengeance envers Alex, mais simplement d'essayer de respirer sans trop de difficulté.

- « Y a-t-il un problème ? » fit une voix féminine inconnue hors de la cabine.  
- « Non mademoiselle, merci de vous inquiéter, on ne va plus tarder à présent. » Répondit la voix douce mais un peu brusque d'Alice. Des bruits de pas s'éloignant succédèrent à la réplique de la petite brune.  
- « Dites, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais le personnel se pose des questions. » Nous a – t – elle doucement avertie alors que la vendeuse était partie.

Jasper me caressa doucement la nuque, vérifiant mon état, puis nous nous levâmes. Je rejoignais les rayons de vêtements, mes yeux ayant perdu la rougeur créée par les larmes, tandis que Jasper se changeait.  
Je ne quittais pas du regard le sol, honteuse de ma réaction, et de ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine. Oui, même si cela était arrivé tout naturellement, j'étais assez gênée d'avoir été prise dans d'autres bras que c  
eux de mon faux-fiancé décédé. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi, de la même façon qu'il m'a trahi en cessant de vivre.

Une fois Jasper sorti de la cabine, son costume sur le bras, tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie, le « clan Cullen » devant moi. Quand mon nouveau potentiel ami posa son costume sur le comptoir de la vendeuse, j'y posais précipitamment mes pantalons ainsi que le petit bout de plastique noir qui me servait de carte bleue. Quand la vendeuse posa ses yeux sur ma carte de crédit spéciale « regarde-moi-comme-je-suis-pétée-de-tunes », elle écarquilla les yeux, et je vis Jasper sur le point de protester.

- « S'il te plaît... » Implorais-je pour qu'il se taise.  
Il céda, me laissant lui offrir le costume. Je tapais rapidement mon code et demanda à ce que les vêtements soient placés dans deux sacs différents.  
- « Mais en contre partie, tu manges avec nous ce soir... » Rétorqua-t-il en souriant et en me donnant un coup d'épaule taquin.  
- « Tu rêves Cullen... » Lui ai-je répondu, tout aussi joueuse.

Rachel m'avait demander de vivre, non ? Et puis, je ne faisais rien de bien méchant, n'est-ce pas ?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven : Enfants et conséquences  
Ysaline POV

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée au restaurant, avec la famille Cullen. Sur le chemin, j'en avais appris un peu plus sur les personnes que je ne connaissais pas encore. Le grand brun était le frère d'Alice, et donc également celui de Jasper.

Il s'appelait Emmett. Au cours de cette soirée, je m'étais rendue compte que c'était un grand blagueur. La blonde, Rosalie, était une pièce rapportée, tout comme Edward : elle était la copine d'Emmett. Esmée, la jolie brune, était la femme du fameux Carlisle, et donc la mère adoptive d'Alice, d'Emmett et de Jasper, bien qu'un peu jeune, selon moi, pour gérer trois ados.

J'appris également que si le père était absent, c'est parce qu'il était de garde à l'hôpital – noble travail ! Plus le temps passait, plus la très mauvaise impression que j'avais eu le premier jour s'estompait.

Jasper avait insisté pour aller dans le restaurant le plus réputé de la ville, prétextant que je lui avais acheté le costume le plus cher, dans la boutique la plus classe. Initialement, j'avais prévu de me changer avant de me faire un petit resto, mais ayant été littéralement kidnappée par les Cullen, je n'avais pas eu cette chance.

J'étais assise à une table richement décorée, entourée des Cullen : Jasper à ma droite, Alice à ma gauche avec Edward, Esmée en face de moi et Rosalie et Emmett étaient entre Esmée et Jasper. Malgré eux, les membres de la famille avaient une classe innée qui correspondait merveilleusement bien au cadre.

Moi, par contre, avec mon Jean à 15 Dollar, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place. Mon regard parcourut la salle et je me rendis compte que les autres clients portaient tous des robes de cocktails ou des smokings. De toute évidence, c'était LE plus grand resto de la ville, et moi, je me faisais toute petite sur ma chaise.

Alice, en voyant mon malaise me tapota doucement la main en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
- « Tout ira bien » m'avait-elle chuchoté. _Désolée ma belle, mais il m'en faudra un peu plus que je me sente à l'aise..._

Puis Emmett se mit à raconter des blagues, de nombreuses blagues. Je n'avais jamais autant ris qu'en ce début de soirée. Alors, rapidement, Emmett et moi ricochions tout naturellement sur chaque mot prononcé autour de la table pour les tourner en jeux de mots, quelques fois douteux ou petits, ils amusaient néanmoins la galerie, et l'atmosphère redevint agréable.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, je me sentais bien dans le monde extérieur, Alice n'avait pas menti.

Nous étions tous en train de manger le plat principal – sans grande motivation pour la plupart des Cullen – quand Esmée planta ses doux yeux dorés dans les miens. Sur le coup, je m'étais demandé pourquoi une femme aussi respectable acceptait de perdre sa crédibilité en mettant des lentilles aussi excentriques.

Après une légère hésitation, elle se lança et prononça sa phrase à tout vitesse :  
- « Excuse ma curiosité, Ysaline, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas les enfants. »  
- « Waaaahou » fut ma seule réponse alors que Jasper réprimandait, à voix basse, sa mère en une sorte de grognement._ Avait-il réellement grogné ? _

Si je m'étais attendue à ça... Mon comportement dans la boutique ne les avait pas laissé indifférents, ils devaient me prendre pour une folle.

- « Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais vois-tu... -elle baissa la tête et fixa ses mains posées sur la table- j'ai eu un enfant, il y a quelques années... L'accouchement s'est mal passé et mon utérus a été endommagé. Je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfant... et ... mon petit garçon est mort, à trois ans, de maladie... » Elle releva la tête et me fixa à nouveau pendant que Rosalie prit la main de sa belle mère dans la sienne – visiblement, c'était un sujet délicat: « Je donnerais tout pour avoir une nouvelle chance... Rosalie est stérile –je vis celle-ci se raidir- et Alice ne semble pas désirer d'enfant. Je n'en accueillerai pas à la maison avant bien longtemps... alors si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce qui te fait haïr les enfants... parce que c'est une chose que je ne peux concevoir... ».

Son discours avait été entrecoupé de sanglots. Elle refoulait ses larmes ; moi aussi.

Je ne comprenais que trop bien la douleur de cette femme. Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'un Jasper surpris mais qui n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Je cherchais par ce geste à retrouver la sérénité ressentie dans la cabine, peu de temps avant. Une fois sûre de ne pas fondre en larmes en répondant, je posais mes yeux sur l'assiette à peine touchée de Jasper en répondant :

- « Les enfants... ça meure trop vite. »

L'atmosphère joyeuse installée par Emmett et moi était devenue pesante. Les Cullen et leurs satellites avaient les yeux posés sur moi, attendant une suite que je n'avais pas envie de leur confier.

Jasper passa un bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant contre lui. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum. Je cherchais à calquer ma respiration sur la sienne, mais il respirait bien trop vite pour moi. Je me concentrais alors sur son rythme cardiaque pour me laisser bercer, mais sa chemise devait être plus épaisse qu'elle ne semblait l'être car je ne trouvais pas son pouls.

- « J'ai, moi aussi, perdu un enfant » continuais-je, en chuchotant, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle m'avait entendue. Jasper, lui, par contre, m'avait compris car il serra ses bras autour de moi, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qui nous entouraient. _Bin ouais, un gros câlin en plein resto *** c'est pas la classe hein..._

J'étais restée un long moment dans ses bras, ne relevant pas la tête à l'arrivée du serveur. Je n'avais pas fini mon assiette, mais n'avais plus vraiment faim, les autres assiettes n'étaient pas vidées non plus. Je m'en voulais de leur avoir coupé l'appétit mais étonnamment, le bras de Jasper autour de mes épaules et son autre main dans mes cheveux firent s'envoler rapidement toute forme de culpabilité.

Je devais me l'avouer, j'étais bien dans ses bras. Je ne nourrissais pas de projet concernant Jasper, ni d'envie, mais j'avais eu le feu vert de Rachel pour vivre à nouveau, et c'est ce que je faisais à ce moment. Je gardais la tête sur son épaule et tournais mon visage vers sa famille.

Esmée me regardait tendrement, telle une mère surprotectrice, mais avec des yeux pleins de questions muettes.  
- « Accident de voiture... » Lui ais-je soufflé afin de nourrir le feu de curiosité qui brûlait en elle. Je n'étais pas gênée de mon confier, sachant que chaque personne autour de la table buvait mes révélations.

Cette mère de famille eut un regard compatissant qui me fit mal au cœur, je ne désirais pas sa pitié. Pourtant, la colère qui naissait en moi fut anéantit quand je sentis un poids léger sur le sommet de ma tête.

Jasper venait-il réellement de m'embrasser les cheveux ? J'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'Alice posa discrètement une main sur ma cuisse gauche en me regardant pour me calmer, confirmant mon hypothèse.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce genre de réaction de la part de Jasper. Certes j'étais bien auprès de lui, mais pas de là à l'imaginer m'embrasser, même s'il ne s'agissait que de mes cheveux. Devais-je le laisser faire et tirer un trait sur mon passé ? Sur Alex ? Sur Sacha ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais cherché à faire en quittant Chicago ?

J'avais la tête en fusion, ne sachant que faire. J'accueillis l'arrivée d'un serveur avec joie, me redressant et quittant l'étreinte de Jasper, sans pour autant avoir fait de choix. Je ne l'avais ni rejeté ni encouragé : ce n'était que partie remise. A cet instant, je me forçais à croire que mon plus gros problème était de choisir entre une tarte au citron et un fondant au chocolat.

Le repas s'était vite terminé.  
J'avais opté pour le fondant et avais picoré dans la tarte au citron d'un Jasper que je soupçonnais d'avoir choisi son dessert en fonction de mes goûts, alors que je n'avais pas évoqué mon hésitation.

Ca avait été comme s'il avait deviné que j'apprécierais le fait qu'il prenne le dessert au citron, comme s'il commençait à vraiment me connaître. _Si c'est pas mignon ça ? et heuuu terrifiant également, non ? Peut-être en attend-il plus de moi que ce que je pensais..._

Nous nous étions séparés vers 23 heures, devant le resto, après les avoir remercié pour le repas. J'avais fait la bise à chacun, ne commentant pas l'extrême froideur de leurs joues. Esmée, elle, m'avait pris dans ses bras froids en me demandant pardon, un geste qui m'avait émue. J'étais restée instinctivement distante avec Jasper : je ne savais plus vraiment comment réagir.

Après tout, il n'avait fait que me réconforter. Je me faisais des films. Est-ce que ça signifiait que j'en voulais, moi-même, plus ? Est-ce que Rachel avait soupçonné ce genre de choses quand elle m'avait parlé d'autres hommes et du fait de « vivre » ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'accueillis avec plaisir le chemin du retour sur ma moto, roulant de plus en plus vite, mes nouveaux pantalons placés dans la « boîte à casque » comme j'aimais l'appeler. Je doublais les voitures avec beaucoup d'aisance. Finalement, cette journée ne fut pas aussi difficile que prévue ; juste pleine d'interrogations.

Une fois à l'appart, la moto dans le garage, les pantalons rangés, je m'assaillais devant l'ordi, connectée à ma boite mails.

_Salut Rachel,  
Ne panique pas, tout va bien.  
Je réponds enfin à un message. J'ai honte de ne jamais t'avoir remercié pour ton soutien.  
Je t'écris parce que j'ai besoin d'aide, et je me sens mal de faire appel à toi,  
Simplement parce que j'ai besoin de toi.  
Voilà, je me soupçonne de tomber amoureuse d'un homme  
- Si les mots me sont venus si naturellement, c'est pas bon signe hein...-  
je ne sais pas du tout comme réagir.  
Je culpabilise quand même au sujet d'Alex...__  
_  
A ma grande surprise, sa réponse fut immédiate :

_Line, je suis heureuse d'avoir une réponse,  
Et je t'en veux nullement d'avoir pris ton temps pour cela.  
Un conseil au sujet du jeune homme ?  
Vis ma belle ! Il te plait ? Tu lui plais ? Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point tu es cassée ?  
S'il le sais et qu'il veux encore de toi, alors sautes lui dessus ^^  
Alex ne voudrait pas que tu restes seule toute ta vie, il dirait que «c'est du gâchis »^^  
Bisous ma belle  
Profite  
Vis  
Aime  
R._

Avec une réponse pareille, j'étais sûre de passer une bonne nuit, et pourtant, ce fut une nuit abominablement agitée. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à Jasper, et à ses bras autour de moi.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight : œil pour œil...  
Ysaline POV

Mon Dimanche s'était résumé en une succession d'interrogations dirigées vers Jasper et sa famille. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Avoir des amis était dangereux pour eux. Je ne voulais pas risquer de les mettre en danger. Tout comme avec Morgane, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que la poisse que je portais en moi ne déteigne sur les autres. Je n'avais cessé de penser à ma mère, internée par ma faute.

La nuit était tombée sur Juneau quand, assise sur le sol du salon, j'avais décidé de me conduire naturellement avec eux, et de laisser les choses arriver d'elles-mêmes. J'allais leur raconter tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi, les conséquences engendrées par le fait de me côtoyer, et s'ils décidaient de continuer à traîner avec moi, je ne serais pas responsable des retombées, qu'elles soient négatives ou non.

Ce fut l'esprit léger que je m'étais rendue à la fac, le lundi matin. J'avais pris tout naturellement ma moto pour m'y rendre. J'étais plutôt sereine quant à la tournure qu'allait prendre la journée : j'étais prête à faire des Cullen mes amis, même si c'était incroyablement égoïste de ma part.

Ma journée commençait avec un cours magistral d'Histoire. Le gang-des-yeux-dorés n'était pas encore arrivé. Je m'installais à une rangée, au centre de l'amphi et sortais les affaires de mon sac. Je me retournais fréquemment, prête à tout moment à agiter les mains pour me faire remarquer, comme ces poufs que l'on ne voit qu'à la télé. Mais M. Sanchez arriva sur l'estrade et demanda le silence.

Aucun des Cullen n'arriva pendant l'heure et toutes mes bonnes résolutions partirent en fumée.

Je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'imiter leur comportement s'ils ne venaient pas. Leur absence ne m'aidait pas du tout à voir clair dans ma vie, encore moins dans mes sentiments. Quand les deux heures de cours furent – enfin – finies, je me dirigeais vers la sortie, scrutant l'assemblée une fois de plus à la recherche d'une tête blonde et coiffée avec soin qui aurait appartenu à la cause de mes nombreuses questions... mais rien. Ils n'étaient pas non plus dans le couloir, à la sortie du cours.

J'avais une heure de battement avant un cours de socio et en profitais pour aller m'étendre sur la pelouse de la fac, accueillant avec plaisir les rayons du soleil qui perçaient entre les nuages. J'avais posé mon sac sous ma tête et fixais, les mains sur ma nuque, le ciel passivement.

Mon esprit partit rapidement dans cette cabine d'essayage où je m'étais retrouvée avec Jasper. Même si les circonstances n'avaient pas été idéales, les bras de mon camarade l'étaient, eux. Seule la chaleur de l'étreinte avait manqué.

Après réflexion, j'avais dû admettre que les Cullen avaient la peau particulièrement froide. Leur maison ne devait pas être chauffée, leur causant une hypothermie suffisamment prononcée pour me donner la chair de poule quand ma peau touche la leur, mais pas assez, leur évitant de défaillir. Le père de famille étant docteur, il aurait peut-être dû se rendre compte du fait que son habitation était insalubre.

Ou alors, ça n'avait rien à voir. _Peu importe, je finirais bien par le savoir puisqu'ils vont devenir mes amis._  
Et mon esprit glissa à nouveau vers Jasper... Je regrettais réellement son absence. J'aurais aimé qu'il me prenne à nouveau dans ses bras, et me serre contre lui, je lui aurais insufflé un peu de ma chaleur à moi...  
J'aurais moi aussi passé mes bras autour de sa taille... me collant contre lui.

Il aurait fait glisser son nez le long de mon cou... j'en aurais soupiré...

Il aurait embrassé ma clavicule... laissant ses mains caresser sensuellement mes hanches...

Il m'aurait chuchoté qu'il...

Qu'il quoi ? Qu'il m'aimait ? Avais-je envie qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait ? Est-ce que je voulais vraiment vivre quelque chose de sérieux avec lui ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas du laisser mon esprit s'égarer à ce point. Oui, j'étais sûre et certaine que je voulais quelque chose de lui, mais était-ce de l'amour ? Après tout, je pensais plus à ses bras qu'à ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres qui avaient embrassé mes cheveux... quand j'étais dans ses bras... quand plus rien ne comptait... _Bon okay, c'est pas QUE physique..._

Etais-je capable de vivre quelque chose avec un homme, alors que j'avais été complètement cassée après la mort d'Alex ? J'espérais que Jasper était un homme patient. A cette pensée, je m'étais rendue compte que peut-être que lui, il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi... Après tout, il n'avait fait que me consoler !

Et en plus, il n'était pas là, ce jour là. M'évitait-il ? Il ne m'avait pas envoyé de message pour me prévenir de son absence...

_Quand on tient à quelqu'un, on prévient quand on est absent, non ? pour pas que l'autre panique complètement. Parce que là... paniquer, c'est exactement ce qui m'arrive... Normale qu'il ne t'ait pas prévenue, abrutie, il n'a pas ton numéro._

Je n'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout avancée.

**Et pourtant, si j'avais su... j'aurais fait marche arrière pour ne jamais vivre ce qui suivrait. **

J'avais failli rater mon heure de socio, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer. Même une fois en cours, je n'avais pas prêté attention à ce qui m'entourait. A ce moment-là, j'étais sûre de moi : **j'étais amoureuse de Jasper**.

Ca me faisait peur. Extrêmement. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne savais pas ce que lui en penserait, et je ne savais pas où il était. Je n'allais pas renier Alex, Sacha et l'hippocampe que j'avais perdu peu après, non, j'allais vivre avec. Grandir avec.

Je devais expliquer à Jasper que ma vie était un fiasco que je voulais partager avec lui. _Comme c'est romantique_... Mais pour ça, je devais le voir...

Si la matinée fut longue, l'aprèm' fut un enfer. Je m'appliquais à prendre des notes, pensant pouvoir prêter mes cours à Jasper la prochaine fois que je voyais, mais mon stylo s'obstinait à tracer des formes géométriques dans les marges plutôt que d'inscrire sur ces stupides feuilles ce que nous clamaient les profs.

Ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée que je quittais l'établissement après le dernier cours, à 19 heures, à cause d'une erreur dans l'emploi du temps d'un prof. Enfin... je n'avais ni suivis ni compris l'explication du pourquoi du comment. Résultat : il faisait nuit à la sortie du cours et tout le monde avait fuit depuis longtemps ce lieu de torture, la majorité de ma classe étant partie vers un autre parking, plus grand.

Je me dirigeais alors d'un pas pressant vers ma moto, non pas poussée par la peur, mais par l'envie de me retrouver chez moi, dans un bon bain. Pourtant c'est bel et bien la peur qui m'avait saisi quand j'avais aperçu une silhouette adossée à mon bébé-à-deux-roues. Ah non, pas peur pour moi ! J'avais plus grand chose à perdre : j'avais peur pour ma moto. _Si cet enfoiré l'a raillé, je lui arrache les yeux et les lui fais bouffer, heuuu, je sais pas comment, mais je le ferai !_

J'étais encore loin sur le parking, mais je pouvais distinguer que c'batard était un homme et que s'il se bougeait pas, il n'aurait plus grand-chose pour le prouver. Plus je m'approchais, plus je me rendais compte qu'il était grand, et plus je déglutissais avec difficulté. _Penser à prendre un escabeau pour lui arracher les yeux... _Il portait une veste noire qui laissait deviner assez de muscles pour me donner envie de rentrer en bus, ignorant ma bécane.

Il était assis sur MA moto, visiblement, les bras croisés, de côté et quand il m'entendit approcher, il se retourna, tout en restant sur MAAA moto. J'étais suffisamment proche pour voir une chose qui me glaça le sang...

Je faisais face à un Jasper qui me dévisageait longuement, et je dois avouer qu'il était très heuuu... sexy ? bien qu'appuyé nonchalamment à MA moto. Mes yeux ne s'étaient pas attardés sur la façon dont sa veste faisait –effectivement- ressortir ses muscles, je n'avais pas pris le temps de voir comme son pantalon mettait en avant ses jambes et... arfff... le reste... je ne m'étais pas non plus languie sur ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et délicates.

Non. Mon regard avait plongé dans le sien, pendant que lui, me regardait avec insistance et pas réellement dans les yeux –pour ma plus grande joie... j'étais peut-être sur la bonne voie. Et non... !

J'allais râler contre lui, affirmant que ses lentilles dorées étaient des plus vulgaires quand je les vis s'obscurcirent.

_Putain–de–merde ! C'est quoi ça ?_

J'eus un instinctif mouvement de recul en voyant ses yeux dorés devenir des plus sombres. De l'air était resté bloqué dans mon pharynx, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Jasper était réellement flippant ! Je l'avais déjà vu avec des yeux noirs, mais pas comme ça...pas si sombres... pas avec des yeux qui changent de couleurs à volonté.

_Des caméléons à la place de globes oculaires..._

Pour le coup, j'étais prête à partir en courant pour rejoindre mon appart qui était à plus d'un trentaine de kilomètres.

Il dut se rendre compte de quelque chose car il leva enfin ses yeux de sa contemplation, et les plongea dans les miens.

-« Salut. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais un si bel engin » me dit-il tout naturellement, en souriant.

Il se leva de ma moto et s'approcha de moi. Je reculais à mesure qu'il avançait. Oui, d'accord, j'avais peur, là.

Et la moto n'avait rien à y voir. J'avais pas halluciné : ses yeux avaient bien changé de couleurs. Et qu'il ne vienne pas me dire que c'était à cause des néons PARCE QUE YA PAS DE NEONS SUR UN PARKING.

Jasper, me voyant reculer, avait arrêté d'avancer, et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait me prendre pour une folle. J'étais une folle. Sinon, comment expliquer que ses yeux aient changé de couleurs ?

-« Tes... tes yeux... » Avais-je baragouiné lamentablement en maintenant une bonne distance entre nous... _Nous...aïe... _Jasper s'était figé sur place. Immobile. Je vis à nouveau ses yeux changer de couleur. Ils redevinrent dorés.

-« C'EST QUOI CA ? » lui avais-je crié au visage en me rapprochant, pour, inconsciemment, être sûre que ce n'était pas une illusion.  
-« Ysaline, je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas sur des détails ... » avait-il répondu, d'une voix basse, presque suppliante en me montrant les paumes de ses mains comme le ferait un accusé devant la police.

_Merde, alors ya vraiment un truc qui cloche avec lui... AVEC EUX !_

-« Des détails ? » lui avais-je crié « Merci bien, mais j'ai pas envie qu'on se souvienne de moi comme d'une Grace Budd ! » Trèèès longtemps après, je me demande encore ce qui m'a pris de le comparer à Albert Fish. Etait-ce l'atmosphère oppressante du parking faiblement éclairé ou le froid qui émanait de Jasper qui m'a conduit vers des pensées aussi sombres ?

Le résultat était là pourtant : Jasper a été choqué de la comparaison et s'est reculé. Toujours paumes en l'air, il marchait à reculons, prenant la route que je venais d'emprunter. Il me laissait la voie libre pour prendre ma moto et rejoindre la route. Ce que je fis sans un regard pour lui.

_Peut-être qu'au final, je vais lui laisser ses yeux..._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine : dangers  
Jasper POV :

Le soleil nous avait empêché d'aller en cours ce jour-là. Pourtant, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Line. La journée que nous avions passée ensemble le samedi précédent avait été magique –malgré la présence de ma famille.

J'aurais aimé la passer sans Emmett qui avait su faire rire LA fille et qui y avait prit plaisir, je le sais, je suis empathe, mais ça, Emmett l'avait oublié. Pourtant, les émotions de Line m'étaient illisibles, ce qui m'agaçait de plus en plus. J'aurais pu savoir ce qu'elle pensait de mon frère... de moi. J'avais dû me taire, face à ses tentatives, j'avais passé sous silence cette rage qui bouillait en moi, ce qui avait bien fait rire Edward, qui, lui, avait lu à la fois mes pensées et celles d'Emmett.

Mais j'avais pu prendre cette femme si remarquable dans mes bras, sans lui faire de mal. Au contraire, il m'avait semblé qu'elle s'y sentait bien. Elle s'y était apaisée, tout du moins.

Puis nous avions mangé ensemble. Rosalie avait voulu me tuer quand elle a compris qu'elle devait faire semblant de manger. La soirée aurait pu être géniale, et ma non-relation avec Line aurait pu avancer un peu, si Esmée n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le plat en parlant « enfant ».

Certes, elle avait merveilleusement bien humanisé son histoire, évitant un « je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant car je suis un vampire », mais elle avait poussé Ysaline à raconter sa propre histoire, alors que visiblement, elle n'en était pas guérie.

J'avais pu apprendre, grâce à cette journée, à quel point Line pouvait être une personne blessée. M'en rendant compte, je m'étais promis de toujours veiller à son bien-être et à son bonheur.

Au lieu de ça, j'étais là, comme un nul, sur le parking de la faculté, regardant les feux arrières de sa DN-01 disparaître entre les voitures à une vitesse folle, parce que je lui avais fait peur. Voir Ysaline chevauchant sa moto était, je devais l'admettre, un spectacle des plus érotique. Elle avait fait preuve d'une telle grâce...

Ce qu'il y avait d'ironique dans l'échange que je venais d'avoir avec elle, c'est que seuls mes yeux lui ont fait peur... parce qu'ils ont changé de couleurs devant elle...

Toute la semaine, elle les avait vu noircis... alors que le premier jour, ils avaient été dorés. C'était-elle rendue compte de ce changement de couleur ? Si oui, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas paniqué avant ? Mes yeux se noircissaient souvent en sa présence... -_encore maintenant..._- et ce n'était pas à cause de la faim... ou du moins, pas à cause de la soif de sang. Non. C'était une autre faim. Une faim que j'avais trop peur d'assouvir avec elle.

Je retournais vers mon véhicule repensant à la tournure qu'avait pris notre entrevue. J'avais secrètement – enfin pas vraiment... merci le frère télépathe – espéré que les choses entre Line et moi allaient progresser.

Pendant cette semaine-là, j'avais essayé de m'éloigner d'elle, ayant honte des sensations qu'elle me procurait, mais dans cette boutique, elle avait été si proche de moi...

Elle m'avait touché délibérément, et j'avais aimé ça d'une manière nouvelle pour moi. Quand nous nous étions trouvés devant ce miroir, dans la boutique, sa main sur moi, je ne m'imaginais même pas qu'elle pouvait quitter ce reflet : j'avais eu envie de la garder pour toujours à mes côtés.

_Et cette envie ne m'a plus quitté depuis... croyez moi ! _

Je m'installais sur ma fjr 1300 AS, qui me semblait bien fade à côté du deux roues de Line, et rentrais rapidement à la villa. L'avantage quand on est un vampire c'est que l'on a de bons réflexes, ce qui permet de pousser les limites des moteurs –déjà débridés. Même si la vitesse sur la route était grisante, elle n'était rien par rapport à notre vitesse de course, à nous vampire. Mais partir en courant aurait sûrement paniqué Ysaline...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de redouter mon arrivée à la villa, et les commentaires de ses occupants. J'avais espéré l'absence d'Emmett, mais je l'entendais depuis l'allée liant la route à la maison.

Je poussais la porte d'entrée, classant par ordre d'arrivée au pouvoir les présidents français de la III ième République française, éloignant ainsi Edward de mes souvenirs de la soirée, mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett... :  
- "Eh bin, ce fut rapide " commenta – t – il en éclatant de rire. Rosalie lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en voyant que je n'étais pas d'humeur.  
« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Me demanda Carlisle alors que je me dirigeais directement vers les escaliers. Je fis demi – tour pour m'asseoir sur un fauteuil et leur racontais sommairement mon entrevue avec Line.

Je leur expliquais que malgré notre prudence, elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose.

Biensûr, Emmett pouffa de rire quand j'avais parlé de la noirceur de mes yeux, mais Carlisle lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

« - On n'a plus le choix, on doit se débarrasser d'elle et déménager ! » Déclara Rosalie.  
« - NOOON ! »  
« - Calme toi » Me conseilla mon père. « La fille n'a que des doutes. Son imagination va la conduire ailleurs, sans aucun doute. Alice, que vois – tu ? » Nous nous retournions tous vers elle. Elle souriait...  
« - Je lui fais confiance. Elle ne dira rien. »  
« - Nous ferions mieux de lui expliquer. Elle comprendra qu'elle ne doit en parler à personne. Mon amour, j'aime vraiment cette fille. » Plaida Esmée à ma plus grande surprise.  
« - Tu veux tout lui dire ? » Lui demanda Carlisle avec tendresse alors que Rosalie bouillait de rage.  
« - On le fera, mais ce soir c'est... comment dire... ? C'est pas le moment... » Répondit Alice.  
« - Elle m'en veut ? Elle est terrorisée ? » Il fallait que je sache ce qu'elle pensait.  
Alice continua :  
« - Disons que le problème vient d'ailleurs. Je ne peux rien dire, pour heuuu... garder l'effet de surprise... mais on lui dira plus tard, ne t'en fais pas. »  
« - Et comment le prendra-t-elle ? » La conversation ne se faisait plus qu'entre Alice et moi :  
« - Je t'avoue que ça, c'est encore flou, mais il faut que vous me fassiez tous confiance. Demain sera... une longue journée. »

On se regardait tous. Esmée et Rosalie paniquaient sachant qu'Alice avait eu une vision qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partagé. Emmett, lui, était absorbé par un match et Edward et Carlisle se concertèrent mentalement.

Alors Ysaline finirait par savoir la vérité sur nous... mais elle ne pouvait pas encore l'apprendre. Pourquoi ? Je ne voyais que trois choses qui pouvaient faire en sorte qu'Alice refuse que l'on dise la vérité à celle que j'aime : soit cette vérité les empêcherait de faire une virée shopping, soit ça poserait problème par rapport aux Volturis, soit ça freinerait la transformation d'Ysaline...

Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice puisse être assez égoïste pour faire passer du shopping avant ma vie amoureuse.  
Les Volturis... c'était possible. Mais pourquoi finirions nous par lui révéler notre nature alors ? Pourquoi attendre ?

Enfin, la possibilité de la transformation s'imposait à moi. Ysaline aurait refusé sachant ce que nous étions ?  
Edward me coupa dans mes réflexions :

-« Sincèrement, arrête d'y penser. Je ne te donnerai pas de détails sur la journée de demain, tout ce passera bien à condition que tu arrêtes de chercher. Si on en parle à Ysaline demain, ça pourrait mal se finir. »

Malgré ma curiosité maladive, j'avais cherché à me distraire ce soir là, suivant les conseils d'Edward. Ce soir-là, nous avions tous chassé en famille.

Ysaline était arrivée en cours d'Histoire avec vingt minutes de retard, les yeux rougis, les cheveux défaits et elle n'avait visiblement pas réfléchis longuement avant de savoir ce qu'elle allait porter. C'est une chose que j'aimais chez elle : elle était naturelle. Par contre, ses yeux rougis, je n'aimais pas ça. Avait-elle pleuré ? A cause de moi ?

Elle s'était assise de l'autre côté de l'amphi. Cherchait-elle à s'éloigner de nous ou ne voulait-elle pas se faire remarquer pour son retard ? J'eus ma réponse quand Alice lui fit un « coucou » de la main. Quand Line tourna sa tête dans la direction opposée, nous étions fixés.

Ainsi, le cours fut long. La journée encore plus !

Comment allait-elle se terminer ?

-« N'y pense pas ! Me murmura Edward alors que nous étions à la cantine. Laisse les choses se passer » m'avait-il conseillé.

Ysaline avait pris grand soin à nous éviter, et moi, j'avais pris sur moi pour oublier les paroles d'Alice. Si bien qu'en sortant de l'amphi, je fus surpris en sentant Edward et Alice tendus, anxieux.

Je me retournais pour chercher Line dans la foule des élèves et la vis parler avec une de nos camarades. De toute évidence, elle ne craignait rien. Je marchais passivement vers la sortie quand, arrivés sur le parking, Emmett et Rosalie se figèrent, et Alice s'empara nerveusement de la main de son mari. Mes yeux cherchèrent à suivre les leurs, pour savoir ce qui pouvait les mettre si peu à l'aise...


	11. Chapter 10

Chaper ten : visite  
JPOV

A l'opposé sur parking, adossé à la Volvo argentée d'Edward, un homme d'une grande taille avait les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment universitaire. Son immobilité et la couleur de ses yeux nous informèrent rapidement sur sa nature.

Vampire.

La couleur de ses yeux n'était pas comme la notre, non, les siens étaient rouges. Il se nourrissait de sang humain. Soit il était là pour boire, soit il était là pour nous. En effet, Carlisle aimait passer du temps à tenter de convertir des vampires au végétarisme. Mais quand mes pensées rejoignirent Ysaline, je me rendis compte qu'il était probablement là pour les deux. Alice et Edward m'avaient bien fait comprendre que ce qui se passerait aujourd'hui serait en lien avec Line et notre nature.

Edward me tapota discrètement le dos, entre les omoplates. « _Ca va bien se passer ?_» lui demandais-je mentalement. Quand il hocha positivement la tête, j'étais plus serein, pas complètement toute fois.

Pourtant Edward avait un accès illimité aux visions d'Alice. Ainsi qu'à la seule vision que j'aurais aimé voir moi-même : celle qui concernait cette journée. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'elles en seraient les conséquences ? Est-ce qu'à la fin de la journée, Ysaline allait savoir qui nous étions ? Si c'est le cas, comment allait-elle réagir ?

On se dirigeait vers la voiture et l'homme se redressa, nous faisant face. Je le reconnu enfin. Il s'agissait de Félix. Félix Volturis, le bras droit d'Aro. Il possédait un don lui aussi. Pas très agressif, mais efficace en période de crise : il savait reconnaître les pouvoirs des vampires. C'est de cette manière qu'Aro avait appris qu'Edward était télépathe.

Etait-il en campagne de recrutement ?

Nous, Cullen, avions toujours suscité la jalousie auprès de cette grande famille de vampires car nous étions le deuxième plus grand clan vampirique au monde.

En règle générale, les vampires n'arrivent pas à vivre en groupe, mais notre mode de vie nous permet de ne pas nous entretuer. Bien que parfois, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de décapiter Rosalie ! Edward étouffa un rire.

Nous étions donc un danger. Le fait que nous possédions des capacités supplémentaires n'arrangeait rien. Surtout que celui d'Edward s'était révélé plus puissant que celui d'Aro, le chef Volturi. Si Aro pouvait avoir accès à toutes les pensées qu'une personne avait eu dans sa vie, il avait besoin d'un contact physique, et ne traitait qu'une seule personne à la fois. Edward lui, accédait aux pensées de plusieurs personnes en même temps, sans contact. Mais seules les pensées immédiates étaient perçues.

- « Sois le bienvenu à Juneau, Félix. Que pouvons nous faire pour toi ? » Demanda poliment Alice en lui tendant la main. Elle semblait sereine, posée, mais elle cachait bien sa peur et son dégoût.

Il lui sera la main en répondant tout aussi respectueusement, dans un parking plein de monde :  
- « Aro m'envoie pour vous demander de rejoindre nos rangs. Vos dons nous seront très utiles. En contre partie, nous vous offrirons argent, succès, pouvoirs, respect, femmes/ou hommes. Et nous vous laisserons vous nourrir comme vous le souhaitez. » Nous proposa Félix.

Malheureusement, le mode de vie des Volturis ne correspondait pas du tout à notre idéologie. Eux, agissaient uniquement de façon à arranger leurs petites affaires. Pour être clair : les Volturis étaient comme une police corrompue. Ils faisaient régner l'ordre dans le monde, veillant à ce que les humains ignorent tout de notre nature (ce qui expliquait qu'Ysaline devait tout ignorer de nous) mais ils fermaient volontiers les yeux sur certains événements si ça les arrangeaient, ou exagéraient les choses, quand c'était mieux ainsi pour eux.

Voilà pourquoi nous avions toujours refusé de nous joindre à eux.

- « Félix, répondit aimablement Edward, c'est très gentil de penser à nous, mais encore une fois, nous sommes dans l'obligation de rejeter votre invitation. Nous ne sommes toujours pas intéressés par votre offre. Le pouvoir, l'argent et l'amour, nous l'avons déjà. » Continua-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Alice.

- « Soit, contra l'envoyé d'Aro, et toi Jasper ? Rien ne te rattache à eux. Ce ne sont pas réellement des membres de ta famille. Ils te tolèrent rien de plus. »

La colère, la rage et le dégoût que ressentait ma famille me suffisaient à être sûr que j'étais plus qu'une pièce rapportée pour eux. « Et puis, continua-t-il, ce n'est pas comme si une femme te retenait ici. Les rumeurs arrivées à Volterra parlent d'une lubie pour une humaine. Allons... c'est mauvais pour sa santé ça. Joins toi à nous Jasper et laisse la vivre. »

La colère montait en moi, il avait bel et bien menacé Ysaline ! Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main se serra rapidement autour de la gorge de Félix, le poussant contre la voiture d'Edward. Elle aurait des marques mais peu importait. Je resserrais mes doigts autour de la gorge de Félix, près non pas à l'étouffer (essayer d'étouffer un vampire est une perte de temps... nous n'avons pas besoin – techniquement- de respirer) mais pour le décapiter. J'étais près, là, devant tous les élèves, à étêter ce fils de pute, pour avoir menacer mon Ysa, et ce, malgré les trèèès nombreuses retombées !

Mais, comme dans les films, elle eut un timing parfait et c'est à ce moment qu'elle passa les portes de la fac, l'oreille collée à un portable. Elle semblait très, très en colère contre son interlocuteur. Je relâchais à contre cœur Félix, car montrer ma vraie nature devant la personne que j'aimais n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Comme j'ignorais la cause de la colère d'Ysa qui était à l'autre bout du parking, je me concentrais à nouveau pour tenter de capter ses émotions, et ce sont celles de Félix que j'ai intercepté : de la déférence, du respect, de l'envie («était-elle sexuelle ? Destinée à MA Line ?), de la jalousie et de l'amusement.

Je me tournais vers Félix et me rendis compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux noirs et fixés sur la femme que j'aimais.

- « _Il a faim ?_ » demandais-je mentalement à Edward. Celui-ci était également tourné vers Ysaline, la tête sûrement pleine des pensées de Félix. Il secoua négativement la tête et finit par se retourner vers Félix.

Nous étions tous tournés vers lui attendant des explications sur son comportement, mais il ne quittait toujours pas des yeux mon amie.

- « Je comprends Jasper que tu ne veuilles pas quitter Juneau... ta copine est tellement ...belle... sexy- avait il ajouté en m'adressant un clin d'œil- ... puissante. Elle dégage un si grand champ magnétique... Il laisse présager un pouvoir encore plus puissant que celui d'Edward. Quand Aro va savoir ça, il va vouloir venir vous rendre visite. Une fois transformée, elle sera un allié puissant pour nous. »

- « Sauf qu'elle ne sait pas qui nous sommes, ne l'oublie pas Félix. » sortit Alice, acide, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était donc pour ça que nous ne pouvions pas encore en parler à Ysa, pour éviter les Volturis.

- « Vu le manque de contrôle de ce cher Jasper, j'en conclue qu'il tient à elle. Et donc, il ne va pas tarder à lui dire la vérité. Nous repasserons donc dans quelques temps. » Et il s'éloigna tranquillement, « je ne vous oublierai pas, Aro non plus. »

Quand Félix fut assez loin, Alice me glissa à l'oreille :  
« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les vois pas venir pour le moment. »


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven : évolution  
**Ysaline POV**

J'avais vraiment passé une journée de merde ! J'aurais du m'en douter à partir du moment où je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais en retard. J'avais, en effet, passé ma nuit et mon début de matinée à penser à Jasper, sa famille, leur froideur, leurs yeux... J'en avais oublié de regarder ma montre, ça me rendait malade. J'arrivais enfin à faire confiance à des gens, et voilà qu'ils sont de moins en moins humains...

Du coup, je m'étais faite toute petite en arrivant en cours. Ce qui – au passage- m'avait permis d'éviter la famille Cullen.

Mais, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, mes emmerdes n'étaient pas venues de cette famille, mais bien de la mienne. Le peu qu'il m'en restait tout du moins. Ma mère. Durant toute cette journée, l'hôpital Saint Sens n'avait arrêté de m'appeler car ils étaient inquiets de l'état de santé déclinant de ma mère.

Le fait qu'elle ait fait un AVC perturbait légèrement le bon fonctionnement de l'établissement psychiatrique.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse moi ? Chui à 4000 kilomètres, jvais pas lui faire un massage cardiaque avec le vibreur de votre portable tout de même. » Avais-je fini par crier lors d'une communication téléphonique avec le directeur de l'établissement, à la sortie des cours. Je n'allais quand même pas retourner à Chicago et revivre tout ce contre quoi je me battais, pour une femme qui m'a tourné le dos il y a des années.

Elle était placée dans un bon établissement. Ils feraient ce qu'ils pourraient, et si ma mère venait à mourir, ses cendres seraient réparties je ne sais où, je ne voulais pas m'en occuper. Cette femme ne s'était pas occupée de moi quand j'en avais eu besoin.

Une fois la communication coupée, j'avais surpris les Cullen dans une conversation houleuse, à l'autre bout du parking, avec une personne inconnue. J'étais en train de me demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer, quand je me rendis compte que je ne devais pas m'en préoccuper. Je devais à tout prix chercher à m'éloigner d'eux. Etait-il possible qu'ils ne soient pas humains ? Après tout, comment expliquer le fait que leurs yeux puissent changer de couleurs ? Et s'ils ne sont pas humains, que sont-ils ?

_Allons, Ysa... il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes la sci-fi ! Biensûr qu'ils sont humains ! _

J'enfourchais rapidement ma moto, démarrais et quittais le parking pour rentrer à l'appart et me changer les idées. Entre les Cullen que je cherchais à oublier, et ma mère qui ne semblait pas prête à être oubliée, j'avais eu une journée difficile.

_Et pourtant..._

Neuf heures. J'étais sur mon canapé, assise en tailleur devant _Into the Wild_, de Sean Penn, un bac de glace à la vanille sur un genou, une cuillère à la bouche, un cousin dans mes bras (séance câlin) quand la sonnerie de ma porte retentit dans l'appart.

_Merde_

Je posais mon pot de glace sur la petite table en verre et appuyais sur pause. Je me levais en direction de l'entrée en balançant mon cousin sur le canapé. C'est seulement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice et Edward, après l'avoir déverrouillé, que je me rappelais avoir gardé la cuillère dans la bouche, et pire, je me rendis compte que j'étais en pyjama. Pyjama ? Autant dire en short et brassière noirs et rouges : un cadeau de Rachel pour mes 18 ans...

- « C'est pour ? » Demandais-je en m'adossant au chambranle, genre blasée...  
- « Ysaline, je suppose que tu te poses pleins de questions sur nous, sur Jasper... et nous avons les réponses. Alors, peut-être que l'on pourrait entrer... » Répondit Alice en souriant prudemment.

Je restais sans bouger, toujours entre l'appart et le couloir, à moitié habillée. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi  
faire... j'aurais aimé les laisser entrer, qu'ils m'expliquent tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, mais dans un second temps, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune envie de les faire entrer chez moi, avec toutes mes photos accrochées, les fringues qui traînent sur les dossiers des chaises, et surtout, s'ils sont bizarres, dangereux, mieux vaut ne pas les faire entrer...

- « On ne restera pas longtemps Line, juste le temps de répondre à autant de questions que tu voudras nous en poser. » Me dit-elle comme si elle avait perçue mon hésitation.  
- « Et pourquoi vouloir répondre à d'hypothétiques questions ? » Demandais-je au couple, sur la défensive.

Mais s'ils étaient dangereux, inhumains (et je souriais à cette hypothèses improbable), ils ne prendraient pas le risque de se confier à moi... _n'est-ce pas ?_C'est Alice qui me répondit :

- « Parce que tes interrogations sont un frein à ta relation avec Jasper. »  
- « Quelle relation ? » demandais-je froidement, après tout, il n'y avait rien entre nous, à part ma peur !  
- « Celle qui s'instaurera si tu nous laisses te parler. » Répondit Alice, encore une fois. Cette fois-ci elle commençait à perdre patience. Edward, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, entra dans mon appart, sans mon autorisation, me poussant au passage. Alice le suivit, sous mes yeux ébahis. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, et s'asseyèrent sur mon canapé, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis totalement à l'aise chez moi.

- « En tout cas, tu as une très jolie déco. » m'assura Alice qui souriait, malgré un air visiblement tendu. Edward lui tenait la main, comme s'il voulait... la soutenir ?

- « Mouais... » Fis-je en m'asseyant par terre, faisant face au canapé, et donc au couple Cullen. « Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? »


	13. Chapter 12

chapter twelve : révélations  
Alice POV

_Quelques heures auparavant, chez les Cullen_

La famille au grand complet s'était réunie autour de la table en acajou du salon : papa avait quitté l'hôpital pour assister à notre réunion de crise.  
- « Et pourquoi ne pas la livrer dès maintenant à Aro ? » Proposa froidement Rosalie. Jazz se mit à grogner instantanément. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait cessé de grogner dès lors qu'il avait vu Félix sur le parking.  
- « Rosalie, contra calmement notre mère qui tentait pourtant de se tenir en dehors du conflit, cette jeune fille n'a rien fait pour mériter cela. Elle mérite de continuer sa vie loin des Volturis et de notre monde. »  
Jasper posa ses yeux sur ses mains. Il savait qu'Esmée avait raison, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à quitter Ysa pour autant. Je le voyais hésiter, il voulait répliquer qu'elle avait le droit de savoir quel danger planait sur elle. Mais il ne fit rien. Je le voyais également tenter de s'enfuir de Juneau avec Ysa, mais cette vision fut extrêmement floue, sûrement à cause d'un refus de la part d'Ysa, aurait-elle autant peur ? Ce serait légitime après tout.  
- « Ecoutez, Félix est partit, et Alice surveille les Volturis. On peut tenter une approche avec Ysaline, surtout qu'elle commence à se poser des questions. Il est préférable qu'elle sache la vérité et qu'elle la taise, plutôt qu'elle se fasse des idées et qu'elle en parle à tout le monde » Proposa papa, tentant de mettre un terme à la conversation avant qu'elle ne s'envenime.  
- « Elle ne parlera pas. » Murmura Jasper, d'une voix à peine audible.  
- « Je suis d'accord avec Carlisle, lança Rosalie, à la surprise de tout le monde, comme ça, quand les Volturis apprendront que l'humaine connaît notre existence, ils la tueront sur le champs. »  
- « Non Jazz, pas la taaable ! » Lui criais-je à moitié dans ma dernière vision.  
Jasper se leva à toute vitesse, ne prêtant pas attention à ma supplique et plaqua violement la tête de Rosalie qui était face à lui contre la table qui se fissura sous le choc. Emmett ne bougea pas, jugeant sûrement qu'elle l'avait mérité. Emmett ne l'avouerait jamais, mais je le soupçonnais de s'être attaché à Ysaline.  
- « S'il y a une seule personne qui mérite d'être tuée par les Volturis, c'est bien toi. Si moi je me suis greffé à la famille Cullen sans y avoir d'attache, toi, on se demande encore ce que tu fous ici. » Lui avait-il susurré à l'oreille, la maintenant encore contre la table. Elle ne cherchait pas à se débattre, sachant probablement qu'elle était allée trop loin. Jazz se redressa en déclarant : « On va dire la vérité à Line, et je veillerai, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je la protégerai férocement de tout danger potentiel. »  
Il avait ajouté sa dernière phrase en relâchant Rose, mais sans la quitter des yeux. Il était prêt à se mettre la famille à dos pour Ysa, il devait vraiment tenir à elle. Quand Edward me regarda tendrement en hochant la tête, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour ces deux là. Jazz a dû le ressentir car il me regarda en haussant un sourcil, alors qu'Esmée râlait à cause de sa table.  
Je secouais la tête pour faire comprendre à Jazz que c'était sans importance. Et il partit en direction de la porte d'entrée, les clés de sa moto à la main. Je fus soudainement coupée du monde extérieur durant quelques secondes, comme enveloppée de coton. Mes visions apparaissaient vraiment agréablement, yavait pas à dire ! Ce que je vis me fit rire... :  
- « Jazz, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie que tu ailles la voir » lançais-je pour le couper dans son élan. « Disons qu'elle n'est pas assez habillée pour recevoir la visite d'un vampire qui ne contrôle pas ses émotions. » Je l'avais vu, effectivement, très peu réceptive aux informations qu'allait lui fournir Jasper, étant donné qu'elle était en pyjama et fortement intimidée par la présence d'un homme qui, de toute évidence, ne la laissait pas indifférente. « Il serait plus sage que j'y aille avec Edward. Et je te promets, Jasper, que nous ne lui ferons aucun mal. Nous parlerons dans la délicatesse et la diplomatie. » J'avais fait ma promesse, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, celui auquel il ne savait dire non.

* * *

Voilà comment nous nous sommes retrouvés, Edward et moi, en face d'une Ysa qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi depuis que j'avais pris la parole, et elle n'avait cillé que rarement. Elle s'était tue depuis le début de mon récit.  
Je lui avais expliqué les différents stades de la vie d'un vampire : la transformation, les nouveaux nés, « l'âge adulte », je lui avais également parlé des Volturis, passant sous silence le fait qu'ils l'avaient condamnée parce qu'elle deviendrait probablement le vampire le plus puissant jamais vu. Je lui avais expliqué également notre mode alimentaire, sans oublier de lui préciser que la couleur de nos yeux était en lien directe avec notre régime alimentaire. Elle avait donc saisi que les personnes avec des yeux rouges étaient extrêmement dangereuses.

Je n'avais pas oublié de définir nos différents dons. Elle était restée impassible en apprenant la télépathie d'Edward ou mon extra lucidité. En revanche, quand j'avais abordé le don de Jazz, elle semblait sur le point de prendre la parole mais s'était ravisé, incapable, probablement, de mettre des mots sur tout cela. J'ai tût le fait que les dons des garçons étaient inefficaces faces à elle.  
Ceci étant dit, j'avais arrêté de parler depuis cinq bonnes minutes, mais personne n'avait pris la parole depuis. Ysaline me regardait toujours. Etait-elle en état de choc ? Tentait-elle d'assimiler tout cela ?  
- « Et... heu ... comment..., je ne l'avais pas vu prendre la parole... de toute évidence, c'était plus difficile pour elle que je ne l'aurais cru, vous dormez dans des heu... des cercueils ? »  
- « Non. Non rassure toi, nous ne dormons pas dans des cercueils. Intervint Edward. En fait, nous ne dormons pas. »  
- « Oui, j'aurais du l'attendre celle-là. » rétorqua-t-elle, pas franchement à l'aise, en se frottant la nuque.  
- « Ysa, je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, mais tu dois garder confiance en nous. Jamais nous ne voudrions te faire du mal. » Avait-elle saisit l'ambiguïté de ma phrase ? Faire... Vouloir... Comme quoi on ne fait jamais que ce que l'on veut...  
-« Et heu... pourquoi n'est-ce pas Jasper qui me raconte tout ça, puisque tu sembles essayer par tout les moyens de nous mettre ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastique.  
_Parce que s'il t'avait vu dans cette tenue, il n'y aurait pas eu que ses yeux qui auraient subit un changement, dû au désir... _Edward rigola.  
-« On a convenu qu'Edward et moi sommes des personnes plus posées et plus délicates que Jasper qui t'aurait annoncé ça de but en blanc. » Il avait prévu, en effet, d'éviter les longs discours et de lui faire étalage de nos pouvoirs ; ça non plus elle n'aurait pas aimé.  
-« D'accord, et heu... pourquoi dis tu que le fait que je sache pour... vous, finit-elle en déglutissant, change quelque chose entre Jasper et moi ? »  
-« Et bien parce que tu n'as plus à avoir peur des changements de couleurs de ses yeux. »  
-« Quel est le rapport ? »  
Je jetais un regard désespéré à Edward qui ne m'était d'aucun secours...  
-« Chez nous –_doux euphémisme_-, il n'est pas rare que nos yeux changent de couleurs, quelque soit notre régime alimentaire. En fait, nos yeux noircissent ou s'éclaircissent selon... un ou deux critères... » J'étais mal à l'aise... je ne voyais pas comment elle allait réagir. Peut-être parce que moi-même, je n'osais pas mettre les mots dessus.  
-« Lesquels Alice ? »  
Ce fut Edward qui lui répondit :  
-« Vois tu, la faim fait noircir nos yeux. Plus on attend entre deux repas, plus nos yeux perdent leur couleur ambrée pour toucher un noir profond. Mais depuis qu'il te connaît, Jasper chasse tous les soirs, ce n'est donc pas la faim qui obscurcit ses yeux. » Comme Edward ne semblait pas vouloir donner le deuxième « critère », Ysaline commençait à s'impatienter. _Quoi de plus normal ?_  
-« Et la deuxième chose qui est responsable de la noirceur de ses yeux ? »  
Edward poursuivit finalement, en fixant un point sur le mur en face :  
-« La deuxième raison qui peut faire que nos yeux se foncent est le désir. Je parle bien du désir sexuel. Les yeux de Jazz ne se sont jamais autant foncés que depuis qu'il te connaît. Faut dire que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent, et c'est un euphémisme. Il n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi.»  
Ysaline était de moins en moins à l'aise, et Edward, dépourvu de son don ne s'en rendait pas compte.  
- « Bon, avant que ta glace n'ait complètement fondue, on va te laisser. Sache que pour nous, tu fais déjà un peu partie de la famille : je t'aime comme une sœur. » En prononçant ces mots, je ne pu m'empêcher d'embrasser son crâne.

_Oui, je la considérais comme ma sœur. J'étais prête à tout pour elle. Même à rompre tout contact avec Jazz..._  
Ysaline nous conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je ne sais si elle était soulagée de nous voir partir, ou d'avoir partagé notre secret.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen : Course  
YPOV

J'avais claqué la porte un peu trop fort sur eux, j'étais vraiment contente de les voir partir. Me prenaient-ils pour une demeurée ou en étais-je réellement une ? Des vampires... ils se disaient vampires... A choisir, j'aurais préféré Brad Pitt. Faut dire qu'aux côtés de Tom Cruize, il avait été ultra sexy ! Mais là, il s'agissait des Cullen, d'Alice ... de Jasper... Comment croire aux... vampires ? _Ressaisi toi bordel, ça n'existe pas !_  
La venue d'Alice et d'Edward m'avait bouleversée : je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Les croire était tellement délirant. _délirant_... Un mot qui me ramena vers ma mère... : _J'essayerai, peut – être, de la joindre demain..._  
Le discours des deux Cullen avait gâché ma soirée cocooning... Impossible de rester immobile devant la télé après avoir reçu cette bombe atomique ! Je rangeais à regret ma glace et ma cuillère : l'évocation de la probable présence de monstres assoiffés de sang dans les environs m'avait retourné l'estomac : la glace, se sera pour un autre jour !

En attendant, j'enfilais rapidement un jean et un tee shirt, des chaussures et pris les clés de ma moto : j'avais désespérément besoin de me changer les idées... rien de tel que la vitesse.  
Une fois dans le garage, j'enfourchais l'engin. En tournant la clé, mes pensées partirent vers Alex... Je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à penser à la famille Cullen, aussi bizarre soit-elle, car j'en oubliais celui qui fut l'homme de ma vie. Je culpabilisais de l'avoir relégué au second plan. Je ne devais pas l'oublier. Que serait ma vie sans lui ?

Je quittais mon garage, ma rue, mon quartier. J'arpentais les rues sombres et mal réputées de la ville, cherchant un divertissement quelconque, mais rien, pas un chat ce jour-là. Mon besoin de diversion me guida alors vers le périph...  
Je slalomais entre les voitures, sur le périph, à une vitesse folle et jamais atteinte par le deux roues, alors que mes pensées vaguaient entre Jasper, les Cullen, ma mère, Alex et Sacha. Je pris une des sorties du périph, ne sachant pas encore où elle menait. Après quelques rond points et lignes droites à deux voies, je fus stoppée à un feu tricolore, sur la file de gauche.  
Bien que ma conduite fut légèrement suicidaire -en effet, quel meilleur moyen de régler d'un coup tous ses problèmes ?- j'avais pris la peine de m'arrêter au feu.

_Mauvaise idée _

Une magnifique fjr 1300 AS grise métallisée venait de se stopper à ma droite, suivie d'une belle voiture dont je ne reconnaissais pas le modèle, mais de la même couleur que la moto.  
Si je n'avais pas réussi à reconnaître le modèle, ce fut autre chose pour ses occupants... En effet, Edward était au volant de la voiture, avec Alice à ses côtés. Emmett était assis à l'arrière, la fenêtre ouverte et me cria :  
-« Hey Line, ça te dit une petite course ? Le premier sur le parking de la fac! »  
Je levais les yeux au ciel en me tournant vers le feu, toujours rouge.  
A Chicago, les courses en ville étaient monnaie courante. Alex et moi adorions les sensations procurées par la vitesse et la compétition. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que ma première course depuis sa mort soit contre les gosses Cullen ? Enfin, une partie des Cullen : Jasper et Rosalie n'étaient pas là.

C'est précisément à ce moment là que mes yeux se posèrent sur la moto à ma droite. Comment avais-je pu ignorer la présence de Jasper ? Il se tenait sur sa moto, attendant ma réponse, sans pour autant me regarder : il fixait le feu, sachant qu'il aurait la réponse par un Emmett très démonstratif.  
Ou peut-être n'osait-il vraiment pas me regarder. Il devait savoir qu'Alice et Edward étaient venus me voir. Ma réaction devait l'inquiéter car il refusa de poser les yeux sur moi. Vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une veste en cuir, je devais avouer qu'il était super sexy, mais merde, il était peut-être aussi super dangereux...  
Je tournais la poignée de l'accélérateur, faisant vrombir le moteur de mon petit bijou débridé par Alex, deux ans plus tôt, en guise d'assentiment. Etaient-ils réellement des vampires ? Allais-je vraiment jouer à un jeu si dangereux avec des vampires qui ne risquaient rien ? _Ohoh ! Pour une conduite suicidaire, s'en est une... !_

Et le feu passa au vert.

Les trois véhicules s'élancèrent rapidement sur la deux voies. Jasper roulait un peu plus vite que moi. _Pour l'instant._ Edward, lui, progressait derrière moi, je pouvais même entendre Emmett protester et implorer Edward pour qu'il accélère.  
Je zigzaguais alors sur la route, l'empêchant de me doubler, car, s'il était un vampire –hypothèse- il ne risquait rien, mais moi si. Et jusqu'à présent, il s'était montré amical avec moi, signe qu'il ne me mettrait pas en danger délibérément. Ma tactique porta ses fruits puisqu'il tenta rarement de me doubler.

Nous croisâmes d'autres voitures. Jasper et moi avancions parmi les véhicules, doublant par la droite, comme la gauche, ne prêtant pas attention au code de la route... au point où nous en étions... Je faisais preuve de plus d'aisance que lui à ce petit jeu. Un coup d'œil dans le rétro m'avertit qu'Edward était loin derrière, progressant avec plus de difficulté entre les voitures.

Mon poignet actionna complètement l'accélérateur et je prie une avance considérable sur Jasper. Malgré la distance, et les conditions, il me cria :  
-« Ysa, la police est après nous ! »  
Je risquais un regard dans le rétroviseur mais arquais les sourcils quand je ne vis rien de ce genre. _C'est officiel, ils cherchent tous à me prendre pour une conne... _J'avais ralenti légèrement, ce qui permis à Jasper de se placer à mes côtés :  
-« C'est Alice qui l'a vu...Je t'en prie, fais moi confiance. » m'implora-t-il.  
Je comptais lui résister, ne pas faire comme si je pouvais croire à toutes ces conneries, mais l'intensité de son regard me fit perdre toute résolution, et ce, malgré la vitesse...

J'acquiesçais et lui fis signe de me suivre. Heureusement pour nous, nous étions arrivés dans un quartier que je connaissais mieux. Je passais devant lui, alors qu'Edward avait pris une autre direction après l'avertissement de Jasper.

Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où je l'amenais, cherchant toujours quelle version de l'histoire était la meilleure : vampires ou tarés ? Quand nous vîmes les gyrophares de la police qui commençaient à se répercuter sur les murs blancs des bâtiments, Dracula vînt se positionner à ma droite, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de notre course.

J'accélérais en reconnaissant mon appartement. J'actionnais l'ouverture de la porte du garage, à distance et m'y engouffrais, Dracula toujours à mes côtés.

La porte se referma mécaniquement avant que la voiture de police ne passe, sirène et gyrophare en marche. C'est à ce moment-là, haletante et encore dans l'euphorie de la course que je me rendis compte de ce qu'impliquait la présence du pseudo-vampire dans mon immeuble.

Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, Jasper toujours à mes côtés, un bras derrière moi, sans pour autant me toucher. Une attitude protectrice. Ou possessive... comme un ado boutonneux et la cheerleader le soir du bal, un berger et sa chèvre... un vampire et sa jeune vierge à saigner... _niveau virginité, t'arrive un peu tard mon cher..._

Il n'osait pas parler, et pourtant, j'aurais aimé qu'il le fasse. Je ne savais pas quoi dire moi... _« Alors comme ça, tu bouffes du grizzli ? » Mouais, pas génial pour engager une conversation hein..._  
Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, j'appuyais sur le 4ieme bouton et m'adossais contre le mur, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, mais ce fut impossible : la présence de Jasper était trop troublante.

Nous nous faisions face. En temps normal, j'aurais baissé les yeux, mais bizarrement, je me sentais bien, seule avec lui. Nous nous observions, dans le silence. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, sans aucune retenue. Même si la couleur ambrée de ses prunelles m'avait toujours choquée, à cet instant, je l'appréciais.  
Je n'étais pas gênée par son regard, ni par le fait d'être enfermée avec lui dans la cabine qui montait lentement. Même si je priais secrètement pour que ce que m'avait dit Alice ne soit qu'une grosse connerie.

Non, je n'étais pas gênée par le regard de Jasper qui quitta mes yeux pour se poser sur ma gorge, et descendre, lentement, le long de mon corps. Ce n'était pas gênant, mais... excitant.  
Quand il releva les yeux sur moi, la couleur chaude de ses yeux avait laissé place à un noir profond. Que m'avait dit Edward ? Ah oui... le désir...  
La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans un « DING » qui me fit sursauter. Je sortis de l'ascenseur, Jasper juste derrière moi. Je sentais son souffle glacial dans mon cou qui me faisait frissonner.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen : tensions  
YPOV

Dracula était debout, dans mon salon, immobile, me tournant le dos, fixant les nombreuses photos de ma vie passée accrochées aux murs de l'appart, telles ces affiches exposées dans les musées illustrant les dérives nazies. Certes, ma vie n'avait rien de comparable à l'enfer connu dans les camps, mais penser à cette époque heureuse et révolue faisait aussi mal, j'en étais sûre.

Je me dirigeais vers le coin cuisine pour me prendre à boire quand je ne pu réprimer un : « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » que j'ai, personnellement, beaucoup aimé. Jasper rigola, sans se retourner. De toute évidence, il avait saisi le double sens.  
Pourquoi ?  
Parce que c'était un vampire ou parce qu'Alice l'avait prévenu de sa blague faite à mes dépends ?

- « Je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas soif. » M'avait-il répondu en me regardant par-dessus son épaule en souriant. Je priais pour qu'Alice se soit foutue de moi...  
Ses dents étaient vraiment trop parfaites, trop bien alignées, trop blanches... Rien que les imaginer rompant la chaire d'un grizzly me filait la gerbe. Pouvaient-elles vraiment se planter dans la peau d'un ours ? Faire fi des poils, de la dureté à –quasi- toute épreuve de sa peau, ignorer les couches de graisses et se loger dans la jugulaire d'un animal grand de plus de deux mètres ?  
Jasper Cullen pouvait – il réellement défier un si gros animal ?

Je m'emparais d'une canette et m'adossais à un des murs de l'appart, regardant Lestat qui faisait littéralement le tour de mon appart. Même si cet « homme » était incroyablement attirant, il n'en restait pas moins terrifiant. Et moi, comme une con, je l'avais fait entrer chez moi... Il pourrait revenir la nuit, tel Angel sans son âme, et me croquer !

_Meeerdeuh !_

Ses yeux se posaient sur chaque photo, chaque bibelot : c'était assez perturbant de le laisser entrer ainsi dans mon monde. Les photos du salon et du couloir représentaient essentiellement le bonheur vécu avec Alex, c'était peut-être maladroit de le laisser faire.  
Si c'était effectivement un vampire, et s'il avait vraiment le don qu'Alice lui prêtait, il aurait dû sentir mon malaise, et donc cesser. Mais au contraire, il continua à parcourir mon appart, à la recherche, sans doute, d'informations me concernant.  
Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas un être se nourrissant exclusivement de sang ? – je déglutissais bruyamment- ou alors s'en était un et il se fichait de savoir ce que j'en pensais ? S'il s'en fichait, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il allait faire de moi son repas pour le soir ? Comme si c'était la première torture d'une longue liste ?

_Oh merde..._

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir, lumière éteinte, et partit sur la gauche... _la gauche ? putain de merde, pas la gauche... _  
-« Whohoho, tu fais quoi là ? » avais-je quasiment crié après l'avoir rattrapé en courant et en me plantant entre lui et la porte de ma chambre. Le laisser regarder mes photos était une chose, mais le laisser entrer dans ma chambre en était une autre, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose dedans...  
En revanche, allumer la lumière aurait pu être une bonne idée.  
-« heu... Bin... je... » Bégaya – t – il en montrant du doigt la porte derrière moi.  
-« Bin toi, rien du tout oui... Si tu cherches les toilettes, c'est derrière toi, mais là... tu rêves... »  
-« Je... Je n'utilise pas les toilettes, mon régime alimentaire m'en dispense. » Précisa-t-il, la faible lumière provenant du salon laissait deviner un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres trop parfaites.  
Il était proche, très proche de moi, trop proche. Je pouvais sentir son souffle désagréablement froid sur mon cou.  
-« Ah... » Fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche. Il venait quand même de confirmer mes putains de soupçons.  
Il se pencha lentement vers moi. Ah ! Mais il va me mordre ce con ! Putain, pourquoi on n'a pas allumé cette foutue lumière ? Merde... jvois pas cqu'il fait... Je sentais son souffle sur la joue gauche, et lui, je ne le voyais pas...  
Son souffle dans mon cou... Proche... Froid... Dangereux...

_Oh merde de merde... !_

Depuis la mort d'Alex, je pensais n'avoir plus rien à perdre, et donc, ne pas avoir peur de la mort, pourtant face à Jasper, à ce moment là, je n'en menais pas large...!

-« Ton cœur s'affole » me dit-il en rigolant. Ce connard, il se foutait de ma gueule !  
Je sentis quatre doigts sur ma hanche gauche, et un pouce sur mon os iliaque.  
NON ! C'était pire qu'une morsure ça ! Non ! Non ! Nooon ! C'était pas possible. J'aurais préféré qu'il me morde plutôt qu'il me touche de cette façon. Comme... comme un homme touche une femme...  
Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler sur ma nuque et mon dos. Au final, j'aurais peut-être préféré me faire arrêter par des flics lors de notre course plutôt que me retrouver coincée entre un mur et un vampire en manque...

Ca allait vite, bien trop vite... ! D'autant plus qu'il venait de me confirmer qu'il pouvait suivre l'évolution de mon rythme cardiaque : autant dire qu'il avait une très bonne ouïe !  
Application du plan A, de toute urgence : la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque !  
-« Ouais, je pense que toute personne retenue dans le noir, entre une porte et un mort vivant doit se sentir assez stressée, nan ? » _Pan ! Dans tes canines ! _  
Aussitôt ma phrase prononcée, la lumière s'alluma et un courant d'air m'atteignit, faisant virevolter mes cheveux. Jasper, lui, n'avait pas changé de place, mais il avait retiré sa main de ma hanche. Alice ne m'avait-elle pas dit que le gang des canines était composé de personnes trèèès rapides.

Comme d'habitude, la couleur de ses yeux me surprit, mais cette fois c'était différent, radicalement... j'avais pus remarquer que ses yeux étaient d'un noir hyper flippant. Pas les yeux noirs d'un Jasper taquin, non, là, il s'agissait des yeux noirs d'un Jasper en colère... un Jasper terrifiant.  
-« Crois moi, -lâcha-t-il froidement- la lumière ne va pas arranger ton stresse. » Et il me fit voir ses dents. Comme un rottweiler en colère, sur le point d'attaquer. _Ysa, t'as perdue l'occaz de fermer ta gueule... _  
Voilà à quoi ressemblait un vampire vexé. _Règle numéro une : jamais tu fâches un vampire..._  
L'espace d'une seconde, j'avais pensé m'enfermer dans ma chambre... mouais, pas très efficace face à un vampire pas content. J'étais alors collée à la porte de ma chambre, Kraven à une dizaine de centimètres, et j'attendais. Au moins, je n'avais plus vraiment de doute sur sa nature...

Je commençais à trembler littéralement quand il posa son front sur le mien :  
-« Excuse moi Ysa. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. » m'avait-il murmuré. « Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, mais jamais je ne te ferai du mal. » Il posa sa main droite sur ma joue et la caressa lentement. Sa peau était froide, sa main prudente, mais le contact était désagréable. « Est-ce que tu te souviens Samedi, dans la cabine d'essayage ? Tu étais tout contre moi, et pourtant, je ne t'ai pas fait de mal, je n'ai pas changé depuis. Je ne te blesserai pas Ysa, je t'aime trop pour ça. ».

_Ooooh merde... merde... merde..._

« Je t'aime trop pour ça... », « Je t'aime trop pour ça... », « Je t'aime trop pour ça... », putain, sa phrase tournait dans ma tête, j'étais à la recherche d'une signification alors que lui, attendait visiblement une réaction. Alors il venait bien de me dire qu'il m'aimait ? Qu'un vampire était amoureux de moi ? Je devais avoir l'air un peu perdue car il précisa :  
-« Oui Ysa, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, le jour où que tu as mis les pieds dans cet amphi, lors de la rentrée. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais te montrer qu'Eloise et Abélard, Roméo et Juliette ou encore Pyrame et Tisbée ne sont pas que des mythes, mais bien des histoires à réécrire. –il me prit les mains et les garda précieusement entre les siennes- J'aimerais tellement te prouver à quel point je t'aime, mais nos conditions respectives m'incitent à me tenir à l'écart de toi. »  
-« whohoho, rien ne t'empêche, mon grand, de m'offrir des fleurs... et personnellement, je préfère les lys blancs. » L'avais-je coupé. Il fallait – pour ma santé mentale – qu'il se taise. Qu'il arrête sa déclaration. Et Alex ! Putain, il pensait à Alex ? A moi ? Je n'avais pas la force de tenter une histoire alors qu'à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, s'était le visage d'Alex qui s'imposait.  
-« Ecoute Ysa, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas de moi : je ne suis qu'un monstre qui réussit à te faire peur. Mais si tu n'éprouves rien de tel pour moi, laisse moi tout de même veillez sur toi : le monde est plus dangereux que tu ne le penses. » Nos fronts se touchaient encore et son souffle caressait mes lèvres.

_L'embrasser aurait été si facile. _

Et pourtant, je m'étais vivement écartée de lui, j'ai saisi la poignée de la porte qui était derrière moi, et me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Le tout suffisamment rapidement pour que Jasper ne bronche pas, bien que je le soupçonne encore de m'avoir laisser fuir ainsi : s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu intervenir avec sa super rapidité.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Jasper m'avait laissé le planter sur le seuil de ma chambre. J'étais assise par terre, le dos contre la porte, à pleurer. Je pleurais pour ma vie perdue, et celle qui me faisait bien trop peur pour l'affronter. Je pleurais pour Alex qui me manquait beaucoup trop, pour Sacha qui n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre, pour ce tout petit embryon qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de devenir fœtus, pour mon père qui était mort de honte, pour ma mère malade et seule à l'autre bout du pays, je pleurais pour Jasper qui avait su mettre son cœur à nu et que je n'avais pas écouté.

Il m'avait fait une très belle déclaration, dommage qu'elle ait commencé avec des yeux noirs et menaçants. _Nan mais franchement, comment peut on envisager le monde en y incorporant des vampires ? Vous imaginez ? Votre boulanger... votre voisin... votre petit copain. Et est-ce qu'un humain peut vraiment sortir avec un vampire ?Est-ce ce dont il parlait : « nos conditions respectives m'incitent à me tenir à l'écart de toi. » Finalement, une relation totalement platonique, ça doit être sympa. Aucun contact, comme des potes. Ca pourrait peut-être me plaire... _

Cette journée m'avait épuisée. Entre l'appel de l'Hospital, la venue d'Alice et Edward, la course et la visite et déclaration de Jasper... sans oublier le fait que le mec pour qui je craquais était un vampire... J'avais finie endormie en boule, contre la porte de ma chambre, dernier rempart entre moi et les sentiments dévastateurs que j'éprouvais pour Jasper et que j'essayais de refouler.

J'avais rêvé de lui...  
pour la première fois...  
Ma conclusion : une relation platonique avec cet homme m'était impossible.  
Non, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : qu'il me plaque sauvagement contre un mur et m'y fasse l'amour. Il m'était complètement impossible de rester impassible en pensant à lui après l'avoir vu totalement nu, dans mes bras, même si ce ne fut qu'en rêve. Et quel rêve...  
Ses lèvres contre les miennes, contre ma peau...  
Ses doigts caressant mon dos, mon ventre, mes seins...  
Sa langue glissant longuement sur mon corps... puis sur mon intimité...  
Sa peau brûlant la mienne...  
Des râles de plaisirs s'échappant de sa gorge...  
Pire que tout... Jasper accomplissant de sensuels va et vient en moi et me susurrant qu'il m'aimait...  
Putain, je n'avais jamais autant haï la lumière du soleil qui m'a réveillé le lendemain. Je m'étais, biensûr, réveillée en retard, n'ayant pas pris la peine d'enclencher le réveil la veille.

Le retour sur les bancs de la fac fut délicat après les récents événements.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen : Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget  
YPOV

J'étais arrivée à la fac à 10 heures et demie, j'avais pris mon vélo et mis mon alliance dans mon sac, tels des talismans afin d'éloigner Jasper de mon cœur, tels une gousse d'ail qui éloignerait un vampire. Mais Alice m'avait assuré que l'ail ne faisait pas fuir les vampires, ça les faisait plus rire qu'autre chose, et c'était bien dommage.

J'avais peur de mes sentiments pour Jasper. Je ne voulais pas enfoncer mes souvenirs au fin fond de ma mémoire et les oublier, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils continuent à me hanter, _Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget_ comme c'était écrit dans je ne sais plus quel livre. Il s'agissait parfaitement de cela. Hantée par des souvenirs que je ne voulais pas me remémorer car ils m'empêchaient de vivre, mais angoissée à l'idée de les perdre car ils représentaient une partie importante de ma vie.  
A cet instant, si j'avais été devant la tombe d'Alex, je crois bien que j'aurais tenté de la réduire en poussière pour extérioriser ma frustration. Une fois mort, il m'empêchait de vivre !

Je frappais à la porte de ma salle. Comme par hasard, à cette heure là, je n'avais pas de cours magistral, mais un TD... dans une classe remplie de quelques vingt personnes... une entrée pas du tout discrète en somme...  
-« Entrez ! » entendis-je tonner après avoir frappé. J'obéis sans grande motivation et mis les pieds dans ce qui représente l'enfer personnel de tout élève : la salle de cours.  
- «Vous êtes en retard mademoiselle McAlistaire. »  
- «Oui merci, j'avais remarqué. »  
- « Et puis-je connaître la cause de ce retard mademoiselle ? »  
Je posais mon regard sur le petit homme chauve qui nous servait de professeur et lui répondis d'un ton las:  
- « J'ai eu une nuit particulièrement agitée. »  
- « Oh grand Dieu ! Mais votre vie sexuelle ne nous regarde pas mademoiselle McAlistaire. »  
- « Et c'est bien dommage monsieur, lui répondis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les deux fentes qui devaient lui servirent de paupières, je me suis toujours demandé si un homme aussi austère que vous pouvait rougir. » La plupart des élèves éclata de rire alors que j'adressai à mon prof un clin d'œil aguicheur. Il devint rouge, certes, mais de colère mais ne dit rien et je me retournai vers les élèves en quête d'une place. J'en vis plusieurs, mais une seule m'intéressait, celle à côté de Jasper.

Bien que ne sachant pas ce que j'attendais de Jasper, ou ce que je voulais vivre avec lui, ni pendant combien de temps, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je le rejetais. Je ne devais pas perdre de vue cette merveilleuse déclaration qu'il m'avait faite la veille.  
La proximité que j'avais connue avec lui, malgré la peur qui m'avait saisi à la gorge, la veille, me poussait vers lui, en l'attente d'un nouveau moment passé ensemble, coupés du monde extérieur.  
Quand je me dirigeais vers la chaise à ses côtés, Jasper me regarda, surprit mais souriant. Et putain, quel sourire... Je lui avais quand même claqué la porte au nez ! Mais lui, ne semblait pas m'en tenir rigueur. Non, il semblait soulagé que j'accepte sa présence.  
J'étais assise à ses côtés, tentant désespérément de suivre le cours, et les minutes passèrent. Mais des bribes de mon rêve me revinrent en mémoire.

_Jasper, tout contre moi..._

Murmurant à mon oreille de nombreux « Je t'aime. ».

M'embrassant... partout...

Nos deux corps n'en faisant qu'un...

- « Ysa, est-ce que ça va ? » M'avait-il murmuré à l'oreille, pendant le cours. Et le souffle glacé de l'homme que j'aimais caressant ma nuque ne m'aidait pas, mais alors absolument pas. Je déglutissais difficilement puis demandais :  
- « Oui pourquoi ? »  
- « Ton rythme cardiaque a quasiment doublé en quelques secondes, j'ai eu peur que tu ne me fasses un malaise. » Encore une fois, il m'avait murmuré ça, ses lèvres contre mon oreille... de la même manière que dans mon rêve.  
- « Ah ouais, bin franchement, jme demande pourquoi... Eh mais c'est pas toi l'empathe, ça devrait t'être clair pourtant. » Et là, la véracité de mes paroles me prit à la gorge, et s'il ressentait ce que moi je ressentais, oh la honte !  
- « Alors Alice ne te l'a pas dit ? »  
-« Dis quoi ? »  
-« Tu es la seule personne qui passe au travers de mon don, et de celui d'Edward. »  
- « En clair, ça veut dire quoi ? »  
Il rit : « Ca signifie que j'ignore totalement ce que tu ressens, et c'est très frustrant. Edward ne sait jamais ce que tu penses, et ça le perturbe également. Moi, ça m'ennuie. Il y a des moments où j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses. »

J'étais d'humeur joueuse, je voulais jouer avec lui, encore.  
Sous la table, je posais ma main sur son genou, et la remontais trèèès lentement sur sa cuisse. Jasper s'était vivement redressé sur sa chaise, je le sentais qui se crispait, fixant le tableau. Je posais également mes yeux sur le tableau décrépit, où étaient écrit quelques noms d'auteurs sans grande importance. Je remontais toujours ma main. Lentement. Ses mains à lui étaient posées sur la table : il ne m'empêchait pas. Ma main commençait à frôler son entrejambe quand, le plus sensuellement possible, je murmurais sans détourner mes yeux :  
- « Voilà, Jasper, un petit aperçue de mes pensées. »  
Je crois que s'il avait pu, il se serait étouffé. Il se leva vivement, repoussant violement sa chaise en arrière, attirant l'attention du prof. Il passa ses mains sous mes aisselles et me souleva durement de ma chaise, pour me mettre sur mes pieds et me poussa hors de la rangée d'élèves. _Etais-je allée trop loin ?_  
-« Excusez moi, Monsieur Banner, adressa-t-il au professeur, plus sereinement qu'il ne l'était, mais mademoiselle McAlistaire ne se sent pas bien, je pense que je ferais mieux de l'amener à l'infirmerie. » Nous étions à quelques pas de la porte, et Jasper me prenait pour une folle. Le prof le regarda avec scepticisme, n'ayant pas oublié mon entrée fracassante, c'est pourquoi Jasper crut bon d'ajouter : « Ce serait dommage si elle se mettait à vomir partout, Monsieur. » J'avais détourné la tête pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le prof, qui finalement, hocha la tête.

Jasper se saisit de mon avant bras, et passa devant moi, ouvrit la porte me tira dehors presque violement. Il claqua la porte, une fois dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il me traîna rapidement sur les trois étages. _Merde, il va quand même pas me balancer par une fenêtre, du dernier étage ? Ni... Ni m'y morde ?_  
Le troisième étage était consacré aux sciences, les élèves de cette branche étant en sortie à l'observatoire, l'étage était désert.  
Une fois les dernières marches franchies, Jasper me poussa brutalement contre le mur. _Putain, ça va être ma fête..._

Alors que je m'attendais à me faire engueuler pour mon comportement quelque-peu-indécent-mais-pas-trop, la réaction de Jasper me surprit. Au lieu de m'engueuler, il plaqua son corps contre le mien, me collant contre le mur. Sa respiration était saccadée et frôlait à chaque expiration mon cou, ce qui ne me laissait pas insensible.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens alors que je sentais les muscles de son corps froid se presser contre le mien. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et c'était avec plaisir que je m'en rappelais la raison. Il posa ses mains et ses avant bras de chaque côté de mon visage, puis son front sur le mien.

Son nez, contre le mien, glissa lentement sur ma joue, longea ma mâchoire. Ma respiration s'accéléra rapidement et devient difficile, ma poitrine se levant à chaque inspiration venait se frotter sur le torse de Jasper. Son nez froid, tel celui d'un gosse qui aurait passé son aprèm à jouer dans la neige, glissa dans mon cou. Il fit plusieurs allé retours de mon omoplate à ma mâchoire.  
-« Tu sens vraiment bon, tu sais. » Susurra-t-il, la tête dans mon cou.  
_Vampire, c'est un vampire..._  
-« Est-ce dangereux ? »  
Il ne répondit pas. Je sentis, toujours dans mon cou, quelque chose d'encore plus froid que son nez, quelque chose d'étrangement plaisant mais humide... sa langue ? Oui, il passait sa langue sur mon cou, ça n'avait rien de menaçant, ni de dangereux, non, c'était extrêmement érotique. Sans plus aucun contrôle de mon corps, ma tête partit en arrière, non sans se cogner au mur, lui laissant un plus grand champ d'actions. Je posais ma main droite sur sa hanche, et l'autre sur sa nuque, caressant négligemment ses cheveux.

Il repoussa, avec sa main, mon pull, découvrant mon épaule, qu'il commençait déjà à embrasser. Sa seconde main glissa sur ma joue... ses doigts effleurèrent ma mâchoire... la paume de sa main épousa les courbes de mon cou.

Ma respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse, j'en avais mal aux côtes, tandis qu'une douce chaleur se réveillait dans mon bas-ventre.

Sa main descendit sur mon épaule, sur ma poitrine, lentement, elle caressa mon sein droit. Elle continua à descendre en longeant mes côtes pour finir sa route sur mes hanches.

La bouche de Jasper avait emprisonné le lobe de mon oreille gauche. Sa langue le caressait avidement alors que ses lèvres le suçaient avec envie.

La main de Jasper passa sur le bas de mon dos, et caressa ma chute de reins, sous mon pull. Puis, lentement, sa main descendit et caressa passionnément ma fesse droite avant d'être rejointe par sa seconde main. Ses mains s'étaient emparées de mes fesses qu'il caressait sans grand ménagement.

Son corps était plaqué contre le mien, et je pouvais sentir qu'il avait, lui aussi, envie d'aller plus loin. Son sexe était tendu pour moi, ce qui, évidement, m'encouragea à aller plus loin. Ma main, sur sa hanche, remonta rapidement sur son torse et commença à défaire maladroitement le premier bouton de sa chemise. « Mmmh Alex... »

...

Alex ?

Merde !

Jasper n'ayant pas arrêté ses caresses ne devait pas m'avoir entendue, en fait, je ne devais même pas avoir prononcé ce foutu nom qui venait de tout gâcher. Oui, tout gâcher. Comment pouvais-je penser à lui dans un moment pareil ?

Je renversais ma tête contre le mur, regardant le plafond, tentant de refouler les larmes qui embrasaient mes yeux. Jasper, lui, n'avait rien sentit et continuait de jouer avec le lobe de mon oreille, ce qui avait de véritables pouvoirs aphrodisiaques sur moi. Mais là, c'était bel et bien fini pour la journée.  
-« Hey, Jazz, lui soufflais-je tout doucement, aucun érotisme dedans, juste la peur de le faire souffrir, il me semble qu'on a un cours de profilage, et ça compte coef 5 pour les partiels. »  
Ca eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Jasper. Il se recula de moi, sans me quitter des yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un tel noir que je regrettais de l'avoir arrêté, rien que pour voir jusqu'où nous aurions pu aller.  
- « Je... je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du me conduire ainsi... ça...ça n'est pas comme cela que doit se conduire un gentleman avec une jeune femme... ». Jasper était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il savait plus où s'mettre !  
- « Chuut » chuchotais-je. Je lui pris la main, et nous descendions lentement les marches, afin de rejoindre notre salle de cours.

Il entrelaça nos doigts.

Je souris.

Un sourire crispé.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen : La vie est nulle, et ensuite, on meure.  
YPOV

Notre retour en cours n'avait pas été très discret, une fois de plus. Le prof avait sûrement eu envie de nous trucider sur place rien qu'avec ses yeux et l'aurait fait si l'homme à mes côtés n'avait pas été un vampire.  
Jasper n'avait rien dit jusqu'à la fin du cours. Je le soupçonnais d'être trop honteux pour oser croiser mon regard. Personnellement, je n'arrivais pas à regretter, bien que la menace « tu-vas-sûrement-coucher-avec-un-vampire » était omniprésente, et vue la gentlemanattitude de Jasper, je ne me voyais pas aborder le sujet avec lui.

La fin du cours arriva. Jazz et moi nous séparions : je devais rester avec Morgane. (Ce qui ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, mais j'avais décidé de faire des efforts.)  
-« Bon appétit, Jazz. » lui souhaitais-je avec des yeux innocents, en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Lui, par contre, ria de bon cœur. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez en me disant la même chose et partit pour le réfectoire.

Morgane et moi étions étendues dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête, regardant le ciel menaçant, en tentant d'imaginer qu'il fut, un jour au moins, bleu. C'était un exercice pour le moins difficile. Penser que le ciel de cette foutue ville puisse être immaculé... et les canards ont quatre pattes...

Mon portable se mit à sonner. Pas une sonnerie extravagante comme on en entendait trop, non, juste une plate imitation des anciennes sonneries de téléphone fixe.  
Mon portable étant dans mon sac, lequel était à côté de Morgane, hors d'atteinte, je lui demandais de le prendre pour moi. Le temps qu'elle le trouve, trois sonneries étaient passées.  
-« Tu peux décrocher, s'il te plaît ? » Elle acquiesça, décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille :  
-« All... » Et fut coupée par son interlocuteur.  
-« Attendez, je vous coupe hein, je vous passe McAlistaire. » elle me tendit le portable « Tiens, Hôpital Saint Saëns machin chose. » me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
_Merde, Saint Saëns, c'est ma mère..._

Je m'étais littéralement jetée sur mon portable et le prenais des mains de ma camarade, avant de me lever et de m'éloigner d'elle, mon sac de cours à la main.  
-« McAlistaire... »  
-« Bonjour Mademoiselle, Docteur Briouais de l'Hôpital Saint Saëns de Chicago, je vous appelle au sujet de votre mère. Il parlait rapidement, ne me laissant pas en placer une. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle a fait un AVC en début de semaine et que son état était devenu critique. Et suite à un AVC, il n'est pas rare que des callots se forment et viennent agresser le corps du patient. J'arpentais la pelouse de la fac, attendant que ce mec en vienne au but. Je me sentais devenir de plus en plus pâle... j'avais oublié d'appeler ma mère la veille à cause de ces histoires de vampire à la con... C'est malheureusement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit : un callot s'est logé dans le lobe temporal droit de votre mère, empêchant l'irrigation du système nerveux. Je suis sincèrement désolé Mademoiselle McAlistaire, mais votre mère est décédée ce matin à 2 heures 13. »

J'étais debout, immobile, au milieu de la pelouse, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, sans aucune réaction. Apathique.  
-« Et... et le... le corps ? »  
-« Je suis navré mais nous avons du l'inhumer rapidement, ce sont les nouvelles normes anti-grippe H1N1. »  
-« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état d'éternuer, monsieur Briouais." ai-je rétorqué, acide, avant de raccrocher au nez de ce gros connard. Je restais pendant plusieurs longues secondes, les yeux dans le vague, le portable toujours à l'oreille.

Décédée... elle était décédée...

Mes pieds foulèrent la pelouse, ne sachant pas où ils me mèneraient.

Décédée... euphémisme pour morte,

Froide...

Sans respiration...

Amorphe...

Privée de vie, de sensations, d'émotions...

Foutue dans une boîte en bois avec sa chemise de nuit d'hôpital...

Puis sûrement jetée dans un trou sans plus de cérémonie...

Future engrais à pommier...

Garde manger à asticot.

Je ne la reverrai plus. Et ce médecin à la con n'avait pas été là pour m'aider, non, il m'avait annoncé ça comme on annonce que l'on vend une table en bois. D'une traite, froid, sans détail, sans aucune compassion. Et putain, comment ont-ils osé la mettre en terre sans mon accord ? J'avais toujours pensé que s'il arrivait quelque chose à ma mère, ça me laisserait de glace, mais en fait, pas du tout.

Elle m'avait rejeté, certes, mais j'avais l'impression d'en avoir fait autant en ne la rappelant pas, en ne faisant pas d'effort pour garder le contact. Elle ne m'avait pas soutenue ces dernières années, mais elle aussi avait été abandonnée. Elle ne m'avait jamais pardonné la mort de mon père._Il était parti sans se soucier d'elle. Au final, elle et moi nous nous ressemblions beaucoup._

Mes yeux me brûlaient, mais aucune larme n'en coulait.

J'apercevais les hauts murs froids de la fac face à moi, et y entrais sans vraiment savoir où j'allais.

Y a-t-il un moment où l'on sait où on va ?

Le dernier membre de ma famille venait de me lâcher... encore.

J'étais la dernière survivante de la lignée McAlistaire... Abandonnée de tous, rejetée par tous. Tous sauf un clan de buveur de sang qui veulent faire de moi leur nouvelle amie. Est-ce que les vampires prennent les humains comme les humains prennent des chiens ? _Mouais, d'un autre côté, on connaît pas vraiment le mode de vie des vampires... _

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la mort de ma mère était de ma faute. Certes, je n'avais rien d'un caillot, mais savoir qu'elle est morte seule... loin... dans un hôpital dans lequel elle était internée à cause de moi...

Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, et pourtant, j'aurais voulu me noyer dans mes larmes et ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux sur ce monde à la con.

Le bruit de mes pas résonnait dans le bâtiment, et je me focalisais dessus, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui m'entourait quand je me cognais la tête au mur.  
-« Et merdeuuuh » Lâchais-je platement, sans colère, la voie enrouée par les larmes à venir. Je n'avais plus la force d'être en colère. Non, mon monde était à nouveau en train de s'écrouler. J'étais complément ailleurs quand deux bras m'encerclèrent et me pressèrent contre le mur.

_Hein ? _

Je sortie de mon état de léthargie pour me rendre compte que j'étais au milieu du couloir, dans les bras de Jasper. Sans un mot, il se plaça à ma droite et me fit avancer vers le réfectoire, un bras derrière mes épaules, l'autre sur ma joue, la caressant des doigts ; son visage était caché dans mes cheveux.

Il nous amena lentement à la table des Cullen et s'assit, m'installant sur ses genoux, à la vue de tous. Ma tête était posée sur son épaule, le nez contre son cou à respirer son parfum, j'étais assise en position fœtale, et lui, avait placé un bras derrière mon dos, et l'autre contre mes tibias. Nous avions attiré l'attention de tout le monde, mais franchement, j'emmerdais les gens qui trouvaient notre posture indécente, ainsi que les gens jaloux de notre proximité.

Ainsi installée dans ses bras, je me laissais bercer par Jasper, et enfin, mes larmes arrivèrent...

**JPOV**

ELLE m'avait révélé avoir des pensées sexuelles à mon égard, et ce, durant un cours. Comment aurais-je pu résister à une telle invitation ? J'avais eu tellement peur de lui faire du mal, mais d'un autre côté, l'appel qu'elle m'avait fait en cours montrait bien qu'elle désirait la même chose que moi.

Il fallait tenter. Essayer. Et si j'allais déraper, Alice l'aurait vu, elle serait intervenue. Si l'odeur de son sang allait devenir plus intense que le désir que je ressentirai pour son corps, j'aurais mis fin à ce que nous faisions.  
J'avais fini par décider de tenter quelque chose. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps... -pas si longtemps si on prend en compte que j'avais près de cent ans- que je n'avais pu me résigner à attendre la fin du cours. J'étais sorti, l'entraînant avec moi.

Une fois au troisième étage... WAHOUUU ! Non seulement j'avais réussi à ne pas lui faire de mal en confirmant que son sang ne m'attirait que faiblement par rapport au reste, mais en plus, j'avais réussi à être vraiment proche d'elle. Ca avait été exaltant : sentir sa peau sous mes lèvres, son corps se presser contre le mien... la sentir s'abandonner complètement à moi... Je ne l'avais pas embrassée sur les lèvres, mais j'avais fait bien plus et je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi plaisant qu'Ysaline gémissant.

Mais elle avait mis fin à notre « échange », de manière brutale : j'étais allé trop loin, trop vite. J'aurai pu rougir d'avoir agi aussi mal, comme si je n'avais été qu'un homme en proie à la testostérone, alors que j'étais un vampire qui, en temps normal, se contrôle très bien.

Edward me regardait d'un air compatissant, biensûr, il avait vu toute la scène dans ma tête... télépathie à la con.  
-« Jazz ? » m'interpella Alice.  
Jazz... Line m'avait appelé comme ça, et c'était bien plus beau sortant de sa bouche... _Sa bouche..._  
-« Hum ? »  
-« Elle est dans le couloir, faudrait mieux que tu ailles la voir. »  
-« Hum hum... » Répondis-je, pas réellement près à la revoir après mon comportement obscène de la matinée.  
-« Maintenant ! » Gronda – t – elle.  
Après avoir sauté sur mes pieds, je me dirigeais hors de la cafete.

Elle était là, dans mes bras, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps, et moi, j'étais complètement impuissant : mon don s'obstinait à ne pas fonctionner avec elle. Alice, quant à elle refusait catégoriquement de m'expliquer ce qu'elle avait :  
- « Elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête. » avait elle chuchoté, encore assise à table, de sorte à ce que seuls des vampires puissent l'entendre.  
Je resserrai ma prise autour d'Ysa, tentant de lui prouver que j'allais toujours être là pour elle.

_Promesse que je n'ai pas su tenir..._

Elle resserra sa prise autour de mon cou, et je pouvais deviner à la jointure de ses doigts blanchissantes, qu'elle y mettait toute sa force. Elle pleurait toujours, son corps secoué par de nombreux sanglots.  
-« Mon Dieu, mais regardez la, elle est tellement fragile. » Pesta Rosalie, dédaigneuse, suffisamment bas pour qu'aucun humain ne l'entende. Par contre, Alice, Edward, et surtout moi, nous mîmes à grogner contre elle. Emmett, lui, n'osait pas prendre part dans la dispute qui allait exploser. Line, elle, n'entendait rien, biensûr, et heureusement.  
-« Peut-être faut-il mieux être une personne fragile et sensible plutôt qu'arrogante et capricieuse. » persifla Alice, toujours dans les tons bas.  
-« Certes, mais c'est pas moi qui ait une durée de vie inférieure à quatre-vingt ans. Il ne lui reste plus longtemps à ta chère humaine, à peine quelques dizaines d'années. »

Je fulminais littéralement. Si je n'avais pas eu Ysaline entre mes bras, je me serais jeté sur cette peste pour lui prouver que sa durée de vie n'était pas si longue.  
Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait raison ! Ma main remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Line et vint caresser sa nuque. Elle allait bientôt mourir... Et encore, Rosalie n'avait pas évoqué les dangers qui jalonnaient la vie des humains et qui pouvaient écourter encore plus leur vie.  
-« Et si... hésita Emmett, Edward sourit fit un sourire que je pourrais qualifier de compréhensif. Et si tu la transformais ? »  
Ca y est, la bombe était lâchée... la transformation d'Ysaline... c'était toujours en murmurant que je lui répondis :  
-« J'ignore ce qu'elle en pense, on n'en a jamais parlé. Et c'est peut-être encore un peu tôt. »

Je sentais une vive colère embraser Rosalie qui fusillait Ysa des yeux. Elle, elle n'avait rien entendu de la conversation, ses pleurs semblaient avoir –légèrement- diminué d'intensité. Est-ce que je voulais la transformer ? Oui biensûr, l'avoir pour toujours à mes côtés...

-« Jazz ? » Sa voix était brisée par le chagrin et j'aurais tout donné pour la consoler.  
-« Oui ma belle ? »  
-« Je t'aime. »

Un cœur mort et gelé peut-il se remettre à battre ?  
A cet instant, j'aurais juré que oui.

-« Moi aussi. » lui répondis-je simplement, le visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son parfum.

Oui, j'allais la transformer.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: progrets... echoués  
YPOV

Une semaine que ma mère était décédée, une semaine pendant laquelle je me laissais ronger par la culpabilité. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, car à chaque fois, c'était son visage qui m'apparaissait : elle était en colère, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'avais abandonnée. Alors, la nuit, je luttais contre le sommeil.

Une semaine passée aux côtés de Jasper.  
Je n'avais pas réussi à lui dire ce qui m'arrivait, comment lui dire que mon monde s'écroulait, à nouveau ? Comment lui expliquer que j'avais abandonné ma mère, lui qui avait, sans aucun doute, tout perdu lors de sa vampirisation. Bref, il s'était montré patient, attentif et très tendre, comme un petit ami... C'était sûrement ce qu'il était d'ailleurs. Un petit ami...

Une semaine pendant laquelle Alice avait été aux petits soins pour moi.  
Elle était allée faire les magasins de mode sans moi, j'avais protesté assez fort pour pouvoir rester chez moi..., pour renflouer mon armoire.

J'avais eu mon premier vrai clash avec elle, au retour de la virée shopping : au moment où elle remplissait ma penderie.

**...**

Elle était dans ma chambre, rangeant mes nouvelles affaires pendant que j'étais sur le canapé avec Jasper, devant un téléfilm mal joué. Elle revint dans le salon, en sautillant :  
-« A y est, tout est prêt ! » Et mon Dieu, elle sautillait partout !  
Jazz et moi nous étions rendu dans ma chambre (c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds.)  
-« ALIIIIIIIIIIICE ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » avais-je hurlé dans l'appart -alors qu'elle était à ma droite, et doté d'une ouïe extra-fine...

Toutes les chemises d'Alex étaient mises en pièces et répandues au hasard dans ma chambre. Des lambeaux traînaient sur le lit, d'autres par terre, un bout de sa chemise préférée était même perché sur l'ampoule au plafond.

-« Oh, je t'en prie, elles ne t'allaient pas du tout, tu feras encore plus d'effet dans le petit top que... »  
-« Sors de chez moi. » L'avais-je coupée, glaciale.  
-« Quoi, pour des chemises défraîchies ? Attends... »  
-« Alice... la coupais-je à nouveau, calmement mais très froidement, j'aimerais que tu quittes mon appartement. »

-« Maintenant. » La colère commençait à transpercer dans ma supplique. Comment pouvait-elle prendre une si grande liberté dans MA penderie, avec SES chemises ?  
Jasper passa sa main sur mon bras pour me calmer.  
-« Et prend ton frère avec toi. » Lâchais-je acide, toujours immobile sur le seuil de ma chambre, les yeux se baladant sur le champ de bataille.

_Comment tue-t-on un vampire ? _

**...**

Ce jour là, j'avais envoyé promener Jasper, mais il ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur. Au contraire, le jour suivant, il s'était montré encore plus attentif, plus tendre, plus amoureux. Si le prince charmant existait, je pensais sérieusement que Jasper était un de ses cousins germains. Le chevalier au cheval blanc devant être incontestablement humain.

Une semaine que ma relation avec Jasper progressait lentement.  
Je n'avais plus rien tenté avec lui, de peur de me laisser submerger par des souvenirs de mon ancienne vie.  
L' « échange » que nous avions eu dans les couloirs de l'école avait représenté un grand tournant dans notre relation, mais depuis plus rien. Il me tenait la main et m'embrassait la joue, le matin quand il me voyait, rien de plus. Et pourtant, je le voyais constamment avec des yeux noirs et Emmett m'avait confirmé avant d'éclater de rire qu'il chassait tous les soirs.

Je coupais l'eau de la douche sous laquelle j'étais depuis un bon moment et m'enroulai rapidement autour d'une serviette. Je pris la direction de ma chambre, dégoulinante d'eau, ayant eu, bien évidement, la flemme de me sécher. Une fois la porte ouverte, je... je poussais un cri aiguë.

- « Putain tu m'as fait peur ! »  
- « Je suis désolé » murmura Jasper qui était allongé sur mon lit alors qu'il ne m'avait même pas signalé sa présence.  
Il avait tendance à se croire un peu trop chez lui... Il s'était relevé sur son coude et me regardait fixement.

Gênée, je resserrais ma serviette autour de ma poitrine. Voyant les yeux de Jasper s'attarder sur mes jambes, je regrettais que ma serviette ne soit pas plus grande...  
- « Hum... qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? » demandais-je, immobile à l'entrée de ma chambre.  
- « J'ai cru comprendre que les petits amis humains aiment passer du temps avec leur petite amie humaine, et comme Carlisle aime que l'on agisse comme des êtres normaux, alors je fais comme si. » Il marqua une pause sans me lâcher de ses yeux noirs. « Soit c'est ça, soit Alice m'a prévenu que tu serais très peu habillée et je voulais en profiter, choisis la raisons que tu préfères. »

C'est moi, ou c'était une invitation ? Je m'approchais lentement du lit où il était allongé.

- « Tu n'as pas une solution qui dit que tu es là parce que tu aimes passer du temps avec moi, surtout quand tu sais que je suis très peu habillée ? » Une fois les tibias contre le montant du lit, je m'y mis à genoux.  
Il s'assit, me faisant face. Toujours sur le lit.  
- « Et bien, il se frotta le menton « genre-là-chui-concentré »,je devrais bien avoir une réponse qui ressemblerait à quelque chose du genre : « j'aime venir te voir à tout moment de la journée, et je pourrais mourir d'envie de te voir dormir, mais je n'ose pas vraiment fracturer ta porte, et ta fenêtre est bien trop haute et exposée pour que j'entre par là. Je passe mes heures de cours à t'admirer, et mes nuits à penser à toi. J'aime sentir ta présence à mes côtés, et pas seulement parce que parfois tu es très peu habillée, il me sourit, mais tout simplement parce que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mon éternité. »

Alors là... j'étais bluffée... Sur le cul!

- « Oui, ça me semble justifier convenablement ta présence en ce lieu. » Lui répondis-je, mondaine. Les déclarations, j'étais pas trop douée pour ça, jouant plutôt la carte de l'humour. Pour ne pas lui répondre, j'avais préféré opter pour la deuxième solution. Je posais mes mains sur le matelas et avançais à quatre pattes sur le lit, en prenant soin de ne pas poser mes genoux sur la serviette. Jasper semblait avoir saisi mon intention puisqu'une fois suffisamment proche, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Je m'assis face à lui, les fesses sur les talons, pendant qu'il passait ses mains derrière ma nuque.

_Comme si j'allais partir..._ je levais les yeux sous mes paupières clauses, _jamais._

Nous étions tout les deux penchés vers l'autre, mes mains sur ses genoux. J'embrassais avidement sa lèvre inférieure, puis la commissure de ses lèvres, puis revenais sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je l'embrassais, la suçais, la mordais, et Jasper caressa ma nuque et le haut de mon dos, doucement, tel la caresse d'une plume. Il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus pour que j'approfondisse. Mes mains plongèrent parmi ses cheveux blonds.  
_J'hallucine, même ses cheveux sont froids!_

J'esquissais un sourire, mais mes pensées furent rapidement accaparées par autre chose.

Jasper se mit à genoux sur le lit, me redressant au passage et plaqua son corps contre le mien. Je ne pu réprimer un gémissement en sentant son corps qui m'avait manqué. Ainsi rapprochés, son excitation était flagrante et j'en souris, embrassant sa mâchoire, descendant le long de son cou. Je jetais un œil sur son visage et vis qu'il avait les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière.

Qu'il était sex...

Une fois mes lèvres entre son cou et son épaule, je me mis à lécher effrontément sa peau. Sa température me fit immédiatement penser à de la glace... à choisir, la glace aux fruits de la passion me semblait être le parfum le plus approprié.

Jazz grognait de plaisir, et sincèrement, c'était le bruit le plus excitant que j'avais jamais entendu. Prise dans le feu de l'action, je me mis à mordiller sa peau... pas évident quand il s'agit d'un bout de granit, mais ça eu l'effet escompté :  
- « Line... » Murmura Jazz, d'une voix rauque, enrouée par le désir. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos, doucement, trop doucement tandis que les miennes arrachèrent précipitamment les boutons de sa chemise.  
- « Eh bien... » Rigola-t-il pendant que ses mains atteignirent la chute de mes reins.  
- « J'en peux plus Jazz... » Je frottais ostensiblement mes hanches contre les siennes, tout en caressant son torse.  
- « Que t'arrive-t-il ma belle ? » susurra t il trèèès sensuellement à mon oreille. Rholala... c'était pas le moment de jouer avec mes nerfs. Je voulais qu'il me prenne, là, violement.  
- « Jaaaaazzeuh, ralais-je comme une enfant capricieuse, fais moi l'amour, maintenant ! »

Il plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les miennes, me faisant tomber à en arrière, sur le lit, sous lui et il m'embrassa avec passion, sa main droite remontant de mon genou vers ma hanche. J'écartais les jambes pour qu'il vienne tout contre moi et sentis son érection contre mon bas-ventre et putain... jle voulais...

Je glissais une main entre nous, cherchant à defaire son pantalon, quand il s'empara de mes poignets qu'il ramena au dessus de ma tête. Je respirais fortement et à chaque inspiration mes seins se collaient à son torse, tirant un peu plus à chaque fois sur la serviette, toujours en place.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandais-je boudeuse.  
- « JE mène la danse. »  
- « Naaan, spa du jeu. » rétorquais-je, haletante, je voulais le dominer...  
- « Eh bien, mon amour, _mon amour_... ça sonnait bien sortant de sa bouche... il vaudrait mieux pour nous que tu n'oublies pas que je suis un vampire, et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir si... enfin... il se redressa un peu et regarda entre nous. si tu... »  
S'il pouvait rougir, j'étais sûre qu'il l'aurait fait à ce moment là. Et moi, je voulais jouer...  
- « Fellation Jazz, fe-lla-tion, répète après moi. » le narguais-je ouvertement.  
Il vrilla ses yeux sur les miens. Je ne saurais décrire ce que j'y ai vu, mais c'était à la fois flippant et grisant. Sa main vint caresser mes côtes gauches quand je sentis son poing se serrer contre moi. Puis il se releva... ma serviette s'envola... il venait de s'en emparer et la fit voler dans la chambre.  
Il était à genoux face à moi, mes jambes toujours écartées. Il me regardait. Non il me dévorait des yeux.  
_N'oublie pas que c'est un vampire... _  
Je glissais mes mains sous ma tête, nonchalamment, plus du tout intimidée par son regard noir.  
- « C'est juste quand tu veux hein... »  
Il explosa de rire et vint embrasser mon nombril. Il passa ses avant-bras sous mes cuisses, ses mains sous mes fesses qu'il caressa avec envie. Il lécha avidement la peau de mon ventre séparant mon nombril de mon intimité. Il descendait... pas assez vite... Je relevais mes cuisses et il commença à en embrasser l'intérieur.  
- « Jaaaaaazz !» Oh, ce cri n'avait rien d'orgasmique, je voulais juste qu'il passe la seconde et se mette au travail !  
- « Rha... les hormones humaines... » et il lécha un grand coup ma vulve de bas en haut. Nous lâchâmes simultanément un soupir qui devait ressembler à un truc du genre : « hummmm ».  
-« Tu es merveilleuse... »  
« Moui, je sais, je sais » lâchais-je afin de cacher mon trouble...  
Sa langue s'activa sur mon intimité m'envoyant à cent mille lieux de ma chambre. Il commençait à titiller mon clitoris quand il entra un puis deux doigts en moi. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite.  
Putain, mais il faisait vraiment chaud dans cte chambre...  
Le plaisir monta rapidement : Jasper savait y faire... normal, en 150 ans d'expériences... Mouais, c'était pas le moment d'y penser...  
Sa seconde main caressait mon ventre alors que les miennes s'agrippaient à ses cheveux. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud...  
Mes oreilles bourdonnaient.  
Ma vue se voilait, j'en tremblais de plaisir.  
Quand il me sentit prête à exploser, il cessa et vint m'embrasser passionnément, ses jambes entre les miennes. Je retrouvais mon odeur sur sa langue, j'en frissonnais.  
Grisant...

Jazz retira lui-même son jean et son boxer, dans un même mouvement. _Ok... les vampires sont parfaits à tout point de vue..._

Il s'allongea à nouveau sur moi, je sentis sa verge contre mon sexe et me frottais à lui.

Il grogna...

Il embrassait mon cou ; son sexe à l'entrée du mien. Cet enfoiré faisait tout pour me rendre folle !

- « Jazz, je t'en prie... »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et posa ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête.

-« Je t'aime. » lui soufflais-je.

Il posa son front contre mon front.

Puis...

Coup de vent horriblement froid...

Jazz a disparu...

Je me redressais sur mes coudes, il était à l'autre bout de la chambre, nu, et regardait par la fenêtre...

« Je peux pas... je peux pas faire ça tant que tu seras vivante. »

_Vivante ?_


	19. Chapter 18

Flannel...

ma trèèèès chèèèère flannel...

t'imagine pas le plaisir que j'ai à te relire.

Crois le si tu veux, mais là, j'en pleure ^^

chui contente de te revoir espece de folle ^^

et heu ouais, je crois que line et moi avons quelques points communs ^^

et quand j'aurais le temps, je mettrais aussi l'impregnation :D

bisous ma belle

* * *

Chapter eighteen : vampirisation  
YPOV

_Espèce d'enfoiré de merde !_

« Je peux pas faire ça tant que tu seras vivante. »  
Voilà une bonne demie heure qu'il m'avait sorti sa connerie phénoménale... Il était toujours face à ma fenêtre... Il n'avait pas bougé. J'aurais pu passer ce temps à mâter son cul... si j'avais été de meilleure humeur. J'avais enfilé un vieux t shirt et m'étais allongée sur mon lit, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, à regarder les toiles d'araignées au plafond.

Il était absolument hors de question que je sois la première à prendre la parole. C'était lui qui nous avait mis dans une situation aussi merdique, c'était lui qui parlait du fait que je sois vivante... Et je n'étais pas sûre, du tout, d'avoir la force de lui parler... interdiction de parler avec des sanglots dans la voix !

Je ne voulais pas parler... je voulais pleurer. Putain, ce connard m'avait quand même envoyé bouler ! Et au pire moment en plus !

C'était vraiment dommage que son don ne marche pas avec moi, je lui aurais envoyé dans la gueule mes plus sincères salutations !

Mais non, monsieur Hale Cullen préférait regarder par la fenêtre. Pourvu que la voisine d'en face ne l'ait pas vu.  
Est-ce qu'il m'aimait vraiment ou s'était-il rendu compte que non ? Qu'il ne m'aimait pas suffisamment. Je n'en savais rien, mais le pire, c'était que ce CONNARD ne voulait pas s'expliquer !

-« DEGAGE DE CHEZ MOI ! » J'avais cédé, j'avais parlé. Non, hurlé, hystérique.  
Jasper s'était retourné en sursautant.  
Et m'interrogea du regard.  
M'interrogea ?  
Il osait se demander ce qui se passait ?  
Je me saisi de mon oreiller et lui ai balancé de toutes mes forces à la gueule. Il le dévia avec son bras, rompant l'oreiller qui se répandit dans la pièce en des millions de plumes blanches.  
-« JE T'AI DIT DE DEGAGER DE CHEZ MOI ! » Il n'y avait aucun sanglot dans ma voix, non, juste de la colère pure... j'avais l'impression d'avoir été un objet pour Jasper, un test pour savoir s'il pouvait être proche d'un humain, la réponse étant non, il s'éloignait...  
-« D'accord. » murmura-t-il sans même me regarder. Il enfila ses fringues à toute vitesse – j'ai rien vu...- et sortit de ma chambre, puis, quelques secondes après, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

S'il m'aimait vraiment, il ne serait pas parti comme ça, si ? Il aurait essayé de me parler, pour éviter que je ne panique... ce que j'étais exactement en train de faire ! Il m'aurait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas ma faute, comme lors d'une « panne », j'en savais rien moi... Mais s'il m'aimait vraiment... rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Toujours allongée sur mon lit, -je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me relever pour lui...- je laissais les vannes s'ouvrir, et les larmes ruisselèrent instantanément sur mes joues. Après avoir roulé sur le côté, je me mis en position fœtale et restai ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'abatte sur moi.

J'avais pas fermé mes putains de rideaux... j'avais les rayons du soleil en pleine gueule... 9 heures du matin, toujours sur les couvertures, les bras autour des genoux. J'allais pas en cours, il était hors de question que je mette les pieds là-bas.

Je voulais rester là, à attendre... attendre quoi ? La fin biensûr. J'avais perdu toutes mes forces. Jasper avait été, pour moi, une bouée lancée à l'eau, en pleine mer durant une tempête. Mais la putain de bouée était percée !

Le départ de Jasper me rappela à quel point ma vie déconnait. Et pourtant, ça n'était rien.

Je venais de jeter l'éponge, réduisant ma vie à celle que j'avais connue avant de partir de Chicago quand une paire de bras froids vint m'enlacer. Un bras sous ma nuque, l'autre sur mon ventre. Une telle promiscuité venant d'un être aussi froid ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne.  
-« Dégage » murmurais-je sans force ni conviction. Il m'embrassa tendrement la nuque. Te fous pas de moi, et bouge de chez moi. » Avais-je continué. La nuit était tombée, j'avais du resté un long moment comme ça.  
-« J'ai conscience d'avoir très mal agi, et j'espère pouvoir me racheter, Line. Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »  
-« Pourquoi ne pas être resté alors ? Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est à cause de mon sang, tu te débrouilles très bien en temps normal. »  
-« Et pourtant si... mais tu comprendras mieux quand ce sera à ton tour de devoir résister au sang. »

_Résister au sang ?_

_Résister au ..._

_..._

« Nan mais c'est quoi toutes ces références à deux balles au sujet de mon avenir, qui est de moins en moins certain, entre tes mains ? Tu me parles de quand je ne serais plus vivante, puis maintenant de mon désir pour le sang, NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? »

Je m'étais vivement retournée vers Jasper, alors que je haussais le ton et lui faisais face, toujours allongée.  
Malgré toute ma colère, lorsque mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, je regrettai aussitôt de m'être emportée. Son visage s'était décomposé, ses yeux étaient d'une infinie tristesse.

-« Tu... tu ne veux pas... Sa voix était faible, hachée, tu ne veux pas être transformée ? »

Malgré ma culpabilité face à lui, je lui répondis sur la défensive :

-« Ah non hein, pour rien au monde je ne renoncerais à un bon Mc Bacon ! »

Je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable, ce n'était pas ma faute si je ne voulais pas passer mon éternité à me nourrir de grizzli. Si encore on pouvait les tartiner de nutella... mais non, du sang, du sang et que du sang...  
-« Ah, répondit Jasper, de manière extrêmement froide. Si c'est la mauvaise bouffe qui passe avant tout... »  
-« Tu devais bien te douter que c'est pas le genre de décision que tu peux prendre pour moi, sans même m'en parler. »  
-« Excuse moi, je pensais que tu m'aimais, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. »  
-« Ooh, Jazz arrête voir, ça n'a rien à voir ! Cette fois, j'étais debout à côté de mon lit. Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de passer mon éternité à ressasser mon passé à la con. Etre prisonnière indéfiniment avec ma propre culpabilité, mes remords et mes fantômes, non merci, et même si c'est pour être à tes côtés. Excuse moi, mais l'éternité avec toi ne contre balance pas ça. » J'avais été sèche, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne – vite- que la transformation... c'était pas possible.

Putain, s'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait.

-« Et... et nous Ysa ? Tu vas... vieillir... et moi non. Tu vas vouloir connaître autre chose... d'autres personnes. Sa voix était cassée, étouffée par des sanglots sans larmes. Tu...resteras mortelle... et fragile. Et un jour... un jour tu viendras à mourir et je n'y survivrai pas, mon amour... »

Il avait raison... raison sur toute la ligne, comment lui en vouloir de ne pas réussir à me laisser partir un jour (sans retour... Arffff NDLA)?

Je revins sur le lit, et posais mes mains en coupe sur son visage.  
-« On n'y est pas encore, okay ? En attendant l'apparition de mes nombreuses rides et cheveux blancs, on peut vivre heureux, non ? Et une fois que je serai officiellement vieille avec les attributs qui vont avec, bin on improvisera, c'est d'accord ? »  
Nous étions tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit.  
-« Ysaline McAlistaire ? » chuchota-t-il  
-« Vi ? »  
-« t'as pas intérêt à mourir avant d'être âgée d'au moins trois siècles. »  
-« Libre à toi de garder mon corps une fois que j'aurais trépassée. »

Il fit la grimace et j'en rigolais. L'atmosphère s'allégea un peu. Je le pris dans mes bras, sa tête sur ma poitrine, et berça le vampire qui allait rester à mes côtés, tout au long de ma vie.

Ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais sur le moment...

Espèce d'enfoiré de merde !


	20. Chapter 19

Nan mais flafla, Skyrock, c'est pas la radio ça? hihi

pis tiens, .net/s/6175656/1/eddy_and_bells celle là, tu l'avais pas fini :)

et heu... chui pas du genre à pardonner moi :p

Chapter nineteen : laissez ma moto tranquille !  
YPOV

Lundi 28 septembre 2009, il y a des jours comme celui là que l'on ne peut oublier.

Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que Jazz et moi avions tenté un rapprochement physique qui n'avait fait que nous éloigner. Il était devenu distant, comme s'il avait peur de s'attacher à moi : peut-être venait-il de se rendre compte que j'allais mourir et pas lui...

En revanche, j'étais devenue plus proche d'Alice. J'avais pris le temps de lui pardonner d'avoir scalpé mes chemises, et depuis, tout allait parfaitement bien. Elle venait régulièrement chez moi, le soir, me préparait mon repas, puis pendant que je mangeais, elle me faisait couler un bain, et pendant mon bain, elle me faisait les ongles. Que pouvais-je demander de plus ? Ah oui, que son frère redevienne fougueux et attentionné...

J'avais passé mon week end à Fairbanks avec Alice, à faire les magasins. Nous étions rentrées la veille, dans l'après-midi, le coffre rempli de divers sacs, contenant chacun des choses complètement inutiles.  
Tout ça pour dire que pendant le week end « chauffage-de-carte-banquaire », la petite brunette m'avait avertie que les Cullen n'iraient pas en cours le lundi, car, à cause du soleil présent dans la matinée, ils allaient devoir sécher les cours. Ils auraient pu revenir l'aprem, mais avaient préféré en profiter pour partir dans le massif du Mont Mac-Kinley dans le parc de Denali. Je n'avais pas cherché à obtenir de détails, me doutant qu'ils allaient chasser.

J'éprouvais encore beaucoup de mal avec leur... vampirisme... Savoir qu'ils se nourrissaient en aspirant le sang d'un animal dont le cœur battait encore... beurk ! Et en ce qui me concernait, je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée de passer l'éternité avec mes souvenirs. Déjà que vivre en sachant que j'avais tué toutes les personnes qui m'étaient proches était difficile, mais alors, si je devais garder ça pour moi, pendant des millions d'années, ça n'allait pas être possible !

Non, je préférais mourir. Même si ce n'était pas au goût de mon « homme ».

Quand j'avais souhaité un bon week end à Jasper, il m'avait semblé un peu bizarre, tout comme Edward, mais quand j'en avais parlé à Alice, elle m'avait certifié qu'elle ne savait rien.  
Comment pouvait-on cacher quelque chose à une extralucide ? Je soupçonnais fortement Alice d'être complice des gars, mais n'y prêtais pas spécialement attention, sachant que si c'était vraiment important, je finirais par être mise au courant.

-« C'est pas le tout, mais faudrait peut-être que je me bouge le cul... »  
J'étais déjà à la bourre pour l'école. Je prie la moto... J'étais toujours aussi réceptive au pouvoir relaxant du deux roues.

Les cours furent longs... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais assise seule en classe... et je me faisais chier. Obligée d'écouter... si si je le jure. Certes, mes feuilles de cours étaient noircies par de nombreux dessins abstraits, mais j'avais retenu quelques infos importantes. Ceci étant dit, ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que j'avais accueilli la sonnerie de fin de journée.

17 heures. L'air était sec, mais le ciel était couvert. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mes vampires qui devaient chasser de gros ours, ou qui complotaient en cachette...  
Je sortais en traînant des pieds du bâtiment. Alice ne m'attendait sûrement pas à l'appart, un DVD pour filles dans le lecteur, à sautiller partout en m'attendant. Jazz ne devait pas m'attendre, appuyé à ma moto, sur le parking, cherchant à me faire changer d'avis sur ma mortalité...

Et pourtant, une fois au milieu du parking, les yeux rivés sur ma moto, mon cœur s'élança dans une course folle, battant plus vite que si j'étais en plein sprint. Une silhouette était appuyée contre mon bébé, comme le jour où je m'étais rendue compte du manque de normalité chez Jazz.

Plus je m'approchais, moins la silhouette ressemblait à mon homme. Déjà, rien que la couleur des cheveux. Cette personne là était brune. C'était un homme, me tournant le dos, assez grand, mais était loin d'avoir la carrure d'Emmett. Bref, celui-là, je comptais lui faire sa fête : c'est quoi cette manie de s'asseoir sur MA BECANE ?

J'accélérais le pas, sans trop courir, pour arriver derrière l'homme. Il regardait à l'opposé du campus et fixait un point au loin... mais à part un feu tricolore pas spécialement passionnant, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait l'absorber.

-« Si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de poser ton postérieur ailleurs, ma belle Honda et moi t'en serions grées. » Avais-je sifflé, alors que j'étais juste derrière lui, tellement proche que mes tibias reposaient contre la moto. Il tourna sa tête, ne me laissant apercevoir de son visage que sa paire de lunettes de soleil (qui, au passage, devait coûter une fortune... à tel point qu'il voulait les exposer même sous les nuages... _crétin de bourge_).

-« Bonjour à toi aussi. » prononça-t-il sur le même ton, mais ne faisant aucun mouvement pour se bouger.  
-« Nan, sérieux, j'aimerais que tu bouges de ma moto. » répliquais-je un peu plus froide.  
-« Si on pouvait toujours avoir ce que l'on veut... » Soupira-t-il... Puis, il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, et se tourna face à moi.

Ses lunettes cachaient parfaitement ses yeux, mais mettaient en avant le reste de son visage, mais alors... quel visage... ! Des traits francs mais doux, de légères rides d'expressions sur le front, un nez droit et discret, une peau pâle, accentuée par la chemise noire qu'il portait, sans l'avoir complètement boutonnée. Ne reste que ses cheveux... il portait des cheveux courts et désordonnés, foncés mais avec quelques reflets roux.

Si je n'avais pas eu Jasper, je pense que j'aurais volontiers laissé ce jeune homme traîner autour de ma moto. Il me tendit sa main :  
-« Moi, c'est Félix, et toi ? » me dit il avec une voix sensuelle.  
-« Heuuu, on s'en fout de mon nom, jveux juste ma moto... »  
Il posa ses deux mains sur l'assise, rapprochant son visage du mien. Les verres de ses lunettes étaient trop opaques pour que je puisse voir ses yeux.  
-« Moui... j'ai pas été assez clair, je m'appelle Félix Volturi. »  
-« Hum Hum acquiesçais-je. Je crois que moi non plus je n'ai pas été assez claire, je posais mes mains sur l'assise, également, entre les siennes, m'approchant de son visage, sachant que mes prochaines paroles souffleraient de l'air sur son visage. Je veux que tu retires tes mains de ma moto et que tu t'éloignes de nous. » Murmurais-je, pour jouer toujours plus avec lui.

Je n'étais plus vraiment à l'aise. Son nom, j'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part. Un acteur ? Moui, ça expliquerait les lunettes de bourges...  
-« Tu sais, belle Ysa, nous avons des connaissances, et des objectifs communs. » Murmura-t-il à son tour. Son souffle vint heurter mes lèvres. J'étais prête à répliquer, acide, mais son souffle sur moi me fit perdre le fils de la conversation. Il s'en rendit compte et posa une main sur ma joue droite.  
Sa main était glacée, pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid. J'avais déjà vu une telle froideur, mais je ne pouvais dire où. Laissant sa main sur ma joue, il pencha lentement sa tête sur le côté, avant d'avancer son visage vers moi.  
Je pouvais deviner ses yeux fixant mes lèvres. Il allait m'embrasser...

Oui, il allait m'embrasser...

Je fermais les yeux,

Pris une grande inspiration,

Serais un poing,

Rouvris les yeux

Et lui assena un coup de poing en plein sur le nez...

...

Et j'hurlais de douleur.

Je ne m'attendais pas ça ! Je ne pensais pas que frapper quelqu'un aussi fort puisse ne rien lui faire, mais me casser quelques phalanges, car j'en étais sûre, j'avais cassé quelques trucs dans mes doigts, là... Mais au moins, il s'était reculé et avait retiré sa main de ma joue. Je posais mes yeux sur son visage, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, il avait l'air en colère... qu'est-ce qui lui donnait cet air ? Je ne voyais pas quel détail avait changé... et pourtant, quand je m'en rendis compte, ça me parut d'une évidence...

-« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? » Me demanda-t-il visiblement sous le choc.  
-« Et toi, pourquoi t'as voulu m'embrasser ? »  
-« Sûrement parce que tu es très attirante. »  
-« Ouais, je sais, mon petit ami me le répète tous les jours ! » Assenais-je froidement. Je voulais partir, m'éloigner et vite.  
-« Fais moi voir ta main. » Ca n'était pas une question, ni une proposition. Il prit ma main dans la sienne. La température de sa peau fut comme une poche de glace sur ma main qui commençait à virer au bleu. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. »  
« Non, mais tu déconnes. Je rentre chez moi, je mets de la glace, et puis voilà. »  
" Je préférerais que tu vois Carlisle avant. Il n'est pas parti à Denali... lui. »  
Je pris le parti de ne rien répondre.  
« Ok, mais je te suis en moto. »  
« En cas d'accident, j'aurais la conscience tranquille, je te préviens de suite. »

Il avait roulé prudemment, devant moi, dans une alpha romeo 8C spider qui retournait pas mal de têtes sur la route.  
Nous étions dans la salle d'attente des urgences, entourés de personnes malades, blessées, et nous, assis côte à côte, sans sortir un mot, après que Félix ait fait mon enregistrement auprès de la secrétaire.  
je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Pourquoi? parce que apres le coup porté à Félix, ses lunettes étaient tombées, dévoilant ses yeux...

rouges...

Une jeune femme en tunique et pantalon réglementaires entra dans la salle d'attente :  
-« Mr et Mme Volturi ? »


	21. Chapter 20

chapter twenty : Changements  
YPOV  
/!\ lemon /!\

_  
Mais quelle conne !_  
Volturi... je l'avais déjà entendu... Alice m'en avait parlé. C'était ces psychopathes italiens assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir qui voulaient démanteler la famille Cullen. Et pourtant, Félix ne semblait pas spécialement dangereux... si on faisait impasse sur ses yeux rouges.

_Dans quelle merde me suis-je encore foutue ? _

Pourtant, il était là, debout, devant moi, ses lunettes sur le nez à me tendre galamment la main pour m'aider à me lever et m'accompagner en consultation.

-« Je vois que tu as pris certaines libertés quant à mon inscription... » Répliquais-je en me saisissant de sa main, avec ma main qui n'était pas devenue bleu foncé.  
-« Oui, en effet. Tu portes le nom Volturi à merveille, tu sais. Il y a des choses comme celle-là que j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir t'offrir. »

Il m'avait susurré ça, alors que je venais de me mettre debout, face à lui, proche de lui, trop proche de lui. Etait-il en train de me dire qu'il voulait me transformer ? Je commençais à sortir de la salle d'attente, et suivis la jeune femme qui était venue me chercher, Félix juste derrière moi. Je voulais en savoir plus sur ses intentions, sans pour autant lui faire comprendre que je savais qui il était. J'avais la nette impression que je n'étais pas sensée le savoir...

-« Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu veux m'épouser peut-être... » Et j'éclatais de rire. Un rire nerveux... faux.  
Toutes ces conneries de vampires... comme si la vie n'était pas assez tordue sans tout ça...  
-« Pourquoi pas... » Chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille, collant son buste contre mon dos, ses mains effleurant mes hanches.  
J'accélérai précipitamment le pas, marchant désormais à côté de la jeune femme.  
-« Vous êtes infirmière ? »  
-« Non, je suis la stagiaire du Docteur Cullen. »  
-« Oh, Cullen ? Comme Alice Cullen ? »  
-« Oui biensûr, Alice est sa fille. »  
Ce qui signifiait que Félix connaissait le père de Jasper...  
_Aïe Aïe Aïe... _

La stagiaire me fit asseoir sur la table d'examen, pendant que Félix se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, fixant l'extérieur puis elle sortit en nous prévenant que e docteur allait arriver.  
-« J'aurais pu soigner ça chez moi... » Fis-je, boudeuse.  
- « J'ai peur que tu te sois cassé quelque chose. »  
-« C'est pas ma faute si ta peau est aussi dure que du marbre ! »  
-« Mouais... défaut génétique... Expliqua-t-il avant de se mettre à rire. Tu comprendras un peu plus tard. Dans pas trop longtemps, j'espère... »

C'est à ce moment là qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il avait tout d'un Cullen, de la beauté aux yeux dorés. A part les cheveux, qui viraient sur le blond platine.  
- « Madame Volturi ? » Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- « Ah non hein, moi c'est McAlistaire ! »  
- « Ysaline McAlistaire ? »  
- « Oui oui. »  
- « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. » Me fit-il dans un sourire.  
- « Moi aussi »  
-« Et alors, pourquoi Volturi ? »  
- « Demandez à cet abruti ! » Fis-je en pointant Félix du doigt et en me retournant légèrement pour le voir. Il se retourna à ce moment.  
-« Félix » La voix du docteur Cullen claqua dans l'air, et il perdit toute la bienveillance qui s'affichait sur des traits quelques secondes plus tôt.  
- « Bonjour à vous également Carlisle. »  
-« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda le docteur presque agressivement. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, Félix était plutôt sympa...  
-« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas là pour le travail... non plutôt pour... il me regarda, sourit... pour le plaisir. » il me fit un clin d'œil en finissant sa phrase. Mon attention se reposa rapidement sur le docteur, ignorant les avances de Félix.  
-« Et moi je suis là pour ma main. » Lâchais-je en lui collant ma main sous le nez.  
-« En effet, que c'est-il passé ? »  
-« Le chaton s'est pris pour un tigre. » Répondit Félix , avant moi, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.  
Monsieur Cullen haussa, à nouveau, un sourcil.  
-« Je l'ai frappé. » Expliquais en regardant mes pieds alors que Félix rigola.  
-« Je sais pas vous, mais moi je l'adore cette petite hu... personne. » Continua l'italien en rigolant, se rattrapant avant de me qualifier d'humaine... « Agressive comme je les aime. »  
-« Bien, Félix, le docteur commençait à perdre patience, et moi de même. Je vais devoir soigner ça, et tu n'as rien à faire ici. »  
-« Bien, je vais vous laisser alors, Docteur. » Il m'embrassa la joue. Et susurra à mon oreille : « Ce fut un vrai plaisir de te rencontrer, ma belle Ysaline. »

Je ne lui avais jamais donné mon nom. Il l'avait trouvé seul. Encore un don ?

Une fois la porte fermée derrière Félix, mes muscles relâchèrent la tension accumulée depuis ma rencontre avec Félix. Et je murmurais tout bas, de peur que l'italien ne m'entende :  
-« Merci Docteur. »  
-« Je t'en prie, appelle moi Carlisle. A part cette main, il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »  
-« Il ne m'a pas blessé. » Grande nuance que Carlisle sembla ne pas faire. Félix avait chamboulé pas mal de choses. Pourquoi le membre d'une grande secte vampirique avait-il cherché à entrer en contact avec moi ? D'où me connaissait-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré aussi entreprenant ?

Pourquoi étais-je autant attirée par lui ?

Je ne prêtais pas attention aux soins que pratiquait Carlisle, aussi, il me prit par surprise quand il prit la parole, une fois ma main dans une attelle :  
-« Je préviendrai Jasper, quand il sera de retour, pour qu'il passe te voir. Je l'avertirai également au sujet de Félix, qu'il garde un œil ouvert. »

J'acquiesçais puis partis de l'hôpital. J'avais deux phalanges pétées, et une attelle plus chiante qu'autre chose, surtout pour conduire ma moto.

Jme marais toute seule sur la route menant à mon appart, tellement j'avais du mal à conduire. J'étais contente de ne pas avoir croisé de flics sur le retour, pas sûre d'avoir le droit de conduire avec une main non valide.

J'arrivais chez moi, la nuit était tombée.

Je me mis un plat à réchauffer, allumais la télé sans la regarder et partis prendre une douche en gardant ma main hors de l'eau.

Une fois lavée et sentant l'orchidée chimique, je pris mon assiette du micro onde et m'affalai sur le canapé, devant la télé.

Vampire Diaries ... rholala que c'était mal joué !

Je finissais rapidement mon plat trop chaud et déposa mon assiette dans l'évier avant de me planter devant la fenêtre, à scruter l'extérieur, attendant l'arrivée de mon homme, redoutant celle de Félix.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and_

J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais restée là, immobile quand je sentis une paire de bras froids glisser le long de mes côtes avant de m'enlacer. Je fermais les yeux et basculais ma tête en arrière, la posant sur son épaule.  
-« Tu m'as manqué... » Murmurais-je. Il m'embrassa la mâchoire :  
-« Toi aussi mon amour. »

_I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday and I_

Il laissa sa main droite glisser sur mon ventre en petites arabesques, descendant lentement. Il la passa sous mon t-shirt, et continua ses caresses à même ma peau. Ses mains étaient froides, mais agréables.

Il embrassa mon cou, tendrement, en descendant sa main sur mon ventre. Il glissa un doigt entre la ceinture de mon jean et ma peau et me caressa le ventre ainsi, ma respiration se fit saccadée. Il passa lentement ses doigts sous la ceinture de mon pantalon, glissant sur ma peau.

_Will never cease to fly if held down and_

-« A quoi est dût ce brusque retournement de situation? » soufflais-je à son oreille, ma tête toujours sur son épaule.  
-« J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre... » A-t-il murmuré alors que ses doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de mon shorty, toujours sous mon pantalon...  
-« Tu étais vraiment dans les montagnes à chasser l'ours ? »  
Ma main vint défaire le bouton de mon pantalon, lui laissant un plus grand champ d'actions.  
Il rigola à mon oreille en répondant : « Non, pas vraiment. » Il fit glisser sa langue le long de mon cou, me faisant oublier que je devais l'engueuler pour m'avoir menti et délaissé.

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen_

Je glissais une main entre nous, et commençais à défaire son pantalon quand il me stoppa :  
-« Non ma belle, laisse toi faire, laisse toi aller. Je m'occupe de tout. » Ma main vint alors fourrager ses cheveux, pendant que la gauche se posa sur son bras.

Nous faisons face à la fenêtre, notre reflet était très érotique... excitant.

Ses doigts arrivèrent enfin sous mon shorty, et il glissa un doigt entre mes lèvres intimes. Je ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir qui lui décrocha un large sourire.

-« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » me souffla-t-il.  
-« Oui, mais s'il te plait, continue... »  
-« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. » me dit-il en glissant presque brutalement un doigt dans mon vagin. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir bruyamment. Putain c'était bon !

_cause I've seen, twilight _

J'ondulais mon bassin, me frottant contre ses hanches. Je le sentais excité, et c'était vraiment grisant.

Il fit glisser un second doigt, tout en embrassant mon cou. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, brutaux, mais tellement bons. Mes gémissements se firent plus sonores, plus fréquents. Mes deux mains étaient posées sur la vitre, mes bras tendus, mes hanches contre les siennes, pendant que Jasper embrassait ma nuque, ses doigts toujours plus rapides.

Le fait que Jazz pose son pouce sur mon clitoris avait suffit à me faire jouir sur ses doigts. Putain, j'avais jamais eu d'orgasme aussi puissant. J'avais crié son nom en projetant ma tête en arrière.

Jazz me prit dans ses bras, toujours derrière moi et attendit que mon souffle revienne à la normal.

Une fois mon rythme cardiaque n'égalant plus celui d'un coureur un jour de jeux olympiques, je me retournais pour faire face à mon vampire et l'embrassai à pleine bouche.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me mena dans ma chambre, où il m'allongea sur mon lit, avant de rabattre les couvertures sur nous. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et m'endormis aussitôt, repue, calmée, rassurée sur mes sentiments.

J'aimais Jasper, et ce pour longtemps.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one : Happy Ending.  
YPOV  
Dernier chapitre du premier tome.  
/!\/!\/!\ Certains passages risqueraient, éventuellement de blesser les âmes les plus sensibles. /!\/!\/!\

Heureuse...

_Every breath you take_

J'étais heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

_Every move you make_

Allongée, en pyjama, dans les bras de Jasper qui me caressait les cheveux, j'étais bien. Je faisais semblant de dormir, la tête sur sa poitrine dénudée, respirant son parfum, pour profiter un maximum de cette étreinte. On avait décidé, dans la nuit, de ne pas aller en cours, voulant profiter de l'autre.

_Every bond you break_

- « Je n'ai pas pu chasser cette nuit, me chuchota-t-il en caressant ma nuque, très légèrement. Il savait parfaitement que je ne dormais pas et j'en souriais, mais j'y irai cet après-midi, et je te promets, que ce soir, à mon retour, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras... »

_Every step you take_

- « Tout ? » répondis-je, relevant la tête en arquant un sourcil.

_I'll be watching you_

Je me mis à caresser son torse pour qu'il comprenne bien où je voulais en venir.

_Every single day_

- « Tout mon amour... » M'avait-il assuré avec un sourire qui me donna envie d'être déjà au soir... dans ses bras...

_Every word you say_

- « Ca marche... à condition que tu me dises où tu étais ce week end... » Lui fis-je, avec une mine boudeuse.

_Every game you play_

- « Naan, je ne peux pas te le dire. » Avait-il dit en rigolant.

_Every night you stay_

- « Et pourquoi ? »

_I'll be watching you_

- « Ca ne serait pas drôle... »

_Oh can't you see_

Là, je ne savais plus quoi dire, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, il avait du s'en rendre compte car il me regarda intensément en fronçant les sourcils.

_You belong to me_

- « Soit, mais une fois que tu sauras pourquoi, ne te plains pas. » M'avait-il prévenu avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Et moi... je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il me cachait... ce qu'ils me cachaient...

_How my poor heart aches_

Toujours allongé sur le lit, Jasper se mit sur le dos et fouilla par terre, -d'une main- sans se tourner complètement, ne voulant pas me quitter des yeux.

_With every step you take_

Quand il eut saisi ce qu'il cherchait, il se remit sur son côté droit, face à moi, sa main cachée derrière le dos. Le sourire qu'il portait sur ses lèvres me faisait fondre... Il semblait tout aussi heureux que moi. A cet instant, je lui aurais sauté dessus si je n'avais pas été sur le point de découvrir la raison de son absence et de ses mensonges.

_Every move you make_  
_Every vow you break_

Plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, il ramena sa main entre nos deux corps et posa une petite boîte carrée, cartonnée, bleue et surmontée d'un nœud argenté entre nos visages.

_Every smile you fake_  
_Every claim you stake_  
_I'll be watching you_

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
- « Ce à quoi Alice et moi avons passé notre week end. Le reste de la famille était vraiment en chasse. Quant à Edward... il devait me couvrir... te mentir... pour la bonne cause. » Il avait fini sa phrase en rigolant. Ca ne devait pas être si grave...

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_  
_I dream at night I can only see your face_

Je fixais la boîte des yeux. Mes doigts vinrent jouer négligemment avec le ruban.  
- « C'est quand tu veux hein... » Dit-il en rigolant. Un rire que je n'avais jamais entendu. Tellement nerveux.  
-« Rhooo... » Moi, par contre, je rigolais franchement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_  
_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

Je me mis sur les coudes et pris la boîte à deux mains. Jazz posa sa main gauche dans le creux de mes reins, et s'appuya sur son coude droit, fixant La Boite.  
Je soulevais lentement le couvercle, après avoir retiré le ruban, pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

_I keep crying baby, baby please_

Un carré de mousse de la taille de la boite se trouvait à l'intérieur avec, au centre, un cercle creusé, surligné par une couleur bordeaux.  
Ca n'était pas tant la matière blanche ou le sillon qui attirèrent mon attention que la bague qui était élégamment placée au centre.

Jazz approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille :  
- « Je ne suis pas l'homme idéal, je ne suis même pas un homme, d'après certaines définitions, mais je te promets de faire des efforts pour que plus jamais une larme n'apparaisse dans tes yeux, à moins qu'elle ne soit due à ton bonheur. Je me battrai chaque jour si nécessaire pour que ton visage soit constamment éclairé par ce si merveilleux sourire qu'est le tien. Je me plierai à tes exigences, tes volontés, tes moindres désirs pour te rendre heureuse. Je ferai de ta vie un conte de fée, mon amour. Parce que je t'aime, et qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Aussi, mon amour, en ce jour, j'aimerais te poser une question. Une seule. Voulez-vous, Ysaline McAlistaire, devenir mienne ? »

_Oh can't you see_  
_You belong to me_

Je pris une grande et longue inspiration. J'avais retenue ma respiration depuis le moment où j'avais ouvert La Boite. Mes yeux embués fixant ceux de Jazz, j'hochais rapidement et longuement de la tête, souriant niaisement, avant qu'il ne plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes, tenant fermement ma nuque.

_How my poor heart aches_  
_With every step you take_

Il glissa l'anneau à mon annulaire gauche, sans quitter mes lèvres ni même cesser de me regarder et roula sur le lit, me positionnant sur le dos, en se plaçant sur moi, entre mes cuisses. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, souriant, heureux. J'avais l'impression de sentir ses mains sur l'ensemble de mon corps, en même temps : ma nuque, mes seins, mes hanches, mon ventre... il me caressait à vitesse grand V, (mdrrr sans jeu de mot... V ... vampire... moui... fin de journée hein ^^) c'était tout aussi excitant que quand il me faisait languir.

_Every move you make_  
_Every vow you break_  
_Every smile you fake_

- « Je crois qu'Alice va nous tuer si on se marie avant qu'elle ne se remarie à nouveau avec Edward. » soufflais-je en riant et enlaçant ses hanches avec mes jambes, me rapprochant de lui.  
Il grogna et répondit :  
-« Qu'elle lève une canine sur toi, et moi j'en fais de la bouilli, du lutin ! »

_Every claim you stake_  
_I'll be watching you_

Alors qu'il me disait cela, il se mit à se frotter contre moi... ma respiration se hacha aussitôt.  
Je le sentais excité, et pourtant :  
- « Je te promets, ma douce et tendre, que l'on continuera ce soir, après ma chasse. » avait-il murmuré, les yeux baissés et noirs en se rallongeant à mes côtés.

_Every move you make_

Pas grave, j'allais être patiente, je lui devais bien ça.  
En attendant, mes yeux ne quittèrent plus mon alliance.

_Every step you take_

J'étais bien là... dans ses bras, sage, éveillée, bercée par l'homme que j'aimais et la pluie qui s'abattait avec force contre les fenêtres.

_I'll be watching you_

- « Tu sais ce que j'aimerais faire avant que tu partes chasser ? »  
- « Non mon amour, dis moi. »

_I'll be watching you_

Je me redressais sur les coudes, excitée comme un gosse, un 25 décembre au matin :  
- « _Une course sur deux roues ! Toi contre moi. Le perdant annonce nos fiançailles à Alice. _»  
Il me regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment beau quand il était heureux comme ça.  
- «_ Tu sais, mon ange, elle doit déjà savoir._ »  
- « _Oui, mais si on ne lui annonce pas officiellement, c'est nous qui allons finir en bouillie. »_  
_- « Soit. Ca marche. Mais prépare déjà ton discours. »_  
_-« Rêves ! » _Criais-je alors que j'étais déjà dans le couloir, enfilant un pull.

* * *

Juneau, sa foret alentour, sous la pluie.

Jazz et moi, roulant sur des petites routes, dans un cadre magnifique. La pluie fouettait nos visages et le froid mordait ma chair. Mais j'étais tellement absorbée par les sensations procurées par la vitesse que le reste importait peu. Un coup d'œil vers Jasper m'avait appris que lui non plus ne souffrait pas des conditions climatiques, ce qui ne m'avait guère étonnée.  
Nous étions côte à côte, oubliant peu à peu la notion de compétition, pour profiter pleinement d'une sortie en couple... en fiancés. J'aimais vraiment cette notion... Ysa, la fiancée de Jazz... Avec lui, toute la vie...  
Nos motos avoisinaient les 180 kilomètres heures sur les routes étroites, jonchées de branches et de pierres, mais la notion de danger ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit.  
Non. Je profitais pleinement du moment présent. J'étais tellement bien. Nous étions tellement bien.

Un éclair

zébra le ciel et me fit sursauter. Je restai stable sur l'engin, et accélérai pour prouver à mon fiancé que tout allait bien, malgré la pluie qui redoublait d'intensité.

Nous frôlâmes les 200 kilomètres heures avec nos engins débridés.

Je sentais le regard de Jazz sur moi, mais ne me permis pas de le regarder, concentrée sur ma conduite. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'être prise au dépourvu quand une biche surgit des buissons bordant la route pour se poster face à moi.

A ce moment là, tout se passa vite, très vite...

Pour la première et unique fois de ma vie, ce jour là, j'avais regretté la vitesse... je n'avais pas eu le temps de freiner.  
Je ne pu que donner un violent coup de guidon vers la droite pour contourner le cervidé et éviter le choc frontal. La roue arrière avait dérapé sur la route inondée et était partie en direction du bas côté, déstabilisant le deux-roues.

J'entendis, malgré la pluie, Jasper hurler mon prénom.

La moto perdit l'équilibre après avoir dépassé l'animal, qui, de toute façon avait pris peur et avait quitté la chaussée.  
_Foutue bestiole ! _  
Je sentis mon corps basculer sur la gauche, entraîné par la chute de la moto.

_Putain de merde, pourquoi j'ai pas mis de casque ? _

J'heurtai brutalement le bitume, continuant ma course, toujours liée à la moto. L'élan du véhicule, poursuivant sa course sur la roue trempée, me traîna sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

J'avais lutté ardemment pour garder ma tête droite, pour qu'elle ne touche pas le sol et ne s'y frotte pas.

Le poids de ma Honda écrasa ma jambe sur la route, et elle fut la première touchée. Je me rendis vite compte que mon Jean n'était pas vraiment un rempart contre le sol qui râpait le tissu, puis ma chair.

Mon bras gauche était également à même le sol, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je le voyais se décharner sous mes yeux, répandant une longue traînée de sang sur la route, éclaboussant mon visage.

Une vive douleur m'élança sur toute la partie gauche de mon corps qui s'effritait sur le sol.

La moto n'avait pas fini sa course que ma vue se brouilla. Des tâches lumineuses envahirent ma vue, alors que ma tête était assaillit par une migraine atroce. Ce fut à ce moment là que j'abandonnai le combat, et relâchai les muscles de mon cou.

_And I see no bravery,_

Je ne cherchais plus à maintenir ma tête éloignée de la route.  
Elle retomba mollement par terre, rebondit légèrement plusieurs fois avant de rester contre le sol et de s'effriter, elle aussi, lors du trajet de la moto.

_No bravery,_

Mon bijou de technologie qui m'écrasait au sol et représentait le plus terrifiant des instruments de torture stoppa sa course lorsqu'il percuta un arbre, sur le bord de la route.

La moto toujours entre mes jambes, n'ayant pas réussi à m'éloigner durant le court laps de temps de l'accident, je mis un certain temps à comprendre que c'était fini...

_In your eyes,_

Tous mes muscles se relâchèrent, et je pu saisir l'importance des dégâts sur mon corps. Pour une fois, ça n'était pas l'état de ma moto qui m'inquiétait, mais le mien...

_Anymore._

Le simple fait que je ne ressente pas de douleur au niveau de ma jambe gauche qui avait pourtant été traînée sur une grande distance m'indiquait clairement que j'avais un problème... un gros problème...

_Only sadness._

J'eus juste le temps de me demander où était Jasper avant de perdre connaissance...

_Only sadness._

* * *

Reprenant conscience, je pu me rendre compte que j'étais allongée.  
Pas sur la route. Non. Sur un plan aussi dur, mais l'eau froide et agressive en moins. J'avais un peu plus chaud sans pour autant me croire dans mon lit. Quant à la douleur, elle était amoindrie mais pas disparue...  
Loin de là.  
Je sentais la partie gauche de mon corps à vif... de mon plus petit orteil jusqu'au sommet de mon crâne. Mais au moins, j'avais des sensations dans ma jambe, bien que sur le coup, j'aurais préféré ne pas en avoir...

_Putain, ça fait mal... _

J'ignorais comment décrire cette douleur : les mots ne suffisaient pas. Je ressentais une douleur si violente que j'en aurais hurlé... si j'en avais eu la force.  
-" Jazz?" Avais-je murmuré faiblement, gardant les yeux fermés. Rien que de l'avoir appelé me coutait beaucoup, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il en aurait été si j'avais voulu crier...

J'entendis un bruit métallique, un froissement de tissu puis une voix familière mais que je n'avais pas réussi à reconnaître.  
- « Jasper n'est pas là, mais tu peux te rendormir, je veille sur toi. »  
- « Papa ? »  
- « Non, Ysaline, c'est le Docteur Cullen. Tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital. Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Nos fiançailles, notre course en foret, cette foutue biche, la moto qui m'écrase par terre, le bitume qui me réduit en charpie... non, je n'ai rien oublié... surtout pas l'absence de Jasper. _  
- « Où est Jazz ? » avais-je soufflé.  
- « Plus tard. Repose-toi. » Je l'entendis s'éloigner et sombrai à nouveau.

* * *

Les rayons aveuglants du soleil me brulaient les yeux, au travers de mes paupières. J'allais pour tourner le dos à la lumière quand, en m'appuyant sur mon bras gauche pour permettre mon mouvement, une douleur atroce me submergea et se propagea dans tout mon corps. J'aurais pu hurler, mais hurler n'aurait pas atténué ma douleur... Et la grimace qui s'était figée sur mon visage ne fit qu'intensifier mon mal.

Ce n'est qu'une larme,

Un « bip bip » strident se fit de plus en plus rapide.  
- « Mademoiselle McAlistaire, vous êtes enfin réveillée. J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais ! » Fit une voix suraiguë avant de rire. Rire ? Génial...

Juste un reste du passé dont je m'éloigne.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, après qu'un bruit sourd m'ait averti qu'un rideau fut tiré, supprimant l'aveuglante et agressive lumière.

J'essaie de ne rien regretter.

Hôpital, j'étais à l'hôpital...  
Impossible d'en douter.  
L'appareil à électrocardiogramme, une multitude de perfs posées sur mon bras droit, mon bras gauche, lui, sur le drap et plâtré du coude aux doigts...

_Ce n'est qu'une larme qui entaille mes pensées._

Cette horrible odeur que l'on ne trouvait qu'en hôpital...  
Et cette femme... la bonne quarantaine passée, vêtue d'une blouse blanche deux fois trop petite, les cheveux obstinément teints en blond, avec un stéthoscope autour du cou.

_Je retrouve mon âme, ton regard me donne envie d'avancer._

- «Salut gamine. Bien dormi ? »  
- « Super... » Grommelais-je. _Gamine... Gamine... Connasse. _  
- « Eh bin dis donc... sacrée chute hein... Me dit-elle alors qu'elle s'empara de mon bras droit pour prendre ma tension... sans vérifier si elle tirait ou non sur mes perfs... On t'a posé une perf de morphine, parce que, saperlipopette, tu n'arrêtais pas de geindre. »

_Tu as su trouver,_

- « Normal, j'ai mal ! Je commençais à perdre patience, et râlais de plus en plus, réveillant la douleur. Est-ce que le docteur Cullen est là ? Ou son fils, Jasper Hale ? »

_Et tu m'as donné,_

- « Ah, non désolée gamine, mais le docteur Cullen est parti. Il a posé sa démission il y a trois jours. »

_Cette chose qui me manquait._

- « Trois jours ? Mais je l'ai vu tout à l'heure ! »  
- « Ca m'étonnerait bien jeune fille, tu es arrivée il y a une semaine, et le docteur Cullen nous a averti de ton réveil Samedi, juste avant qu'il ne parte. »

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur mais je n'ai pas les mots._

- « Il est ... parti ? »  
- « C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. Une mutation il me semble. Bon, ta tension est bonne, mais ton pouls s'accélère. C'est pas très bon ça... »  
- « Et heu... la famille Cullen... ses enfants... soufflais-je... Jasper... ? »

_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur mais ces mots sonnent faux_

- « Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que le docteur Cullen ait pu partir sans ses enfants, non mais vous le prenez pour qui, hein ? »  
Putain, cette salope m'agressait, alors que j'étais complètement shootée par les médocs, mais en plus elle m'apprenait que... que...

_Je dois apprendre à aimer une nouvelle fois._

_Jasper est parti... ?C'est pas possible ! Elle ment, c'est obligé... Il ne serait jamais parti... il m'a demandé en mariage bordel ! _  
- « Est-ce qu'il est venu me voir ? »

_Bébé pardonnes-moi si je fais un faux pas._

- « Le docteur Cullen a vérifié vos paramètres vitaux avant de partir. Surement pour se donner bonne conscience... Vous savez comment sont les médecins... Et elle se mit à rire cette pétasse. Mais si vous voulez parler des enfants Cullen, non aucun d'entre eux n'a mis les pieds à l'hôpital. C'est dommage, je les aime bien. J'aurais bien aimé leur dire au revoir... _Et moi donc... _Je leur aurais offert des petits chocolats tiens... »

_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur,_

- « Et quand pourrais-je sortir ? »  
- « Sortir ? Elle me regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Puis éclata de rire. Mais ma pauvre gosse, tu t'es vu. Tu ne pourras pas sortir avant des mois ! » Et elle sortit en riant et marmonna : « Sortir... non mais n'importe quoi... »

_Mais je n'ai pas les mots._

Et je laissai tomber ma tête dans l'oreiller, dépitée...  
Jazz était parti... _pourquoi ? _

* * *

J'avais été consignée dans mon lit pendant toute une semaine. Semaine atroce pendant laquelle, les seules personnes que j'avais vues étaient ces infirmières qui venaient changer mes – nombreux- pansements, et les médecins qui passaient refaire mes bandages.  
J'avais pu constater à quel point ma chute à moto avait été sérieuse. Le médecin m'avait dit que j'avais eu de la chance...  
J'avais explosé de rire devant lui. De la chance... putain, il la voyait où sa chance... je me suis transformée en gruyère, sur une planche à râper, laissant derrière moi des petits morceaux... et l'homme de ma vie était parti.

_let`s talk this over_

Le départ de Jazz ne faisait plus aucun doute.  
Le départ des Cullen ne faisait plus aucun doute.  
Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles, non plus, de la part d'Alice ou même d'Emmett.  
Comme si les Cullen n'avaient jamais été présents.

_It`s not like we`re dead_

J'avais passé cette foutue semaine à chercher pourquoi il était parti... Pourquoi ils étaient partis.

_was it something i did?_

Ce fut un médecin, fort sympathique, LUI, qui avait répondu à ma question. Sans le savoir, bien entendu.

Après avoir frappé à ma porte –le premier à l'avoir fait... !- il se présenta et regarda ma fiche de soin.  
- « Ah ! Mademoiselle McAlistaire, je suis content de vous revoir. C'est moi qui étais chargé de votre admission, le soir de votre accident. Je vois que vous portez mieux, ça fait plaisir à voir. J'ai vraiment cru que vous n'y survivriez pas. » Souffla-t-il en souriant.

_was it something you said?_

Et moi, j'en rigolais... j'étais dans un tel état second que je riais quand on m'annonçait une catastrophe et pleurais quand on racontait une blague, ou quand j'étais seule, ou quand je voyais l'état dans lequel j'étais... l'état dans lequel était mon visage... Non pas que j'étais quelqu'un de superficiel... mais mon visage était à vif, la partie touchée semblait complètement privée de peau...  
Comment les soignants ont-ils fait pour s'occuper de moi sans gerber ? Mystère de la médecine...

_don`t leave me ending_

- « A ce point là docteur ? »  
- « Quand j'y repense... j'en ai la chair de poule. Vous étiez inconsciente, dans les bras du docteur Cullen... »  
- « Carlisle ?  
- « Oui , confirma-t-il, patient, c'est lui qui vous a amené à l'hopital. Il est entré dans le hall d'accueil, vous portant à bout de bras. Vous étiez en sang, et lui, avait ces vêtements tout tachés... »  
- « De sang ? »

_in a city so dead_

- « Oui oui. Il vous a amené directement en trauma. Là, vous avez passé de multiples radios, scanners et j'en passe. On a eu peur pour vous, car en plus de vos membres lésés, de quelques os cassés, vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang. »  
- « Une fois à l'hopital, pendant une opération ? »  
- « Non. Sur la route. Le docteur Cullen nous a confié qu'il avait rarement vu autant de sang sur une route. »

_held up so high_

- « Moui, la moto m'a promené sur une bonne distance. Et, heu... est-ce que le docteur Cullen vous a parlé de son fils... Jasper... ? » Prononcer son nom fut difficile... Mes yeux commençaient à être brulés par des larmes qui refusaient de couler.  
- « Oui, c'est lui qui était avec vous pendant l'accident, non ? »  
J'hochai doucement la tête, ne voulant pas réveiller de douleur supplémentaire.  
- « Carlisle m'a confié qu'il avait été profondément choqué par l'accident et la vue de tout ce sang. A tel point qu'il avait besoin de se changer l'esprit. Carlisle m'a dit qu'ils partaient pour la Floride. »

_on such a breakeable thread_

- « Moui, il a toujours été un peu hématophobe... »

Le sang... ce foutu sang... Jazz ne l'avait pas supporté... Le connaissant, il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir été tenté... Et moi, je m'en foutais qu'il ait été tenté... Je le voulais lui... Avec ses défaut... son mode alimentaire...  
Et la Floride... alors que Carlisle a toujours fuit le soleil...

_you were all the thing i thought i knew_

J'étais vivante... -parfois, il était nécessaire que je me le rappelle...- amochée, mais en vie... Alors, il n'avait pas à culpabiliser !  
Surtout qu'il n'était pas responsable de l'accident bordel !  
J'avais la rage ! Il était parti alors que j'avais besoin de lui ! Plus que jamais.

_and i thought we could be_

Le corps médical parlait de mois entiers à passer en rééducation pour recouvrer le plein usage de mon bras et de ma jambe, et de chirurgie pour mon visage. J'avais besoin de Jazz... mais IL M'AVAIT ABANDONNE ! LUI AUSSI !  
Putain, j'avais la rage. Il avait fini par m'abandonner. Finalement, c'était très bien qu'il culpabilise... C'était tant mieux !  
Il méritait de souffrir... autant que moi !  
Plus que moi !

_you were every thing, every thing that i wanted_

Je n'avais plus de larmes en réserve. J'avais pleuré son départ, je voulais hurler sa lâcheté. Il m'avait confié à son père pour m'amener à l'hôpital, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire lui-même !

_we were meant to be, supposed to be, but just fade away_

Il avait –sans aucun doute possible- obligé sa famille à le suivre à l'étranger.

_All this time you were pretending_

Oui, Jasper Hale était un lâche. Un putain de lâche.

_So much for my happy ending_

Oui, je haïssais Jasper Hale !

* * *

Les infirmières et le médecin à peu près potable -dont j'ignorerai le nom jusqu'à la fin- me faisait marcher régulièrement, dans ma chambre, puis dans les couloirs et enfin dans le réfectoire, me donnant l'impression d'être un gosse de 1 an à qui on enseigne la marche en le tenant sous les bras...

Voilà deux mois que je m'étais rétamée en moto... deux mois qu'il m'avait abandonnée. Un mois que j'étais nourrie par perf, refusant de manger... J'arrivais à tenir sur mes jambes et marchais avec du mal, mais quand même. Mon bras par contre... il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité, et mon visage... j'avais fini par exploser le miroir dans ma salle de bain, à l'hôpital.

Deux mois d'hospitalisation, sans visite...  
Qui aurait pu me rendre visite...?  
Je n'avais plus personne.

Ce matin là, le docteur Gentil – fallait bien que je lui trouve un nom- entra pour une visite de routine.  
- « Eh bien, Ysaline, que ce passe-t-il ? »  
- « Ya pas moyen qu'on me laisse sortir cet aprèm ? Que je vois un peu de vert... »  
Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour donner son consentement, ne prononçant pas un mot... Il réfléchissait, visiblement. Ayant l'intuition que je ne le laissais pas indifférent, j'en abusai... sans scrupule.  
- « Et je vous promets de manger ce qu'il y aura dans mon assiette, à midi. » Lui promis-je en battant rapidement des paupières comme ces pétasses dans les films, et en lui décrochant un grand sourire.  
- « Tu jures ? »  
- « Je mangerais même des brocolis, mais s'il vous plaît... je lui fis le coups des petits yeux humides... Je pars maintenant, je reviens à 11 heures, et hop, à table... »  
- « Bien, je vais te chercher une feuille de décharge, et tu pourras sortir. Tu veux que quelqu'un vienne avec toi ? »  
- « Et ternisse mes quelques minutes de bonheur... ? »  
- « Très bien. Je reviens »

* * *

Et voilà comment j'avais réussi à mettre les pieds dehors.  
Je marchais avec une béquille que j'utilisais avec ma main droite : « c'est pour élargir ton polygone de sustentation, Ysaline », m'avait expliqué cette salope d'infirmière... mon cul oui, polygone de merde... c'était surtout parce qu'ils n'ont pas su me rendre la motricité de mon bras gauche !  
Arrivée dans un centre commercial à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'hôpital, je plaquai mes cheveux sur la partie gauche de mon visage défiguré par le bitume, me prenant pour Double Face...

Mes courses furent rapides. Je n'avais besoin que de deux choses... afin de profiter au mieux de ma sortie.  
Mais le regard des gens sur moi fut pesant... troublant... choquant...  
Les séquelles de l'accident étaient –très- visibles, et les gens ont horreur de ce qui leur parait anormal, comme d'aussi vilaines blessures.  
Enfin bref, les gens sont tous des cons !

_Vole, vole mon amour_

J'étais sortie de la galerie avec un petit sac plastique que j'avais accroché à ma béquille et partis, direction les falaises du parc national, celles qui surplombaient le lac. Je comptais y amener Jasper, mais il me semblait évident que ça n'allait pas se faire.

_Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd_

Ce jour-là, je n'étais pas rentrée à 11 heures, pour le repas, non, j'avais été bien trop occupée.

_Puisque rien ne te soulage_

J'avais traversé la ville à pieds, accentuant cette douleur qui me rappelait que j'étais en vie... Elle me rappelait à quel point je haïssais Jasper Hale.

_Vole à ton dernier voyage_

Après trois quarts d'heure de marche, j'arrivais au pied de la falaise.

_Lâche tes heures épuisées_

Le vent soufflait fortement, le froid mordait ma peau, me transportant à ce fameux jour...

_Vole, tu l'as pas volé_

Le jour où il m'avait abandonnée.

_Deviens souffle, sois colombe_

Là, face à la falaise désertée à cause du climat, je me déshabillais.

Je pliais mes habilles et posais mes chaussures et ma béquille sur la pile de vêtement puis sortis du sac en plastique la robe blanche que j'avais achetée une petite heure avant.  
Ainsi affublée, je pris avec moi la petite boîte cartonnée que j'avais également achetée et enterrai le sac à côté de mes affaires. Une fois prête, je commençai à monter sur la falaise par un chemin déjà tracé par des centaines de promeneurs venus bien avant moi.

_Pour t'envoler_

Une fois au dessus... au dessus de tout... surplombant tout, le vent fouettant mon visage, tout devenait tellement secondaire, sans pour autant me faire oublier la raison de ma présence sur cette falaise.

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told._

Non, je n'oubliais pas que si j'en étais là, c'était à cause d'Alex... de nos parents... de cette saloperie de biche... de Jasper. La vue impressionnante que j'avais sur le lac n'enlevait rien à ma rage.

Je voulais leur faire payer.

_No hope, no love, no glory._

Stopper.

_A happy ending's gone forever more._

Oublier.

J'écartais les bras et fermais les yeux. Laissant le vent s'abattre sur moi. Mes cheveux virevoltaient en arrière, découvrant mon visage, mais peu importait, j'étais seule, à tout jamais...

_I feel as if I'm wastin',_

Je me mis à tourner sur moi-même, euphorique.

_And I'm wastin' everyday._

Oui, j'étais euphorique, seule, debout sur cette falaise à une dizaine de mètres d'une mort certaine.

_This is the way you left me._

Je glissais mes doigts dans la boite que j'avais amenée avec moi.

_I'm not pretending._

J'en sortis le petit bout de métal et jetai la boite dans l'eau du lac... de toute façon, dans quelques minutes, il y aurait eu bien pire dans l'eau...

Je jouais innocemment avec le bout de titane entre mes doigts. _Comment un si petit objet peut-il faire autant de dégâts ?_

_No hope, no love, no glory,_  
_No happy ending._

Je glissais le petit objet délicatement entre mes lèvres et approchai mon poignet droit de ma bouche.

_This is the way that we love,_  
_Like it's forever._

Ce fut comme un baiser, une brûlure, une morsure.  
Bref,  
Intense,  
Pleins de conséquences.

_Then live the rest of our life,_  
_But not together._

Le sang jaillit de mon poignet et je faillis lâcher le petit morceau de métal salvateur tellement je fus surprise par la douleur.

_Elle disait "j'ai déjà trop marché",_

Ma robe fut éclaboussée par les projections de sang. Je perdis un peu l'équilibre en me rendant compte que le coup de la lame de rasoir, c'était pas si glamour que ça...

_Mon cœur est déjà trop lourd de secrets,_  
_Trop lourd de peines_

Ma main droite, déjà recouverte de sang, et d'où sortait un flot abondant, apparemment intarissable de liquide visqueux, s'empara de la lame et entailla précipitamment et profondément l'autre poignet avant que je ne change d'avis.

_Elle disait "je ne continue plus,_  
_Ce qui m'attend, je l'ai déjà vécu"._

Cette douleur là était plus facile à supporter que celle infligée par cette foutue moto, car elle était libératrice. Elle me libérait. Elle mettait fin à mes tourments...

_C'est plus la peine"_

... à mon chagrin...

_Elle disait que vivre était cruel_

... à mes hontes...

_Elle ne croyait plus au soleil_

... à mes peurs...

_Ni aux silences des églises_  
_Même mes sourires lui faisaient peur_

...à ma rage..._  
_

Je jetais la lame dans l'eau et fixai l'étendue bleue, en contre bas. Mourir en sautant dans l'eau n'aurait pas été drôle...

_C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur_

...Pas théâtral.

_Elle disait que vivre était cruel_

Alors que le sang... la base de notre relation... de notre rupture... de sa vie.

_Elle ne croyait plus au soleil_

A cet instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si Alice m'avait vu. Si oui, pourquoi n'était-elle pas à mes côtés, intervenant afin de m'éviter de commettre l'irréparable. Si non, quelle serait sa réaction en l'apprenant. Quelle serait SA réaction en l'apprenant ?

_Ni aux silences des églises_  
_Même mes sourires lui faisaient peur_

Je me remis à tournoyer sur moi-même, éclaboussant encore et encore ma robe, heureuse de ce départ précipité. Je sentais mes forces partir lentement. La tête me tournait, la vue se brouillait. Au final, je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais luté pendant l'accident.

_C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur_  
_Le vent n'a jamais été plus froid_

Si j'avais immédiatement posé la tête au sol, je n'aurais jamais survécu. Et Monsieur Hale n'aurait pas eu les couilles de me transformer in extremis.

_La pluie plus violente que ce soir-là_  
_Le soir de ses vingt ans_

Je surveillais mes pieds, qu'ils ne glissent pas de la falaise. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans l'eau : ça aurait tout gâché. Je voulais que l'on retrouve mon corps, sur cette falaise où j'aurai dû venir avec mon fiancé... mon mari... l'homme de ma vie.

_Le soir où elle a éteint le feu_  
_Derrière la façade de ses yeux_

C'est seulement à ce moment là que les larmes rejaillirent, pour la première fois en un mois et demi, je permis à mes larmes de couler...

_Dans un éclair blanc_  
_Elle a sûrement rejoint le ciel_

J'avais aimé Jasper. Et lui, il m'avait quitté. A cause de ce sang que je prenais plaisir à répandre.

_Elle brille à côté du soleil_  
_Comme les nouvelles églises_

Ma tête tournait toujours plus. Des étoiles apparaissaient devant mes yeux...

_Mais si depuis ce soir-là je pleure_

La fin...  
Je m'allongeai sur le sommet de la falaise, les bras en croix. Du sang s'écoulait encore de mes poignets. Plus faiblement, mais toujours. Ma robe blanche était devenue rouge. Mes bras, mes jambes, mon visage étaient maculés de sang. Et moi... j'étais bien... je fixais le ciel puis fermai lentement les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est qu'il fait froid dans le fond de mon cœur_

Et chuchotai : « Jasper Hale, Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur... tu m'as ouvert les veines..."

Alors que j'attendais patiemment la fin, l'air de la berceuse que je chantais à Sacha me revint en mémoire, m'accompagnant dans l'au-delà :

_Dancing bears, painted wings,_

Loin, très loin de mon corps s'élevaient deux voix mélodieuses, qui, malgré leur musicalité, venaient perturber ma mort...  
-« Oh ! Pour l'amour du tout puissant, presse-toi. Observe l'état dans lequel elle gît, elle devient exsangue !»  
-« Excuse moi de vouloir profiter du moment ! »

_Things I almost remember_  
_And a song someone sings,_

- «Comment peut-on profiter d'un moment pareil, je t'en prie, mords la que l'on puisse rentrer. »  
-« Tu n'as qu'à le faire si ma manière d'agir ne te convient pas ! »

_Once upon a December_  
_Someone holds me safe and warm_

Les voix qui me parvenaient étouffées semblaient de plus en plus emportées, comme lors d'une dispute.

_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_

- «Là n'est pas le dilemme, cher ami, mais elle ne nous le pardonnera jamais. »  
- « Elle préférerait mourir peut-être ? »

Cette voix là me faisait peur tellement la colère était palpable, malgré la distance.

_Across my memory_  
_Someone holds me safe and warm_

- «J'en reste persuadé. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. »  
- « Et non Léandre, je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as vu, le ton de cette voix montait de plus en plus haut, Excuse moi d'être le seul à ne pas avoir de don ! »

_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory_

- «Je suis certain qu'elle cherchera à nous tuer quand elle apprendra ce que l'on a fait. »  
- « A choisir entre la colère de cette femme et ma promotion offerte par Aro, le choix ne se fait pas, on la transforme, vision ou non ! »

_Far away, long ago_  
_Glowing dim as an ember_

Les voix s'étaient tues, et je me sentais de plus en plus faible... morte...  
Pourtant, la douleur se raviva soudainement. Je ne pouvais identifier la source ni la localisation de cette nouvelle torture, mais elle était pire que celle causée par mes entailles, pire que ma peau râpant le bitume.

_Things my heart used to know_  
_Things it yearns to remember_

Elle se propageait dans mon corps et l'irradiait. Une sensation atroce, horrible. J'aurai voulu hurler, mais... encore une fois... à quoi bon ?  
Voilà ce qu'est la combustion spontanée... j'étais en train de la vivre ! J'avais l'impression d'être en feu... j'aurai préféré l'être, au moins ça aurait été plus rapide.

_And a song_

Cette comparaison m'envoya directement dans mon salon, à Juneau, le soir où Alice était venue me voir avec Edward, m'expliquer qui ils étaient.  
Elle m'avait parlé de sa transformation.

_Someone sings_

Un moment tellement horrible que les personnes qui le vive souhaitent mourir avant la fin...

Ces voix... elles n'étaient pas si loin que ça...

-« Félix, c'est quand tu veux que tu la lâches, qu'on puisse la ramener. »

_Once upon a December_


	23. le tome 2

_Elle m'avait parlé de sa transformation._

Someone sings

Un moment tellement horrible que les personnes qui le vive souhaitent mourir avant la fin...

Ces voix... elles n'étaient pas si loin que ça...

-« Félix, c'est quand tu veux que tu la lâches, qu'on puisse la ramener. »

Once upon a December 

Voici le **tome 2** de ma fic, après l'effroyable retournement de situation ^^  
Ce tome répond au doux nom de " perditions "

L'histoire se déroule principalement à Volterra (sans grande surprise hein ^^)

Ouiiii on reverra Jasper... mais pas tout de suite...faut laisser à ysaline le temps de défaire ses valises et d'affuter ses dents!

J'espere que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire!

Les paroles d'une vieille chanson martelaient ma tête sournoisement depuis mon réveil.  
_Did you ever care for me? __  
_  
- Mais peut-on encore parler de réveil quand notre cœur ne bat plus? -

_Did you ever believe in me?_

Elles passaient en boucle dans ma tête et l'universalité des paroles me prenaient à la gorge.

_Did you ever love me?_

Me rappelant la raison de ma présence dans ces lieux.  
_  
__Did you? Did you? Did you?_


	24. Chapitre 1, T II

Tome 2  
Chapitre 1: réveil  
YPOV

Les paroles d'une vieille chanson martelaient ma tête sournoisement depuis mon réveil.  
Did you ever care for me?

- Mais peut-on encore parler de réveil quand notre cœur ne bat plus? -

Did you ever believe in me?

Elles passaient en boucle dans ma tête et l'universalité des paroles me prenaient à la gorge.

Did you ever love me?

Me rappelant la raison de ma présence dans ces lieux.

Did you? Did you? Did you?

...

J'étais installée en tailleur sur les draps en soie rouge d'un lit à baldaquin. Et attendais.

La pièce était sobre mais témoin de l'importance de ses propriétaires, de part la richesse des tentures et tapis qui ornaient la pièce, soulignant ainsi les murs et sols en pierres apparentes ayant l'air encore plus froids qu'ils ne devaient l'être.

Je m'étais éveillée dans cette salle et n'en avais pas bougé. Autant préciser que je l'avais jamais vu. J'ignorais totalement où j'étais, et surtout... pourquoi...

Pourtant, une voix ténue et mentale m'avait soufflé de ne pas bouger. Ne pas explorer les lieux. Me faire discrète. Alors j'attendais que l'on pense à moi. Me faisant à ma nouvelle condition.

Je n'avais aucun doute quant à ce que j'étais devenue...  
La douleur aigüe qui avait fini par se concentrer dans ma cage thoracique, mon rythme cardiaque qui avait accéléré, les pulsations de mon cœur que je ressentais jusque dans mes tempes, la douleur redoublant dans ma poitrine... jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre...

Définitivement...

J'avais rapidement inspecté mon bras et ma jambe gauches, et fus surprise de voir mon corps intact là où la médecine restait impuissante. C'était comme si ma chair s'était reconstituée pendant mon sommeil...

Mes sens étaient nettement plus complexes, ma perception de l'environnement plus sensible, la découverte visuelle des ultra-violets, infrarouges et de la décomposition de la lumière. J'étais également capable d'entendre tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la chambre, mais également au-dehors. Les gens ne parlaient pas la même langue que moi, mais je les entendais chanter, crier, discuter. J'entendais également un ruisseau s'écouler, et des branches craquer.

Je sentais également chaque microfibre des draps, chacun grain de poussière qui se posait sur moi. Une multitude de parfums arrivaient à moi : des fleurs, différents arbres, de la nourriture, de la moisissure...

Bref, je voyais tout, entendais tout, sentait tout... Ainsi que cette violente douleur dans ma gorge, comme si, elle aussi, prenait feu. J'en avais déjà entendu parler... La soif...

Puis des pas se firent plus sonores, se rapprochant de la pièce où j'étais. Des pas heurtant d'autres pierres froides... des pierres qui devaient être le composant principal du bâtiment. Un château ?  
Les pas légers et feutrés s'arrêtèrent devant ma porte, et je me redressai sur le lit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne.

-« Enfin réveillée ? »  
-« Quel sens de l'observation... »  
-« Moui... Il se renfrognait. Lève-toi, maintenant, on a du travail. »  
Je ne bougeais pas.  
-« Qu'est-ce que je fais là Félix ? »  
-« A première vue... je dirais que tu es assise. »  
-« Non ! Le ton de ma voix s'élevait, la rendant plus dure, plus froide... j'avais besoin de réponses ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, Félix ? Dans cette chambre, dans cette ville... ? Je me levais du lit, Félix recula légèrement. _A-t-il peur de moi ? _Pourquoi m'avoir transformé en... vampire ? » Voilà, le mot était lâché... vampire...

-« Nous n'allions pas te laisser te vider de ton sang sur la falaise... tu penses un peu à l'écologie ? La faune, la flore, t'as pas vu tout ça en cours de bio ? »  
Et il se foutait de moi... il m'avait tué et après il se foutait de moi...  
Plus rapidement que ce que j'avais imaginé, je m'étais jetée sur lui, nous projetant contre le mur qui m'avait fait face depuis mon réveil. Les vieux murs poussiéreux tremblèrent.

Ma main s'était refermée sur sa gorge, et ma prise se raffermit, l'étouffant.

Il profita, néanmoins, de notre position pour avancer son torse et ses hanches contre moi.  
-« Tu sais, Line, les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer... ce que tu fais ne sert à rien. » _Merde..._ Il avait collé son corps au mien alors que je resserrais encore mes doigts sur son cou. En temps normal, mes ongles se serraient enfoncés dans sa chair.

-« Là, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire... sa voix devenait voilée, ses mots difficiles à sortir... Ma prise faisait son effet... c'est me décapiter, et ça, ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour moi... Alors s'il te plait, Line, lâche-moi. »

J'approchais mon visage du sien et cracha :  
-« Donne-moi une bonne raison... »  
-« Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas celle qui tenait à la vie alors que tu venais de t'ouvrir les veines ! »  
-« Va te faire foutre ! » sifflais-je à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de claquer violement des dents.

Je savais que Félix était un homme arrogant, mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à la suite.

Ce connard agrippa à deux mains ma nuque et la tira à lui, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres heurtent les siennes. Heurter... c'était bien le mot. Il n'y avait pas le moindre romantisme, non, juste de l'urgence. Un besoin dont irradiait Félix.

Ses lèvres se fondaient sur les miennes, pressées.

_Putain merde, j'essayais de l'décapiter, et lui... il m'embrasse..._

Je glissais mes mains jusque sur son torse. Il prit ça pour un encouragement et enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche. Je dépliai brusquement mes bras, propulsant Félix à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
-« PLUS JAMAIS ! »  
Il se relevait péniblement, sans oser croiser mon regard, se dirigea vers la lourde porte et prononça, les yeux rivés sur la porte :  
-« Suis moi, Aro veux te voir. »


	25. Chapitre 2, T II

Chapitre 2: petit vampire deviendra grand

Sur l'air de The Catalyst de Linkin Park  
YPOV

* * *

Félix marchait devant moi, à vitesse humaine. Je le suivais, les mains dans les poches, la tête haute et droite. Nous remontions un long couloir dont les murs, plafonds et sols étaient fait de pierres grises et légèrement glauques sur les bords. Les gens s'écartaient pour nous laisser passer, non sans nous regarder avec insistance.

Ils avaient tous des yeux rouges et certains nous souriaient avec bienveillance, d'autres auraient pu me faire peur... si j'avais été aussi fragile que quelques jours auparavant. Mais ces personnes semblaient tout de même craintives. _Félix est-il si puissant que ça ? Pourtant à certains moments, il n'avait pas osé lever les yeux vers moi, mais il est impossible que ces vampires aient peur de moi...N'est-ce pas ?_

Félix s'arrêta au bout du couloir devant une lourde porte en bois prit une profonde inspiration inutile avant d'ouvrir le double battant dans un geste théâtral.

Nous venions d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être une des tours du château. Peut-être la plus importante.  
Le décor était inhospitalier, froid, hostile. Bien que la force et le pouvoir courraient dans mes veines asséchées, je me sentais toute petite dans cette pièce. La hauteur impressionnante des plafonds devait jouer un peu.

Nous étions éclairés par la lumière émise par la lune, qui passait par les petites meurtrières situées au sommet de la tour, mais notre vision s'y accommodait parfaitement.  
La pièce était de forme circulaire, sans décoration, cette fois. Faite en pierres brutes, elle avait un sol incliné légèrement formant une rigole jusqu'au côté droit de la salle, surement en cas de pluie... ou non... Vu là où je suis tombée, je ne dois pas écarter la possibilité du sang... Cette pensée ne fit qu'accentuer la brulure présente au fond de ma gorge.  
Félix s'était écarté de moi, se faufilant vers la gauche. Je me retrouvais seule, faisais face à trois trônes assez imposants, placés sur une estrades élevées d'une demie douzaine de marches, dont seul celui du centre était occupé.

Un homme vêtu tout en noir me fixait avec attention, c'était assez gênant. Ses yeux étaient violets, comme voilés, comme l'aurait été un aveugle... le violet mis à part bien entendu... Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, se fondant sur l'espèce de cape qu'il portait, il conférant une allure de Batman. Comme toutes les personnes dans cette pièce en fait. Car, effectivement, nous étions une bonne dizaine de personnes présentes, mais aucune ne parlait, silence total. Whaaaa c'est flippant !  
Bref, cet homme n'avait pas spécialement l'air avenant, sa peau était plus pâle que ne l'était celle des autres. Il avait l'air à la fois fragile et tout puissant.  
Je repris contenance, levai le menton vers l'homme que je supposais être Aro, croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et lançais :

-« Bien, maintenant que vos hommes m'ont assassinés, je peux peut-être savoir ce que je fiche ici, ce serait légitime non ? »  
-« Ysaline McAlistaire... »  
-« Oui... je sais encore comment je m'appelle, merci bien. »  
Des murmures se firent entendre dans la pièce, de toute évidence, tenir tête à leur gourou était chose rare.  
-« Je sens que je vais beaucoup t'aimer. »Me fit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-« Ah oui, tant mieux, parce que moi, je sens que je ne vais pas vous aimer du tout. Je commençais à franchir la distance qui me séparait de l'estrade, alors que la cours fanatique se rapprochait de Batman. Elle craignait que je lui fasse du mal ? Moi ? Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis là, j'étais très bien moi sur ma falaise ! » Je commençais à lui crier dessus.  
Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Lentement. Je ne reculais pas, je ne le craignais pas.  
-« Toute cette colère en toi est très impressionnante chère Ysaline. Mais tu sais parfaitement que nous n'en sommes pas les destinataires. J'inspirais une bouffé d'air, inutile pour ma survie, primordiale pour la sienne. Il était à une trentaine de centimètres de moi, quand il parlait, son souffle caressait mon visage. Aucune différence de température. J'étais aussi morte que lui... Et ta colère sera très utile pour nous, ainsi que ton don, qui ne tardera pas se montrer. Tu travailleras pour moi, Ysaline, veillant à ce que notre monde fonctionne correctement. Supprimant les vampires qui exposent notre secret au monde des humains, les humains qui apprennent notre existence, et tu nous aideras à étendre notre pouvoir sur les territoires qui ne sont pas encore sous notre pouvoir. Si tu acceptes, Ysaline, je ferais de toi officier, au même titre que Félix, que tu connais déjà il me semble, te propulsant directement à l'une des meilleures places que tu pourrais avoir ici, je t'offrirais une de nos meilleures chambres, gardes robes et voitures, faisant de toi, quelqu'un de craint et respecté dans le monde entier. Alors, désires-tu te joindre à nous ? »

Okay, là, j'avais perdu de mon assurance, quand il avait parlé de mon don, de ma promotion, de travailler avec l'homme qui venant de coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Je m'étais, néanmoins reprise rapidement et répondis :  
-« De toute façon, je ne pense pas avoir mieux à faire... puisque me voilà condamnée à l'éternité. Mais j'espère pour vous que vous avez le câble... »  
-« Oui, c'est officiel, je t'aime bien. Je ferai de ton éternité, un moment de détente et de plaisir à nos côtés. Et maintenant, Félix va t'amener chasser. » Il se retournait et remontait les marches en lâchant : « Avec Léandre. »

En chemin, j'avais appris que Léandre avait participé à ma transformation. C'était lui la seconde voix que j'avais entendue alors que je me vidais de mon sang.  
Il devait s'être fait vampirisé ya belles lurettes, parce quand il parlait, on aurait dit mon grand-père...tellement pompeux !

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être prévenant avec moi, enfin... prévenant... on aurait dit une mère poule... me demandant si ça ne m'embêtait pas trop d'avoir été transformée, si j'étais bien installée dans ma chambre –que je n'avais pas encore vu, mais il ne devait pas le savoir-, où je voulais chasser, ce que je préférais manger ( : humains ou animaux...). Félix, lui, rigola en entendant ma réponse à cette question, me disant que ça allait être marrant.

Nous étions assis tout les trois sur un banc, les yeux fermés, attendant de sentir la proie idéale.  
Nous entendions les gens murmurés à notre sujet, fantasmant sur nos corps ainsi exposés dans la rue. La transformation avait du me rendre plus attirante. Léandre avait refusé de se trouver une proie. Il était faible et fragile... préférant s'attaquer à des animaux sans défense, comme une biche... Une biche... mon accident... son départ...  
J'avais gardé ma mémoire intacte pendant ma transformation, gardant ma rage sous silence, mais je comptais bien me défouler ce soir.

J'en étais là dans ma réflexion quand un effluve sucrée et douce vint à mon nez. Je me levais instinctivement en lâchant :  
-« On se retrouve plus tard. »

Je m'étais laissé guider par ce parfum, jusque dans une allée perpendiculaire et bien moins fréquentée. Une seule personne s'y trouvait, un jeune homme brun, plutôt grand, bien foutu de dos, avec un joli petit cul. Dommage pour lui, il allait bientôt mourir.  
Je donnais un coup de pied dans une gouttière et m'en éloignai aussitôt, revenant au centre de l'allée, pour qu'il se retourne, dans uns sursaut.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.  
-« Salut ma belle. Me fit-il d'une voix suave. Tu t'es perdu ? »  
Ma gorge était en feu, c'était atroce. Je ne comptais pas être comme ces Cullen qui se baladaient avec un balai dans le cul, je voulais vivre pleinement ma nouvelle condition, ce qui signifiait : jouer au méchant... être méchant... jouer avec ses proies.  
-« Oui. Répondis-je d'une petite voix. Je sais plus où je suis... fis-je en me tortillant sur moi-même. Tu ne voudrais pas... je sais pas ... m'aider ? »  
Il s'approcha de moi, et me pris dans ses bras..._ Rholala, comme c'est mignon !_  
-« Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive. » Me fit-il en plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux, dégageant sa gorge.  
-« C'est vraiment gentil à toi... » Lui répondis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse. Les yeux rivés sur sa gorge. Je voyais les pulsations de son sang dans sa carotide, au travers de sa peau et fis glisser ma langue là où je la devinais. Il frissonna.  
-« Je suis enchantée d'avoir fait ta connaissance. » Murmurais-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa peau.

Ouvrir ma bouche,  
Poser mes dents de chaque côté de son artère,  
Refermer ma mâchoire,  
Déchirer sa chair,  
Le faire crier,  
Me délecter de sa douleur et de sa peur,  
Sentir son sang sortir par jets rapides et puissants de son corps,  
Laisser sa vie s'insinuer en moi,  
Aspirer son sang et le vider.  
Profiter...

Je rejetai le corps au fond de l'allée, avant de poser deux trois cartons dessus et ressortit de l'allée, à la recherche de mes camarades, après avoir vérifié mon état... j'avais mangé proprement !


	26. Chapitre 3, TII

Chapitre 3 : Petit vampire est devenu grand

Une fois les lourdes portes du château franchies, Léandre nous quitta pour se rendre dans sa chambre, il avait des affaires à régler parait-il. Me laissant seule avec Félix.

-« Line, tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? » Me fit-il alors que nous arpentions un couloir encore inconnu.  
-« Heuuu, mon sens inégalable de la répartie ? » Fis-je, feintant la crédulité.  
Pourtant, quand il me plaqua subitement contre un des murs, je me rendis à l'évidence : mon esprit n'y était pour rien, et il me le confirma :  
-« Non, dit-il en riant, ton corps. » Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.  
Il se pressa contre moi, en glissant sa jambe droite entre les miennes. Son souffle caressait mon visage, et ses doigts vinrent frôler mes hanches.  
-« Tu auras surement mon corps Félix, mais que les choses soient claires, tu n'auras jamais mon cœur. » Non, mon cœur était mort, après une très longue agonie.  
-« Ca me va très bien, je n'en veux pas. » Fit-il, tout contre mes lèvres.  
J'empoignais alors sauvagement ses cheveux et attirais son visage vers moi pour que ses lèvres franchissent les quelques millimètres restants.  
Je plaquais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes avec empressement, grisée par cette animosité qui courrait dorénavant dans mes veines.  
Ses lèvres étaient douces et avides, timides et entreprenantes, tendres et sauvages.

Un baiser sensationnel.

Je balançais mon bassin de gauche à droite, lentement, afin de me frotter à lui. Je le sentais réagir, excité.  
Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure, tout en ébouriffant l'arrière de son crâne alors que ses mains malaxaient mes fesses avec envie.  
Je glissais une main dans son pantalon, resserrant mes doigts sur son sexe tendu...  
-« Prends-moi, Félix, ici... maintenant... » Grognais-je, en entamant un mouvement rapide de va et vient.  
J'avais tellement de choses à oublier, et ignorais comment y arriver. Passer du temps avec un homme semblait être un bon moyen pour en oublier tant d'autres...  
Mister-beau-gosse commençait à défaire ma ceinture quand une voix nasillarde nous interrompit.  
-« Eh bien, j'espère ne pas déranger. »  
Je décelais mes lèvres de celles de Félix pour la première fois depuis ce qui devait bien faire quelques heures afin de voir la personne qui osait nous interrompre.

Une gamine... s'était une gamine.  
-« Tu veux quoi ? » Lâchais-je, glaciale, alors que je sentais le sexe tendu de Félix contre mes hanches.  
-« Pour commencer ? Que tu quittes le château. »  
J'haussais un sourcil... non mais pour qui elle se prenait la gamine ? Félix dessinait de petits cercles sur le haut de mes cuisses pour me détendre... mouais, pas très efficace...  
La fillette plissa les yeux, tout en me regardant. Rhaaa si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà désintégrée ... Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents. On aurait dit un renardeau... ayant la rage...  
Il fallait l'abattre.  
Et soudainement, elle se mit à sauter sur place, les pieds joints le dos légèrement courbé. Comme si elle cherchait à éteindre un journal ayant pris jeu...On pouvait ressentir très facilement la haine qu'elle intériorisait. Et pourtant, ce spectacle était à mourir de rire... Mais par respect pour ... non pas elle, mais moi-même, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.  
Elle ne me lâchait pas du regard. Elle aurait presque pu me faire peur.  
J'avais gardé ma tête haute, toujours pressée entre Félix et le mur, bien que l'intervention de la gosse ait un peu refroidit Félix.  
-« Si ça ne marche pas sur toi, ça marchera avec lui ! » Fit-elle rageusement. « Ce sera un peu douloureux... » Avait-elle enchaîné mielleuse. (NDLA... de moi quoi : dsl, trip perso.) Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle nous voulait mais en eus une bonne démo quand Félix tomba au sol, hurlant de douleur, et se tortillant vainement. On se serait cru dans Harry Potter !  
De toute évidence, c'était la gosse qui était responsable de ça, et j'aimais pas ce que je voyais. Non pas que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour Félix, mais c'était mon camarade de chasse, et on touche pas à mon camarade de chasse !  
Par contre, quand la fillette vola en l'air, pour aller heurter le plafond et retomber sur le sol, démembrée, là, je ne comprenais pas tout. Les bras et jambes étaient séparés du reste du corps, et se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'elle.  
La peste hurlait, surement plus à cause de son orgueil qui en avait pris un coup que de la douleur engendrée. Quelle grande gueule elle avait...  
Félix se relevait péniblement, ses yeux fixés sur moi. Il était encore plus étrange que la gosse, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne me regardait plus dans les yeux, ne me touchait plus.

_Naaaaan mais ils sont tous trop space ici !_

-« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » Fit Batman d'une voix étrangement calme en apparaissant au détour du couloir. Il était accompagné de deux autres vampires à cape noire et yeux violets... Robin et Dark Vador, sans aucun doute...  
-« Maître, fit Félix, en baissant la tête encore plus, il semblerait que le don d'Ysaline se manifeste déjà. »  
_C'est moi qui avait fait ça à la petite blondinette qui geignait au sol ?Whaaaaa ! _  
Je relevais la tête, le dos droit et plongeais mon regard dans celui de Bruce Wayne. Lui, fixait le corps démembré, au sol.  
-« Chelsea? Appela-t-il sans augmenter le son de sa voix. Aaaaah ! Ouïe ultradéveloppée... Occupe-toi de remodeler Jane. Quand à nous, ajouta-t-il en posant les yeux sur moi, nous allons voir de quoi tu es capable. »  
Je ne sus quoi répondre, trop impressionnée par ma propre puissance, j'étais, lentement, en train de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. J'avais projeté cette vampirette, Jane, en l'air, et l'avais démembré dans un même temps. De quoi serais-je capable quand je maitriserai mon don ? Que pouvais-je accomplir en me concentrant ?  
Il poursuivit : « Démétri, rejoint nous en salle d'entrainement. »

J'avais passé des heures entières dans cette salle, face à un homme, grand et brun, plutôt bien fait, mais trop sérieux. Pendant de trèèès nombreuses heures, il m'avait agressé, attaqué, insulté, tentant de déclencher la même réaction que celle que j'avais eue plus tôt dans le couloir, mais rien. J'encaissais. Je me défendais quand j'en avais marre, l'envoyant bouler contre un mur, mais avec la force de mes bras, rien d'autre.  
Alors qu'il allait lâcher l'affaire, _enfin_, Léandre entra dans la salle d'entraînement, que j'étais, d'ailleurs, en train de rebaptiser salle de torture...  
-« Rencontrons-nous des progrès ? » Demanda-t-il à mon tortionnaire, tout en me fixant.  
-« Aucun. Je stoppe tout, qu'un autre s'en charge. »  
-« Cela est dût au fait que tu ne saches pas comment faire, cher Démétri. Sa faiblesse, ce sont les hommes. Il prononçait sa tirade alors qu'il commençait à tourner autour de moi. Prédateur. Agaceur. Emmerdeur. Elle s'en est prie à Jane alors qu'elle attaquait Félix. Pourtant, Félix n'est rien pour elle. N'est-ce pas Ysaline ? Fit – il en se stoppant face à moi, son souffle heurtant le bas de mon visage. Démétri nous regardait de loin, adossé au mur. Léandre reprit son petit tour. Tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment pour lui. Il n'a aucune importance. Il n'est pas... Jasper Hale. »  
Il avait soufflé son nom dans mon oreille, se trouvant derrière moi. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation.. depuis ma rééducation à l'hôpital de Juneau, son nom avait été prononcé. Et Putain, ça faisait mal ! Il était derrière moi, me parlant contre mon oreille droite, collant son corps contre le mien. Il souffla :  
-« Il n'est pas ... Alex... Ni Antoine... ton père. Peut-être que lui, finalement, il ne t'abandonnera pas. »  
Okay, là, c'était trop. Ma vue se brouillait, voilée par un film rouge translucide, le venin dans ma gorge se fit agressif, incandescent, et un grognement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge. Je ne contrôlai plus grand-chose. Comment pouvait-il les évoquer dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Comment savait-il pour l'existence d'Alex, mon histoire avec mon père, et celle avec Jasper ?  
J'avais pris Léandre pour une personne inoffensive, mais, finalement, c'était un bel enfoiré.

Repenser à eux me rappela pourquoi j'avais refusé d'être transformée. La douleur était toujours présente, décuplée.

La rage s'insinua en moi, et je me retournai vivement, faisant face à ce connard.

Je fus assez rapide pour voir sa tête se séparer de son corps et être projetée contre le mur opposé.

Je restais stupéfaite mais extrêmement fière devant le corps étêté de Léandre qui tomba sur les genoux avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Je sentis plusieurs personnes entrer dans la salle de torture. Je mis alors mes mains dans mes poches, affichai le plus parfait de mes sourires et fis volte face.  
Je me retrouvais devant Batman et ses copains à capes, ainsi que devant Mister-beau-gosse.  
-« Eh bien, fit Batman en joignant ses mains, c'est définitif et officiel, tu as ta place chez nous. Tu seras d'une grande aide pour nous, face à nos adversaires. Et t'en fais pas pour lui, tant qu'il n'est pas brûlé, il restera opérationnel. »

Je quittais la salle après eux.  
J'avais attendu quelques instants, regardant un des vampires séjournant ici rafistoler Léandre-le-mangeur-de-tofu-qui-en-fait-était-un-salop.  
Et lorsque j'ouvris la porte et mis un pied dans le couloir, les nombreuses personnes affairées qui s'y trouvaient cessèrent de bouger, et entrèrent dans un mutisme stupéfiant.  
Tout le monde me regarda, alors que je traversais le couloir, pour atteindre les escaliers, et enfin ma chambre.

Quand mon regard de posait sur les personnes qui s'étaient agglutinées contre le mur, me laissant passer, ils baissaient la tête, respectueusement.  
_« Naaaaan ! La claaaaasse ! »_ Pensais-je immédiatement. Je continuais à marcher, longeant le corridor, la tête haute.  
Biensûr, mon trip personnel fut gâché par la gosse blonde qui s'interposa face à moi. Par l'opération du saint esprit, elle se trouvait sur ses deux jambes...  
Le plus dédaignement possible de lui demandais ce qu'elle me voulait.  
-« Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas à t'interrompre, j'espère que tu sauras m'excuser. » Elle avait sortit sa phrase en regardant ses doigts qui jouaient avec sa cape. Elle n'avait pas osé me regarder. Elle non plus.

Finalement, elle n'avait fait que m'enfoncer dans mon trip...  
Mon nouveau but : faire peur à tout le monde... être crainte et respectée.  
De toute évidence, je commençais bien.  
J'allais me plaire ici.


	27. Chapitre 4, TII

Chapitre 4 : levé de rideau

* * *

Quand on devient un être immortel privé de sommeil, on perd rapidement toute notion temporelle. J'ignore combien de temps était passé depuis la découverte de mon don, mais le savoir ne m'apporterait rien. Compter les minutes ne sert plus à rien quand une infinie se présente à nous.  
J'avais rapidement gagné le respect des Volturi, et toute l'attention des chefs-autoproclamés. Une seule personne osait m'approcher, Heidi. Une belle et grande blonde. Les humains ne résistaient pas à son charme et grâce à ça, nous avions le repas livré à domicile. Pratique les jours de pluie ! J'avais aussi appris à faire attention à mon image, depuis, or de question que je mette les pieds dehors, sous la pluie, si je n'ai pas ma cape.

Mais s'il y avait bien une personne avec qui mes rapports ne se s'étaient pas améliorés, c'était Félix. Mon don avait du le surprendre un peu... Ma puissance aussi.

Quand je le croisais dans les couloirs, il baissait la tête. Comme tout le monde, certes, mais je préférais l'époque où il plongeait ses yeux dans les miens...

Je n'en avais pas parlé avec Heidi, on ne pouvait pas avoir de conversation dans ce foutu château, à cause des oreilles vampiriques... Pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, il fallait sortir, et je sortais que rarement.

Batman and co ne m'avaient pas encore envoyée en mission, mais j'attendais ça avec impatience. Tuer du vampire et massacrer des humains devaient être encore plus cathartique que le fait de chauffer Félix, à l'époque où il n'était pas si respectueux de mon corps.

Il fallait que je passe ma colère et ma rage, qui n'avaient fait qu'augmenter, sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un... et je ne désirais que Félix pour cela.

J'étais assise paisiblement dans le meilleur fauteuil de la salle d'attente en train de lire un livre quand une odeur subtile et prenante se fit sentir.

(pour toi, petit humain insignifiant qui lit mon histoire, sache que cette salle d'attente est un savant mélange entre une bibliothèque, un pub, une discothèque et un club échangiste. C'est la que, nous, êtres immortels infiniment ennuyés passons notre temps calme.)

Cette odeur, fleurie et épicée se faisait de plus en plus présente à mesure que des pas lourds et inhabituels se rapprochaient de la batcave. Qu'est-ce qu'un humain allait faire auprès d'Aro ? Je me mis rapidement sur mes pieds, laissant mon livre ouvert sur le fauteuil, sachant que personne n'oserait y toucher. Je passais entre quelques corps s'entremêlant à même le sol et sortis de la pièce.  
J'entrouvris la porte, une fois arrivée à la « salle des trônes », me faisant discrète pour la première fois depuis ma transformation. Je passai la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, et vis deux personnes, debout au centre de la pièce, et de l'attention de tous.

Batman était assis sur son siège, entouré de deux fauteuils vides (décidément, Marcus et Caius n'en n'avaient rien à foutre de ce qui se passait ici...) et semblait être complètement accaparé par ces deux personnes.

Un homme humain et une femme vampire.  
-« Line ! Fit Aro quand il vit ma tête passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte, je t'en prie, joints toi à nous. » Continua-t-il en tapotant le siège à sa gauche.  
_Oh  
My  
God_

_JE PEUX M'ASSEOIR SUR LE TROOOOONE et ça, avec des spectateurs. _

Parce que je m'étais assise un grand nombre de fois sur ces sièges, avide de puissance et de reconnaissance, mais jamais devant témoins.

Je pris contenance en entrant dans la salle, de manière hautaine, toujours. Je montai les marches dignement et me retournai vivement mais de façon humaine en faisant voler mes cheveux qu'Heidi avait coupés récemment au carré, à hauteur d'épaules. Et je m'assis en croisant les jambes, posant mes mains sur les accoudoirs. Très à l'aise, malgré les nombreux regards de mes camarades qui, j'en suis sûre, donneraient cher pour être à ma place, sur un trône, aux côtés d'Aro.

Je compris rapidement ce qui se passait devant nous. Une vampire aimant un humain... C'était d'un pathétique !

La vampire avait dévoilée notre existence à cet humain. Deux solutions : leur mort à tous les deux ou la transformation de l'humain et ... la mort de la vampire. Mes doigts courraient le long de l'accoudoir droit, nonchalamment. Je cachais mon excitation. Enfin de l'action. Batman m'avait demandé de venir à côté de lui pour tuer la vampire.

D'ailleurs, ses doigts frôlèrent, une fois de plus, mes doigts. Il cherchait –encore- à lire en moi. Mais à nouveau, il échoua.

La vampire tentait de défendre son bien aimé qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Les humains, tellement faibles, tellement peureux. La peur le faisait transpirer, c'était d'autant plus excitant. Je m'en mordais la lèvre inférieure.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Félix s'agiter aux côtés des disciples volturiens.  
Et, enfin, la sentence tomba. Aro me demanda, très calmement de me débarrasser des deux êtres. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de la femme, alors que son homme explosa littéralement.

Chaque partie de son corps implosa, répandant chair, sang et os dans la salle. Nous fûmes tous couverts d'humain, mais c'était jouissif. Ce qui le fut d'autant plus, ce fut la réaction de la femme.  
Son faciès s'était assombri alors que son homme ressentait la douleur fulgurante accompagnant sa mort et ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir profond. Certains des gardes d'Aro s'étaient rapprochés de nous, moi, je n'avais pas cillé, attendant la suite, et je ne fus pas déçue.

Alors que le corps s'éparpillait dans la pièce, le comportement de ma future victime changea, posant toute son attention sur l'odeur sanguine qui se répandait dans la pièce.

La femme se jeta sur les plus gros morceaux de chair afin d'en extraire le maximum de sang, et elle agit ainsi pendant un long moment, léchant parfois le sol.

Les Hommes de Batman, eux, luttèrent contre leur propre envie mais ne bougèrent pas. Moi non plus, me contrôlant parfaitement. Et j'en étais fière. Je sentais également qu'Aro en était fière.  
La femme n'osait pas récupérer le sang maculant nos vêtements, mais le désirait ardemment, tout en elle le criait.

Aro me fixait, attendant que j'en finisse avec la femme, mais moi, j'avais envie de jouer, voyant en cette femme ce connard de Jasper qui avait sacrifié ma vie.

Aussi, quand le regard de la femme croisa le mien, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et mes lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire.

Voilà ce que je voulais, cet éclair de lucidité dans les yeux d'un vampire ayant abandonné et meurtri la personne qu'il aimait. Un jour, Jasper aura cet éclair dans ces yeux, quand il comprendra ce qu'il m'a fait. Je sais que mon sors l'importe un temps soit peu, j'en suis certaine. Et je le ferai souffrir avant de le tuer.

Cette femme, là, venant de se rendre compte que sa présence à Volterra avait signé la mise à mort de son amant, mais surtout, elle comprit qu'elle s'était abreuvée de son sang. Elle avait profité de la mort de son amant.

Et je profitai de sa confusion pour faire éclater son corps, ne voulant pas attendre qu'elle me supplie de le faire.

Démétri et Renata furent réquisitionnés pour nettoyer mon carnage, preuve de la considération d'Aro : je n'avais même pas à nettoyer après avoir joué.

L'odeur du sang devenait tout de même entêtante, et je me décidai à sortir de la batcave.  
-« Impressionnant McAlistaire ! » Fit la voix de Félix dans mon dos. Il m'adressait la parole pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il ne me craignait plus... ou moins... et pourtant, ce qui venait de se passer m'avait impressionné moi-même !  
Je me retournais aussitôt, lui faisant face :  
-« Line passe encore, mais alors McAlistaire, pas du tout ! » Assenais-je froidement en gardant une bonne distance entre lui et moi, je voulais pas le brusquer non plus, pour une fois qu'il m'approchait... !

Et pourtant... il se montra tout sauf respectueux.

Il continua de s'approcher vers moi, tout contre moi et je jubilais. Je restais immobile, pour être sûre

que la démarche vienne de lui, et que je ne le brusque pas.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'exorciser quelque chose, sans trop savoir quoi. Et ce vampire amoureux d'un humain... ça ne pouvait pas me laisser aussi indifférente que j'aimais le montrer. La femme ne s'était pas battue pour celui qu'elle aimait... et forcement, c'était mon histoire que j'avais vu. L'explosion du vampire m'avait emplie de joie, mais m'avait également frustrée, blessée. _Merde, j'étais larguée moi ! _

Ma confusion subite n'empêcha pas les lèvres de Félix de se plaquer contre les miennes, épousant parfaitement le dessin de ma bouche.

Je glissais avidement ma langue entre ses lèvres, amenant rapidement notre échange dans une atmosphère plus électrique, laissant Jasper et le reste de mon monde loin derrière moi.  
Félix se fit insistant, et me plaqua contre le mur de sa salle privée. (Ce que vous, humains, vous appelez fréquemment une chambre). Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que nous avions traversé la moitié du château.

J'enroulai brusquement mes jambes autour de ses hanches, rapprochant mon corps du sien.  
Il s'appuya contre moi, mon dos heurtant le mur, sans chercher à être délicat. Sa bouche ravageait mon cou, l'embrassant, suçant ma peau, la caressant avec ses dents.

Je frottais honteusement mon corps au sien, cherchant désespérément à atténuer le feu qui m'embrasait, par une quelconque friction.

Il pressa ses hanches contre les miennes, cherchant lui aussi un contact plus charnel, et il était déjà bien excité !

Je sentais son sexe tendu contre le mien, malgré les épaisseurs de nos fringues, et c'était vraiment grisant.

Il ramena ses lèvres contre les miennes et je cru bon de lui rappeler que c'était uniquement sexuel, rien de plus. Ce qui le fit grogner. Pas de contentement ou d'excitation. Non. Ca n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant, malaxant mes fesses qui lui étaient offertes dans cette position.  
Mes ongles parcourraient ses omoplates, s'enfonçant de temps à autre dans sa chair, rompant le tissu de sa chemise.

Malgré notre position, je réussi rapidement à défaire son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles. Son boxer était déformé par son érection pointée naturellement vers mon entrée.

Il me pressa encore plus contre le mur et je crus que sa queue allait perforer mon pantalon, mais non, il préféra profiter du fait que j'étais coincée contre lui pour libérer ses mains et déchirer mon jean à l'entrejambes, réduisant mon string en miette, au passage.

Il abaissa son boxer avant de me pénétrer, sans plus de préliminaires, nous faisant crier sous l'intensité du moment. Il me laissa pas le temps de m'adapter à la taille de sa queue, pilonnant déjà l'intérieur de mon vagin. Etrangement, il conserva tout au long de notre ébat une vitesse humain.

A chaque pénétration, ma tête rencontrait violement le mur de pierres que je sentais se fissurer. Je m'agrippai alors à son cou, reposant ma tête contre son épaule, laissant les sensations me submerger.  
Je ne voulais plus penser à rien d'autre que sa queue allant et venant en moi. Je resserrais mes muscles autour de lui pour le sentir encore mieux, et j'étouffai ses grognements rauques en l'embrassant.

Putain, j'aurais vraiment aimé ne penser à rien d'autre, mais le fait que Jasper, lui, ne m'avait jamais touché aussi intimement me hantait. Comment était-il ? Est-ce que ça aurait été meilleur qu'en ce moment ? Meilleur que Félix ? Qu'Alex ?

Bordel, je me faisais baiser par un mec hyper sexy, et moi, je ne pensais qu'aux hommes qui m'ont lâchée ?

La respiration inutile de Félix était saccadée, et ses lèvres caressèrent la peau de mon épaule gauche, seul geste tendre de notre ébat animal. Je ne voulais pas que lui me lâche. Nous n'avions pas de relation amoureuse, mais je savais déjà que le jour où il me quitterait, je serai anéantie. Je voulais le faire mien... Alors je plongeais violement mes dents dans la chair tendre de son épaule.  
Il grogna de mécontentement, entre deux gémissements, mais ce fut sa seule réaction.

Je gardais mes yeux fixés sur la marque de ma morsure, alors que mon venin devait se répandre dans ses veines. Il accéléra encore en moi, à la limite entre l'humain et le monstre, sans pour autant franchir la frontière.

Sa main gauche pris possession de mon sein qu'il malaxa brutalement, en s'enfonçant toujours aussi profondément.  
-« T'aime ça, hein ? » Susurra-t-il à mon oreille gauche avant d'en mordre le lobe.

Lui aussi voulait me faire sienne. Je savais que nous n'avions pas les mêmes raisons pour le faire, et ça ne me plaisait pas.

Je pris appuie avec mes omoplates sur le mur pour prendre de l'élan et nous renverser sur le sol, le fissurant lui aussi. Félix grogna, de douleur, de frustration ? J'en savais rien, et je m'en foutais, le bien-être de Félix ne m'intéressait pas à ce moment-là, ni même la personne de Félix.

Je me retrouvais alors à califourchon sur lui, et pris le contrôle de noter ébat, m'enfonçant à vitesse vampirique le long de sa queue. Un œil humain ne m'aurait pas vu me déhancher sur lui.  
Nous nous mîmes à crier de plaisir, ses mains passant de mes seins à mes fesses avant de faire le chemin inverse alors que mes mains étaient posées sur ses pectoraux et n'en bougeaient pas.

A ce moment, j'étais bien loin du château. J'étais sur une route, en foret, sous la pluie, allongée par terre, et bien seule.

L'habituelle contraction de mon corps et la hausse soudaine de plaisir se firent ressentir bien plus tôt que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue et l'orgasme me submergea sans prévenir. Ma tête bascula en arrière alors que je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier, fallait pas oublier que nous étions entourés d'oreilles hyperdéveloppées.

Les mains de Félix s'emparèrent de mes fesses, me faisant glisser sur lui à vitesse humain, pour un échange plus doux.

Mon regard était perdu au loin et je me laissais contrôler par lui.

J'avais pleinement conscience de l'utiliser lui et son corps pour oublier tous ce qui allait de travers dans ma vie, et j'en culpabilisais presque.

Je voulais me montrer intouchable et supérieure aux yeux de tous, et pourtant, c'est à cet instant que toutes mes barrières, érigées sur du sable mouvant, tombèrent.

Dieu merci, Félix était trop occupé pour se rendre compte que j'étais anéantie.

La réalité me rattrapant.

L'homme que j'aimais m'avait abandonné, il était parti sans moi, sans même attendre mon réveil, après un accident dont il avait sa part de responsabilité.

Jasper...

Des sanglots s'élevèrent de ma gorge alors que mes poings commencèrent à marteler le torse de Félix alors qu'il se délivra, criant mon nom.

Mes poings s'abattirent d'autant plus fort sur sa peau qui rougissait.

Il me saisi les poignets d'une main, et passa son deuxième bras autour de mes épaules, en se rasseyant. Il me pressa contre son torse. Nous étions tous les deux assis par terre, le peu de vêtement que nous avions gardé étaient en lambeaux, et Félix caressait doucement mes cheveux, en embrassant mon crâne, alors que ma poitrine était secouée de sanglots.

J'aurai donné cher pour pouvoir verser quelques larmes et atténuer par la même occasion ma douleur, mais rien à faire, je ne cessais de penser à lui...

A Jasper...

Ce fils de pute...


	28. Chapitre 5, T II

Chapitre 5 : erreurs, jugements et consolidation.  
**J**POV

Je n'ai plus jamais fait de moto.

Voilà quinze longues années que je l'ai abandonnée. Alors que l'odeur de son sang s'insinuait en moi, et imprégnait la foret. Une violente chute sous la pluie avait causée ma perte... notre perte...

J'avais failli l'attaquer, alors qu'elle était là, blessée, se vidant de son sang, en train de mourir. Moi, je n'avais pensé qu'à une seule chose : me nourrir d'elle. Je m'étais éloignée et avais appelé Carlisle pour qu'il vienne la chercher.

C'est moi qui aurait dû passer les portes de l'hôpital avec Line dans mes bras, mais au lieu de ça, ce fut Carlisle, alors que moi, j'étais au fin fond de la foret, en train de chasser pour oublier son odeur.

Mais oublier le parfum délicat de son sang est une chose infaisable.

Je ne pouvais pas rester auprès d'elle en gardant en mémoire ce parfum. Je devais m'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas risquer sa vie. Ne pas être tenté.

Alors, une fois sûr de l'était de santé de Line, j'avais convaincu ma famille de me suivre en Amérique du Sud.

Seule Rosalie ne semblait pas attente par ma demande. Les autres étaient un peu réfractaires à notre départ... surtout Alice et Emmett.

Ils ne voulaient pas l'abandonner. Pensaient-ils vraiment que moi, je le souhaitais ?

J'avais réussi à les convaincre que c'était pour la survie d'Ysaline, et avaient finalement suivi le mouvement.

Mais une fois tous installés à Lima, Pérou, l'esprit de famille s'est dégradé.

Enfin, pour être plus exact, la famille s'est liguée contre moi. Je refusais malgré tout de les quitter. A part eux, je n'avais plus rien. Line devait me haïr, et elle avait bien raison !

La famille Cullen au grand complet m'évitait. Ils partaient tous en chasse sans me prévenir, revenant plusieurs jours plus tard, ils ne cherchaient plus à faire la conversation avec moi. Même Carlisle et Esmée, les plus sages de la famille, s'éloignaient de moi.

Ils prenaient tous notre départ comme un acte de trahison envers Ysaline.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus je me haïssais.

J'essayais, le plus possible, d'éviter d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à notre départ. Elle avait du se sentir tellement seule à l'hôpital.

Mais mon vœux le plus cher était qu'elle ait trouvé un homme aimant avec qui elle ait pu vivre.

Le fait qu'elle soit tombée sur un homme violent, et probablement alcoolique m'avait effleuré l'esprit plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, je m'auto-flagellais encore plus. Je me haïssais comme jamais.

Même à mes débuts en tant que végétarien, quand j'étais tenté par le sang humain, je ne me sentais pas aussi minable.

J'étais assis par terre, dans ma chambre, à Lima. Alice avait emmené Edward en centre ville. Rosalie et Emmett étaient sortis prouver leur amour plus loin, et je leur en étais infiniment reconnaissant, et Esmée et Carlisle étaient partis chasser.

J'aimais particulièrement ces moments là... quand j'étais seul. Ressentir leur douleur et leurs  
ressentiments à longueur de temps était une vraie torture. Me rappelant à chaque instant ma faiblesse. Mais eux, ne pouvaient pas savoir à quel point le sang de Line pouvait être tentant.

Et il m'était impossible de faire marche arrière, retourner vers elle. Elle devait avoir refait sa vie. Je le lui souhaitais. Même si, égoïstement, j'espérais qu'elle reste avec mon souvenir comme seul compagnon. Mais, sachant à quel point je l'avais fait souffrir, il était normal qu'elle ait cherché à se réfugier ailleurs.

Et ce fut à ce moment là que, assis par terre, éclairé par la faible lumière de la lune, vêtu d'un vieux pantalon en toile, pour la première fois, l'hypothèse qu'Ysaline ait mis fin à ses jours chemina jusqu'à mes pensées.

Elle avait dû faire fasse à l'accident et à ses conséquences seule. Pour peu qu'elle ait eu des séquelles...

_Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_J'entendis Alice depuis le jardin –elle venait de rentrer avec Edward et je ne l'avais pas entendue :  
-« Tu peux toujours aller à Juneau si ça te chante, mais tu ne la trouveras pas là-bas. Elle n'y est plus. »_

_Elle cassa tout mon entrain avec sa voix si froide qu'elle utilisait depuis... notre départ de Juneau._

_Nous étions tous un peu perdu, car Alice ne voyait plus Ysaline depuis l'accident. Et pourtant, elle y avait survécu, puisque Carlisle nous l'avait confirmé, mais même du temps où elle était dans le coma, Alice ne pouvait la voir._

_Aussi, si elle avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, nous ne l'aurions pas su._

_

* * *

_

___Le temps passe. Y compris quand cela semble impossible. Y compris quand chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille est aussi douloureux que les pulsations du sang sous un hématome. Il s'écoule de manière inégale, rythmé par des embardées étranges et des répits soporifiques, mais il passe. Même pour moi._

* * *

___Je sais maintenant qu'avoir quitté Ysaline fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie._

___Esmée a repris les choses en main afin de sauver notre famille, et nous avons quitté l'Amérique.  
Alice vivait ce nouveau déménagement comme étant une distance en plus mise entre Ysaline et nous, mais Edward l'avait convaincu qu'à l'heure qu'il était, elle ne devait plus être vivante._

___Ma Line... morte..._

___Irlande...  
Esmée avait fait construire une maison. Belle, imposante, rassurante._

___La famille se reconstruisait, lentement, et moi, je gardais en permanence l'alliance que j'avais offerte à Line le jour de l'accident, mais que j'avais lâchement reprise avant de partir. Je voulais garder un souvenir d'elle... je n'avais plus que cette bague qu'elle n'avait gardé que quelques heures. Bref, j'avais mis l'alliance sur une chaine, que je gardais toujours autour de mon cou, comme pour garder Line dans la famille._

___Belfast, où nous avions élus résidence était, en fin de compte, pas si accueillant que nous l'avions cru. La ville était infestée par des mutants. Pas les gentils toutous de la Push, non. Les vrais loups-garous qui ne se transforment que les soirs de pleines lunes mais qui n'ont plus aucune conscience._

___Nous avions tenté de les affronté une fois, pour limiter le nombre de morts qui ne faisait qu'accroitre au fil des mois, mais nous nous en étions sorti blessés à affaiblis, et eux... sans égratignures._

___Si notre combat avec les enfants de la lune nous avait rapprochés, il nous avait également clairement montré que nous étions inférieurs à eux, et que des innocents allaient continuer à être étripés chaque soir de pleine lune._

___Nous n'avions plus le choix, nous avions besoin de renfort._


	29. hapitre 6, TII

Chapitre 6  
YPOV

Félix a eu la délicatesse de ne pas ébruiter mon... moment d'égarement. Oh biensûr, tout le monde savait que nous avons baisés dans sa salle, non seulement ils nous avaient entendu, mais en plus, Félix s'était largement vanté.  
Mais il n'avait rien dit sur cette douleur qui m'avait submergée alors que j'étais encore dans ses bras. Pour ça, je lui en étais reconnaissante.

J'aurais pas pu gérer mon ascension socioprofessionnelle si les volturiens s'étaient retournés sur mon passage, chuchotant sur ma douleur. Parce que, ouais, j'avais mal...  
J'avais tout fait pour reléguer Jasper au plus profond de moi-même, mais ce moment auprès de Félix avait tout ravivé.  
J'aurais pu me sentir coupable vis-à-vis de Cullen, mais après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas m'abandonner.

En revanche, le fait d'être passée d'Alex à Félix, sans jamais rien avoir vécu avec Jasper me foutait en rogne. J'aurais aimé aller aussi loin dans ma relation avec lui. Le gouter. Pouvoir tester ses compétences. Et le frapper _lui._

Ouais, ça, c'est que je me répétais inlassablement. La raison de cette colère que je nourrissais, chaque jour un peu plus, envers lui avait une tout autre raison :  
Je m'étais offerte à lui, de corps et d'âme. J'avais accepté de l'épouser, malgré la peur que ça me filait, (pensant à la fin de mon histoire avec Alex). Je m'étais redécouverte à ses côtés, et nous avions tout les deux pris de l'assurance grâce à l'autre.  
Je m'étais sentie en totale confiance avec lui, et à aucun moment je n'avais tenté de dévoiler son secret...  
Et lui...  
Lui...  
Ma poitrine se contracta et j'étouffai un sanglot. J'en aurais chialé, j'en étais sûre.  
Lui, m'avait abandonné, agonisante sur l'asphalte.  
Dans le coma, à l'hôpital.  
En rééduc, TOUJOURS à l'hôpital.  
Mentant pour pouvoir enfin sortir de l'HOPITAL, encore...  
Ma magnifique fin... sur la falaise... digne et théâtrale.  
Il m'a abandonné alors que j'étais en train de me transformée, mordue par Félix.

Il m'a laissé être l'être que je redoutais le plus. Un vampire.

Oui j'étais en colère parce que je l'aimais, et que lui, a préféré partir ! Il était faible et sans volonté !

Quand je me concentrai, enfin, sur notre bataille, je vis cette vingtaine de nouveaux nés, que nous avions poursuivie pendant des jours, décimée et répartie un peu partout devant moi, comme si ils avaient tous... explosés...

L'avantage de ma reconversion imposée : mon pouvoir qui déchire tout... .  
Jane et Démétri commençaient déjà à allumer un feu, à même la foret alors que Batman, toujours vêtu de sa cape flamboyante, fixait sur moi un regard plein d'admiration.  
Le regard de Félix, lui... me réchauffa le ventre...

Je savais pertinemment que j'avais encore grimpé l'échelle volturienne. Malgré ce que Félix pouvait raconter, je savais qu'il me craignait, que j'étais plus forte que lui.  
Quand nous avions des invités, Bruce Wayne me faisait toujours participer. Et quand ses acolytes n'étaient pas là, ma place était naturellement à ses côtés. J'étais devenue l'égal de Marcus et Caius.  
Bien entendu, c'était purement officieux, mais tout le monde le savait.

Ce qui me ramène à Léandre... Vous savez, ce fils de pute de mangeur de tofu...

Si léandre avait arrété de me provoquer pour obtenir les manifestations de mon pouvoir, il n'en restait pas moins insupportable. il se joignait à moi à la moindre partie de chasse, m'accompagnait à chaque réunion, et il passait son temps libre dans la salle d'attente, sur le siège à côté du mien.

Mais le pire chez Léandre, restait son pouvoir: celui de voir le passé des passé. Celui que je m'excrimais à oublier. Voilà la raison de ma transformation.  
Léandre voyait tout et avait eu pitié de ma pauvre petite vie misérable. Il avait voulu me prendre sous son aile.

Et comme il voyait tout, il avait écopé du surnom d'Atol.

J'étais tranquillement assise dans la salle d'attente, dessinant au fusin un paysage européen de hautes montagnes, gravé dans ma mémoire, quand Atol pénétra dans la pièce. Il vint s'asseoir, comme à chaque fois, sur le siège adjacent au mien.  
Ce n'était pas ce siège en particulier qu'il voulait: j'avais déjà testé ma théorie en changeant régulièrement de place, mais à chaque fois, il s'arrangeait pour être au plus pret de moi.  
Il était en train de lire un reccueil de Confucius quand sa main droite glissa négligemment de son accoudoir pour atteindre le haut de ma cuisse.  
-"Tu m'expliques ce que ta main fait sur ma cuisse? " Fis-je sans lui préter plus d'attention.  
-"De toute évidence, je te caresse. "  
-"De toute évidence, tu ne tiens pas à ta main. " Lui avais-je répondu, du tac-au-tac.  
Ce con détourna son regard du bouquin pour me regarder. Je tournai à mon tour les yeux et le vis sourire.

Erreur mon cher!

Je refermai prestement mon cahier à desins et plongeai mon regard dans le sien quand sa main explosa, répendant autour de nous de la chair, des os et du sang (dépourvu d'hématies, bien entendu...).  
Mon sourire s'élargit lorsqu'Atol poussa un cri de stupeur.

Renata se précipita aussitôt pour récupérer les morceaux et amena Atol hors de la pièce.  
Renata était serviable: elle avait eu une propotion au sein de la Volturi Academy, tout comme moi! Elle était chargée de faire le ménage derrière moi, et c'était assez grisant.

Tout ça pour dire que j'avais bien compris qu'Atol était très, mais alors très intéréssé. Mais rien que par vengeance, j'allais le faire souffrir.


	30. Chapitre 7, T II

Bonne année les poulettes :)

Chapitre 7

Pérou.

Atol et moi avions été envoyés par Batman pour supprimer un loup garou qui sévissait dans un village.

Si Atol avait été chiant au possible, la mission, elle, avait été parfaite. Faut dire que repérer un enfant de la lune est quelque chose de rapide à faire: il suffit de suivre les effluves de sang.

Atol avait été envoyé avec moi, simplement pour me tenir compagnie, du moins, c'était mon ressenti, car il n'avait pas vraiment été utile, étant donné que je m'étais occupée rapidement de la bête en l'explosant.

Nous étions côte à côte dans un avion, sur le retour. Nous nous accommodions parfaitement aux humains qui nous entouraient, fallait juste qu'ils ferment leur gueule.

- « Ysa? » Tenta Atol.

Le vol était incroyablement long, et aucune distraction n'était à portée de main, c'est pourquoi je lui ai répondu:  
- « Quoi? »  
- « Eprouves tu des sentiments amoureux vis à vis de Félix? »

Bah merde, j'l'attendais pas celle là.  
La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Je baissais sensiblement le volume de ma voix, pour être sûre qu'il serait le seul à m'entendre:

- « Bordel, Léandre, on est au vingtèunième siècle, alors parle comme les gens d'aujourd'hui, tu dois te fondre dans la masse, et du coup, ta phrase devrait plutôt ressembler à un truc du genre: "Yo, Ysa, tu l'kiffe vegra l'Félix?", tu vois la différence? » Fis-je dans un sourire.  
- « Cela ne me donne toujours pas de réponse. »  
- « C'est normal mon grand, jvais pas t'en donner. »  
- « Et pourquoi cela? »  
- « Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? »

Il se renfrogna, et se mit à triturer l'ourlet de son T shirt, comme l'humain qu'il n'était plus.

- « Bin, j'osai espérer que toi et moi... »  
- « Oh lala! Le coupais-je, entre toi et moi il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre qu'un espace de dix centimètres, au moins. C'est mon espace vital. Et c'est la seule chose que j'autorise entre nous, je me suis bien fait comprendre? »

Il planta son regard dans le mien et lâcha dans un sourire:

- « Tu sais que la mienne fait bien plus que 10 centimètres? »  
- « Essaie et elle explose! »

Voilà qui le dissuada de faire le con. Pourtant, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, il posa négligemment sa main sur ma cuisse.

- « Ca ferait vraiment désordre si ma main explosait en plein vol... » Me fit-il en souriant.

Voyant que je repoussais pas sa main, il prit de l'assurance et me caressa la cuisse. Complètement blasée, je le laissai faire, ressentant quelque part, un peu de plaisir à son contact, mais jamais je ne m'abaisserai à lui dire. Au lieu de ça, j'écartais un peu plus les cuisses avant de poser ma veste sur les jambes, pour que ce qui se passait en dessous reste à jamais sous cette veste.

Cette espèce de chose qui se passait entre Atol et moi ne dépassait jamais les quelques attouchements qu'il osait me faire. Je n'avais jamais rien fait pour lui. Je n'avais jamais cédé à ses avances.

J'éprouvais un grand respect pour lui, mais je ne comptais pas lui parler de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il m'était inconcevable d'envisager la moindre relation amoureuse. Ma vie humaine m'en avait écoeurée. Alors je le laissais faire, tout comme je laissais faire Félix.

Mais Félix, lui, allait toujours plus loin qu'Atol, si loin, qu'il perçait à chaque tentative ma carapace, et je me retrouvais ratatinée dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots.

Je haïssais ces moments d'intimité, mais lui les chérissait, prétextant me préférer au naturel, et pas dans ces instants où je devais me montrer aussi insensible que Batman and co.

Batman avait ressentie mon rapprochement avec Fé' et m'envoyait régulièrement avec lui. Pour me faire plaisir parait-il...  
Cette fois-ci, nous devions partir pour la Norvège, avec Heidi, pour éliminer des victimes des enfants de la lune qui avaient survécus.

La mission fut rapide, et le repas excellent. Nous nous étions nourri de nos victimes, j'avais eu une nette préférence pour le petit garçon.

Euphoriques à la suite du repas, Heidi, Fé' et moi avions décidés de récompenser notre travail par un peu de shopping.

On avait réussi à semer Fé' dans un magasin avant de nous précipiter dans un magasin de lingerie... tant qu'à faire.

Pour commencer, ce fut Heidi qui défila. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point son corps était magnifique. Elle défilait devant moi, portant des sous vêtements de plus en plus légers.

J'étais adossée au mur opposé, attendant qu'elle s'extirpe de la cabine quand je vie Fée entrer dans la boutique. J'allais me diriger vers lui, quand le rideau de la cabine d'Heidi bougea, avant qu'elle n'en sorte.

Elle portait une lingerie fine, noire et rouge, avec un porte jarretelles. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi belle. Aussi désirable.

Mes pieds m'avaient portés jusqu'à elle, et mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes.

J'avais agi sans réflexion, mue par mon désir uniquement. C'est sa réponse à mon baiser qui me fit revenir à la réalité, au moment où elle entrait sa langue dans ma bouche.

Embêtée à l'idée d'être allée un peu trop loin, je mis fin à notre baiser, doucement, alors que Fée se racla la gorge pour nous signaler qu'il était temps de partir.

Nous reprîmes l'avions, dans un silence gênant, et gêné. Fée avait la trique, et je mourrais d'envie de me foutre de sa gueule... mais il ne faut pas titiller un vampire dans un avion en vol, c'est bien connu.

Nous rejoignîmes Volterra dans le silence, encore. Cette fois, on s'échangeait quelques sourires discrets et timides, sans être trop niais.


	31. Chapitre 8, T II

Nous arrivions devant le château quand nous sentîmes puis vîmes Léandre.  
Il était débout sur les marches menant à l'entrée du château. Il portait sa cape. Et de toute évidence, la chose sombre qu'il portait dans ses bras devait être les nôtres. Si on nous les imposait, c'est que nous avions de la visite.

Nous les prîmes et Léandre se joignit à nous jusqu'à la batcave d'où provenaient des effluves subtiles et enivrantes. Cannelle, café, pain d'épice, pin, chocolat, orchidée... Vampires.  
Je passai en tête de cortège, les autres derrière moi, formant un espèce de V, comme feraient des oiseaux en pleine migration... Les danseurs de Mickael Jackson aussi...  
Sauf que nous n'allions pas vers un pays chaud, et que ma peau ne changeait pas couleur en quelques année, mais nous allions à la rencontre des personnes qui troublaient suffisamment Aro pour qu'il ME demande de porter cet accessoire théâtral et grotesque. Bien entendu, il était hors de question que je mette ma capuche...

Nous étions dans le long couloir menant directement à la salle de trônes et aucun bruit ne s'en échappait, mais les fragrances qui en sortaient m'indiquaient clairement que nos visiteurs y étaient présents.

J'ouvris théâtralement les deux battants de la porte, et vis trois personnes, debout, faisant face à ... Batman, Robin et Dark Vador. Les trois bonshommes portaient leur cape, sans mettre la capuche. Les autres volturiens portaient tous la cape jusqu'à leurs sourcils... _ça passe ou ça casse _.

Quand Aro me vit, il sourit...

_Okay, ça passe._

Aucun des sièges n'était libre, mais je voulais continuer ma marginalisation et c'est tout naturellement que je passai à la droite de nos visiteurs, sans leur prêter attention, et avançais lentement jusqu'aux marches. La tête haute, je les montais et posai mes fesses sur l'accoudoir gauche d'Aro, frôlant au passage Marcus, et mis mes jambes au travers du fauteuil, mettant mes chevilles à la droite des genoux d'Aro, qui ne marqua aucune opposition.

D'un air totalement blasé, je posais mon coude droit sur le dossier du trône, un peu au dessus de son épaule. Je me trouvais donc de profil, par rapport aux invités et ne prêtais pas attention à leur identité, ça ne changerait rien à l'ambiance de ma journée.

Je laissai mon regard naviguer vers l'assemblée volturienne et vis quelques uns de mes colocataires se raidir face à mon attitude. Heureusement, pour leur intégrité physique, que je n'arrivais pas à les reconnaître avec leur immonde bout de tissu sur le crâne.

Après tout, c'est pas de ma faute si Aro tolère mes débordements et pas les leurs.

Après tout, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis supérieure à eux...

Le silence avait continué à mon entrée dans la salle. Il n'était même pas entrecoupé par des respirations. C'est pourquoi certaines capes ont sursauté quand un de nos invités a pris la parole :

-« Pouvons-nous compter sur votre soutien ? » Fit une voix forte et claire qui brisa l'ambiance quasi-religieuse de la réunion.

-« Qu'en penses-tu ma belle ? » Me fit Aro en frôlant mon avant bras gauche, posé sur mes genoux, avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Il s'obstinait à chercher mes pensées, mais ne les rencontrait jamais.

-« Que se passe-t-il, encore ? » Fis-je, lasse.

Aro demanda à ses invités, via un signe de la tête, de reprendre leurs explications. Et d'un ton encore plus las que le mien, une autre personne répondit, alors que mes yeux restèrent fixés contre le mur auquel je faisais face, sans trop porter attention à ce que l'on me racontait. De toute façon, ils allaient finir par mourir : je m'ennuyais trop pour les laisser repartir. Trop pour ne pas m'offrir la joie d'un massacre explosif.

-« L'Irlande se voit envahit par des enfants de la lune, et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour lutter contre eux, nous avons besoin d'aide. Et une fois que la menace sera supprimée, je vous donnerai ma vie. »

Oh non ! Un sacrifice... bien qu'il soit inutile, il rendait les choses moins drôles. Cet homme s'était rendu à Volterra en demandant la mort, c'est vraiment pas amusant !

-« Et pourquoi vouloir mourir alors que la vie est un cadeau que dieu nous fait chaque matin ? » Demandais-je avec un entrain faussement feint.

-« La femme que j'aimais est morte. Et avant de mourir, elle a du me haïr comme elle n'a jamais haï personne. Et je ne supporte plus de me voir dans un miroir depuis mon départ. Voilà pourquoi je vous offre ma vie. »

-« Vous n'avez qu'à couvrir vos miroirs ! Fis-je en appuyant un peu plus ma tête sur ma main, la vie à Volterra était d'un ennuie... Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? » Demandais-je, sous les yeux d'un Caius qui me faisait face, intrigué par mon interrogatoire.

-« Heu... la joie sadique de me faire souffrir ? »

-« Soit.» Répondis-je. Je mis mon horrible capuche sur ma tête, me couvrant jusqu'aux yeux. Me permettant de voir, sans être trop vue. Je balançais mes jambes sur le côté gauche du trône et me remis debout. Je descendis les marches et posai enfin mes yeux sur les invités.

Inutile de demander qui voulait mourir, je le savais déjà.

C'était l'homme de gauche.

Ses yeux noirs et vides, son visage creusé par les cernes les plus sombres que je n'avais jamais vues.

Il était évident que cet homme s'était laissé dépérir.

Il devait avoir refusé de s'alimenter depuis longtemps.

Son regard était vague et inexpressif.

Ses cheveux sales étaient plaqués sur son crâne et ses joues, ses habilles étaient tâchés, déchirés, je me demandais dans un sourire quelles étaient leurs couleurs d'origines.

Cet homme, il n'allait pas mourir ici, ni par nos soins. Oh non ! J'avais d'autres projets pour lui.

Je m'approchais de lui, suffisamment près pour que quand je parle, mon souffle frôle son visage.

-« Nous vous aiderons pour les loups. Nous enverrons les meilleurs de nos hommes réduire ces êtres dangereux et incontrôlables. Je ferai moi-même partie de l'excursion. Mais pour ce qui est de votre mort, désolée, mais elle ne vous sera pas accordée. –Son visage se décomposait sous mes yeux, comme si cela pouvait être encore possible-. Vous voulez souffrir ? Expier vos fautes ? Et bien; simplement pour cela, nous veillerons à ce que vous restiez vivant, afin que vous passiez votre éternité à ressasser vos erreurs. La mort de celle que vous aimiez sera peut-être compensée par les prochains siècles de torture que vous subirez. » Expliquais-je, dans un sourire franc avant de quitter la batcave sous les yeux ahuris des volturiens.

Cet homme qui voulait la mort pour avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait ? Son nom ?

Jasper Hale Cullen...


	32. Chapitre 9, T II

Ames sensibles... filez dans vos chambres!

Chapitre 9: L'Irlande

Félix POV

Elle repartait, toujours aussi sûre d'elle, et, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir à la volée les portes de la salle du trône, Aro l'appela:

- « Chère amie? »  
J'entendis mes camarades râler de la familiarité présente entre les deux. Ysa se retourna, son visage caché par sa capuche:  
- « Oui Aro? »  
- « Veux tu bien prendre en charge l'excursion? Mes frères et moi avons à faire. »  
- « Avec plaisir. » Répondit-elle dans un grand sourire, avant de faire une révérence un peu too much.  
Ca ne lui correspondait pas de se soumettre à Aro, même si en échange, elle gérait la mission. Sa révérence sonnait faux: c'était l'attitude employée par tout le monde.

Mais Ysa n'était pas tout le monde...

Elle quitta la pièce, sans plus de manière en énonçant à voix haute, dans un couloir désert, les premières informations sur notre prochaine mission:

- « Jane, étrangement, tu seras consignée à Volterra – est-il nécessaire de préciser que le contact n'était jamais vraiment passé entre les deux? - tu te chargeras de la com. Autant dire que tu seras standardiste et secrétaire. - Alors que la blondinette commençait à râler, Ysa ajouta- commence par nous faire affréter un jet, on part ce soir. Ensuite, je prends avec moi Félix – Mes camarades commencèrent à râler... comme quoi coucher pouvait aider... A ce moment précis, le fameux Edward me fixa d'un regard doré... EURK, encore un bouffeur de tofu. Merde, Ysa déteint sur moi avec ses surnoms...- Heidi – coucher... ou rouler une pelle...- Léandre – ou simplement draguer-, Démétri, Alec, Chelsea, Corin et Santiago. - Le bruit de ses talons claquait dans le couloir alors que nous étions tous regroupés dans la salle-. Et que les choses soient claires, pour cette mission, on va devoir se mêler aux humains, et si vous ne vous sentez pas d'être parmi eux sans créer d'esclandre, c'est pas la peine de venir. On y va pour tuer du loup, pas pour me foutre dans la panade! »

Elle claqua la porte de sa salle, ce qui mit fin à la communication. Nos épaules se relâchèrent simultanément. Nous avions bien conscience que la pire menace, avant même les loups... c'était Ysa. Nous nous regardions, cherchant qui ne se sentait pas capable de partir pour l'Irlande, mais finalement, personne ne se déroba.

Nous avions quatorze jours avant la pleine lune.

Japser POV

J'ignorai qui était cette femme, mais une chose était sûre: il y avait eu du changement chez les Volt Broz!  
Elle avait fait preuve d'une telle insolence face à Aro, qui, aux dernières nouvelles était tout de même le chef, et quand elle s'était adressée à moi, j'aurais préféré avoir à faire aux enfants de la lune...  
Il semblait que c'était elle qui donnait les ordres, j'espérais juste qu'elle soit à la hauteur. Et qu'elle décide finalement de me tuer...

Edward, lui, avait les yeux dans le vague et était totalement out.

Edward POV

Aucun doute.

Que des certitudes.

Je l'avais vu dans tous les esprits présents dans la salle.

J'avais vu des images dans lesquelles elle était la préférée d'Aro.

Des images dans lesquelles même Jane avait peur d'elle.

Des images dans lesquelles elle avait réduit en bouillie les vampires, des humains, un loup garou.

J'avais vu des images de son enfance.

Des images de sa fille.

Des images de son accident, sur cette route déserte, en foret.

Des images de son séjour en hôpital et de sa rééducation.

J'avais vu des images de son suicide raté et de sa transformation.

J'avais vu des images de ses différentes relations établies chez les Volturis.

Je l'avais vu, et Jasper ne l'avait pas reconnu.

J'avais vu la vie d'Ysaline.

Chelsea POV

Jane avait finalement réussi à nous faire affréter un jet privé.  
Nous venions d'arriver à l'aéroport de Rome, les 3 Cullen ayant voyagé dans le même véhicule que Léandre et Santiago.  
Nos berlines étaient garées devant l'aéroport (Jane devait se charger de les faire rapatrier) et nous étions tous sortis simultanément des véhicules, sous un ciel nuageux. Autant dire que notre apparition avait fait tourner des têtes.

Ysa était en tête de cortège, et nous progressions en une espèce de V Jacksonnien (ndla: référence directe aux chorégraphies de mickael jackson- encore ^^). Nous étions en tenues civiles, mais Ysa avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil. Je me demanderai toujours si c'est parce qu'elle n'assumait pas son mode alimentaire ou si c'était pour être _in_.  
- « Rappelle moi pourquoi on porte pas nos capes... » Murmura Santiago à l'intention d'Ysa.  
- « Eh bien; peut-être parce que j'ai menacé quiconque portera cette foutue cape d'être lapidé à coup de cacaUètes, et que toi, t'as flippé comme une fillette. » Avait-elle répondu en se retournant pour lui offrir un sourire resplendissant.  
Dire que j'étais jalouse d'Ysa serait un euphémisme...  
- « Faut savoir dire FUCK aux institutions... je supporte pas cette cape de merde, alors tant que vous serez sous mes ordres, y'en aura pas. »

Le jet nous attendait déjà sur la tarmac, ce qui fit que nous n'avions pas à attendre. Heureusement, parce que la tension, au milieu d'une foule d'humain, était dure à supporter pour plusieurs d'entre nous.

Une fois installés dans le jet, le silence planait. C'était d'autant plus inconfortable. Les Cullen étaient dans leur coin, et tout portait à croire que le fameux Jasper n'avait pas reconnu Ysa. Félix était à côté d'elle. Léandre était de l'autre côté avec Santiago. Bref, des petits groupes silencieux étaient disséminés dans l'appareil.

Ysa avait incliné son siège, posé ses pieds sur la table face à elle et elle avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle dormait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'idole d'Aro, Edwaaard Culleeen prit la parole:  
- « Il est évident qu'une fois sur place, nous vous logerons. »  
- « Oh oui, répondit d'Ysa d'un ton tranchant, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un toit sous lequel je pourrais dormir... »  
Félix et Heidi étouffèrent un rire.

- « Line, avait sifflé Edward sur un ton qui lui aurait valu d'exploser, je ne te parle pas d'un endroit où dormir, et tu t'en doutes bien , je te propose un lieu de rassemblement pour organiser les choses. »  
Le simple fait qu'il s'adresse à Ysa de cette manière avait provoqué de nombreux murmures dans l'appareil. Félix et Léandre l'avait fusillé du regard, attendant qu'Ysa l'explose. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle restait à moitié allongée.

- « On peut très bien s'organiser sous un pont, dans une ruelle déserte, chez H&M, MacDo... les endroits ne manquent pas... » Elle avait un ton si détaché...  
- « Esmée serait tellement heureuse de te revoir... aussi vivante que tu puisses être. »

Esmée? Personne ne vous avait parlé d'elle...?  
- « Soit... fit Ysa d'une voix soudainement faible, dit lui de faire couler le café... »

Alice POV

J'avais énormément de peine pour Jasper. Si nos dons, à Edward et moi, nous avaient permis de comprendre qui était cette femme cachée sous sa capuche, Jasper avait simplement compris qu'elle était crainte, respectée et adulée. A aucun moment il ne s'était douté que c'était la femme pour laquelle il voulait mourir.

Mais quand il l'avait vu sortir de la berline, lunettes sur le nez et perchée sur ses talons, sa respiration s'était aussitôt arrêtée.  
Il aurait pu pleurer qu'il l'aurait fait.  
En vision, je l'avais vu lui sauter dessus et l'étreindre violemment, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne l'avait pas fait. Quoique, sa simple autorité chez les Volturi m'avait coupé l'envie de fêter nos retrouvailles.

Pas besoin d'avoir le don de Jasper pour savoir qu'il était mal. Lui, Edward et moi avions bien compris que les choses étaient devenues étranges chez les Volt Broz. Nous avions rapidement compris que Line avait énormément de pouvoir dans ce milieu, peut-être même plus que Caius et Marcus. Sur un pied d'égalité avec Aro?

Nous nous étions également rendu compte que Line était très appréciée de la gente masculine, et de certaines femmes. Nous n'avions pas encore pu échanger à ce propos, mais j'avais eu quelques visions troublantes de Félix auprès d'elle.

Étrangement, dés lors que nous l'avions vu dans la salle des trônes, à Volterra, je pouvais à nouveau la voir dans mes visions. Même si je ne voyais pas loin, je voyais au moins deux trois choses... Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas à l'avance ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais comment une femme aussi sûre d'elle pouvait hésiter à ce point? Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de la voir dans mes visions? Les choses auraient changées si j'avais pu voir sa transformation... Qui l'avait transformée? Quand et pourquoi? Tellement de questions...

Elle venait d'accepter de venir chez nous. Avec son air toujours aussi détaché, froid, distant. Avec de la chance, Jazz pourrait l'approcher, lui parler, s'expliquer. Je l'espérais sincèrement.  
C'était bizarrement l'évocation d'Esmée qui l'avait fait accepter. Pourtant, elles n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches. Sauf quand elles parlaient bébés, mais c'était tout.  
Elle allait être chez nous, à la maison, et on allait pouvoir s'expliquer, se faire pardonner.

Léandre POV

Une fois au George Best Belfast City Airport, communément appelé GBBCA, ou encore, l'aéroport de Belfast, Ysa nous laissa quelques minutes en demandant à Félix de "garder un oeil sur nous".  
Elle partit en direction d'une de ces boutiques qui fleurissent dans les aéroports et qui vendent des choses à des prix exorbitant. Elle revint rapidement avec un sac en plastique. Alors que je l'interrogeais du regard, elle haussa un sourcil... ce haussement particulier qui me dit de me mêler de mes affaires.  
Dehors, de nouvelles berlines nous attendaient. Merci Jane...

Ysa monta derrière le volant de la première voiture, et je la suivis. Ainsi que Félix, Jasper et Alice Cullen.

Ô joie!

Autant vous dire que l'ambiance était... pesante. Mais Ysa ne semblait pas en avoir conscience, ou alors, elle n'en avait que faire.

Alice, la vampire extralucide donnait les indications à suivre à mi voix alors qu'Ysa enclencha la musique et poussa le volume au plus haut.

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Elle chantait en même temps que l'artiste, mais bien plus fort, en frappant sur le volant. Dieu merci, nos véhicules étaient renforcés, sinon, le volant ne serait plus qu'un modeste bout de chamallow. Sa tête hochait en rythme, et le vent, passant par sa fenêtre ouverte, s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Autant vous dire qu'elle était... magnifique.

Son attitude décalée aurait pu laissée croire que le fait de se retrouver dans la même voiture que ce fameux Jasper, quinze ans après qu'il l'ait laissé agoniser sur une route déserte ne l'affectait pas, sauf que cette attitude, fraiche et pimpante n'était pas la sienne. Ni a Volterra, ni même alors qu'elle était encore en vie.

Mais ça, seuls Ysa et moi le savions. Et pour cause, nous étions les seuls à savoir comment elle vivait à ces deux moments de sa vie: les Cullen ne savaient pas comment était sa vie à Volterra et Félix ne connaissait rien de l'époque où elle était encore en vie.

Le fait de savoir tout de sa vie me faisait me sentir... unique. Même si je sais tout ça uniquement grâce à mon don. Lequel la révulse.

Elle accéléra à nouveau en s'engageant sur la rocade.

J'avais pas confiance en ces Cullen. J'avais peur qu'ils ne lui fassent du mal. Mais aussi qu'ils fassent échouer notre mission. J'avais peur qu'ils mettent à mal l'équilibre précaire sur lequel nos existences régnaient.

Je savais que la vie sentimentale d'Ysa était complexe (je le savais pour avoir tout _vu_ et pour avoir participé à la complication), mais il ne fallait pas que les Cullen viennent en rajouter.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas vu qu'on avait quitté la rocade, et encore moins qu'on était devant une belle et grande demeure à la façade blanche et couverte de baies vitrées.

Carlisle POV

Edward nous avait appelé de Volterra pour nous avertir que les Volturi avaient acceptés de nous aider. Une fois sur le retour, il nous avait informé qu'ils allaient loger chez nous et surtout... que c'était Ysaline qui était le chef des opérations.

Autant dire que la surprise était à son comble. Depuis l'annonce, Esmée était prise de sanglots qui ne se calmaient pas. Elle ne cessait de culpabiliser. Parce qu'on avait abandonné celle qu'elle considérait comme sa troisième fille.

Emmett était tout aussi dévasté.

Étrangement, Rosalie n'était pas très bien non plus.

Puis, le moteur de trois voitures puissantes se firent entendre sur la départementale qui passait devant le sentier de la villa.  
Les voitures s'engageaient sur le sentier puis se garèrent sur le parking, devant la maison, à côté de la voiture de Rose et de la mienne.

De la première voiture, sortirent mes enfants, précédés par Ysaline, qui sortit par le côté conducteur. La vampirisation lui avait réussi. Elle semblait plus solide, plus sûre d'elle. Elle avait un port de tête altier et ses coéquipiers qui sortaient des véhicules avaient la tête légèrement baissée et les épaules courbées. Indéniablement, c'était elle qui menait la mission, et les hommes.

Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett et moi sortîmes de la maison, et les attendions sur le péron alors que chacun se dirigeait vers les coffres. C'était Ysaline qui distribuait les sacs contenus par les coffres. C'était même elle qui donna son sac à Alice, Edward et à un Jasper qui semblait très mal. Elle tendit son sac à Jasper sans le regarder, comme s'il était un de ses hommes, sans aucune importance.

Pas besoin d'être empathe pour savoir que ça le faisait souffrir.

Line fit un mouvement de la tête un à des Volturi qui ouvrit la marche jusqu'à nous. Il monta les marches du péron, suivi par mes enfants, puis par le reste du groupe. Line était noyée dans la masse.  
- « Monsieur et Madame Cullen, merci beaucoup de bien vouloir nous accueillir au sein de votre demeure, qui, soit dit en passant, est fort jolie. Je me présente, je suis Léandre Volturi, et je serai le lien entre votre famille et la mienne. En d'autres termes, tout passera par moi et votre famille ne pourra pas s'adresser à la mienne, sans passer par moi. Voilà notre condition. Si vous l'accepter, nous serons ravis de vous aider. »

Impossible de s'adresser à Line... c'est quoi cette nouvelle règle.

- « Ca nous convient, Monsieur Volturi. Intervint Esmée. Ce qui nous importe ce sont ces innocents qui meurent chaque mois. »  
- « Bien, alors on est d'accord. »

Et Esmée entra dans la villa, suivit par la famille Volturi alors que mes enfants restaient avec moi. Ils nous passèrent tous devant et nous pouvions voir Ysaline poser ses lunettes sur son crâne avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du fameux Léandre d'un air moqueur en lâchant:  
- « Mouais, t'auras encore des progrès à faire mon grand. »

Et ce dernier grogna.

Emmett POV

Une fois tous à l'intérieur, les abeilles des Volt Broz bourdonnaient à tel point que j'aurai pu en avoir la migraine! Ils étaient tous en train de faire un truc, allant de ci de là...  
Line avait dégagé tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table du salon et avait déplié une carte qu'elle venait de sortir d'un sac en plastique. Ses deux mains étaient posées sur la table, et autant vous dire que dans cette position, elle était vraiment hot! (Edward me frappa l'arrière du crâne... Bouffon va! Aïe! Rebelotte.)

Line leva les yeux vers le fameux Léandre-Prout-Prout. (Non mais sérieux, qui parle encore comme ça de nos jours?)  
- « Atol? »  
Atol? C'est quoi, un nom de code? Une blague? Une référence à l'opticien? Toujours est-il que le Prout-Prout croisa ses bras sur son torse, sans une once de muscle:  
- « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! »  
Ce grand nigaud n'avait aucune chance face à Line... elle haussa un sourcil et il se tourna vers nous à vitesse grand V. La tafiole, il flippait sa grand mère! A peine avait-il commencé à parler que Line avait rapporté son attention sur sa carte.  
- « Nous aurions besoin de quelques informations comme, par exemple, le dossier de la police, des différents lieux des agressions, les points communs entre les victimes... ce genre de choses. »

Carlisle prit la parole:  
- « Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais le dossier de la police et ce qui concerne les victimes, là, on ne vous sera pas d'une grande aide. Pour les différents lieux, par contre, on a des infos. »

Impressionnant comme le visage du Prout-Prout s'est déconfit. Il se tourna vers Line, sans dire un mot. Elle, par contre, elle leva les yeux au ciel:  
- « Alors? »  
- « Bin... je sais pas.. »  
- « Les lieux, Atol, les lieux... »  
-« Ne m'appelle pas... Commença-t-il en grognant. Mais quand il vit Line se redresser en le fusillant du regard, il se la ferma et se tourna vers nous avant qu'elle ne puisse parler: Bien, alors on va avoir besoin de connaître les différents lieux des massacres. »  
- « Lé-an-dre, siffla Line, si tu savais à quel point je regrette de ne pas avoir ramené Renata dans mes bagages... » On le vit déglutir difficilement, sans bouger ses yeux qui nous fixaient toujours. Il semblait nous supplier de lui répondre.

C'est surement pourquoi Carlisle s'est approché de la table où était la carte, et, placé à côté de Line, il fit des croix à chaque endroit où un cadavre (ou plusieurs...) avait été repéré. Une fois la centaine de corps représentée sur la carte, le silence semblait plus pesant.

Et c'est Line qui le rompit alors qu'elle s'était emparée d'un stylo et traçait des trucs bizarres sur la carte:

- « Autant... en combien de temps? »

Comme Prout-Prout était sensé être notre interlocuteur, on ne s'était pas permis de répondre. Il sursauta quand l'homme que je pensais être Félix lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes:  
- « Depuis combien les meurtres ont apparus? »  
- « Quelques mois. » Fit Jasper précipitamment. Il n'avait aucune raison de sauter sur la réponse, sauf s'il voulait être le seul à pouvoir parler avec les Volt Broz Friends .

Line glapit à la réponse. TROP. BIZARRE. Est-ce que c'est d'avoir entendu la voix de Jasper, ou est-ce la réponse... ou les deux.

- « Bordel de merde, mais ils sont combien? »  
Au moins, elle avait gardé son vocabulaire si recherché.

- « Trop. » Ca, vous vous en doutez, c'était ma réponse... Spirituel et précis, comme toujours.  
Mais quand les Volt Broz Friends me fixèrent avec leurs yeux rouges assassins, je me suis mis à flipper ma race. Oh oh, j'avais pas attendu que Prout Prout répète la phrase...  
J'ai détourné mon regard vers Line, qui elle, n'avait pas bronché. Visiblement, cette connerie de porte parole n'était que ... de la connerie!

- « Voilà qui complique les choses... Atol, tu vois quoi sur la carte? » Fit elle en se bougeant de devant la carte. Prout-Prout ramena ses fesses là où était Line quelques secondes avant alors qu'elle alla vers la fenêtre pour en regarder le paysage... ouais, les arbres quoi.

- « Huuuum, on voit nettement que si on trace un cercle à une distance de... cinq kilomètres maximum autour du centre ville, on concentre toutes les manifestations. »  
- « Qu'est-est le bâtiment, dans ce centre ville, qui te paraît le plus pratique pour cacher des loups? »  
Elle fixait encore et toujours ces maaagnifiques arbres...  
- « Heuuu, la faculté? »  
- « Ouais, et on fait quoi? »  
- « On attend la prochaine pleine lune et on fait une descente là bas? »

Naaan, même pour moi, ça semblait être un plan bidon...!

Elle revint vers la table, à vitesse humaine et frappa, encore, l'arrière du crâne de Prout Prout. Elle ressemblait vraiment à ma Rosie quand elle faisait ça.  
- « Ton plan est bancal, Atol... Dem, Chelsea et Alec vous allez au poste de police me chopper le dossier qu'ont les flics. Il doit pas y avoir grand chose, mais faut qu'on sache combien ils sont. Corin, Santiago, vous me répertoriez les victimes et cherchez un point commun. Atol et Heidi, vous allez à l'université et essayez de pister les probables loups. Félix, toi, tu restes ici avec moi. »

Alors qu'elle remballait sa carte, Félix frappa la table du poing, la fissurant.

Heidi POV

- « Ton plan est plus que foireux Ysaline!. - ohoh, il va mourir le con...!- Léandre est un crétin incapable qui va confondre un loup garou et un renard, Heidi n'a aucune expérience du terrain. Demetri est aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et Corin ne fait pas la distinction entre une vache et un pingouin, et c'est à eux que tu laisses des missions, alors que moi, je dois rester ici avec cet abruti de Jasper Hale Cullen qui t'a fait souffrir comme ça ne devrait pas être permis? »

Il avait débité sa réplique en hurlant, les mains sur la table, face à une Ysa stoïque, les mains dans ses poches.

- « Bien. Tu as fini? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement posée.  
- « O... Oui. » Même Félix ressentait la menace planer au dessus de sa tête.  
- « Bien, alors suis moi dans le jardin. »

Elle laissa sa carte à moitié pliée sur la table fissurée et passa par la baie vitrée ouverte, donnant sur le jardin.  
Le soleil était couché depuis un moment et la scène était éclairée par des lampions japonais.

Nous les avions tous suivis dans le jardin. Ysa et Félix se faisaient face, bien qu'il soit plus éloigné dans le jardin. En somme, Ysa était à une petite dizaine de mètres de nous alors que Félix était une bonne trentaine de mètres.

Ysa avait toujours ses mains dans ses poches, et Félix n'en menait pas large.

- « Alice, qu'est-ce qui va se passer? » Chuchota le patriarche Cullen.  
- « Je l'ignore. Elle, elle le sait, mais je n'arrive pas à voir. »

- « Félix, mon cher félix. Ysa avait une voix glaciale, plus que flippante. On sentait sa colère ruisseler sous ses paroles. C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois suicidaire à ce point. »  
- « Ysaline, je t'en prie, calme toi, je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Je... »  
- « TA GUEULE! Cette fois, la colère avait ratatiné le reste de contrôle qu'elle avait. Bordel de merde, depuis quand est-ce que t'as les couilles de t'opposer à moi? T'es qui, nom de Dieu, pour dire si oui ou non mes plans sont bons ou pas? T'es qui bordel? T'es que l'un des larbins du grand manitou, j'ai nommé Aro. Tu lui bouffes dans la main et t'es même pas foutu de prendre une décision tout seul. Alors, c'est moi qui mène la barque, et toi, tu fermes ta gueule. Je ferais rassembler tes morceaux quand je pourrais supporter de voir ta gueule... »  
_  
Oh Oh... _

Sur ce, Ysa fit demi tour et commençait à rebrousser chemin vers la maison, et donc vers nous, quand le corps de Félix explosa silencieusement en d'infimes petits bouts qui volèrent partout dans le jardin, éclaboussant l'herbe d'une teinte rouge sombre. Les morceaux étaient inidentifiables. C'était gore et super excitant. Mais surtout hyperflippant.

Esmée POV

Line se plaça face à moi et plongea ses yeux horriblement rouges dans les miens:  
- « Désolée pour le jardin – elle haussa les épaules comme si faire exploser un homme de cette manière était quelque chose d'habituelle. Mon Dieu, elle l'aura passé dans un mixeur qu'il aurait été dans un meilleur état.- Je ferai venir quelqu'un pour nettoyer dans plusieurs jours. »

Ysaline POV

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'équipe de Batman soit composée d'abrutis incapables?

- « D'autres remarques pertinentes? » Demandais-je en tournant lentement sur moi – même, fixant chacun de ces foutus nases, tout en prenant soin d'éviter certains Cullen. N'ayant pas réponse, je continuais: « Bien, parce qu'il en va de votre santé! Vous avez chacun une mission, alors composez avec! »

Alors que les miens commençaient à partir, Carlisle me demanda d'une voix trop posée (rhooo lui aussi il a flippé...! ):  
- « Et nous? »  
J'haussai un sourcil...  
- « Quoi, vous n'avez rien à faire? Des vies à sauver à l'hôpital? Des maisons à rénover? Des cours à suivre? Des bouquins à lire? Du shopping à faire? Des parties de jambes en l'air à réaliser? Des biches à sauver? - A l'évocation de la biche, -je repris mon chemin vers l'intérieur, - n'importe quoi, mais jvous veux pas dans mes pattes. »

Le seul problème, c'était qu'il faisait nuit, qu'il n'y avait pas d'école et que le patriarche était en congé...

_Fait chier..._

Léandre POV

Alors qu'Heidi conduisait en direction de l'université, je reçu un message. Après vérification rapide, je sus que c'était Ysa.

_Garde un oeil sur elle. Elle a l'odorat subtil.  
Merci  
Fais gaffe à toi, te fais pas bouffer par le big bad wolf ;)_

Alec POV

Chopper le dossier des flics et le mémoriser fut un jeu d'enfant, tout comme rentrer et tout remettre sur papier. On comptait effectivement une bonne centaine de morts, toujours à une distance raisonnable de la fac. Les corps étaient déchiquetés, identifiés par quelques effets personnels, les empreintes dentaires, mais surtout, selon les déclarations de disparition.

Avec Ysa, on regroupait les infos, dans le salon, Corin et Santiago nous avaient rejoint avec leurs infos. Les Cullen étaient assis sur les fauteuils et n'osaient pas parler. Faut dire que les miettes de Félix dans le jardin ne poussaient pas à la conversation.

Et l'air de boys s'éleva dans le salon. Ysa plongea sa main dans la poche de son Jean et répondit en souriant:  
- « Ouais mon lapin? »

Son interlocuteur répondit, et comme on s'y attendait, on ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Magouille bizarre d'Ysa qui aimait avoir son intimité.  
- « Léandre, calme toi! Cria-t-elle dans son téléphone. Elle prit les clés de la berline qui étaient posées sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie en nous faisant signe de la suivre. Détends toi et dis moi ce qui se passe bordel! »  
Les Cullen nous fixèrent, sans trop savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire.

C'est Démetri qui leur fit signe de partir avec nous.

On quitta la villa, laissant Chelsea sur place pour répondre au téléphone, si besoin, alors qu'Ysa essayait de calmer un Léandre qui ne semblait pas prêt de se calmer.  
Une fois près de la voiture, elle lança ses clés à Jasper (si si !) puis ouvrit la portière passager. Le grand blond s'installa derrière le volant.  
J'étais à l'arrière, avec Santiago et Alice.

- « A la fac » Murmura Ysa à Jasper, de telle façon qu'à aucun moment on aurait pu penser que cet homme avait ruiné sa vie. « Ok, Léandre, écoute moi. Je vais te le dire qu'une seule fois. Tu sors de là. Tu fermes la porte et tu les laisses où elles sont... TA GUEULE! Tu sors. Tu descends du bâtiment et tu nous attends en bas. Discute pas! »  
Et elle raccrocha. Elle fixa le paysage extérieur, et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant les résidences universitaires.

Léandre était là. Les manches de sa chemises étaient couvertes de sang, ses yeux noirs.  
Oh Oh!

Alors qu'Ysa se lançait vers l'entrée du bâtiment, elle lâcha rageusement:  
- « Seuls ceux qui ont assez de couilles peuvent entrer! »  
Léandre, Rosalie, Esmée, Santiago, Corin, Démétri et moi restâmes en bas.

Edward POV

Nous nous précipitions dans les escaliers, Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Carlisle, Line et moi. Étrangement, nous venions de prouver que les membres de la famille Cullen avaient plus de résistance à l'odeur du sang humain. J'aurai pu en profiter pour m'immiscer dans leur esprit et voir à quel point ils étaient jaloux de nous, mais chez les Volt Broz Friends, c'était un vrai bordel, entre concupiscence et jalousie, j'avais vite compris que plus je me tiendrai loin de leur esprit, et mieux je me porterais.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

Nous ignorions qui avait fait ça.

Est-ce que ces foutus loups avaient trouvés le moyen de se métamorphoser sans pleine lune?

Heureusement pour nous, le bâtiment était désert.

Arrivés au troisième étage, Line explosa la porte et se rua dans la pièce. Les effluves de sang étaient fortes et alléchantes. Et pour cause, du sang était répandu partout... mur, sol, plafond. C'était glauque et appétissant. Comme cette fameuse pièce dans la première saison de Dexter...

Line avait l'air de s'en foutre carrément. Elle s'était jetée sur une femme couverte de sang. On aurait pu penser que c'était la victime, si elle n'était pas sur ses deux pieds.  
Line lui agrippa le cou et y enfonça ses doigts, laissant du sang couler sur sa peau diaphane.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bordel? » Siffla-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Alors que la femme, qui, en fin de compte, s'avérait être Heidi, ne répondait pas, les doigts de Line s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. La première phalange de chaque doigt était plongée dans le cou du vampire. Malgré le spectacle sordide qui se jouait sous nos yeux, Carlisle s'occupa de la malheureuse victime.

- « Heidi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

- « J'ai... tenta-t-elle de répondre, d'une voix faible et presque inaudible, même pour nous, j'ai eu faim. »  
_  
C'était la phrase de trop..._

Les doigts de Line s'enfoncèrent entièrement dans sa gorge et quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, elle ressortit son poing, exposant les chairs, refermé sur ce qui ressemblait bel et bien à une trachée.

- « Tu fais chier! » Cria-t-elle alors que la pauvre Heidi tomba à genoux une fois que Line l'eut lâchée.

Line se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers la victime. Elle était encore en vie, on entendait son pouls, faible, filant, mais présent. Le protocole Volturien voulait que Line l'achève.

On détourna donc les yeux quand elle inclina la tête de la victime. On ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Heidi agonisait, allongée par terre, mais ne mourrait pas, alors que Line planta ses dents dans le cou de la jeune victime. Celle-ci tressauta et trembla. Le bruit de succion était écœurant et pas vraiment appétissant. Et Jazz, à ma gauche, ne voulait plus qu'une chose: mourir.

Pourtant, quand Line releva la tête, le coeur de la victime battait encore...

Elle... elle n'avait quand même pas réussi à... aspirer le venin? Si...?

Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et nous indiqua, du menton, la sortie.

On retournait vers les voitures, sans un bruit. Jasper reprit le volant, Line à sa droite. J'étais derrière, avec Carlisle et Léandre. Line portait toujours la victime dans ses bras.

Elle prit son portable et appela:  
- « Jane, j'ai besoin que tu m'envoies de toute urgence Renata à Université Quenn's, bâtiment C, troisième étage, chambre 112. Non, tu fermes ta gueule et t'agis. Envoie moi aussi Richard, chez la famille Cullen, j'ai une mémoire à modifier. » Et elle raccrocha.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de regarder la victime.

Peut-être que, finalement, Line était la plus humaine des Volturis.


	33. Chapitre 10, T II

Chapitre 10

JPOV

Voilà près de 24 heures que nous étions revenus de la fac et Line n'avait cessé de veiller la jeune fille. Celle-ci était restée inconsciente la plupart du temps, murmurant parfois des paroles inintelligibles. Au moins, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Nous attendions deux Volt Broz Friends, un pour modifier les souvenirs de la fille... pauvre petit être fragile... et un autre pour reconstituer le FAMEUX Félix... non, lui j'allais pas le plaindre.

Line était postée devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin, regardant un Félix décomposé. Et surveillant l'humaine grâce au reflet.

C'était, pour moi, l'occasion ou jamais de lui parler.

« - Joli don. » Basique, pas trop engageant... autant parler du temps...  
« - On compte bien dessus pour mater les loups. » Ses yeux n'avaient pas bouger... son corps encore moins...  
« -J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une bonne place chez les Volturi. » Peut-être éviter des les appeler les Volt Broz..  
« - J'ai su faire les bons choix. » Est-ce qu'elle parlait de ses multiples prétendants?  
Mon regard ne quittait pas les milliers de morceaux qui jonchaient l'herbe.  
« - Tu crois qu'il souffre?  
- Tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose? » Aïe... Silence... « Il semblerait qu'il reste conscient, mais c'est tout. »  
Allez, jme jette à l'eau...  
- « Line... qui t'as transformé?  
- Surement pas toi... » Silence... « Tu veux savoir ce que Félix ressent? »  
Hésitation.  
- « Oui. »

Elle me laissa là. Elle tourna les talons et retourna vers le salon sans même un regard pour moi.

Puis, une douleur lancinante s'empara de mon corps entier. De la racine de mes cheveux aux ongles de mes orteils.

J'étais comme transpercé par un milliard de poignards. Une douleur mille fois pire que celle endurée lors de la transformation.

Hurler ne servait à rien. Je savais ce qu'il se passait, et je soupçonnais que m'entendre crier lui aurait fait trop plaisir.

Je voyais les choses autour de moi comme si je regardais à travers un kaléidoscope, en contre plongée...

Pas de doute possible, elle avait bien utilisé son don sur moi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chelsea POV.  
...

Ysa venait d'exploser un Jasper trop curieux, pour la plus grande joie d'un Léandre qui devenait un peu trop jaloux à mon goût. Au même instant, le véhicule de Richard se fit entendre, encore sur la départementale qui menait à la résidence Cullen.

Renata devait très certainement être allée directement à la fac, nettoyer les conneries d'Heidi.

Quand notre nouveau venu franchit la porte, Ysa le foudroya du regard... le pauvre, il n'avait toujours pas compris que le port de la cape était proscrit en en sa présence.

Ce sont les restes de Félix et de ce Cullen qui l'ont motivé à retirer la capuche.

« -Ysaline, bien le bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour toi?  
- Déjà, oublie ton discours guindé, enlève ta cape, et après, on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses. »  
une fois que Richard eut retiré son manteau, Ysa prit l'humaine dans ses bras et la monta dans une des chambres à l'étage, suivit du nouvel arrivant.  
Elle voulait assister à son intervention, ayant si peu confiance en lui.

Au bout d'une demie heure, toujours pas de nouvelles venue de l'étage. Le silence totale de la part d'Ysa et des deux autres. On était là, comme des cons, à pas savoir si ça marchait...

Et forcement, pour renforcer notre côté boulet, Renata arriva à ce moment là. En voyant qu'il y avait 2 corps à refaire, elle nous demanda avec lequel elle devait commencer, et nous... bin on n'en savait que dalle.

Alors on attendait. Immobiles dans le salon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Colin POV

Richard descendit enfin les escaliers, suivit par Ysa qui portait son humaine comme un grand bébé.  
Richard se dirigea directement vers la sortie, sans un regard pour personne, visiblement blasé par la vie.

Ysa, elle, s'arrêta à mi parcours.  
« - Je la dépose quelque part à la sortie de la ville. Renata, commence par celui du salon, je m'en veux suffisamment d'avoir sali la pièce. Et tu prendras ton temps pour faire celui du jardin. »

Et elle partit, son humaine dans les bras.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ysaline POV  
...

Avoir explosé Jasper était une solution facile. Le faire taire et gagner du temps.  
Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire saisir à quel point je lui en veux à ce fils de pute.

Alors je l'ai explosé.

Mais on s'en fout. Renata est là, elle va pouvoir nettoyer derrière moi. Encore.

Mon vrai soucis, ce sont ces foutus loups. Et surtout... mon vrai gros problème... c'est cette bande de nazes avec lui j'ai quitté Volterra. Je parle pas des Cullen, et encore, mais bien de mon équipe à moi.

Pas foutu de résister au sang. Je les avais prévenu avant de partir.

« Si vous ne vous sentez pas d'être parmi les humains sans créer d'esclandre, c'est pas la peine de venir.»

Et malgré ça, tous ces crétins étaient venu... Résultat des courses, Heidi me bouffe un humain, et le reste de la troupe reste planqué dans les bagnoles dès qu'il y a un peu de sang. Bordel, mais qui m'a foutu des cons pareil!

Deux mains vinrent se poser sur mes épaules et commencèrent un massage doux et qui pourrait être sensuel si je n'étais pas aussi tendue.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais déjà de retour chez les Cullen, assise devant la carte-des-meurtres.

Jasper avait déjà été remodelé. Il était assis sur un fauteuil, à l'autre bout de la pièce et n'avait pas tenté de me reparler.

Renata était en train de refaire les jambes de Félix.

Je posais ma tête fatiguée sur la table et laissai les mains expertes me détendre.  
Seul Léandre aurait pu se permettre d'être aussi familier et l'odeur boisée de son corps me confirma qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Il nous restait cinq jours avant la pleine lune.  
On n'avait pas de plan.  
Renata peinait à refaire Félix, râlant que j'y étais allée de bon coeur.

Et si mon don foirait face aux loups..?  
Et s'ils étaient aussi nombreux que ce que je craignais..?

C'était la merde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Félix POV

Renata venait de finir son travail.  
Tel un félin, je m'étirai de tout mon long, l'impression tenace d'être courbaturé.

Règle numéro une: ne jamais critiquer le boulot d'Ysa... je note et je retiens!

Je restais un peu dans le jardin, profitant du calme avant la tempête. De ce que j'avais perçu, la pleine lune n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

Je décidais de retournais à l'intérieure de la bâtisse. Les Cullen étaient assis sur les canapés, faisant face à la télé éteinte.

Ysa était à nouveau entrain de fixer sa carte, toujours posée sur la table. comme le jour où elle m'a explosé. Léandre lui faisait face, les mains posées sur le meuble massif. Le reste de la troupe gravitait autour de la table. Heidi, elle, était assise à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, immobile.

Le silence le plus complet régnait dans la maison, et Ysa semblait extrêmement tendue.

Je tentais un léger « Quoi de neuf? » alors que je m'approchais d'elle.  
« - Quand t'as dit que mon plan était merdique, t'avais une idée derrière la tête?  
- Non pourquoi?  
- Parce que mon plan _est_ merdique. »

Oh oh, pour qu'elle même avoue que son plan a une faille, c'est qu'on a vraiment un problème.  
« -Ok, dis moi ce qui s'est passé.  
- Oh bin si on oublie que Heidi ne supporte pas d'être en contact d'humain, et que nos chers soldats ne supportent pas l'odeur du sang, tout va bien. Et si tu me sors un truc du genre 'je t'avais prévenu', jte jure que cette fois, je craque une allumette sur tes restes.  
- D'accord. Quand a lieu la pleine lune?  
- Quatre jours. » On a peu de temps devant nous...  
« - Et tu prévois quoi?  
- Qu'Heidi reste enfermée le temps qu'on règle ça. Fit elle dans un rire amer et froid. Comme elle. Repérage du campus, et tours de garde Vendredi soir, pour la pleine lune. Trois équipes équivalentes.  
- Ca me paraît bon comme plan, fis-je d'une voix plus basse. J'en avais marre que les Cullen espionnent notre conversation. Entre le roux télépathe et le blond hyper jaloux... Tu vois que t'as pas besoin de moi. Ysa s'était assise sur une des chaises. Elle semblait fatiguée. Je l'imitais, et posais ma main sur son épaule. Tu gères très bien.

- Félix, son ton montant me fit reculer un peu sur ma chaise, on se repose trop sur mon don, et si, pour une raison quelconque, mon don ne marchait pas vendredi, tu imagines?  
-Tchuuut, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne marcherait pas, hein? » Le stresse était entrain de la bouffer. La voir aussi vulnérable n'était pas habituel. Ca m'inquiétait plus que les loups eux même.  
-Oooh, mais j'en sais rien moi de pourquoi est-ce que ça marcherait pas, mais ça reste une possibilité.  
- Oui, comme le fait que tous les loups se soient volatilisés d'ici là...  
- Oh ta gueule! »


	34. Chapitre 11, T II

Vous vouliez une confrontation...? je vous l'offre... c'est Noël :D

Chapitre 11

Félix POV

Vendredi soir.

Pleine lune.

Sur le campus

Trois équipes.

La mienne: avec Santiago, Alice, Emmett et Carlisle.

Celle du télépathe avec Alec, Chelsea, Esmée et ce fils de pute de bouffeur de tofu (N.A: moi, jkiffe le tofu dans les soupes japonaises, et à chaque fois, jpense à Jazzounet ^^)

Puis celle d'Ysa avec Atol, Démétri, Corin et Rosalie.

Heidi, elle, était restée chez les Cullen avec interdiction suprême d'en sortir.

Ysa était super tendue, et doutait énormément de son plan. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi désemparée. Mais j'avais réussi à la rassurer. Bon d'accord, c'est surtout monsieur-j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul-Léaaaaandre qui a réussi à lui redonner un peu de confiance en elle.

Okay, j'avoue, je suis jaloux. Et alors?

On s'était divisé le campus, pour patrouiller dessus et couvrir un maximum de terrain. Si on rencontrait des loups, on devait contacter les autres si on estimait qu'on pourrait pas se démerder seuls. Comment contacter un vampire? En se fiant à sa bonne oreille. Un seul « appel » suffirait.

Nous étions allé jusqu'au centre du campus. Une fontaine. Et de là, on s'était partagé le lieux en 3.

La lune était pleine et belle, donnant à la scène un caractère -presque- romantique. Le fait qu'on risquait tous de crevé me refroidissait un tout petit peu.

Alors qu'Emmett tentait d'alléger l'atmosphère dans mon petit groupe tendu, les bruits d'un combat se firent entendre. Grognements, coups, chair rompue, quelques os brisés également. Mais aucun appel. Vu la provenance du bruit, il s'agissait très probablement du groupe d'Ysa. Et elle était trop fière pour nous appeler.

C'est quand j'ai ce connard de Tofu-man courir vers le côté Ouest du campus – le côté d'Ysa- avec à sa suite le reste de son propre groupe, que nous les avons rejoint.

Sans grande surprise, quand Ysa nous a vu, tous les dix accourir pour les aider, elle nous a royalement pourri la gueule. Elle allait nous envoyer nous faire foutre quand une nouvelle vague de loups arriva.

De toute évidence, les loups devaient forcément passer par ce côté du campus pour y entrer. C'était une donnée à traiter, dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Ysa était très efficace dans l'explosion des loups. Certains vampires se jetaient en solo sur les loups, d'autres se liguaient contre un seul animal. Nous menions la danse. Nous ne faisions face qu'à cinq loups. Visiblement, Ysa et son groupe en avaient éliminé une petite dizaine. Au bas mot, il nous restait que quelques centaines de loups à affronter...

Ca allait vite se compliquer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Léandre (Atol pour les intimes ^^) POV

On allait vite perdre pieds. Les loups affluaient d'on ne sait où. De cinq louveteaux pas méchants, on était passé à un peu plus de trente loups. Ils arrivaient en continue. Et nous, on ne pouvait pas se détacher du groupe pour aller voir d'où ils venaient.

Alors on les accueillait comme on pouvait. On savait tous que l'on commençait à être dépassé, et Ysa devait « viser » pour ne pas nous exploser, nous.

Elle avait bien essayé de faire un tir groupé, mais quand Chelsea a eu quelques côtes de défoncées, elle a renoncé. Explosant un à deux loups à chaque fois.

On se dispatchait les loups, essayant de faire du un contre un pour ne pas se faire surprendre. On les amochait bien pour que les filles puissent passer derrière nous. Une affaire rodée quoi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ysa reçoive un violent coup dans les côtes, la propulsant contre un arbre qu'elle a explosé. Pas à cause de son don, non, à cause de son dos et de la violence du choc.

Elle retomba au sol. On le sentit vibrer sous nos pieds.

Quand je vis qu'elle ne se relevait pas, j'allais aller la voir quand le vis de nouveaux loups approcher. Au même instant, j'ai pu voir que Félix et Jasper avaient eu le même réflexe. Ils avaient voulu aller la voir, mais le nombre croissant des animaux les a freiné.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Colin POV (vous lisez colline ou colin comme le poisson?^^)

Avec Ysa KO, on était mort. Un peu plus qu'en temps normal. (bin quoi, c'est vrai, on reste fondamentalement.. mort)

Léandre, totalement paniqué par l'inconscience d'Ysa se mit à gueuler:

« YSAAAA! RELEVE TOI BORDEL!»

Si les circonstances avaient été autres, on se serait foutu de sa gueule. Jamais il n'avait été aussi vulgaire ou manquant de politesse, mais là, il flippait méchamment à l'idée de l'avoir perdu. Ce qui conforme mon idée: Léandre en pince grave pour Ysa.

Toujours est-il que suite à son appel une douleur fugace mais intense me traversa de part en part. La seconde suivante, je me sentais à même le sol. J'avais l'impression de voir le monde au travers d'un kaléidoscope. Et ce que j'y voyais ne me plaisait pas.

Je n'étais pas le seul à être au sol. Nous l'étions tous.

Dans un élan de clarté, Ysa nous a tous réduit en apéri-cube!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosalie POV

La lune avait continué son chemin quand la vampire que nous avions croisé un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, Renata, commença à s'activer parmi nous.

Nous avions rapidement compris que Line nous avait tous fait exploser, réduisant en charpie les loups, et nous aussi par la même occasion.

Line était assise sur l'herbe humide, adossée à l'arbre qu'elle avait broyé, à une dizaine de mètres et regardait sa collègue nous remodeler, en laissant de côté les morceaux nauséabonds des loups.

Ce fut Renata qui se chargea de bruler les morceaux lycanthropes. Nous étions tous comme des cons, assis par terre, là où on était avant d'exploser et on regardait Renata faire tout le boulot.

Ysa, toujours à part, brisa le silence:  
- « Le soleil va bientôt se lever, et le campus s'agiter. Vous viendrez vérifier plus tard si il a un quelconque nid, et vous détruirez tout. Nous, on va rentrer.  
-Rentrer...à la villa? » Fit Jazz, dépité et sans espoir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ysaline POV

_Rho bin il est con quand même_

J'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Il me faisait chier, le Jasper Hale Cullen de mes deux!

Je m'étais relevée puis approchée de lui rapidement. J'en étais très proche. J'aurais respiré que ma poitrine aurait touché son torse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Santiago POV

La scène que nous avions sous les yeux était jouissive!  
Ysa, face au bouffeur de tofu rongé par le remord. Son visage exprimait la plus pure des colères, mais sa voix était froide, dénuée de tout:  
- « Non, Jasper, je rentre chez moi. A Volterra. Là où je peux trouver du soutien quand j'en ai besoin. Là où personne n'aurait l'idée de me laisser seule sur une route, agonisante et sous la pluie. Tu es venu à Volterra en nous demandant de te tuer parce que tu ne supportais plus de m'avoir perdu, mais mourir serait trop simple, trop facile pour le connard que tu es, Jasper Hale Cullen. Tu veux t'excuser? Expier tes fautes? - Des sanglots virent gâcher cette scène digne des plus tragédies, sa voix était alors cassée- Mais c'est pas possible, tu m'as fait trop de mal, Jazz. On peut pas revenir en arrière. Tu as gâché ma vie. Et je considère que c'est toi qui m'a tué. »

Sur ce, elle fit demi tour et commença à s'éloigner, Félix et Léandre dans son sillage. Le reste du groupe la suivit, alors que Jasper Hale Cullen venait de s'effondrer, à genoux dans l'herbe humide, les doigts plantés dans la terre.


	35. Chapitre 12, épilogue tome II

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!

Regardez qui voilà? C'est Ysaline la toute puissante qui pointe le bout de son nez.

Voici la fin du tome II. Oui d'accord, elle s'est fait attendre, mais bon, on pardonne parce que c'est une fin de tome :D

A la fin du tome I, nous avions laissé Ysaline sur une falaise, elle venait de s'ouvrir les veines et de se faire vampiriser ce qui nous amena à un décor radicalement différent pour le tome II, alors imaginez bien que le tome III sera différent du II. Une ville différente, un point de vue différent, des persos différents... une Ysaline différente.

Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à signaler que j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a longtemps et que **toute ressemblance avec des faits divers reels est fortuite et malencontreuse.**

Je veux également rappeler que cette fic est **classée M ** et là, on va le voir. Du coup, c'est un contenu qui peut choquer, vous êtes prévenu, alors vous pourrez pas râler trop fort :)

Pour ma part, j'ai adoré écrire et relire ce chapitre, mais j'ai des gouts un peu space...

Ah oui, je voulais faire une petite piqûre de rappel. Dans le chapitre précedent, on a quitté Ysaline en Irlande, après avoir affronté les loups garous et surtout... après avoir parlé à Jasper... un petit monologue dans lequel elle disait, entre autre: « Tu as gâché ma vie. Et je considère que c'est toi qui m'a tué »

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12. Fin du tome II.

Un poste télé diffusait les informations internationnales. Le son était coupé, noyé dans le brouaha de la cantine scolaire. De toute façon, personne ne l'aurait entendu, à part eux, peut-être.

Toujours est-il que leurs yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran muet.

L'étonnement, la stupeur et l'incompréhension pouvaient se lire sur leur visage, à la surprise des autres élèves qui n'avaient jamais vu les enfants Cullen aussi perturbés.

Quelque part dans un lycée européen, les cinq plus jeunes Cullen regardaient en direct d'épaisses volutes de fumée noire et opaque s'élever depuis les tours du château de Volterra. Les lèvres silencieuses du présentateur évoquaient un incendie qui ne pouvait être maitrisé car les portes du domaine étaient très probablement bloquées de l'intérieur.

La tyrannie volturienne venait d'être renversée.

...

Le temps passait imperceptiblement. C'est limite si j'avais conscience qu'il s'égrenait. Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis que nous étions intervenus en Irlande, et ces quelques mots crachés au visage de Jasper m'avaient fait plus mal que ce que je voulais bien faire croire. En parallele, et comme pour me consoler, je m'étais rapprochée d'Atol. A moins que ce soit lui qui ne se soit rapproché.

« - Je m'ennuie!

- Tu n'as qu'à apprendre le mandarin.

- Mais biensûr Atol, t'as raison... nan, moi ce que je veux, c'est de l'action, des tripes, du sang, des combats, du danger, des morts... - je me saisi du col de sa petite chemise en flanelle alors que ma voix montait crescendo- Je veux vivre quoi! »

J' l'avais soulevé de son fauteuil moltonné ainsi que du sol, le rapprochant de moi, suffisament pour avoir le bout de ses chaussures contre mes tibias, son souffle superflu sur mon visage et ses yeux fixant les miens. Le temps, qui s'écoulait déjà lentement, était suspendu.

Atol avait son air sérieux de quand il s'apprétait à faire un truc vraiment important... Ou vraiment stupide... Appréhendant la suite, je l'avais relaché, et lui, était resté tout aussi proche de moi. Et effectivement, son action fut stupide.

Il glissa sa main sur ma nuque avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il fut tendre, prévenant, doux... Lorsque sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure, et que je ne lui donnai pas mon accord, il n'avait pas incisté et avait embrassé mon menton, la ligne de ma machoire avant de descendre sur mon cou. J'avais alors cédé et attiré ses lèvres vers les miennes.

Ses mains s'étaient faites plume sur mon corps, de mes cheveux à mes cuisses, tout en restant respectueuses. Jamais il n'avait essayé d'aller plus loin.

Et ce furent quelques mots susurés qui gâcherent tout et mirent fin au baiser.

Un « Je t'aime » à mon oreille.

Et pourtant, ça ne m'avait pas empéché de revenir le voir trois jours plus tard, me perdre de nouveau dans ses bras. Félix était en mission au Japon, et ma tête toujours à Juneau, alors j'avais decider une escale à Volterra pour mon coeur mort.

Avec Atol, les choses étaient simples. Sans prise de tête. Nous n'allions jamais trop loin, ensemble, mais nous y allions. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et l'acceptais. Je l'aimais également... peut-être, enfin... probablement, mais refusais de lui parler de ce que je ressentais ou ne ressentais pas. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais supporter son éloignement. Ni une perte. Autant, avec Félix, c'était plutôt un jeu... un passe temps, mais avec Léandre, c'était plus sérieux, plus profond, plus vrai. Je le voulais avec moi, jusqu'à la fin.

Le temps que Félix accomplisse sa mission au Japon, Atol et moi avions été tranquilles pendant un an et demi. Léandre aimait prendre soin de moi, et je le laissais faire. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de critiquer mes prises de décisions, mais il passait rapidement à autre chose, une fois que j'avais fait exploser une partie de son corps.

Bref, avec Atol, j'avais trouvé la sécurité et l'amour qui m'avaient manqué durant les décennies précédentes. Il avait suplanté Félix dans mon estime. Et pourtant, ce fut le retour du Beau-Gosse qui fit tout basculer...

Alors que j'arpentais les couloirs du château à la recherche d'une infime distraction, ce fut Chelsea qui m'apporta ce que je cherchais.

« -Tu es au courant de la nouvelle?

- Heuu non, pas encore, à moins que tu ne me parles du retour de Félix pour la semaine prochaine, ce que tout le monde sait déjà...

- Félix rentre cet aprem, parce que ça va être la fête à Volterra...

- Il rentre plus tôt? Au lieu de profiter des sushis? Et en quel honneur?

- C'est la panique dans nos rues... un tremblement de terre, le plus gros jamais connu en Italie, est prévu pour cet aprem...

- Et pourquoi je suis jamais au courant de rien moi... hein? »

Bougonne, je reprenais mon chemin en la depassant, les mains dans les poches avant d'ajouter:

« Dans ce cas, je te souhaite un bon appetit! »

Félix, je le connaissais comme si je l'avais fait... ou comme s'il m'avait fait... et je savais parfaitement où il serait pour feter ça.

J'étais assise sur un banc en pierre, face à un grillage, attendant la colision des plaques. Le top départ pour le repas. La brise se mit à souffler, et le parfum de Félix arriva jusqu'à moi. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait pas passé les vingt derniers mois à l'autre bout du monde. Comme si je ne lui avais pas manqué. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Lui aussi fixait le grillage, et ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

Et tout se passa rapidement pour des yeux humains, mais trop lentement pour les êtres impatients que nous étions. Le sol se mit à trembler violement. On pouvait voir les immeubles au loin s'écrouler sur eux-mêmes alors que les murs des petites infrastructures nous entourant se fendillaient et que les toits s'écroulaient. Ce qui est merveilleux pendant les tremblements de terre, ce sont les cris, les pleurs et surtout, la panique générale! C'était un pur régal que d'être sur ce banc à regarder les gens courrir dans tous les sens en hurlant. Du sang avait été versé. L'odeur devenait de plus en plus prenante, tentante. Nous entrions alors en action.

Nous passâmes le grillage et nous engoufrâmes dans les décombres. Le lieu avait un petit air de Pompéi. Plein de poussière, quelques murs encore debout, mais plus de toit. Des gravats partout et certains meubles toujours en place. Les gens avaient tenté de se protéger comme ils pouvaient, c'est à dire, mal. L'odeur de sang était forte, ennivrante, destabilisante. Et le massacre commenca.

J'avais toujours eu une nette préférance pour les petits garçons. Surement une vengeance oedipenne, ou une connerie du genre. Toujours est-il que Félix m'avait laissé la majorité des garçons. Leur peur, leurs pleurs, leurs cris, leurs prières n'avaient rendues les choses que plus jouissives.

Frapper, mordre, déchirer, aspirer, déglutir, apprécier.

Recommencer.

Débusquer le moindre enfant sous un bureau, dans un placard. Un cache-cache géant. Une chasse à l'oeuf de Paques.

J'ai toujours aimé Pâques.

J'ai toujours aimé les écoles... je vous l'avais jamais dit?

Un regard à Félix m'apprit qu'il appréciait tout autant les caprices de Dame Nature. Il avait investit l'intérieur sombre et moite de la maîtresse d'école inconsciente, la maintenant à quatre pattes, sous les yeux horrifiés des élèves qui savaient alors qu'ils ne reverraient jamais leurs pôpa-môman.

Voir ainsi Félix déversant sa frustration japonnaise entre les cuisses de la maitresse encore vetue de son petit tailleur était extremement excitant. Je n'en ai mordu que plus fort les quatre encas suivants.

Il ne restait plus qu'une petite dizaine d'enfants, tous terrifiés mais trop choqués et trop innocents pour tenter de s'enfuir. Leurs regards braqués sur leur jolie maîtresse comateuse labourée délicieusement par mon Beau Gosse à moi.

Il se trouvait là, à genoux dans les gravats, ses mains enserrant les hanches de l'instit, allant et venant sauvagement en elle. Elle, gemissante de douleur malgrè le peu de conscience qui lui restait, les genoux élimés par les gravats. Lui, grognant son plaisir, tel un animal, le visage offert au ciel obscurci par la poussière produite par les effondrements. Impossible de rester de glace face à un tel spectacle.

Je vins me mettre à genoux derrière Félix, le surprenant, tant il était accaparé par son amante du moment. Je collai mon corps derrière le sien. Mes dents mordillant son cou, mes hanches accompagnant les siennes en y inssufflant un peu plus de vigueur. Mes mains avaient pris la place des siennes, et j'amenais les hanches de la maitresse heurter le bassin de mon homme sauvagement.

L'odeur du sang se raviva et un filet de sang commença à s'écouler sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Félix essuya le nectar de ses doigts et les amena à ma bouche, en plongeant, tant bien que mal, son regard dans le mien. Je me mis à sucer ses doigts en souriant, alors que mes mains se contractèrent sur les hanches de la femme et qu'on les entendit se briser un peu plus à chaque pénétration.

« -Tu sais, Félix, fis-je en susurant à son oreille, mes lèvres caressant sa peau au passage, je vais être jalouse de l'énergie que tu gâches avec cette pouf. C'est moi que tu devrais prendre avec autant de vigueur.. » Je poinctuai ma phrase en mordillant le lobe de son oreille alors que je sentais la hanche de la femme se rompre entre mes doigts.

« - Mais j'attendais patiemment que tu me le demandes, ma belle. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, et sa tête appuyée sur mon épaule. J'ai une meilleure idée, je te prendrais une fois que tu m'auras supplié.

- Connard! » J'étais tellement excitée que j'ai vite ravalé mon orgueil. « Félix, je t'en prie, mes paroles étaient susurées, ma voix rauque, baise moi sur ce putain de bureau. »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se détourner de la petite blonde et s'interresser à moi. D'une vitesse trop rapide pour les mioches, mais jamais assez pour moi, il se retourna, me prit sous les fesses alors qu'il se relevait et me plaqua contre son corps. Je me mis aussitôt à frotter durement mes hanches contre les siennes, mes hanches contre son sexe qui dégoulinait du sang et du jus de sa victime. Son pantalon tenait encore je ne sais comment sur ses hanches, mais bouton et braguette étaient défaits. Mes mains enserraient sa nuque et mes dents mordaient son cou sans grande douceur.

« Putain Line... »

Il grogna bestialement avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres pour un baiser violent, plein de passion. Il me posa brutalement sur le bureau de la prof et dechira, dans un besoin urgent, mon jean ainsi que mon boxer avant de s'enfoncer en moi, avec cette même envie réciproque de violence et de rapidité.

« -Putain, t'es tellement mouillée...

- Ta gueule Félix et bouge! »

Il buta au fond de mon ventre et l'impression de compléter l'autre fut totale. Nous n'étions que gémissements, plaisir et urgence. J'étais completement déconnectée, mes pensées et sentations toutes tournées vers son sexe qui me pilonnait. Sans répis, de plus en plus vite et toujours aussi fort.

Mes mains étaient appuyées sur le bureau, derrière mon dos. Mon corps offert à ses soins. Son pouce vint torturer mon clitoris, faisant redoubler mon plaisir et mes cris. Puis de sa main libre, il souleva ma chemise et ses dents vinrent titiller mes mamelons. Ma tete bascula alors en arrière, et j'oubliai totalement qui j'étais, où j'étais et ce qui m'attendait en rentrant. Tout ça, j'en avais rien à foutre. J'étais juste en train de prendre un putain de pied!

Sans prévenir, mon étalon se retira de moi. Frustrée, je m'étais redressée et l'avais toisée de toute ma grandeur, alors que lui, abordait un putain de sourire. Son sexe toujours dressé et fier, juste pour moi

« - A quoi tu joue Félix, baise moi !

- Mais t'inquiete pas, j'en n'ai pas finis avec toi. »

Et effectivement, sa main droite agrippa ma hanche droite par derrière et tira d'un coup sec. Mes fesses décolèrent du bureau, mes pieds retouchèrent terre alors que mon corps fit un demi tour. Je fis alors face au bureau, et Félix se colla à moi, dans mon dos. Son sexe contre mes fesses. Mes mains posées à plat sur le bureau, je frottai, à nouveau, mes hanches contre les siennes.

Mon étalon posa ses mains sur mes fesses en les caressant doucement. Il s'était un peu calmé, ses gestes étaient moins urgents, mais son envie toujours là. Une de ses mains écarta une fesse et, son sexe bien en main, il promena son gland entre mes fesses. Il me faisait languir, et j'aimais pas ça. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait. Il glissa son sexe jusqu'à mon anus, et il appuya legerement, me faisant grogner de plaisir.

« -Tu aimes..?

- Oh Félix, fermes ta gueule et baises moi, quelque soit le trou!

- Mais c'est que tu deviens vulgaire...

- Oui, Félix, excuse moi d'avoir envie d'être défoncée! »

Et effectivement, l'envie me fit basculer dans la vulgarité.

Il fit claquer sa langue, desaprobateur. Puis refit glisser sa queue sur mon cul. J'en pouvais plus, j'étais à cran. Tellement mouillée que je dégouillinais sur l'interieur de mes cuisses, et contrairement à l'instit, ça n'avait rien à voir avec du sang.

Il amena sa queue sur ma chatte et la pression qui exercait se fit plus forte. Et ses aller-retours plus pressants. Il entra son gland en moi et me pinca un téton simultannément, me faisant grogner de plaisir et d'impatience. Il ressortit et glissa jusqu'à mon clito. Cette fois, il frictionna sa queue sur toute ma chatte en faisant pression sur ma petite pelote de nerfs.

« -Putain Félix... » Ma voix était un murmure, modifiée par le plaisir et l'envie.

« -Pardonné?

- Prends moi, et après on en reparle. »

Puis, comme s'il avait attendu cette phrase débile pour réinvestir ma chatte, il entra en moi, sans douceur, sans prévenir, et buta directement au fond de mon vagin, nous faisant gémir à nouveau. Il avait retrouvé cette violence qui caractérisait notre petite sortie. Le bureau bougeait sous les coups de butoir. J'étais à moitié allongée sur la bureau, les deux jambes écartées finies par mes escarpins qui touchaient encore le sol. Je ne maitrisais ni les cris ni les encouragements qui sortaient d'entre mes lèvres. Son pouce vint, cette fois, caresser mon anus. Il formait de petit rond, et de temps en temps, exercait des pressions fabuleuses, puis des va-et-vient à l'interieur.

Félix passa sa main sur mon genou gauche et souleva ma jambe qu'il amena sur le bureau. Puis reposa ses mains sur mes hanches et me prit avec encore plus de vigueur. Il me baisait plus vite que des yeux humains ne peuvent le voir. Alors que mon regard à moi se posa sur les mioches. Ils étaient tous terrorisés, mais n'arrivaient pas à détourner leurs yeux. Et avoir des spectateurs était foutrement excitant!

« -Toi! Fis-je en pointant du doigt un petit garçon blondinet, vient là! »

Terrorisé et hésitant, il mit de longues secondes à comprendre ce que je lui voulais. Il se leva peniblement et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

« Depeche toi! »

Félix passait ses mains sous mon ventre, puis vint se saisir de mes seins qu'il petrissait durement, alors que sa queue labourait toujours aussi fort mon interieur. Cependant il ralentit un peu la cadense pour que le blondinet puisse bien prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois le môme approché de nous, je lui avais ordonné de monter sur le bureau. Il pris alors la chaise de sa maitresse bien aimée, et avec grand mal, il monta sur le bureau. Aussitôt fait, Félix et moi nous saisissâmes chacun d'un poignet avant d'y planter nos crocs avec ferveur et envie. Le sang jeune et chaud envahissant ma gorge addittionné à la magnifique baise que j'étais en train de vivre m'amena aux frontières de la jouissance. Félix dût le sentir car il me lâcha un sein pour venir triturer fermement mon clito.

« -Jouis ma belle, jouis pour moi ... »

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour sentir cette delicieuse vague parcourir mon corps. Il était contracté à l'extreme. Des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux et un cri animal et rauque s'échappa de ma gorge, alors que je continuais à m'empaler sur sa queue avec ferveur. Je voulais qu'il me suive. Et ce fut le cas. Il s'agrippa d'une main à ma hanche alors que sa deuxieme se contracta sur mon clitoris. Je le sentis venir en longs jets chauds à l'interieur de mon ventre alors qu'il jouissait fortement, tel un animal. Je le connaissais suffisament pour pouvoir l'imaginer jouissant la tête levée vers le ciel, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte.

Vidés de toute energie, nos bustes reposaient sur le bureau, alors que l'on attendait de retrouver quelque force. Le torse de Félix couvrait mon dos, et ses mains caressaient mes bras. Nos regards étaient fixés sur les enfants appeurés, appréhendant la suite des évènements. Quant à nous, nous avions tout notre temps. Les mioches étaient scotchés, le cul sur les gravats.

Ce sont les pleurs d'une gamine à couettes qui nous ramenèrent sur terre. Autant j'adorais mordre les gosses, mais les écouter brailler, c'était autre chose!

Félix eut la même idée que moi, puisqu'en un clin d'oeil humain, nous nous sommes retrouvés les crocs dans la chair humaine, aspirant leur nectar, faisant taire les pleurs. J'étais à moitié nue, immobilisant un garçon au sol, mes yeux plantés dans les siens quand j'ai commencé à me lasser de ce jeu. Un coup d'oeil à Félix m'apprit qu'il avait saigné les derniers restant. Ne restait que ma proie. Alors j'ai planté mes crocs directement dans sa jugulaire et son sang envahit ma bouche, puis la gorge, me rechauffant de l'intérieur.

Une trentaine de corps jonchaient le sol parmi les débris du batiment. Félix et moi étions debout au milieu des ruines, nous faisant face, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait mangé salement et avait sali sa chemise, alors que moi, je ne portais plus grand chose. Je pris et enfilai alors le joli tailleur de la maitresse avant de sortir.

C'est revigorés, apaisés, rassasiés et couverts du sang de nos gibiers que nous sommes sortis de l'Ecole Maternelle da Vinci.

Le chaos regnait sur la ville et personne ne nous preta attention, et pourtant, nous n'étions pas discrets.

En Arrivant bras dessus-bras dessous en riant, sur la place du château, qui lui, n'avait pas été ébranlé par le séisme, nous vîmes Léandre nous attendant au sommet des marches de la résidence Volturi. Et ce fut à cet instant que je pris conscience que notre sortie ne resterait pas sans incidence.

« Comment as-tu osé faire cela, Ysaline Volturi! » Demanda Atol, une fois que nous fûmes aux pieds des marches. Il était en colère et si ses yeux étaient des lances flammes, je serais déjà morte. J'avais momentannément zappé le don d'Atol. Celui de voir le passé. Celui de voir ce que j'avais fait de mon après-midi.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Léandre. C'est cool d'te voir depuis tout c'temps. » Lui répondit Félix, l'air de rien.

« -Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Félix!

- Ah! Bin excuse moi mon vieux. Jvous laisse, jvais voir le bosse. » Et il me laissa aux pieds des escaliers qui menaient à la porte massive du château après m'avoir claqué, puérilement, une bise que le joue.

Je devais lever les yeux pour voir Léandre, et ça ne me plaisait pas. Me sentir inférieure à lui me faisait enrager. C'est pourquoi je passai outre ses réprimandes à la con (comme s'il pouvait réellement m'attteindre... c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas?) et grimpai les marches. Je passai à sa droite, sans lui adresser la parole, sans un regard pour lui.

Si. Ca faisait mal de l'ignorer. Ca faisait mal d'avoir déconné. Mais ça, jamais il ne le saura. Jamais il ne saura que je l'aimais.

Je pénétrai dans le château d'un pas rapide, me sentant sale, j'avais besoin de changer mes fringues.

« Tu crois franchement que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça? J'ignore ce qui est le pire, Ysaline, ce que tu as fait avec lui, ou ce que tu as fait de ces pauvres gens. Saigner des enfants, violer cette pauvre femme devant témoins... mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Line? »

Il m'avait emboité le pas et progressait à la même allure. Appuyant bien là où ça faisait mal. Oh, qu'on se comprenne bien, l'instit et les gosses, j'en n'ai rien à foutre, ce qui m'emmerde, c'est Félix. Je refusais que Léandre me face la morale. Il était qui, lui pour me faire la leçon? Hein?

Je fis volte face et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

« Maintenant Léandre, tu fermes ta gueule. Tu n'es rien ni personne. En aucun droit tu ne peux me dire ce qui est bien ou pas. T'es rien, t'existes même pas. Alors tu dégages de là et tu vas voir ailleurs. Et rejouis toi de pas exploser, chui pas d'humeur. »

Sauf qu'il ne se démonta pas.

« Je t'aimais, Line. Je voulais passer mon éternité avec toi, parce que je pensais qu'au fond de toi, il y avait un bon côté. Un coté qui regrette chaque mauvaise action que tu as pu faire. Mais en fait, je me suis fourvoyé. Maintenant je le sais, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Tu n'as absolument rien de bon. Tu es pire qu'un monstre. Pire que les freres Volturi réunis. En fait, Line, t'es qu'une immode salope. »

Mon coeur mort et désséché en brisa en mil morceaux et si j'avais eu les canaux lacrymaux intacts, j'aurais chialer tout ce que j'aurais pu. Mais il était hors de question qu'il s'en rende compte.

L'orgueil avant tout!

« Peut-être suis-je une immode salope, mais moi, je verrais le prochain coucher de soleil! »

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que Léandre explosa totalement, et définitivement. Le couloir était repeint en rouge sang et moi aussi, achevant le tailleur de l'instit. Il était hors de question que Léandre soit remodelé. Il était hors de question que ce fils de pute recroise mon chemin. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce bon à rien. Sans moi, il n'était _rien._

Batman pénétra dans le couloir au détour d'un couloir, suivi par ses frangins et Félix.

« -Line, que s'est-il passé mon enfant?

- C'est pas le moment, répondis-je avec dédain, sans même le regarder, préferant admirer les pierres apparantes du mur.

- Au contraire, je crois que si, Félix m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à la maternelle, et je ne suis pas fier de toi, tu sais. Nous devons montrer l'exemple et rester discret!

- Tu veux que je te dise Aro, -je me tournai vers lui et affrontai son regard. Tout partait en live, et ils venaient tous me faire chier...- ta fierté, tu peux te la foutre où je pense. Vous m'emmerdez et je me casse!- Je fis demi-tour et commençai ma progression vers la sortie, les mains dans les poche de la veste.

- Je te demande pardon? Tu reviens tout de suite, j'en n'ai pas fini avec toi. Tu peux pas quitter la famille comme ça, sur un coup de sang. Je suis vraiment déçu par ton comportement. TU REVIENS LA! »

Il se prenait pour qui, lui aussi? M'interdire de quitter le château... C'était vraiment la journée des iniciatives regrettables. Au sein de la communauté, j'avais toujours eu plus d'autorité et de pouvoir que lui. J'étais plus influante que Batman, Robin et Dark Vador réunis! J'allais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un vieux vampire tout tremblottant et je refusais betement et simplement de rester à Volterra.

Le ras le bol de cette vingtaine d'années passée à écouter Batman déblaterrer me fit me rendre compte qu'il était temps que quelqu'un révolutionne un peu la hiérarchie Volturienne.

Et la révolution se mit en place lors de l'explosion sublime et brutale de Batman, de ses frangins et de Félix.

D'une lenteur calculée et légerement apaisante je montai les escaliers du château pour me rendre au dernier étage. J'avais bien conscience de ce que je m'appretai à faire. Et j'en mesurais toutes les futurs retombées. Et c'était jouissif.

Arrivée au dernier étage, je traversai celui-ci d'un pas tranquille en faisant exploser les résidents qui s'y trouvaient, que je les rencontre dans le couloirs ou qu'ils fussent dans leurs salles personnelles. Puis je me saisi d'une des torches allumées, accrochées aux murs, qui éclairaient le corridor et c'est avec que j'allumai le feu qui ravagera le domaine.

J'embrasai les tentures et tapis qui se trouvaient à ma portée avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur et de recommencer le même sénario. Explosions puis propagation du feu.

J'avais l'impression que le feu assainissait les locaux; à la fois de toutes les conneries qui avaient pu se dérouler là, mais également de tout ce sang que j'avais versé en explosant mes colocataires.

Je mettais fin à la tyrannie volturienne.

Je prenais le pouvoir, et j'en avais pleinement conscience.

Je me sentais forte et invulnérable.

J'étais forte et invulnérable.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'il fallait que j'embrase mes premières victimes, le temps s'était suspendu quand mes yeux se posèrent sur les restes de Léandre et ceux de Félix. Je n'aurais pas su dire ce qui me liait exactement à eux, mais ils m'étaient chers. Un peu comme une béquille qui fait que vous ne vous cassez jamais la gueule de trop haut. Et cette fois, ce sont eux qui se sont cassé la gueule. C'est sur cette pensée que ma torche toucha ce que j'identifiais comme étant les morceaux de Félix.

Le feu faisait frétiller les bouts de chair et l'odeur était infecte. La fumée dégagée par la combustion me broullait la vue. Ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du château était ignoble.

Pour empecher toute tentative des secours humains, j'avais condamné les portes d'entrée.

J'empruntai un passage discret qui se situait sous une des tentures qui n'avait pas encore pris feu. En pénétrant dans l'étroit corridor, je m'étais interrogé quant à savoir combien des personnes qui étaient en train de bruler connaissaient ce chemin.

Le long couloir étroit descendait en pente raide et passait profondement sous la ville pour sortir aux pieds des remparts, à l'orée de la foret. Mes mains étaient à nouveau dans les poches du tailleur emprunté, mes talons claquaient sur le pavé humide et mes pensées étaient restées à l'intérieur du château.

Dès lors, quand on parlait « Volturi », on parlait de moi.


	36. Chapitre 1, T III

Tome III : Résolutions

Chapitre 1 : L'esprit de famille

Shane POV

Vous connaissez Mowgli? Cet enfant qui a été élevé en pleine jungle par des animaux. Coupé des êtres de la même race que lui. Cet enfant qui a acquis le mode de vie des loups? Ouais, d'accord, c'est un dessin animé, mais ce genre de chose est reel. Il y a eu Victor de l'Aveyron et d'autres moins bien connus. Bin tout ça pour dire que je suis l'un d'eux. Un enfant qui a grandi loin de son espèce. Un enfant qui a appris les rudiments d'une autre.

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Shane, j'ai 17 ans, et j'ai été elevé par Richard, un vampire adepte du sang animal.

Oui, bon, on connait tous Dracula et Stocker hein, les vampires (si si ça existe!) ça se nourrit de sang humain. Mais il existe quelques exceptions qui ont pris le dessus sur leur côté animal et cruel et qui cherchent à vivre plus en harmonie avec leur conscience. Et bien c'est le cas de mon père adoptif. Il m'a appris qu'il en existait d'autres, mais j'en connais que très peu. Il semblerait qu'il aime bien essayé de convertir les gens. Un véritable missionnaire évangéliste mon papa!

En parlant de papa... Richard m'a trouvé alors que je pissais encore dans mes couches. Mes parents venaient d'être agréssés en pleine rue, de nuit. Ma mère avait laché le couffin dans lequel j'étais et ce con d'agresseur a du croire que c'était un sac de course... tant mieux pour moi d'ailleurs.

Richard n'a rien pu faire pour mes parents, mais pour moi, il a fait beaucoup. Il m'a réccupéré. Il a pris soin de moi. Il m'a elevé. Avec l'amour et la tendresse d'un père.

J'ai tout d'un enfant humain: je vais à l'école, je mange des hamburgers et bois du coca, il m'arrive de faire bronzette dans le jardin. Mais les conversations que j'ai avec mon père concernent l'Europe des années 1800, l'abolition de l'esclavage, Napoléon et la Révolution française de 2012; et pour avoir assisté à des diners ailleurs que chez moi, j'ai bien compris que ce genre de conversation n'est pas banal, surtout quand le principal interlocuteur a vécu les faits.

Mais j'aime bien ce mode de vie. Bon j'avoue que j'ai quelque fois eu des frayeurs quand papa a tenté de convertir certains vampires recalcitrants, mais jamais il ne les laisserait me faire du mal. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas sensé rencontrer les vampires en cours de formation. Mais quand celle-ci est terminée et que les vampires sortent quand mêmes les crocs devant moi, mon sang deserte ma jugulaire pour se planquer dans mes chaussettes

En fait, je sais pas grand chose sur les vampires. Quand ils s'exposent au soleil, ils brillent comme la dernière rivière de diamants de la princesse d'Angleterre. L'ail... bin à part les faire rire, ça fait pas grand chose, les pieux et les crucifix non plus. A part ça, je sais qu'il existe une certaine hierarchie, mais Richard a refusé de m'en dire plus. Et je sais que les humains n'ont pas le droit de connaître leur existence. Il a dit que j'étais une exception et qu'il fallait que je reste discret. Les vampires qui se nourissent grâce aux animaux ont des yeux jaune dorés, les autres les ont rouges. Et quand leurs yeux virent au noir (quelque soit la couleur initiale) c'est mauvais signe!

Sinon, je sais que Richard deteste mes amis de lycée. Une petite bande d'amérindiens plutôt sympas et fetards dans laquelle tous le monde arbort fièrement le tatouage d'un loup hurlant à la lune sur l'omoplate (nan nan jles mate pas, c'est juste qu'on a cours de sport ensemble...). Mais papa ne veut pas en entendre parler.

Que dire d'autre... ah oui, des vampires qui se nourrissent de sang animal, j'en connais d'autres. Quatre autres qui n'ont pas été éduqués par Richard. Ils ne savent pas que je sais qui ils sont, ( vous n'avez pas oublié... je suis pas sensé savoir qu'ils existent...) mais moi je sais. Leurs yeux sont dorés. Et je les vois tous les jours. Sauf quand le soleil est au zénith, mais c'est assez rare par ici. Ce sont les enfants Cullen et ils sont au lycée avec moi. Une légende locale parle d'un cinquième enfant, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'école, et ils sont là depuis deux ans. Le « père » travaille à l'hopital, mais j'y vais jamais, et la « mère », je sais pas ce qu'elle fait. Les enfants sont sensé être frères et soeurs adoptifs, mais ça ne les empeche pas de s'afficher clairement ensemble, à se rouler des pelles. Le roux avec la brune surexcité et la blonde avec le grand brun.

Moi, si je sortais avec ma soeur adoptive actuelle, je crois que je finirais empalé en place public! Ouais, elle est un peu space, ce qui me fait pensé que je ne l'ai pas encore avertie de la présence d'autres vampires au lycée.

Les vampires sont un peu comme des loups... quoique, quand j'ai sorti cette comparaison à mon père, ses yeux sont passé du dorré au noir... jcrois qu'il n'aime pas trop les loups! Bref, je disais... comme des loups. Ils n'aiment pas trouver d'étrangers sur leur territoire. Du coup, ça va peut-être friter avec les Cullen. Jvais croiser les doigts et serrer les fesses pour pas que ça arrive. Ma soeur aussi est un peu possessive... et colèrique. On vit ensemble depuis deux mois, mais mon père la convertie au sang animal depuis plus d'un an. Quand il me parlait d'elle durant sa « formation », il me disait qu'elle avait beaucoup de maîtrise mais peu de motivation. Moi, jla trouve surtout chieuse.

Elle est jolie. Hautaine et froide, mais jolie. Son coude repose sur la portière passagère, son pouce semble soutenir son menton et son index est posé juste au dessus de ses lèvres, qui, au passage, sont pleines, roses, et très attirantes. Elle est en pleine reflexion et ne me prete gère attention. Sa fenetre est baissée totalement et l'air s'engouffre dans l'habitacle, faisant virvolter des cheveux, recement coupés en carré, au dessus de ses épaules. Ils sont bruns, parsemés de mèches plus claires. Sa main droite est posée négligemment sur le volant et ses Ray-Ban sont fixées sur son nez long et fin. Le silence est mortel, angoissant et elle refuse que je mette la radio. Quand je vous dis que c'est une chieuse.

C'est elle qui nous conduisit au lycée. Dans une berline de luxe repeinte en rouge petant. C'est la première fois qu'elle allait se plonger à ce point parmi du gibier potentiel. Richard avait confiance en elle, moi j'appréhendais beaucoup. Jamais un de ses vampires ne s'était melé ainsi dans la foule, parmi nos connaissances, nos voisins, nos amis, après avoir été formé. Ou du moins, ça s'était fait loin d'ici.

Mais voilà, il lui vouait une confiance aveugle.

Je ne connaissais rien du passé de ma soeur, mais Richard, lui, semblait en savoir long sur elle. C'est peut-être grace à ça qu'il la laisse faire. Mais c'est quand même une belle connerie. Encore une fois, je croise les doigts et je serre les fesses.

Ma soeur s'engagea sur le parking du lycée à faible allure, attendant patiemment que les piétons se poussent. C'est déjà ça. J'avais imaginé cette rentrée scolaire avec elle déboulant à toute vitesse sur le parking, écrasant les trois quart des élèves du bahut. Mais non.

Elle jetta son dévolu sur une place proche de l'entrée principale du batiment. On en était encore éloigné quand une petite voiture, qui devait avoir des gènes de pot de yaourt, commença à manoeuvrer pour s'y garer. Et là, je l'ai eu mon coup d'accélérateur tant redouté. Elle speeda sur le parking, slalommant adroitement entre les groupes de lycéens et se gara dans un dérappage calculé mais terrifiant (j'ai eu le temps de voir mes trois premières années de vie défiler devant mes yeux!) sur SA place, passant à quelques micromètres du parechoc du pot de yaourt. Ya que dans les films que j'avais vu ce genre de truc.

Puis, l'air de rien, elle se saisi de son sac de cours, sortit de sa voiture et commença à s'en éloigner. Rapidement, je fis de même. Je ne comptais pas la laisser seule alors que tant d'humains risquaient leur vie rien qu'en étant sur le passage d'un coup de vent! Elle venait juste de dépasser notre voiture, quand le chauffeur du pot de yaourt (on va l'appeler Yoplait!) sortit à son tour de sa voiture et commença à gueuler. Inutil de dire qu'entre notre arrivée et la gueulante de Yoplait, tous les regards étaient rivés sur nous. Moi, je scannais la foule, et ma soeur, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et prit la peine d'écouter l'autre chauffeur, sans se départir de son perpetuel air blasé.

Je trouvai rapidement ce que je cherchais parmi les élèves... les enfants Cullen... qui nous fixaient... qui la fixaient. Mais bien vite, Yoplait détourna mon attention avec le même discours éternel:

« - J'étais là avant toi!

- Tu étais là avant moi... - jvous plante le décor: ma soeur, les mains dans les poches de son Jeans. Celui-ci était bleu marine et moulant, elle portait une paire de bottes à talons et un débardeur blanc qui formait un décolté carré. Et par dessus, elle avait enfilé une veste de tailleur noir. Elle avait vraiment la classe, ses lunettes sur le nez n'arrangeait rien. Le fait qu'elle soit vampire non plus. Sa voix était froide, cassante. Elle devait vraiment être... un vampire redoutable avant de rencontrer Richard. Bref, pour rien au monde, j'aurais voulu être à la place de Yoplait. Par contre, du coin de l'oeil, je vis les Cullen se rapprocher un peu. À l'affus de je sais pas quoi...- Tu veux dire... Sur terre...? sur le parking...? Sur la place...?- Elle avait ce petit mouvement de la tête qui appuyait chaque parole, comme si elle prenait Yoplait pour le premier des imbeciles. Et mon petit doigt me disant que c'était effectivement ce qu'il était pour avoir cherché des noises à ma soeur. Nan, pace que si tu me parles de la terre ou du parking, bin j'en n'ai rien à branler, et premier sur la place, c'est des conneries – elle ponctua sa phrase en designant négligement sa voiture d'un grand geste vague de la main. Alors tu fermes ta gueule, tu remontes dans ton espèces de truc à quatre roues et tu bouges de là. Hein... comme ça t'auras moins d'air d'un con. »

Et comme je m'y attendais, Yoplait obéit! Sans une parole de plus, tete basse et clés en main, il remonta dans sa voiture. C'est quand le pot de yaourt se fraya un chemin que je me rendis compte de la foule qui nous avait encerclée.

« -Rappelle moi ce que je fous là...- murmura-t-elle et ce fut la première parole qu'elle m'adressa de la journée.

- Tu viens étudier des trucs vraiment passionnants. Je suis sur que tu vas aimer. »

J'avais vite compris, en regardant les Cullen en cours, que le lycée était le pire des bagnes... et j'en eu la confirmation en voyant la grimace de ma soeur.

Un peu à l'écart de la foule, mon meilleur pote, Mickael me fit signe pour que j'aille le voir. C'était un des mecs que mon père ne supportait pas. J'allais traverser la foule pour lui présenter ma frangine quand elle me sortit:

« -Jte revois à la cafeteria.

- Hein? Nan, jte suis. T'as besoin de moi pour t'inscrire! »

Alors leçon numéro une, elle n'a jamais besoin de moi, mais je le savais pas encore. Elle fit glisser ses lunettes sur sa tete et fixa ses prunelles dorées sur les miennes. Je ne pu m'empecher de constater que les Quatre Fantastiques (comprennez par là que je parle des Cullen) se trouvaient dans son dos. Elle du se baisser un peu pour pouvoir être à ma hauteur, et j'avais horreur de ça! Je suis persuadé que ce sont les talons qui lui font gagner des centimètres!

D'une voix lassée mais pausée, elle soupira:

« -Shane, tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de toi pour m'inscrire au lycée?

- Heuum... non. »

Elle n'a jamais autant l'air d'un vampire que quand elle fait ce genre de truc. Et à chaque fois, je la vois respirer mon odeur d'humain.

« Bonne réponse, petit frère. »

Au moins, la fin de sa réplique lui valut un léger sourire en coin.

Elle fit demi tour en reposant ses lunettes sur son nez et repartit direction le batiment principal. Elle scinda en deux la foule, passant entre les quatre fantastiques sans leur preter la moindre attention.

Je vis Mickael venir vers moi en courant, il était pâle... pour un amérindien. Mais mon regard tentait de ne pas quitter ma soeur qui affrontait seule l'aglutinement d'humains. Je vis les Cullen se regarder avec un regard... ahuris. Eux qui était pourtant réputés pour être plus stoïques que des anglais...

Alors que, la tête haute et les épaules en arrière, ma soeur montait les escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur, elle stoppa sa progression et se retourna vers moi. Elle était la seule personne sur les escaliers, les élèves étant encore amassés dans la cour.

Pour la première fois, je la vis sourire. Un vrai sourire grace auquel je pouvais voir ses dents. Pas assez pour avoir peur, mais suffisament pour la voir joyeuse.

« Au fait, lança-t-elle assez fort pour couvrir les bruit de la foule, bonne journée p'tite crevette! » Et elle repris son chemin, avec un sourire encore plus grand, alors que l'ensemble de la foule se tourna vers moi.

Mickael arriva au même moment à mes côtés:

« - Petite crevette?

- Sans commentaire. Mais je te présente ma soeur. - mes yeux fixaient alors les portes du lycée qui venaient de se fermer sur elle. Je priais fort pour qu'elle ne morde personne – Mademoiselle Parker. Ysaline V. Parker.»


	37. Chapitre 2, T III

Je ne suis pas morte, et j'ai pas arreté mes fictions. Simplement, je suis dépressive et mon disque dur a rendu l'âme, et une fois qu'il fut réparé, c'est la connection internet qui a lâché.

Alors voilà la suite.

En sachant que,à la fin du tome 2, Ysaline _pique une crise, _et, de rage, met le feu à Volterra après avoir sacrifié les membres de la fraterie Volturienne.

Premier chapitre du tome 3 on découvre un tout nouveau personnage, Shane. Il a été élevé par un vampire qui passe son temps à convertir les vampires au végétarisme, et c'est comme cela qu'ils ont connu Ysaline. Celle ci se fait passer pour sa soeur et s'apprete à mettre les pieds au lycée... on en saura un peu plus plus tard.

Ah oui, et mon correcteur orthographique s'est fait la mal, alors soyez tolérants, merci bien ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2, Tome 3

Conversations houleuses

Si le stress tuait les gens, je n'allais pas tarder à passer l'arme à gauche... Avoir dû laisser Ysaline seule, parmi autant d'humains... je m'en rongeais les ongles (mais veillait bien à ne pas entamer ma peau... Ca serait con de me mettre à saigner alors que deux des Quatre Fantastiques étaient dans le même cours que moi.)

A ma gauche était assis Mickael, mon meilleur pote et devant nous étaient Alex et Davy, une partie de notre petit groupe. Tous avec leur loup hurlant tatoué sur le bras. Peu de temps avant, je leur avais demandé si je pouvais me faire faire le même, ils avaient ris et Alex m'avait répondu que je pourrais si j'étais moins, je cite, « imberbe »... Autant dire que je l'avais mal pris et que je leur avais dit d'aller se faire foutre. Depuis, cette lubie m'était passée et je soupçonnais l'existence d'une signification quelconque derrière ce symbole.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'étais avec mes potes en cours d'histoire (et que jme faisais chier) et que les deux bruns Cullen (la petite et le grand baraqué) partageaient mon cours.

Moi, j'essayais surtout de tendre l'oreille, au cas où quelqu'un se metterait à hurler comme quoi un élève en à mordu un autre. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'un naturel optimiste.

Mais non. Les seuls bruits qui me parvenaient étaient ceux des commérages des élèves, le baratin du prof et les preuves de mauvaise humeur de mes potes:

« -Et comment ça ce fait, qu'on n'ait jamais entendu parler de ta soeur, hein Shane? Tu la sors d'où.

- Fous lui la paix. C'est la fille illégitime de Richard et si elle veut venir étudier ici, bin t'as pas à t'en méler.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te ressemble pas?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous m'emmerdez, hein? Elle est là, point barre. Maintenant vos gueules, les grandes crises économiques, c'est ma passion! »

Et voilà comment fermer leur gueule de cons. Je les appréciais beaucoup, seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de me poser autant de questions. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur foutre, hein?

J'ai du faire semblant d'être, effectivement, passionné par le cours, pour qu'ils ne se l'ouvrent pas de nouveau. Ils avaient tous fait une sacrée gueule deux heures plus tôt, sur le parking, alors qu'Ysaline venait de rentrer dans l'établissement, mais la réaction d'Alex avait été disproportionnée. Il s'était mis à trembler, pire qu'une feuille d'arbre en Automne, et il avait grogné comme... comme un chien en colère, ou plutot, comme un chien qui a peur. Ouais, mon pote devait avoir des gènes canins.

La sonnerie tant attendue avait finie par retentir. Et c'était tant mieux. Alors que j'appréciais de trainer avec mes amis à la fin des cours, cette fois ci, j'avais filé comme une flèche. Toujours à l'affut des hurlements. Et j'avais surtout besoin d'air et de ne plus avoir à me justifier.

J'étais à mon casier, posant les cours d'histoire, prenant ceux de maths, quand je vis, du coin de l'oeil, une ombre se poster à côté de moi, sur ma droite. Je fermais alors mon casier et me retournai, n'ayant pas reconnue la personne dans ma vision périphérique, je m'attendais au pire. Et bin, j'avais eu raison.

Les Quatre Fantastiques se tenaient là, en arc de cercle. Autant dire que j'étais pris au piège, acculé contre le mur, entouré de vampires et un peu flippé. Je me focalisais sur la couleur dorée de leurs yeux et me répétais inlassablement qu'il y avait trop de monde autour de nous pour qu'ils tentent quelque chose. Mais en y réfléchissant vraiment, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire, hein? Ils pouvaient me bouffer moi, devant les autres et le reste des élèves prendrait une carte de fidélité chez des psy ou alors ils pouvaient faire un massacre et bouffer tout le monde...

De ma droite à ma gauche il y avait la petite brune, le grand rouquin, le gros colosse brun puis la jolie blonde. Et c'est le colosse qui prit la parole, après m'avoir fait un grand sourire.

« -Alors comme ça, tu connais Ysaline?

- Ouais, plutôt bien, puisque c'est ma soeur.

- Ta soeur? Reprit la petite brune en haussant un sourcil, bien qu'elle semblait sur le point de sauter sur place.

- Oui, c'est ma soeur. Pourquoi est-ce que ça pose un soucis à tout le monde, hein?

- Mais ya aucun soucis, répliqua le colosse en abattant sa main sur mon épaule. Aïe... j'allais avoir un bleu le lendemain. La force mis dans le geste me fit penser que c'était une menace, mais le sourire qu'il affichait me criait que c'était amical.

- Emmett, fous lui la paix avec tes grandes paluches, intervint le grand rouquin, est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà parlé de nous?

- Ysaline? Non pourquoi, elle aurait dû? Vous vous connaissez?

- Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui se targue de bien la connaître, tu ne sembles pas savoir grand chose d'elle, en fait. -Ca, c'était la grande-blonde-pas-vraiment-sympa.

- Rosalie, ta gueule, reprit la petite brune, ce qui importe, c'est de savoir si elle a un copain...

-Non, moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est la marque de sa voiture.

- Et la marque de ses chaussures!

- Stop tout le monde, vous voyez pas que vous le saoulez, là. Shane, je peux t'appeler Shane, n'est-ce pas? On va dire que oui. Ce qu'on aimerait savoir, c'est si Ysaline est heureuse. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre au rouquin car Ysaline déboula. Je ne la vis qu'au tout dernier moment. Ses mains jointes se glissèrent entre la petite brune et le grand rouquin avant qu'elle n'écarte ses bras, pour virer les deux « élèves », comme si elle faisait une brasse. Son geste était théâtral et calculé. Elle s'avança dans l'espace restreint et ne préta pas un seul regard aux Cullen.

Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je vis seulement à ce moment qu'elle tenait une feuille par mains. Elle m'extirpa de l'emprise des Quatre Fantastiques en me faisant passer entre la Méchante Blonde et celui qui avait été appelé Emmett sans un regard ni une parole pour eux. Je crois que même avec moi, elle n'avait jamais été aussi froide et distante. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.

On venait juste de passer le demi-cercle, qu'elle prit la parole en me mettant ses feuilles sous le nez:

« Dis, Shane, je suis perdue, tu sais pas où elle est la salle 40? » Et effectivement, sous mon nez se tenaient son emploi du temps et un plan du lycée.

« -Tu ne sais vraiment pas où est la salle 40 ou tu tentes de faire divertion pour que je ne me mette pas en colère contre toi?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ te metterais en colère contre _moi_? Son regard fixait un point lointain et son bras, autour de mon cou, avait ressérré sa prise. Il me semblait que sa machoire, également, s'était ressérrée.

- Parce que tu ne me laisses pas mener ma vie. Tu vois, j'étais en train de parler, tranquillement et gentillement, et toi tu te pointes et tu sappes tout. »

Cette petite conversation s'était faite au milieu du couloir, alors que nous scindions des groupes. Son bras gauche sur mes épaules et mes mains dans les poches de mon Jean, parce que je n'osais pas les poser sur sa taille. Mais aussitôt cette stupide phrase sortie de ma stupide bouche, je me retrouvai plaqué contre une rangée de casiers, sa main droite écrasant ma gorge, alors que sa main gauche était posée à plat, juste à côté de mon visage. Sa jambe droite, entre les miennes, me maintenait sans ménagement aucun, contre le mur.

Son souffle froid heurtait mon visage et ses yeux avaient virés au noir, à cause de sa colère, et peut-être même à cause de sa faim. Et c'était pas bon du tout...

« Que les choses soient claires, petit avorton suicidaire, ta vie, tu la mènes comme tu l'entends, simplement, si tu veux vivre longtemps, je te conseille de rester loin d'eux. Crois moi que ça ne t'apporterait que des emmerdes. Alors, tu ne leur poses aucune question, et tu réponds encore moins aux leurs. Tu les ignores. Tu les envois se faire foutre au pays des pinguins. Parce que, crois moi, s'il y a une menace ici, elle ne vient pas d'eux. - Elle appuya sa remarque par une légère impulsion sur la main qui tenait ma gorge. - Et pour ce qui est de te laisser mener ta vie, je te signale, juste au passage, que ton père ne m'a pas laissé mener la mienne comme je le souhaitais, parce que sinon je serais dans une vraie ville, qui a une vraie autoroute, à égorger femmes et enfants. Alors ne viens pas me faire chier parce que t'as envie de faire la conversation. Si tu veux te faire des potes, va voir la concierge. »

Elle se recula en me frappa le front avec le plat de sa main. Connaissant sa condition, je savais qu'elle pouvait faire bien plus mal, mais ma tête frappa quand même le mur.

J'étais resté là, comme un con contre le mur, bien conscient que tout le monde me regardait. Le regard des Cullen était étouffant, mais ils n'amorcèrent aucun mouvement pour venir me voir, et c'était tant mieux.

De temps à autre, la condition d'Ysaline me revennait à la gueule et à chaque fois, ça faisait mal. C'est dans des moments comme celui là où j'ai l'impression qu'elle est bien plus puissante que ce que je veux bien croire.

Les deux heures suivantes avaient été extrèmement longues et je n'avais plus revu ma soeur. Puis la sonnerie retentit. J'amortis un mouvement pour me lever et déguerpir pour aller la chercher, mais le prof nous fit rester cinq bonnes minutes supplémentaires, prétextant qu'on avait fait trop de bordel pendant l'heure. Trop de bordel, trop de bordel, ouais, tout est relatif quoi...

Toujours est-il qu'une fois libre, je m'étais mis à courir jusqu'au réféctoire, bousculant deux ou trois personnes. Il fallait que je sache si elle s'était calmée. Si elle réussissait à gérer l'envie de sang. Je voulais voir la couleur de ses yeux.

Une fois la porte battante poussée, je la vis, assise à une table, seule, et la voir isolée parmi la foule me fit de la peine pour elle. Elle était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone dernier cri, négligeant un bouquin ouvert, posé sur la table. Un coup d'oeil à la salle et je vis mes potes vers la porte d'entrée et les Cullen à l'autre bout de la salle.

Je fis la queue pour pouvoir prendre un plateau et une part de pizza, quand la Petite-Brune-Cullen s'incrusta dans la file, juste derrière moi, je sentais son souffle sur mon cou, et j'aimais pas vraiment ça.

« -On voulait s'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

- Chui pas sensé te parler.

- Nan, simplement, t'as pas le droit de répondre à mes questions, et tu dois pas m'en poser, c'est tout. Et donc, si jte dis que je m'appelle Alice, bin tu risques rien »

Je regardais Ysaline, elle était toujours absorbée par son portable, elle ne me prêtait pas attention.

« - Je dois non seulement vous ignorer mais aussi vous envoyer vous faire foutre... par les pinguins, il me semble.

- J'ai toujours aimé son côté poète. Je sais ce qu'on va faire, je faire des phrases affirmatives et toi, tu vas tousser une fois si j'ai juste et deux fois si j'ai tord. »

Un petit coup d'oeil à Ysaline qui ne me calculais pas et je me retournais pour faire face à Alice.

« Je ne veux pas, et Ysaline non plus. Elle m'a menacé, okay, et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'ai d'échange avec vous, et je respecte son souhait, parce que je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne me l'a pas demandé par caprice, alors maintenant, Alice, je vais prendre ma part de pizza et manger avec ma soeur. Passe une bonne journée. »

Je me remis dans le sens de la file, éssouflé et tremblant de tous mes membres. Tenir tête à un vampire, c'était pas un truc que je faisais régulièrement.

Je dûs attendre encore cinq minutes avant d'obtenir ma pizza, et une fois fait, je me dirigeais vers sa table. Je posai mon assiette, face à celle qui, deux heures plus tôt, avait essayé de m'étrangler parce que je faisais la conversation. Mais elle ne dégna pas lever la tête de son téléphone. Je bougeais la chaise pour m'y asseoir, mais toujours aucune réaction. Alors, buté, moi aussi, je m'enfermais dans le mutisme et croquai dans mon repas.

« J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle parlait trop » fut la seule phrase qu'elle prononça. Je l'entendis alors qu'elle reposait son téléphone pour se replonger dans son bouquin. Je n'osai pas répliquer, ni lui dire que ne pas avoir pris de plateau repas paraitrait louche. Je ne soulevais pas non plus le fait qu'elle m'ait bel et bien entendu parlé avec Alice alors que je n'avais pas le droit.

Ma pizza fut dégueulasse. Mais la pause passa vite et je dûs retourner en cours.

Les cours se suivèrent et se ressemblèrent. L'après midi fut chiante. Pendant la pause mes amis m'avaient accaparés et je n'eus pas le temps d'aller parler avec Ysaline du lycée et vu l'état de nos échanges à ce moment, je comptais demander à Richard de voir ça avec elle.

Le lycée était un grand bâtiment fait en pierre et l'entrée était située au somment d'une volée de marches. En haut de cet escalier, un petit balcon courait le long de la facade de chaque côté. De ce balcon, on pouvait se rendre jusqu'au réféctoire situé dans une aile adjacente, sur la gauche, et c'était la vraie seule fonction de ce balcon, ça et faire joli. Mais c'est sur cette rambarde qu'Ysaline avait posé ses fesses pendant la pause. Son dos était appuyé à une colonne, sa jambe droite était replieé et son pied était posé sur la barrière, à quelques centimètres de ses fesses, et sa jambes gauche pendait dans le vide, audessus d'un massif de fleurs dans lequel on avait l'interdiction absolue d'aller. Ysaline passa sa pause à bouquiner, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Ce fut la dernière fois de la journée que je la vis. Les mecs avaient voulu que j'aille avec eux au stade pour une partie de foot et j'arrivais vers 19 heures à la maison, puant la transpiration et les fringues pleins de terre. Richard était là et lisait le journal dans un fauteuil.

« - Salut mon fils, alors, cette journée, comment c'était?

- Piouuuuf... »

Il me regarda, attentif et souriant.

« -T'as des canelonnis au frigo si t'as faim.

- Sérieux? T'as cuisiné ou c'est du surgelé? »

Il eut l'air mal à l'aise et je suis certain qu'il se serrait trémoussé dans son fauteuil s'il avait été humain.

« -Allez, p'pa, ça vient d'où? Une femme t'a dragué en t'offrant à manger?

- C'est Ysaline qui te les a cuisiné, alors arrete de divaguer.

- Oh... Et elle y est allé molo sur le cyanure? »

J'avais beau faire mon malin, j'étais vraiment ému par son geste.

« -Et elle est où?

- Elle a du aller faire un truc.

- Quoi?

- Des trucs. Occupe toi de tes fesses... t'as des devoirs? »

Je crognais et partis chauffer mon plat fait avec amour... Mon assiette en main et l'odeur de tomates et d'herbes aromatiques dans le nez, je m'assis sur un fauteuil, face à mon père adoptif.

« Tu savais qu'elle connaissait les Cullen? »

Il releva son nez du journal:

« -J'avais cru comprendre que la journée n'avait pas été super, mais je savais pas pourquoi, et non, je ne savais pas qu'elle les connaissait.

- C'est quoi son histoire, à Ysaline?

- Si elle veut que tu la connaisses, alors elle te la racontera...

- Mouais... Dis papa...

- Oui... Répondit-il en soupirant

- J'ai pensé à un truc au lycée ce matin, mais pourquoi est-ce que les vampires, on va dire classiques... qui se nourissent d'humains, ne viennent pas s'abreuver dans les écoles. Ils feraient un sacré carnage. Un Columbine, mais puissance 10.

- Et comment tu connais Columbine, toi? C'était au siècle dernier...

- Parce que je maitrise Internet, mais tu réponds pas à ma question là...

- Ils n'en n'ont pas le droit.

- Pourquoi? Ils peuvent égorger une nana dans une ruelle sombre mais pas trois étudiants dans un lycée?

- Tout à fait.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Oh Shane... c'est vrai ce que disait Ysaline, t'es vraiment gonflant des fois.

- Je ne suis pas gonflant, je me demande juste comment ça se fait que je sois toujours en vie? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de descente de vampires dans un lycée?

- Okay... Nous avons des lois, Shane, et ces lois nous obligent à être discrets.

- Sinon?

- Sinon couic! » Fit mon père en faisant glisser son pouce sur son cou, de gauche à droite.

« - Et s'occupe de faire regler les lois vampiriques?

- Shane, excuse ma vulgarité, mais là, tu m'emmerdes alors finis de manger, brosse toi les dents et fais des devoirs, nom d'un chien! »

Okay, c'était sujet sensible. Je me fis discret, obeis et filai au lit, sans avoir vu ni entendu Ysaline.

Vous avez déjà remarqué comme le bruit d'un réveil, c'est jamais vraiment plaisant? Même les super nouveau qui font style « t'as la fenetre ouverte » avec bruit des oiseaux et lever du soleil, parce que quelque soit le son, ça veut qu'il faut bouger son cul, et ça, c'est JAMAIS plaisant...

La tête dans le cul et vêtu de mon pantalon de pyjama, je me dirigeais vers le salon d'où s'élevait des bribes de conversations.

« -Bon, Ysaline, faudrait que jte... Huuum salut » Bizarrement, j'avais fini ma phrase d'une toute petite voix, avant de passer nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux.

Visiblement, Ysaline n'avait pas remis les pieds chez nous, mais le salon était envahi par la famille Cullen. J'avais reconnu les Quatre Fantastiques, mais pas les trois autres vampires.

J'étais là, comme un, con torse nu au milieu du salon, huit vampires face à moi.

« -Salut Shane, Fit Alice, tu connais pas toute la famille, alors voilà le reste, je te présente ma mère, Esmée -(petite taille, visage harmonieux et souriant, une attitude réconfortante)-, mon père, Carlisle- (patriarche charismatique, tout aussi souriant et chaleureux) et voici mon frère, Jasper -( lui, il avait l'air un peu moins sécurisant).

-Jasper, heuuuu, c'est toi le cinquième Cullen?

- Techniquement, je suis le septième. -(Il avait l'air blasé et... malheureux.)

- Mais tu es bien le cinquième élève? -(Là, j'avais l'impression d'avoir capté son attention.)

- Ouais, Jasper Hale Cullen pourquoi, quelqu'un t'a parlé de moi? Fit-il de l'espoir dans la voix.

- Biin, pas spécialement, mais la rumeur parlait d'un cinquième élève qui ne venait pas parce que... enfin voilà. » Mais j'avais parlé trop vite et c'est la Vilaine-Blonde qui me reprit:

« - Et la rumeur justifie comment le fait que Jazz n'aille pas en cours?

- Et bien on dit que le cinquième Cullen est dépréssif. » Je me balançais sur les pieds, d'avant en arrière, comme un gosse anxieux qui doit réciter sa leçon dans la classe.

C'est le patriarche Cullen qui me sauva de la situation, avec un grand sourire:

« -C'est pas grave, Jasper retourne en cours à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Félicitation! -Je ne le connaissais pas, mais ça ne m'empechait pas de lui faire un grand sourire.

- Merci.

- Et heu, ya un rapport avec le fait qu'Ysaline vienne d'arriver au lycée? »

Il me fit un petit sourire contrit, ainsi que Madame Cullen, qui laissait entendre que « oui », mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas en parler.

« -D'ailleurs, papa, en parlant d'Ysaline, tu crois qu'elle est heureuse? -Les yeux de mon père se sont exhorbités... si si ça arrive même aux vampires.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Bin hier, elle a sous-entendu que cette vie ne lui convenait pas...

- Et elle t'a formulé ça comment?

- Elle m'a dit que si elle avait le choix, elle serait en train de, je cite, égorger femmes et enfants.

- Si tu connaissais son histoire, tu comprendrais qu'elle a de quoi ne pas être tout à fait heureuse, mais crois moi, mon fils, que le végétarisme, c'est elle qui l'a demandé. Et d'après ce que je sais d'elle, si elle t'a sorti ça, c'est uniquement pour pas que tu oublies à qui tu t'adressais. »

Je n'eux pas le temps de méditer cette conversation entre mon père et moi, car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.


	38. Chapitre 3, T III

Bonjour à vous!

Merci aux _revieweuses, _contente que ça vous plaise!

J'ai hésité à vous poster ça, mais comme j'ai plus internet, jme connecte un peu comme je peux, et là, j'ai eu l'occaz de le faire. Alors je vous poinds un début de chapitre pas corriger. Et je m'en excuse!

La suite bientôt!

bises

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Point de vue de Shane

La porte d'entrée alla cogner contre le mur et un des tableaux suspendu de Richard tangua un peu. Une Ysaline au look suspect traversa le salon, rapidement, mais d'une allure humaine, sans un regard pour quiconque, entra dans sa chambre et fit claquer sa porte.

Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, sales et emmélés alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'averse depuis plus d'une semaine. De la boue couvrait son Jean, au niveau de ses genoux, elle n'avait plus de chaussures et ses pieds étaient boueux.

Elle avait disparue toute la nuit et pensait s'en sortir comme ça...? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et jetai ma prudence par la fenêtre. Toujours dans le salon, toujours face aux Cullen, je lançais:

« Ysaline! On a des invités! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de les saluer. Et me dire bonjour à moi aussi! Bordel, j'étais inquiet moi! »

Moi suicidaire? Oh, à peine, je venais juste de crier ça à la porte de la vampire la plus flippante que je connaisse.

Mais la porte se rouvrit. Ysaline avait retiré le débardeur blanc crasseux qu'elle avait déjà la veille, au lycée. Elle portait donc une brassière qui laissait deviner le peu qu'elle cachait et son Jean était déboutonné. De toute évidence, elle était sur le point de prendre une douche.

D'un ton où transpirait le sarcasme et suintait la colère elle répondit:

« Bonjour Shane. -Elle se tourna vers mon père. - Bonjour Richard. - Puis elle se tourna vers les Cullen et eut un moment d'arret puis joigna ses mains, sous sa poitrine, en penchant la tête vers le côté, en parfaite hôte.- Et bonjour à vous, bien entendu. Soyez les bienvenus chez nous. Si vous voulez boire ou manger quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas. - Sauf que là, elle me désigna vaguement de sa main. Puis elle se tourna vers moi.- Tu es satisfait?Tu veux autre chose? Tu veux que je prépare ton petit déjeuner? Ou ton sac de cours? Oh! Tu voudras bien que je tienne tes livres au bahut?

- Nan, ça ira, merci. » Du coup, je me trouvais tout con. Je ne savais sur quel pied danser avec elle. Je merdais tout le temps.

Ysaline me laissa là, au milieu du salon et repartait vers sa chambre. C'était le moment où jamais.

« -Dis, tu sais toi, pourquoi les vampires ne peuvent pas nous attaquer au lycée? »

Je fis mouche. Elle se stoppa dans le couloir, avant de faire un lent demi tour pour me faire face.

« De quoi tu parles? » J'avais envie de l'amener parmi les Cullen qui avaient l'air de tenir à elle... c'était évident rien qu'à voir le regard qu'ils portaient sur elle. Ils tenaient à elle, mais ils en avaient peur également. C'était flagrant. Pour l'inciter à s'approcher, j'allais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil, les pouces coincés dans l'élastique de mon pyjama.

Nous avions deux canapés et deux fauteuils. Et chacuns se faisaient respectivement face. Aussi, la seule place qu'il restait était dans le fauteuil, face au mien.

« Viens en aux faits, Shane, parce que tu as tendance à m'ennuyer. » Sa voix claqua alors qu'elle prit place, face à moi. Elle était droite et se tenait sur le bord de l'assise. Entre elle et moi se tenaient la famille Cullen et Richard et je savais qu'ils avaient tous des réponses pour moi. Mais pour l'instant, je me lançais dans une conversation exclusive avec ma soeur/

«Et bien... si jamais l'un de vous... - et je désignais l'assemblée d'un mouvement vague- a une petit faim, au lycée, qu'est-ce qui le retient de nous trucier? »

Elle appuya son coude gauche sur l'accoudoir et appuya sa tête sur son poing. Elle était belle, sexy et... fatiguée.

« -Je sais pas... les distributeurs Haribo?

- Nan, je te parle sérieusement, Richard m'a dit qu'il y avait des lois qui interdisaient aux vampires de se nourrir dans les écoles...

- Ah! Ouais! Ca, c'est l'article dix-neuf de la déclaration universelle des buveurs de sang... Et la vingt nous interdit de saigner les bébés... Oh! Mais je t'en prie Shane, descend de ton petit nuage rose de crédulité parfum guimauve! Rien n'empeche les vampires de faire un carnage dans une école. C'est même le passe temps préféré de certains.

- Mais alors, je ne suis en sécurité nul part?

- Ouais, c'est pas exactement comme ça que je l'aurais formulé, mais l'idée est là.

- Et... qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de boire mon sang, là, tout de suite...

- Fichtrement rien.

- Alors, si jamais aujourd'hui, l'un de vous a faim, aucune loi ne l'empeche de me mordre devant tout le monde.

- Tu sais ce qui nous empecherait de le faire?

- Non, et c'est bien ce que je te demande.

- Vas y comme ça. - Elle me designa vaguement de la main qui ne soutenait pas sa tête difficilement- tu pues tellement le phoques qu'on t'approchera jamais assez prêt.

- Ahah. »

Ysaline se releva de son fauteuil et commença à s'éloigner.

« -Et pourquoi est-ce que les humains ne connaissent pas votre existence?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es si bavard aujourd'hui?

- Et pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas? Si c'est comme ça, je balance tout dans le journal de l'école. »

De dépis, elle revint sur son fauteuil. Cette fois, sa tête était sur l'accoudoir et ses jambes pendaient de l'autre côté du fauteuil. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond. Depuis un bon moment je regardais plus ou moins discretement Jasper qui mattait ouvertement Ysaline et je me demandais bien quelle pouvait etre leur histoire.

« Richard aurait du te laisser pourrir cette fameuse nuit... » Le soir où mes parents se sont fait assassiner pour quelques billets. Elle m'attaquait là où ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal.

« -Sincèrement, j'aimerais bien pouvoir parler des vampires et tout ça à mes potes. Et à une psy. Et à Oprah aussi.

- Richard, tu n'as jamais éduqué ton fils?

- Il n'était pas si curieux...

- Oh mon dieu. » Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

En un battement de paupières, ses mains se retrouvèrent sur _mes_ accoudoirs, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et ses cros luisaient de venin. Je me rendis compte que la boue de se trouvait pas que sur ses pieds et son pantalon mais également sous ses ongles et dans ses cheveux. Mais malgré cette position, à savoir son décolté pleinement ouvert à ma vision, mes yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens. Ses yeux qui étaient plus noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau.

« -Shane, à partir de maintenant, tu vas apprendre à te la fermer. C'est urgent, si tu veux, être toujours en vie pour obtenir ton diplôme de fin d'étude. Tu veux que je t'explique deux trois trucs, alors ouvres bien tes oreilles. Aucun, et rentre ce mot dans ton putain de crâne ultra fragile, AUCUN humain n'est censé connaître notre existence. Richard a fait une énorme boulette en te prenant sous son aile. Et si tu respires encore aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce que je le veux bien, et pour aucune autre raison. Cesse de me sous estimer et de te croire invincible, parce que sinon, et je te jure que je le ferai, Shane, je n'hésiterais pas à te rappeler à quel point la vie humaine ne tient qu'à un fil. Et ne t'amuse pas à parler à qui que se soit de nous, parce que, figure toi que j'ai faim. J'ai très faim. Et même si tu pues le phoque aussi fort qu'un cadavre qui se fait bouffer par les vers depuis trois semaines pue la charogne, ça ne m'empechera pas de planter mes crocs dans ta jugulaire, est-ce que c'est clair?

- Comme de la cristaline.

- Bien. Va prendre une douche, habille toi et dejeune, le tout en fermant ta gueule. Oh, et la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire ton malin en gueulant après moi dans le couloir, n'oublie pas que ça sert à rien de gueuler. Tu te tapes juste l'air con, c'est la seule chose que ça change. »

Cette fois-ci, elle partit pour de bon dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard et nous entendions le bruit de la douche. Ce fut Emmett qui prit la parole:

- Je dirai un mélange entre le super flippant et le super excitant...

- Il faut l'excuser, c'est pas facile en ce moment, beaucoup de charges... extrascolaires... -Répliqua Richard – et non Shane, je ne te donnerai pas de détail. »

Bref, je n'avais plus qu'à me préparer pour le lycée.


	39. Chapitre 4 , T III

Bonjour tout le monde!

Alors, je commence avant tout par un petit racontage de life:

hier soir, j'étais au palais des sports, à Paris, pour voir... DRACULAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

C'était juste trop bon et trop hooot !

Sincerement, si vous avez l'occaz, demandez une place de concert au papa Noël. La mise en scene est vraiment bonne. Et les fans du mythe du vampire seront vraiment servie!

Et surtout... j'étais assise en bout de rang, le long de l'allée, et un des danseurs vampires est venu me caresser la nuque, en début de spectacle. Bon je me fais pas de film, hein, on est une petite dizaine a avoir eu ce privilège, et ce sont surement les « places » qui sont choisies à l'avance, mais tout de même. Du coup, j'hésite à prendre une douche maintenant XD

Bref, résumé du chapitre précédent: Ysaline a pourri la gueule de Shane parce que celui-ci se faisait très curieux au sujet de l'organisation hiérarchique des vampires. (Dois-je rappeler que la hiérarchie des vampire... c'est Ysaline à elle seule?). Remise en place de Shane par notre héroïne sous les yeux des Cullen stoïques et silencieux...

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Shane POV

La route jusqu'au lycée s'était faite dans un silence religieux... mortel serait de circonstance. C'était officiel, Ysaline avait une place importante parmi les vampires. Suffisament importante pour décider si je devais mourir ou non. J'avais bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas exagéré et que je lui devais effectivement d'être encore là, même si en contre partie, elle passait son temps à me menacer. Et j'avais bel et bien conscience que ses menaces n'étaient pas du vent.

Elle se gara sur la même place que la veille, mais cette fois ci, nous n'avions eu aucun soucis. Peut-être les gens avaient-ils compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop la titiller. Toujours est-il qu'Ysaline prit son sac à l'arrière du véhicule et déguerpit en direction de l'établissement, sans un regard. Je venai de fermer ma portière, qu'elle commençait à gravir les marches.

Papa avait dit qu'elle avait une bonne excuse pour se comporter aussi durement avec moi, et je voulais bien savoir laquelle. Il avait parlé d'activités extrascolaires, mais ça ne m'avançait pas plus.

La tête dans mon casier, je cherchais mes notes du derniers cours d'italien quand Mickael, Alex et John vinrent s'adosser aux casiers à côté de moi.

Un « Salut les mecs! » et des serrages de mains bien virils plus tard, nous étions tout les quatre en train de refaire le match de la veille, que nous avions disputé brillamment, quand Alex, qui se tenait face à moi, se tendit. Il se mit à grogner de manière très space et serra ses poings à en blanchir ses articulations.

Je me retournai pour savoir ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état quand je découvris que quelqu'un s'approchait de notre groupe. Et cette personne, c'était Ysaline. Plus elle était proche et plus Alex grognait et tremblait.

Je le trouvais de plus en plus bizarre celui-là.

Ysaline n'y préta même pas attention. Ni à Alex, ni à mes amis, ni à moi, d'ailleurs. Nan, en fait, elle passa entre nous et ouvrit le casier juste à la droite du mien.

« Arretez la parano, messieurs, c'est pas ma faute si le directeur m'a refilé ce casier-là. » Railla-t-elle en haussant une épaule.

Elle récupéra rapidement un bouquin et claqua brutalement la porte du casier. En repartant, le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'arreta à ma hauteur et elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux en un geste affectif qui m'aurait fait m'étouffer si j'avais été en train de boire quelque chose. En tout cas, mes yeux étaient exhorbités et ma bouche bée! Et les joues rouges...!

« Allez, bonne journée, crevette. » Lacha-t-elle d'une voix forte et enjouée, faisant bien attention à ce que son souffle caresse ma joue. Si ça, c'était pas le sommum de la honte, je savais pas ce que c'était.

Elle commençait à partir, quand elle pivota sur un pied et nous refit face. Elle pongea profondement ses mains dans ses poches, son bouquin calé contre ses côtes, et haussa un sourcil:

« Au fait, Mickael, ça serait bien que tu apprennes à tenir tes chiens de garde en laisse. »

Et elle fit quelques pas à reculons, se retourna et fila dans le couloir bondé.

« -Et, dis, elle est pas un peu bipolaire ta soeur?

- Pourquoi ça?

- Je vous ai vu arriver sur le parking il y a quelques minutes, ça avait l'air glacial entre vous, et là, la neige semble avoir fondue.

- Oh non, c'est toujours comme ça. On passe de l'ambiance glaciale à froide en un clin d'oeil... »

J'allais leur demander ce que c'était que cette allusion faite à Mickael quand celui-ci enchaina sur le prochain match de base ball comme si de rien n'était. Et personne ne se fouta de ma gueule à cause du comportement humiliant d'Ysaline. Preuve qu'il y avait cachalot sous gravier...!

Je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours de la journée, accompagné de mes potes John et Davy, quand je croisais les Cullen dans le couloir. Les cinq Cullen. Biensur, les regards des autres élèves étaient rivés sur eux, encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Et oui, un nouveau Cullen, tout aussi attirant que les autres était dans la place! Le côté vampire y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Eux aussi s'installèrent dans la file d'attente pour entrer en cours d'italien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, notre prof arriva et ouvrit la salle. Mes bouquins sous le bras, je suivais la foule qui entrait doucement, comme un troupeau bovin qui se dirige d'un enclos à un autre puis allais à ma place habituelle, à l'opposé de l'entrée, à côté de la fenêtre. La place à mes côtés était libre. Les places de John et Davy étaient juste à côté de la porte, ils étaient donc de l'autre côté de la pièce et les Cullen au complet étaient dans la même rangée qu'eux, mais au fond de la pièce.

Le dernier arrivé était en train de fermer la porte quand Ysaline se faufila gracieusement dans la classe, et, alors qu'elle s'apprétait à saluer la prof, elle s'immobilisa devant la classe, entre le bureau, qui était sur une estrade, et les premières rangées de pupitres et fixait l'enseignante. Celle-ci était petite et portait des cheveux blonds cendrés coupés au carré. Elle avait une petite quarantaine d'années et avait dû être jolie dans sa jeunesse.

Mais ce qui était surprenant c'était Ysaline, immobile et stupéfaite. Si elle n'avait pas la bouche ouverte, c'en était limite. J'eus le reflèxe de vérifier qu'elle pensait tout de même à respirer et fus inquiet en ne voyant pas les pans de sa veste bouger.

Puis elle racla sa gorge, enfonca ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, les bras pliés à 90 degrés ou presque et elle se dirigea d'un pas préssé vers ma paillasse, fixant ses chaussures après avoir jeté un _buongiorno_.

Elle laissa tomber son sac sur la place à côté de moi et s'assit prestement sous le regard curieux de la prof et de la vingtaine d'élèves. Moi je fixais le tableau devant moi, le cerveau bouillonnant de questions mais sachant pertinemment que si elle avait réagi de cette manière, ou plutot, _pas_ réagi, c'était qu'il y avait un soucis, et j'avais bien compris qu'Ysaline ne parlait pas de ses soucis.

Alors qu'elle était en train de sortir rapidement, mais humainement cahier et stylos de son sac, elle murmura d'une voix rauque et sèche un: « Ouvre la fenêtre » avec le peu d'air qu'il lui restait dans les poumons.

La prof, qui avait commencé à sortir également ses affaires, avait relevé la tête en m'entendant m'affairer, mais n'avait rien dit.

Je m'inquiétais pour ma soeur. Est-ce que finalement, elle allait céder et boire le sang d'une prof. Je m'étais résigné à croire qu'elle était capable de vaincre l'attirance éprouvée par le sang des humains qui l'entouraient, mais vu son comportement, rien n'était moins certain.

Une fois tout le monde installé et prêt à suivre le cours, la prof se lança:

« Eh bien; il semblerait que nous ayons des nouveaux élèves. Ce serait bien que vous veniez vous présenter. Que j'apprenne à vous connaître, et vos camarades aussi. Lequel de vous deux veut commencer? »

Alors qu'Ysaline avait commencé à gribouiller la marge de son cahier, gardant la tête ostensiblement baissée, Jasper lança, du fond de la classe:

« Je suis gentleman, les femmes d'abord. »

Ysaline releva enfin la tête, et s'étira comme un chat, les doigts croisés et les bras tendus face à elle. Je savais de source sûre que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de s'étirer, puisqu'ils ne sont jamais fatigués, alors ceci, c'était le petit côté théâtral de ma soeur...

Elle commença sa réplique en regardant face à elle et sur les derniers mots, elle s'était retournée et le fixait, lui. Et je la connais suffisament pour deviner qu'une fois retournée, elle avait haussé un sourcil et penché légerement la tête pour appuyer ses paroles. Il me semble d'ailleurs, que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui prétait attention depuis la veille. Et même, probablement pour la première fois depuis des années.

« Et moi, je suis réaliste: le meilleur pour la fin, alors après toi. »

Jasper lui fit un sourire alors qu'il se levait, mais elle n'y preta pas attention et recommençait ses dessins. Le Cinquième Cullen traversa la salle sous le regard appréciateur des filles et celui, jaloux, des hommes. Il monta sur l'estrade, derrière le bureau, alors que la prof en descendait et se rendait au fond de la salle pour poser une fesse sur une paillasse inoccupée.

* * *

Ne vous attendez pas à leur petit discours, jvais pas les écrire, c'est pas intéréssant... :)

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le temps incroyaaaablement long que je mets à écrire.


	40. Chapitre 5, T III: tchiquiwouawoua

Chapitre 5: Tchiquiwouawoua

POV Shane

Je n'avais rien appris de la présentation de Jasper. D'où il disait venir et pourquoi, je savais que c'était faux. Par contre, j'appris quelque chose lors de celle d'Ysaline: elle avait vécu longtemps en Italie. Elle avait été contrainte de l'avouer lorsque la prof l'avait interrogée sur la « délicate intonation italienne » qu'elle avait utilisée en disant bonjour, en entrant un peu plus tôt. Aussi, j'avais l'intention de lui en demander un peu plus. Quand elle aurait oublié à quel point elle avait voulu me tuer, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

La prof nous informa également que le lendemain soir se déroulerait une réunion parents-professeurs afin que tout le monde puisse se rencontrer. Ysaline avait fait la tronche et tout le monde ralait comme quoi on était prévenu à la dernière minute, ce que la prof contra en disant que elle aussi avait été prévenue au dernier moment.

A la pause, j'avais trouvé ma soeur, à nouveau assise sur la rambarde, alors que les cinq Cullen se trouvaient au milieu de la cours, leur regard fixé sur elle. Ses deux jambes étaient repliées, l'une à la verticale, l'autre à l'horizontale, de sorte à ce que ses deux pieds se touchent. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague et ses doigts jouaient nerveusement et humainement avec l'ourlet de sa veste. Elle avait l'air si perdue et si fragile.

Je pris sur moi et m'installai à califourchon face à elle, une jambe pendant de chaque côté de la barrière. Nous étions silencieux. Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas son visage alors qu'elle, elle semblait ignorer complètement ma présence. La seule chose qui me persuadait qu'elle savait que j'étais là, c'était ses sens surdéveloppés.

Et pourtant, elle se mit à parler, les yeux toujours dans le vague et sans me regarder, mais elle parla:

« Je suis d'une humeur éxécrable ces derniers temps, mais je crois que tu t'en es déjà rendu compte. Je n'ai jamais été du genre souriante et pleine de vie, mais là... Je ne m'étais pas attendue à revoir les enfants Cullen, et ça m'a un peu destabilisée. Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. Et si j'ai pas envie que tu t'approches d'eux, c'est parce qu'ils me connaissent bien. Mieux que ce que j'aurais souhaité. Et tu sais, je suis un vampire, pas un bisounours... - Là, elle me regarda... dans les yeux- J'ai tué, Shane. De très nombreuses fois, et j'y ai toujours pris du plaisir. Et encore maintenant. Simplement, je ne veux pas que tu en ais les détails. Tu me comprends? »

Je ne pouvais qu'hocher la tête. Comment ça elle tuait encore maintenant?

« -Mais... tes yeux sont dorés...

- Je ne tue plus pour me nourrir.. mais parce que je le dois, et parce que... c'est fun... »

Elle eut un sourire sadique qui me glaça le sang.

« -Tu le dois...?

- Ouais, je tue les petits humains qui connaissent notre existence.»

Son regard décrocha et elle tourna son visage vers la cour. Elle regarda la famille Cullen.

« -Ysaline, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en italien?

- Oh... j'ai pas été discrète hein... - un sourire passa sur ses lèvres alors que son visage me refit face- Je crois que j'ai tué la soeur de la prof...

- Quoi? La soeur de notre prof savait pour... vous?

- Hein? Non, j'avais faim et elle avait un joli tailleur...

- Jvais vomir...

- Richard ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas poser les questions dont tu ne veux pas les réponses?

_Silence..._

- J'ai encore une question. Je peux te la poser sans que tu ne m'étrippes ou me menace de le faire?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur meurtrière, aujourd'hui, alors je t'écoute.

- Il s'est passé quoi avec Jasper?

- Quand? En italien?

- Le fait pas expres... je sais qu'il y a un truc entre vous. »

Nos regards dévièrent à nouveau vers la famille Cullen. Je vis Jasper esquisser un pas vers nous, avant qu'Alice ne le retienne en posant une main sur son épaule.

« -Tu crois qu'ils nous entendent?

- Biensûr.

- Jasper est plutot mignon, non, qu'est-ce qui te retient de sortir avec?

- Shaaane, je pensais que ton genre, c'était plutot Alex...

- Hein? Quoi..? Non mais... »

Je m'étais retourné vers elle, sous le choc, mais je me retrouvais face à une des colonnes qui soutenait le hauvent, le rire de ma soeur en résonnance. La harpie s'était sauvée, comme tout bon vampire de série B.

« Alors comme ça, tu trouves Jasper mignon?

- Aaarg, j'ai pas dit ça...

- Ah si, et on l'a tous entendu... »

Je rentrais honteusement ma tête dans mes épaules, et fixais le sol. Emmett était très tenace, et très lourd, quand il le voulait... Surtout que les quatre autres Cullen étaient avec nous et que Jasper souriait. C'était pas un sourire XXL, mais ses commissures pointaient vers le haut.

Nous étions les six dans le couloirs, nous dirigeant vers le réféctoire, alors que nos profs respectifs nous avaient retenus pour dicter la fin des cours, et les devoirs pour le jour suivant. Bref, Ysaline devait surement être en train de m'attendre à notre table.

« - J'essayais juste de comprendre un truc, et de vous coller ensemble... Ysaline et Toi... Tentais-je d'expliquer à Jasper.

- Crois moi, Shane, si Line voulait qu'on se remette ensemble, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Ahah! Donc vous etes sortis ensemble! Jle savais! »

Je ne pus m'empecher de faire la danse de la victoire en plein couloir, j'avais l'impression de mimer le remuage d'une énorme cuillère dans une énorme marmitte, sauf que mes hanches bougeaient en même temps et que je chantais un espece de « Tchiquiwouawoua -Tchiquiwouawoua »... Bref... j'exprimais mon immense fierté pour avoir tout découvert...

Sauf qu'alors que je tournais sur moi même, je vis Ysaline, les mains sur les hanches qui me ragardait avec un air... indéchiffrable. Les lèvres pincées et les sourcils haussés, avant d'esquisser un mini-demi-sourire. Elle n'était pas déjà au self, elle était surement sortie de cours après nous.

Mais, à ce moment, toujours en plein trip, j'eus un élan suicidaire et gâchai tout.

« Alors comme ça, Jasper et toi... »

Pour toute réponse, son mini sourire tomba et elle me jeta les clé de sa berline rouge-cerise à laquelle elle tenait plus qu'à ses prunelles. Je rattrappai les clé comme une merde, à deux mains et seulement parce qu'elles heurtèrent ma poitrine. (d'ailleurs, j'allais, sans aucun doute possible, avoir un putain de bleu...).

« Après les cours, tu prends ma voiture et tu rentres directement à la maison. Et seul et sans traîner. Tu ramenes personne. En rentrant, tu fermes à clé et tu n'ouvres à personne. Tu prends une douche, tu fais tes devoirs, tu manges et tu te couches. Et pas d'histoire. Richard forme un trou du cul pas très loin, mais il ne posera aucun problème. Je serai de retour demain. »

Sa voix était blessante, et... bléssée. Je crois que je venais de ruiner nos efforts communs. D'une toute petite voix, je lui demandais, inquiet:

« Tu vas où? »

Sa main droite passa nerveusement sur sa nuque qu'elle frotta en plusieurs aller-retours. Ses yeux étaient fuyants, et je n'eus plus le droit à un regard.

« -De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

- Et tu seras de retour demain?

- Ouais...

- ok... et heuuu, tu vas tuer quelqu'un?

- Ouais, sinon, j'aurais pas à partir.

- D'accord... alors, amuse toi bien..? »

Elle renifla avec dedain et murmura un « C'est vraiment dommage que le ridicule ne tue pas... » avant de partir, veillant à ce que son épaule heurte la mienne de façon à ce que ça me fasse mal, mais sans me déboiter les os.

Connasse.

Sauf que, fait inattendu, quand elle passa devant Jasper, elle s'arreta, et le regarda dans les yeux... Avant de reprendre sa route en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

Plus lunatique, tu meures... ah mais ouais, elle est déjà morte.

Puis, plus rien. C'est étrange de voir à quel point j'étais devenu dépendant d'elle. Ysaline partie, j'étais comme une grosse larve. La pause de midi, je l'avais passée dans sa voiture, allongé, autant que possible, à l'arrière.

Cet après midi là, j'étais resté avec mes potes. Mickael avait décidé de faire une partie de poker, sur une des tables de pique nique, et ce fut une assez bonne idée, puisque pendant quelques minutes, j'avais pu oublier que ma soeur partait à l'autre bout du monde pour tuer des gens. Humain ou vampire, j'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle y prenait... du plaisir.

Alex était assis à ma droite, et je ne pouvais m'empecher de repenser à ce qu'Ysaline avait dit... comme quoi « mon genre, ce serait plutôt Alex »... Tout ça parce que je l'ai branchée sur Jasper... J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, encore une fois. Et j'avais pas eu le réflexe de la reprendre, comme quoi mon style, c'était plutôt Megan Fox... nan, au lieu de ça, j'avais fermé ma gueule.

Pour quoi est-ce que jvais passer, moi hein?

Bordel!

J'eus droit à un coup de coude:

« -Hey, mec, ça va?

- Ouais ouais... »

Si en plus Alex commence à se faire du soucis pour moi, je suis pas sorti de l'auberge...

Après les cours, j'étais rentré directement, en bon frère obéissant que je suis. J'avais fermé à clé, fait mes devoirs, mangé puis je m'étais couché sans soucis. Le seul problème fut de trouver le sommeil...

Le lendemain, cours de maths, et toujours pas de nouvelle d'Ysaline. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas précisé à quelle heure est-ce qu'elle devait revenir. Et quand bien même, elle était assez grande pour ne pas m'avoir sur le dos.

Ce fut à la cafet que je la revis. J'avais demandé dans la matinée à Alice si elle voulait venir à ma table, le midi, avec le reste de sa famille, et elle avait sautillé partout pour m'exprimer à quel point elle en était contente...

J'étais donc là, assis à table, à tremper mes frites trop huilleuses dans du ketchup blindé de conservateurs, de colorants, et d'arome artificiel... avant de les manger, tout en parlant avec les Cullen de la prochaine réunion parents-profs ainsi que du prochain bal d'Halloween quand la Miss Owen dodelina du cul vers notre table. Autant dire que ce fut la première fois que je vis un humain s'approcher des Cullen, moi mis à part. ( Mais moi, je suis juste stupide et suicidaire... alors ça compte pas ).

Imaginez une tenue complète expressement choisie une ou deux tailles trop petite, laissant voir une paire de seins sur le point de sortir du décolté trop plongeant d'un petit pull rose bonbon et un jean taille-bien-trop-basse, le tout juché sur des talons bien trop hauts. Quand vous aurez cette vision vulgaire en tête, alors vous visualiserez Jena Owen. Celle que je considère comme étant la plus poufiasse de l'école. Et en plus, elle avait une voix de crécelle:

« -Salut Jasper! -Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui... nous on aurait pu danser la samba à côté d'elle, qu'elle aurait continué de baver...

- Salut, heuuu..?

- Jena, on est dans la même classe en histoire.

- Ah ouais.

- Dis, Jasper, comme tu viens d'arriver, jme suis dis que je pourrais te faire visiter le lycée, ça serait dommage que tu te perdes... »

Mais, avant que Jasper, ou quiconque, n'eut le temps de répondre, Ysaline arriva de je ne sais où, se placa entre Jena (qui était bien trop proche de la table...) et Jasper. Elle posa sa fesse droite sur le coin de la table, poussant dans le mouvement le plateau d'Edward, et posa négligemment son pied droit sur la chaise d'Edward, sans le toucher.

Ainsi, Ysaline faisait face à Jena et tournait le dos à Jasper. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas vue venir. A en voir la tête de chaque Cullen, personne n'avait prévu l'intervention, mais tout le monde en était content. Et moi, j'étais heureux de la voir de retour. Seuls Edward, Alice et moi pouvions voir le visage d'Ysaline, puisqu'elle tournait le dos aux autres.

Elle semblait fatiguée, pour un vampire. Ses cheveux étaient attachés rapidement en un chignon desorganisé d'où sortaient de nombreuses mèches. Un côté négligé qui lui donnait un air sexy. Elle portait un manteau ¾ noir sous lequel je pouvais voir un haut couleur bordeau, irisé de noir. Définitivement, elle était très sexy. Et aussi froide que possible, elle entama, diplomatiquement, la conversation:

« - Elle veut quoi la Spice Girl? - rires étouffés autour de la table

- La quoi?

- Tu veux quoi?

- Je venais proposer à Jasper de lui faire la visite du lycée... »

La Spice-Owen-Girl commencait à se balancer sur ses talons, d'avant en arrière, plus que mal à l'aise. Ysaline, elle, pivota legerement sur ses fesses afin de pouvoir observer Jasper... qui haussa un sourcil. Là, j'ai compris pourquoi est-ce qu'il attirait autant les filles: parce que même en haussant un sourcil, il est super sexy...

Ysaline reprit sa posture initiale et posa un coude sur son genou, approchant subtilement son visage de celui de l'intruse et tira un papier de la poche arrière de son Jean. Elle le déplia et le tint face au visage cramoisi de la fille:

« -Ceci, jeune ignarde, est le plan du bâtiment. Sache qu'il en est distribué un à chaque nouvel élève. Jasper, ici présent, faisant sa deuxième journée dans ce prestigieux établissement, il est fort probable qu'il ait reçu le même plan que moi. Et étant donné qu'il n'est pas plus stupide qu'un quelconque autre élève, il y a fort à parier qu'il saura s'y retrouver. Et quand bien même, si ce n'est pas là cas, il y a toujours ses frères et soeurs pour lui indiquer le bon chemin...

- Heuuu ouais... exact... - la pimbêche fit quelques pas sur la droite afin de ravoir Jasper dans sa vision et ne se dégonfla pas: Comme la visite tombe à l'eau, je peux peut-être t'inviter à diner? Ou boire un verre? »

Ohoh...

Ysaline se releva, posant ses pieds sur terre, et éloignant ses fesses de la table. Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Jena. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être à la place de la fille. Je pouvais voir des gouttes de sueur perler sur ses tempes. Tenir tête à un vampire... on ne s'en sort jamais indemne...

« - Es-tu de celles qui militent activement pour le don du sang?

- Heuuu... Hein? Nan... Non, je peux pas je suis hémophile.

- Hémophile, hein?

- Ouais.

- Donc, la moindre écorchure eeet... c'est l'hémorragie?

- Oui. » Déglutition difficile pour la fille.

Ysaline croisa ses mains dans son dos, ménageant un silence angoissant. Je ne voyais pas à quoi elle jouait, mais visiblement, Jasper était chasse gardée! Elle pencha la tête vers Jena, comme si elle s'apprétait à lui confier un secret, mais pourtant, le volume de sa voix resta le même:

« Dommage... je ne voudrais pas salir ton joli pull... et maintenant dégage de là. »

Ysaline ne préta plus la moindre attention à Jena qui avait du mal à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Ma soeur s'asseya sur la chaise à ma gauche, qui se trouvait face à Jasper, tout les deux en bout de table. Et elle lâcha, l'air de rien: « Alors quoi de neuf..? »


End file.
